The Final Battle
by DobbyElfLord
Summary: Harry leaves Hogwarts after his sixth year and into a darker world after losing Dumbledore. Now Harry must make new allies and learn new skills if he is to live.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story started out as an ongoing discussion with my children about what we thought would happen in Harry's final year.

A/N: JKR owns everything in the universe and I am just playing in her sandbox.

Chapter 0 – Prologue

Draco ran through the Forbidden Forest in a state of pure panic. The Dark Lord expected all of his Death Eaters to succeed in the assignments given to them. Draco had failed not once, but three times over the year to kill Dumbledore!

The worst failure was leading a team of Death Eaters into Hogwarts itself and choking when he had Dumbledore at his mercy. Draco never respected Dumbledore as most of the other Hogwarts students had done. No matter what tricks Draco had tried, he always got the feeling Dumbledore knew exactly what Draco was up to in the school. Even tonight on the Astronomy Tower Dumbledore had shown that he knew all year that Draco was trying to kill him.

But when the moment had come something in Draco had prevented him from killing the old wizard. Draco did not understand why. All Draco wanted was the approval of his father. Acceptance by his father and admission into the powerful associations that would follow was all Draco ever wanted. So why had he failed to do the one thing that would have guaranteed his admission? If Snape had not intervened at the last minute the Dark Lord's mission would have been a complete failure.

"Stop, boy," a voice hissed out of the shadows of the forest.

Draco skidded to a halt and drew his wand in a single panicked motion.

A quick "Accio wand," pulled Draco's wand out of his hand and flying into the shadows. Stepping forward out of the shadows strode Severus Snape. Snape's greasy black hair hung down in his face and a crazed look Malfoy had never seen before shown forth from his eyes.

Snape threw Draco's wand back at him and snarled, "You fool. I told you all year to let me help you with your assignment. You may have just doomed us and your family with your stubborn, ignorant idiocy!"

"Wh-, what do you mean doomed my family?" Draco gasped as he attempted to get his breath back after his panicked flight.

"The Dark Lord believes in shared blame for his followers' failures. Your idiot father already rots in Azkaban. You mission would have redeemed his failure in the Department of Mysteries, but instead you compound the failure! And like a fool I made an Unbreakable Vow to your mother to ensure your success. Hopefully, the death of Dumbledore will be enough to satisfy the Dark Lord and he will let who actually cast the spell go. But don't expect it."

Snape reached forward and grasped the shocked Malfoy roughly by the shoulder. Pulling him close, Snape muttered, "Now to find out our fates." And with that comment they Apparated away leaving the forest with a loud snap and then silence.

"So, my two servants return. I have felt a great deal of pain from Potter. Tell me of your success." The form seated on a great wooden chair wore a black wizard robe with the hood pulled up over his head. One looking directly at the figure would notice the odd, snake-like distorted face within the hood. But no one in the room had the courage to attempt to look that directly at their master.

Fifteen Death Eaters gathered around their Dark Lord to witness the report of Draco and Snape. They included one Draco recognized as Wormtail, and his Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco knew that the fact Bellatrix was his mother's sister did not mean he would receive any support from that quarter. The elder Malfoy had warned him in the past she would only support strength or to strengthen her own position.

Draco and Snape knelt before Lord Voldemort. Draco took a deep breath and in as firm a voice as he could manage started to report. "I was able to open the passage way into Hogwarts as we planned. When your agent in Hogsmeade sent word of Dumbledore's return to Hogwarts we left the Room of Requirement and made our way to the Astronomy Tower. Potter's little gang sought to prevent us but I used the Peruvian Blackout Powder to get us past them. The Death Eaters held the entry way while I went to follow you orders to kill Dumbledore."

"Did you succeed in your assignment?" the voice hissed out of the hood.

"I confronted Dumbledore but Professor Snape interfered before I could kill him and did it himself." Draco replied instinctively seeking to place the blame as far from himself as possible.

"The boy froze, m'lord. Dumbledore was wandless, weakened and he still managed to talk this spineless fool into lowering his wand. Yes, I killed Dumbledore to keep the mission from becoming a total failure. I believed you would seek Dumbledore's death no matter who wielded the wand."

With a flick of Voldemort's wand Snape flew across the room to smash into the wall and land at Bellatrix's feet. The Death Eaters stepped away from the groaning man on the floor. Bellatrix drew her own wand with a look of excited anticipation as she glared at Snape.

"Crucio!"

The cry surprised the Death Eaters looking at Snape and they turned to see Draco on the floor grasping as every nerve in his body felt extreme pain like Draco had every experienced. "Did you really think you could deceive me, the most accomplished Legilimens in three hundreds years, with your petty lies? I knew of your failure before you even opened your mouth. Your thoughts announced your failure and guilt even as you schemed to place the blame on Severus!"

"My lord, please have mercy on my son. Isn't the fact that Dumbledore no longer stands to oppose your power enough to grant Draco another chance? Please my lord. My family serves only you faithfully." Draco's mother had entered the room to find Draco writhing on the floor in agony and feel to her knees before Lord Voldemort.

"Ah yes, Narcissa, the third in the trio of Malfoy failures. Do you remember my orders to keep your son's mission a secret? Yet you took it upon yourself to bring Snape into it. I was most put out with you and your sister for that action. Mercy? When have I ever granted mercy? You gambled and lost. But I will promise you this, Draco will live past today. Oh yes, he will."

"Thank you my lord! Thank-"

"Avada Kedavra!" And with that shout, Narcissa Malfoy was hit by a green flash and dropped to the ground dead. "Yes Narcissa. Draco will live past today. And just long enough to see both of his parents dead for their failures as well as their own!"

With a raspy chuckle, Voldemort waved a hand at the wide-eyed Draco staring at the body of his mother in shocked disbelief. "Take him away and secure him someplace until we can reunite him with his father. Once an hour hit him with the Cruciatus Curse until then so he can truly appreciate the weight of his failure to do as I commend without hesitation."

Two Death Eaters dragged the sobbing boy out of the room as Voldemort approached Snape, who had risen to stand during Draco's ordeal. "Well my faithful servant you were correct. I should not have expected the weak-willed child of Malfoy to make that attempt. You counseled me last summer that he would not be able to perform the task. I had hoped with your guidance he would prove you incorrect."

"Master his final plan did succeed in leading to the death of Dumbledore. Draco is a bully but lacks the killer instinct to seize the ultimate opportunity."

"Fortunately that is not something you appear to lack." Turning to face the other Death Eaters in the room, Voldemort glared at them, "I have heard the whispers since my return that I should not trust Severus. That he had truly gone over to Dumbledore's camp. I trust that the questioning of my judgment is at an end for all of my followers." This last was said while looking directly at Bellatrix.

"My lord, I bow again to submission and admit my error. Please forgive my concerns. I only sought to ensure your rise to power."

As the other Death Eaters moved forward to assure their lord of their acceptance of Snape, Voldemort waved them away. "Enough leave me. Snape, take four of your fellows and bring me the father of that young fool. Then we can start planning our final end game to destroy the Ministry, the Order of the Phoenix and, above all, Harry Potter!"

The Hogwarts Professors met in Minerva McGonagall's classroom to discuss the question of the coming school year. The shock of Professor Dumbledore's murder at the hands of one of their own showed on all of their faces.

McGonagall looked at the other professors and sighed, "The governors have decided to allow the school to reopen next year. I have been asked to act as Headmistress for the time being. I don't know how many of our students will be returning but the Ministry has committed to providing a team of Aurors to provide security for those students that wish to return."

Professor Flitwick nodded rapidly, "Yes, I believe that is what Professor Dumbledore would have wanted us to do. I believe it would have broken his heart to know that we failed to keep the doors open."

"That maybe, but how many students will want to return and will their parents allow them to return?" asked Professor Slughorn shaking his head.

"That is a good question, and we will also need to fill two vacancies left for next year. But the biggest question is will Mr. Potter be willing to return. More then he realizes, many of the students will follow his lead in returning to the school. Albus's loss seems to have hit young Potter particularly hard. Do any of you have any idea what Albus and Mr. Potter were doing on the night of the Death Eater's attack?" Prof. McGonagall looked around to see the head shaking of the rest of the staff. "Hagrid, has Harry confided anything to you?"

"No, professor. –Arry hasn't said much of anything since the attack."

"Well, "Professor. McGonagall sniffed, "We shall have to talk to Mr. Potter and see if we can convince him and his friends to return to the school in the fall. Hagrid, I believe the two of us should approach Harry over the summer to get his agreement."

With Hagrid's nod, Prof. McGonagall turned to the other professors. "Please prepare for the coming school year like any other term. If we have any news I will communicate with all of you via owl."

Minster of Magic Scrigeour stalked away from Dumbledore's funeral in a rage at the stubborn arrogance of Harry Potter. Percy Weasley and Deloris Umbridge followed behind him.

"Minister, I am sorry for your rude treatment back there by Potter." Percy whined. "He should repect your position and the importance of working with the Ministry to assure the people that everything is under control."

"That spoiled boy is simply no good, Minister," Umbridge chimed in. "Mr. Weasley is exactly correct. I don't believe all of this Prophecy nonsense. I have never seen anything that would indicate that the boy is anything special. Quite the contrary he never showed any gifts in my class!"

"You are both right and also both wrong. The simpletons of the Wizarding world believe he is special and it gives him a great deal of power, however undeserved it is. Very well, I have agreed to provide Aurors for next year at Hogwarts. It is important to my Government that the school stays open as a symbol. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seems fixated on our young Mr. Potter. Since Mr. Potter will not work with us, we shall use him as bait to end this war. And if Mr. Potter is stuck in the middle…" the minister shrugged his shoulders and with a nod and three cracks, Apparated with the other two back to the Ministry.

Page 6 of 6


	2. Back to Privet Drive

Chapter 2 – Back to Privet Drive

June 1, 1997

Harry sat alone in the car as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the Hogsmeade Station bound for London. This was the eleventh time Harry had ridden the Express, this was the loneliest, and most miserable he could remember ever feeling. Harry considered Hogwarts to be home, but how could it be home with Dumbledore gone?

A stray thought wandered through Harry's mind as he realized this should have been his twelfth trip. Two trips per year. However, he and Ron had never actually made the train for the start of their second year. Harry smiled briefly as the memories of that trip in the flying Ford Anglia came back to him. Although the whole flight to school and their arrival had seemed a nightmare at the time, over four years later Harry could only smile at the memory of the two Second-year boys' adventure.

The sliding door to the compartment suddenly opened to admit Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Harry. Can we join you?" asked Neville.

Luna did not wait for an answer. She floated into the compartment with her normal, distracted expression. Dropping onto the seat across from Harry, she looked around and noted, "This is much better. The Humbites in the other compartment were much thicker!"

With Harry's nod of accent, Neville walked in and sat across from Harry next to Luna. "I expected Ron, Ginny and Hermione to be in here with you already."

"Ron and Hermione are with the rest of the prefects meeting with the Aurors guarding the train. They should be along in a bit." Harry replied. The he shrugged, "I haven't seen Ginny since Professor Dumbledore's funeral."

Luna looked quickly at Harry without a sign of her usual "Luna-ness". "Why Harry? Did something happen?"

Harry's gaze moved towards the window without really looking. Harry thought for a moment and answered, "Voldemort is out to get me and anyone close to me will also be a target. Being close to me makes Ginny a target for the Death Eaters. I owe her and the Weasley's too much to allow that to happen."

"But Harry," Neville protested, "All of the Gryffindors and definitely the DA are already targets!"

"I know, but I can make sure Voldemort doesn't have a special reason to target Ginny," came Harry's quiet reply.

"Harry, you prat! And people think I am clueless!" Luna yelled.

Before Harry could respond, the door opened to admit Ron and Hermione. Hermione sat immediately next to Harry while Ron slid the door closed. Ron then sat down next to Hermione.

"Mate, I understand what you did and why. I just wish that you didn't do it." Ron said while looking down at the floor. "Ginny was allowed to go straight home with my parents."

"Forget about that right now!" Hermione yelled. Turning towards the door and pulling her wand, Hermione said, "Silencio!"

Putting her wand away, Hermione turned to Harry. "Have you made up your mind on what your plans are for the summer?"

Harry glanced at Neville and Luna, who was still pretending to look out the window, and then back at Hermione and Ron. "I have to go to the Dursley's until my birthday. Then I will go to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding on Saturday. After that I will complete the mission that Professor Dumbledore and I started."

"What was that Harry?" asked Neville.

"I can't tell you Neville. I trust you but I can't risk Voldemort finding out what I am doing."

"I know I can't do much, but if you need any help just let me know. You don't need to ask. I will be visiting Luna for part of the summer so I won't be far from Ron's house." Neville hesitantly offered.

"Neville, do not sell yourself short. When we fought the Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries last year, you were the only one but me left on their feet at the end of the fight. Even with a broken nose and a broken wand, you never gave up. You have done well in the DA sessions." Harry responded, "Thank you for your offer. If I need help I will let you know."

Neville turned a little pink at Harry's praise, then turned very red when Ron shouted out, "Hold on, WHY are you going to be at Luna's house?"

Luna reached over to hold Neville's hand and looked at Ron. "Just because Neville is braver then you are doesn't give you permission to give him a hard time."

As Ron turned redder then Neville, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. Listening to his friends bicker did detour his brooding on the future and was mildly amusing. Harry felt that he needed to store up some of that amusement. He knew it would be in short supply at the Dursleys.

Listening to his friends, the exhaustion of the past two weeks came calling as Harry passed into a deep sleep.

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 ¾ exactly on time. Most of the students rushed off the train, eager to see their parents and try to forget the disturbing events of the last two weeks.

Harry gathered his things and pulled his trunk along behind him. Following behind Ron and Hermione, Harry saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley approaching the train in their usual odd assortment of Muggle clothing. Harry felt his stomach roll as he noticed Ginny was not with them. 'I can't think about her as my girlfriend,' Harry told himself. 'She is just Ron's sister."

Mrs. Weasley enwrapped Ron in a great hug.

"Mum! You just saw me yesterday!" Ron protested within the hug.

"I know but I am just so relieved to see you again." His mother replied. Turning to Harry and Hermione, she gave them the same treatment.

While hugging Harry, Mrs. Weasley whispered into his ear, "I appreciate what you are trying to do for Ginny but I think we will need to talk when you come to visit us." With that she said, she held Harry out at arms length but did not let go. Instead, she just gave Harry a sad smile and nodded her head. "I've told you before that it was a lucky day for the family when Ron sat in your compartment your first year."

Leaving a surprised Harry, Mrs. Weasley gathered them all up with her eyes. "Okay, let's get all of your stuff loaded up! Hermione dear, your parents are waiting outside at the cars. We wouldn't want a Muggle policeman to ticket the car. They were already looking at us funny because Mr. Weasley was trying to take the parking meter apart!"

Mr. Weasley gave the group a sheepish grin and admitted, "It is amazing how Muggles get the device to count down the time without magic. Harry, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure Mr. Weasley."

Harry and Mr. Weasley walked a little bit down the platform so they were out of earshot of everyone. Mr. Weasley looked around and then handed Harry a small scroll from inside his mismatched Muggle clothes.

"Harry, I want to say how proud I am of you and all that you have accomplished. I know your parents and Sirius would be very proud of you also."

Harry felt his emotions filling up with this expression of approval from one of the wizards he most admired. Mr. Weasley was not the wisest or most powerful wizard around, but he stood up for his beliefs and welcomed things that were different into his life. He and Mrs. Weasley had accepted Harry immediately and accepted him like one of their own boys. After some many years with the Dursleys being included into a family meant a lot to the orphaned boy.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. That means a lot to me."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Harry, the Ministry is concerned for your safety. And, I think, finally made a correct decision. You are underage for two more months. This scroll is permission from the Ministry waiving the age restriction. Don't abuse this and you should still take your Apparation test, but this should keep you out of trouble for protecting yourself."

Harry looked at the scroll and then back at Mr. Weasley. "Wow, I feel relieved that I won't have to go back to the Wizengamot again this year." Harry laughed.

Mr. Weasley laughed also and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I wouldn't want to go back there again either. Come, let's join the others."

The whole group trouped out into the Muggle area of King's Crossing. Mr. and Mrs. Granger came to greet them and were followed by a site that Harry certainly didn't greet. Mr. Dursley followed them with a dark scowl upon his face. Being seen in public with Harry and his "ilk" infuriated Vernon Dursley. Harry really did not look forward to the trip home.

Then Harry noted a stranger following behind Uncle Vernon. He was barely 1.5 meters tall but almost that wide also. None of it seemed to be fat but pure muscle. He looked like a moving fireplug. Looking at his face, Harry noticed he looked a bit like Uncle Vernon, but mixed with a bit of troll. He even appeared to have a scowl permanently mounted on his face like Uncle Vernon.

Before Hermione's parents could do more then say hello to their daughter, Uncle Vernon shoved his way in and demanded, "Come now boy unless you want to walk to Privet Drive!"

Mr. Weasley's face clouded up at this rudeness. "You will treat Harry with respect. He has had a very difficult time and does not need you making things more difficult!"

"I don't care what kind of time that freak has had. Making me come all this way to pick him up early shows the ungrateful whelp he is!" Mr. Dursley bellowed in response.

Before Mr. Weasley could overcome his shock to reply, the ugly troll man quietly moved into the group, "I hate to break up the party but we are attracting a lot of attention here. We should end this or take it somewhere else." An odd smile crossed the ugly face. "I am used to being stared at but this is making me uncomfortable."

Harry stared at the man in amazement. He had an American accent and seemed to be in his early thirties. Harry had never seen anyone else cut off Uncle Vernon without earning a serious tongue-lashing.

The ugly man stuck out a shovel-sized hand to Harry and said, "Hi, I am Mike Dursley. I am the black sheep American cousin."

Harry shook his hand in surprise that someone with the last name of Dursley was being polite to him. Harry's amazement grew even more when Mike proceeded to introduce himself to all of the Weasleys and Grangers.

Finishing with the introductions, Mike turned back to Harry, "Is that your gear? I'll put it into Vernon's car while you say your good-byes." Mike then picked up the stuffed truck as if it was empty and walk out of the station.

With the exception of Hagrid, Harry had never seen another person that strong. Harry turned and saw duplicates of his surprise mirrored on all of the Weasleys and Grangers.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Dursley, we will be picking up Harry before his birthday to take him to our house for my son's wedding."

"Yes and then he will never be coming back! That Dumble character told us last summer that you freaks consider seventeen 'of age'. So he won't be coming back to my house, ever!"

Harry's face went black with anger. "You will never see me again after I leave in July. Why would I ever want to see you again?" he shouted.

"Well boy, there is something we do agree on then! Now get in the car!" With that parting shot, Uncle Vernon turned on his heel and stalked out of the station.

Hermione looked at Harry, "If you need anything let us know immediately. I really don't like the idea of you being alone with that man."

Harry gave them a game smile. "I survived for eleven years in that house without knowing who or what I was. Then five more summers. After all that, two more months should not be bad."

"Just watch out for that cousin. I mean, bloody hell, did you see him lift your trunk!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron then had to duck quickly as Mrs. Weasley reached up and smacked him in the back of the head. "You may be taller then me now, Ronald Bilius Weasley, but I refuse to hear that kind of language!"

Harry looked out in the direction that Vernon Dursley had gone. "Well, I better get going or he really will leave me."

The Weasleys and the Grangers all said their good byes to Harry and then watched him leave the station. The magical people in the group all understood the weight that Harry carried on his shoulders. Hermione's parents did not understand all that was happening but they did see a boy that their daughter spoke very highly of who was in a nasty situation.

Once Harry was out of site, Mrs. Weasley turned to Mrs. Granger and handed her an envelope. "My son Bill is getting married on July 26th. We would really like to have your entire family join us for the event."

Mrs. Granger smiled and replied, "We would be glad to attend. I would love to get to know some of the other people that I have heard about from Hermione."

Then with final goodbyes made, the two groups separated to make their way to their cars. As Hermione reached the family car, she looked over to where Ron was waiting to climb into a Ministry car.

"Just a minute Mum," Hermione said as she ran over to Ron.

"Ron, you don't think Harry will do anything crazy do you? Like go off after V-Voldemort without us."

"I am sure he will be fine, Hermione." Ron then surprised himself by wrapping his arms around Hermione to give her a final hug. Ron enjoyed the feeling of holding Hermione in his arms until he realized what he had done. Letting her go, Ron started to turn red again.

As Ron moved to step away, Hermione grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered, "Thanks Ron" into his ear and then turned back towards her parents.

Ron could only stare in stunned disbelief until his father called him to get into the car.

Harry sat quietly in the back seat of Uncle Vernon's car during the drive to Little Whinging. It was easy to go unnoticed as Uncle Vernon held forth on everything the politicians were doing wrong. Of course, Uncle Vernon knew exactly what they should be doing to fix it. In Harry's opinion Uncle Vernon's ideas would led to collapse of Western Civilization.

During a pause in Uncle Vernon's diatribe, Mike turned to Harry and said, "You have been quiet back there. I hope you don't mind but I have been using your room for the last week. I will be out tomorrow but we will be bunking together tonight."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "You are leaving soon to go back to America?"

Mike shrugged, "Yes and no. I have recently gotten an apartment, excuse me, a flat as you say, and I will be moving in tomorrow. Actually most of my stuff has already been moved but I can officially move in tomorrow."

"Michael just left the United States Army. He won't put up with any of your hooligan ways, boy." Uncle Vernon spat back at Harry.

The odd American glanced at his cousin and turned back to face the front of the car. Harry gratefully slunk down into the seat to wait out the last of the trip.

Not long after Harry looked out the window to see Privet Drive coming up. He was back.

Page 8 of 8


	3. Another Dursley

Chapter 3 – Another Dursley

Harry looked around his room at the Dursley's house and had to admit he had never seen it cleaner. Uncle Vernon's cousin left the room immaculate, even the debris Harry had left out after his quick departure with Professor Dumbledore last summer. Harry knew that Aunt Petunia would never have touched any of his things. She was probably afraid she would get magic on her, like it was a germ.

Harry put Hedwig's cage on the desk and turned to go get his trunk from the car. To his surprise, Mike Dursley was standing in the doorway with the trunk in his hands. Harry jumped a meter back from the door.

"My God! I never even heard you coming up the stairs!"

Mike smiled, "You might want to work on that. You should keep a good situational awareness at all times, even when you feel comfortable." Mike tilted his head in thought, "And maybe even more when you are comfortable."

The odd, ugly little man shrugged his shoulders, walked into the room and placed the truck at the end of the bed.

"You sound like a former professor of mine. He was always going on about the need for 'constant vigilance'." Harry muttered.

"Sounds like he was a smart guy," Mike replied as he sat down on the bed. "So, Vernon tells me that you go to school at St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. You don't seem like much of a criminal to me."

Harry felt his blood start to boil at the thought of the lies his Uncle Vernon told people to keep from admitting that magic existed. Harry did not have a problem with Muggles in general. He saw Uncle Vernon's prejudice against magic in the same way that he saw the pureblood's disdain for mudbloods and halfbloods. However, sometimes Uncle Vernon made the desire to start shooting out hexes just too strong.

"That is a lie! And if you want to believe his rubbish you can get out of my room!" Harry's anger burned at the thought of yet another insult.

"Easy kid, I didn't say I believed old Vernon. Vernon and I hardly know each other. Until my visit, I have seen him about six times in my entire life. But you need to control that temper before it gets you into trouble." Then Mike grunted a rumbling chuckle, "Or at least more trouble. I heard something about an incident with my other cousin Marge."

Harry's anger dropped abruptly with the calm response from this oddest of Dursleys. Harry dropped into the desk chair and just stared at the man sitting on his bed. The bed creaked under the weight of the short but very broad man. Harry looked at his arms and realized that his forearms were thicker then Harry's own thighs. The corded muscle looked intimidating. Then Harry realized that the most intimidating thing was not the man's apparent strength, but the absolute stillness that he sat that watching Harry in return. The statues around Hogwarts showed more animation that this man sitting on his bed.

Harry finally had to say something, just to break the silence. "Why are you here?"

Mike raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you mean in your room or in England?"

Harry answered, "I meant in England."

Mike gave another of his odd smiles and looked towards the window. "Well, I spent ten years in the US Army, and then decided to get out and go into website design and programming. The tech boom and the Y2K panic are really making technology and the Internet the place to be. I was just getting started when Vernon called me up and asked me to help set up Grunning's site. A web site for drills won't be too exciting but it is a good start."

Mike turned back to Harry, "I will tell you the oddest thing is Vernon pushed for me to be here before you returned and for the contract to end after you left for school again. Now, Vernon and I never enjoyed each other on our occasional visits. My grandfather moved to the US after World War II and we grew up in very different environments. He never said that my visit was connected to you, but I am not as dumb as this face of mine suggests."

Harry was stunned by this information. Did Uncle Vernon really bring this strange man to protect the Dursleys? And from who, the Death Eaters or Harry and his friends?

Before Harry could think of a rational response to the question, Aunt Petunia could be heard down the stairs calling that dinner was ready.

Mike grimaced and rose to his feet. "Let's eat kid. We can talk more after dinner"

The little troll man then walked out of the room followed by a bewildered young wizard.

Harry and the strange American never got the chance to talk after dinner. Uncle Vernon dragged Mike into the Living Room to discuss the website. Harry used this distraction to get into his room and write a quick note to Ron saying he had reached the Dursley's safely.

Hedwig hooted as Harry attached the scroll and nipped playfully at Harry's hand. "Here you go. Go see Ron. Try not to let Pig teach you any bad habits."

Hedwig hooted again and then took flight out the window. Harry watched, slightly jealous of the freedom the owl was experiencing. Then Harry turned to get ready for bed.

"Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Harry jumped at the bellow in his ear. He shot up in the bed and slammed against the wall. To his shock, he saw Mike standing there in running shorts and trainers with a big grin on his face.

"Come on kid. The dawn is breaking and we can get a good run in before breakfast. Somehow I don't think your cousin Dudley will be joining us."

Mike then threw some clothes to Harry and said he would meet him downstairs in five minutes. Then Mike disappeared out the door so fast that Harry almost thought he had Apparated.

Four minutes later Harry was standing outside the Dursleys and starting to stretch. Mike watched him and then motioned for Harry to lead the way.

Harry started at a good pace. Although Harry was still small for his age, playing Quidditch had developed quite a bit of strength in Harry. The ability to resist the stresses of the sudden acceleration and turns coupled with the endurance to stay in the long games and the usual pain from injuries left Harry in good shape.

After thirty minutes of running Harry had worked up a solid sweat and was feeling his endurance waning. Harry glanced back at Mike and saw the man looked like he had just started the run. The man had barely broken a sweat yet!

Mike caught the look on Harry's face and asked, "Do you want to pick up the pace?"

Harry motioned for Mike to take the lead. Harry did not want to try to talk at this point.

Mike increased his speed with Harry making a determined go at keeping up. Harry refused to let a Dursley run him into the ground!

Ten minutes latter, the pair were passing the park where Harry had in years past seen Dudley tormenting smaller children. Mike led the way into the park and to a picnic bench.

Harry stumbled to the ground gasping for breath. Bloody hell! Harry felt like he had just played a dozen back-to-back Quidditch matches! Each breath felt like he was on fire.

"Get up kid. Walk it off." Mike reached down and lifted Harry effortlessly to his feet. Mike then stated walking Harry in slow circles. As Harry started to get his breath back, Mike let him sit down on the bench.

"Now don't you feel better? Last night you looked like you were looking for any excuse to let your temper get the better of you." Mike watched as Harry started to cool down. "I bet right now you couldn't work up the energy to shout, 'Boo!"

Harry had to nod agreement to that comment. Mostly because it was true, but also because he still didn't think he could even talk!

Mike gave him a hand up and they started walking back towards the Dursley's house.

After a time, Mike looked at Harry and said, "Do you want to talk about what is riding you? And don't tell me anything about St. Brutus's. Only a total idiot, like Vernon, would believe that story."

Harry looked at the man walking beside him and said, "I have thought that myself, but I don't think you will believe my story either."

Mike replied, "Try me out."

"Ok," Harry sighed. "I am a wizard and attend the best school of magic in the UK."

"Magic, huh? Well, I've had a couple girlfriends that claimed that they were witches, but never really saw anything that would prove that."

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed to a distant football left in the park. "_Accio ball_!"

The ball flew through the air and directly at Harry. Harry snatched it out of the air and presented it to Mike. "Now you have seen magic."

Mike nodded, "Okay, I'll give you that, but it doesn't explain the look on your face last night while you were sleeping. The only time I have seen people with that look on their face has been when they have been in combat ops for too long. Especially officers who believe they have the weight of the world on their shoulders."

"That would be a long story. The Dursleys know parts of it but have done their best to believe I've made it all up." Harry looked at the ground while they walked. Why was he telling this to another Dursley?

"Sit down kid" Mike pointed at the curb. "I had a teacher tell me once that the only way to tell a story is to start at the beginning and go through to the end."

Harry sat down and started telling the strange Muggle about Voldemort, the death of his parents, school and the loss of Sirius and Professor Dumbledore. Harry had never sat and had to tell the whole story to anyone before. It was amazing all of the events that had happened over the last six years since Hagrid had come to take him to his first year at Hogwarts.

Talking about the dangers and adventures he had faced, Harry naturally talked about the roles of Ron and Hermione in his life. He also talked about the Weasley's and their inclusion of him in their family. Talking about Sirius was difficult and Harry almost could not talk about Dumbledore. Harry realized that while he viewed Sirius as his surrogate father, Dumbledore was his surrogate grandfather.

This last thought caused Harry to break down and start to cry. Mike placed his arm around the boy and pulled him into his shoulder.

Mike realized that this was the first time the kid had ever let the feelings he was bottling up out into the open. Mike bought the whole story. The emotions were the key but also it was consistent through out and matched the pieces that Vernon and Petunia had dropped when they had thought he was out of earshot.

Mike had been slightly nervous coming to England during a time when terrorists seemed to be heavily active. Mike had spent more time then he wanted to admit, in countries that he could not admit to visiting, fighting against terrorists. Something about the news stories and the official explanations had never seemed to fit. The kid's story about this Voldemort answered a lot of his questions.

Mike was angered to realize that his relatives had added to the boy's burden. Not even seventeen years old and already a terrorist target for the last sixteen. No wonder the kid seemed like he was ready to explode. The constant stress must be crushing him.

Harry was gaining control of himself again and sat up. "Thank you for listening to the whole story. I have never had to talk about it like that before."

"It is okay, kid. You obviously needed to talk it out. Your school may be preparing you to be a wizard, but obviously, they never talked to you about dealing with this kind of pressure. If you would like I think I can help you."

"How can you help me? You can't do magic."

"Magic isn't the answer to everything. After my time in the military, I can show you some different ideas for handling the pressure you have been letting crush you. Plus, I know you way of fighting is different, but I can talk to you about the tactics and strategies that we, ah, Muggles, have used in our wars."

Harry looked at the man and realized he was honestly offering to help. This was something Harry had never expected to find at the Dursleys. Harry realized this was the best he had felt since leaving with Dumbledore to find the Horcruxes.

"I would appreciate that, Mike. I really would." Harry stuck out his hand and the two new friends shook. "But I don't think Uncle Vernon will be too happy about you spending time with me."

"Ha, wait till you see how we get around my jerk of a cousin!" Mike laughed. "I will have you help move me into my apartment and then I'll bet you that I have Vernon throwing you at me."

Harry laughed and then decided that he would not bet against this man.

Mike started asking a large number of questions about the war with Voldemort. After another twenty minutes of questions, Mike asked Harry, "Why do you have to face this wizard? Surely there are older more powerful wizards that could fight him?"

Harry explained about the prophecy and the effects of his mother's sacrifice. It seemed as though Harry's sacrifice would be to face Voldemort to determine if Light or Darkness would win.

Mike found it amazing that something with a potential impact on the entire world would not be much more widely known. And it all hung on the shoulders of a kid not even seventeen years old.

Mike hummed a few bars and then sang quietly, "So bury fear for fate draws near and hide the signs of pain; With noble acts, the bravest souls endure the heart's remains  
Discard regret, that in this debt a better world is made; That children of a newer day might remember, and avoid our fate."

Harry could just look at Mike and nod.

"It is called "Winterborn" by a great band, Cruxshadows, and it seems to fit this situation."

Harry and Mike jogged into the Dursley's driveway. Mike paused at the Dursley's front door and gave Harry a wink. Then he opened the door and strode in like he owned the house.

"Vernon! This boy is just as good for nothing as you have said! I took him on a little run and he could not make even five miles!" Mike glared at Uncle Vernon and then turned to glare at Harry. "Obviously, that school of your fails to instill a strong physical discipline!"

Uncle Vernon was attempting to leverage his bulk out of his chair while yelling back, "You are quite right! I completely agree! I have said the kids today are treated too soft. A bunch of nancy boys if you ask me!"

"If I had him in my unit I would have gotten him straightened out or killed him trying!" Mike screamed this from only a few inches in front of Harry's face. Harry could not help flinching under Mike's bellow.

Uncle Vernon heard that bellow and noticed Harry's flinch. Vernon realized that he had the perfect opportunity here to get rid of the boy and to pay him back for all of the disrespect Harry had done to his household. A sly smile flashed on Vernon's face.

"I say that is a capital idea, Michael! Would you be willing to but the boy under your own version of military discipline?"

Mike turned to Vernon with shock on his face. "But Vernon, what about the website? You know I would love to break this brat, but I need to money from that job!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. While you do this little, um side project for me, we will just bill the company!" Uncle Vernon stated with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know Vernon. That might cause the contract to go over budget. Wouldn't that look bad?" Mike stood with a considering look on his face.

"The company will never know. I'll change the bill. Simple!" Uncle Vernon chortled in glee.

With a nod, Mike said, "If you are sure then I would be glad to whip this kid into shape!" Turning to Harry, he yelled, "Get changed into work clothes and be in my car in five minutes! Move!"

Harry sprinted up the stairs and into his room. While he was getting changed he was shocked at the way Uncle Vernon was manipulated into doing exactly what Mike planned. Harry shook his head. After all this time with magic you would have thought that he had learned not to simply judge things by their appearance.

Harry ran out the front door and into Mike's car. As he ran out, he heard Dudley snickering in front of the television. Harry jumped into the car and shut the door.

Mike turned and smiled at Harry and said, "You can't cheat an honest man." The car pulled out of the drive way and started down Privet Drive. As they came to the end of the street Mike muttered, "Oh, please don't throw me into that there briar patch!"

Page 8 of 8


	4. Training Days

Chapter 4 – Training Days

Harry dropped to the ground as if hit by a Killing Curse. Harry had been training with Mike for four weeks now. Harry also started to wonder who was really tricked that morning in Uncle Vernon's living room.

Mike started showing up in Harry's room at 6 AM every morning to chase Harry out of bed. After quickly getting dressed, they would start their run. Mike insisted that they run with weighted bags on their backs. Mike called them "rucks". He also kept adding greater distances and speed. Harry would have claimed that Mike was torturing him but Mike took every step with him.

Their run always ended at Mike's flat where a large American-style breakfast would be prepared. The first couple of days Harry had a hard time getting the food down but now he realized that he would need the fuel to get through the rest of Mike's training day.

After breakfast, Mike and Harry would go to a local gym. Mike coached Harry in the correct methods of using the various equipment and weights.

When Harry remarked on Mike's knowledge, Mike answered, "First off, I was not born with this build. I put a lot of time in to build up my strength. Also, I worked as a trainer after the military to make some extra money while going to college."

The gym time ended in time for lunch. Mike had insisted that Harry bring various study materials from Hogwarts to his flat. While Mike worked on the website project after lunch Mike pushed Harry to study and review all of his different materials. Harry felt like he was ready to take his N.E.W.T.S. right now! This was worse the studying with Hermione! At least with Hermione she was distracted by her own studies and bickering with Ron. Mike had no distractions and kept his attention right on Harry.

Fortunately, it was not all work. After they broke for dinner, they would watch movies on Mike's video recorder. Harry had never seen the Star Wars trilogy before. Mike also introduced Harry to some really odd-ball comedies like "The Princes Bride", "Spaceballs", "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", and "Army of Darkness". Harry would roll around laughing at the Dread Pirate Roberts and Ash. Harry really found the portrayals of the wizards in the movies particularly funny. Harry imagined that "The Princes Bride's" Miracle Max and Dumbledore would have had a wonderful time together.

It was amazing that Harry could think about Professor Dumbledore without the intense pain when he had first left school. Harry still knew that he was Dumbledore's man and always would be loyal to the great Headmaster. Mike's training had left Harry so exhausted that it gave Harry a chance to work off the hurt and anguish that the professor's murder had left in Harry.

As Harry lay in the grass and contemplated the sky above, he realized that he would miss the time he was spending here with Mike. Harry loved magic, but there was an odd enjoyment to working out physically.

"Get up kid! Didn't you learn anything yet?"

Okay, maybe Harry thought, maybe I won't miss it all _that_ much!

Harry pulled himself up off the ground and gave Mike a grin. "I was just realizing that dying would be so much easier then getting up again to go into the gym."

"Death is light as a feather, a ruck is heavier then a mountain," Mike misquoted. "But don't worry; I have another way of adding to your torture today!"

Mike nodded for Harry to follow him into the flat. As they sat down to eat breakfast, Mike explained. "We have been working out now for about three weeks. A little less then a month from know you turn seventeen. At that point you will be an adult in your world and you have a mission to complete."

Harry sat back in his chair. Voldemort and the Horcruxes were still out there. Finding the Horcruxes and ending Voldemort's reign of terror were up to Harry. Ron, Hermione and other's would help, but ultimately, Harry was responsible.

Mike continued, "Now, I don't expect to get too far in this but I want to introduce you to some different types of fighting styles." Mike grinned. "I know you wizard types don't go much for hand to hand, but I don't think it would hurt. Someone who is expecting only a certain type of attack often forgets to defend against other ones."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mike. I have been caught a couple times where I could not get my wand out or lost it."

Mike smiled at the considered answer. "Just remember the most important weapons you have is your mind and your spirit. Keep them both about you and you'll be fine."

"Mike, you sound like Professor Moody again!"

"Hmm, you must have had much smarter professors then I had." Mike grinned at Harry's groan. "Come on kid, let's go get some breakfast."

Mike was impressed with Harry's quick reactions and highly developed eye-hand coordination. Harry was a natural as a Quidditch seeker. His natural combination of eye-had coordination, broom control and awareness of where all of the other players and balls were at any given time made Harry the best seeker that Hogwarts had seen in some time.

Mike decided to focus on different styles that took advantage of Harry's natural speed and coordination. Mike introduced Harry to a number of other people studying the different martial arts. One was a young man from South America who came to study at university in England. The man started to dance in an odd fashion with lots of leaps and twirls. Harry thought it was somewhat funny until one of those twirling leaps turned into a kick that almost took Harry's head off.

Mike also introduced Harry to an old Japanese gentleman. Master Ioshi started explaining the art of Japanese sword fighting and kendo. The first time on the mat with Master Ioshi Harry barely had time to blink before his kendo stick went flying across the room! After that, Master Ioshi just shook his head and got down to the serious business of introducing Harry to sword fighting.

Master Ioshi became Harry's primary teacher in his evening sessions. Except for learning to fly his broomstick, Harry had never picked up a skill like he took to fencing. The speed and coordination that made Harry the best Seeker in many years at Hogwarts also benefited Harry in his training.

The night of Harry's confrontation with Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets was a confusing, chaotic night. Finding out that Tom Riddle was a sixteen year-old Voldemort was a shock and concerns for an unconscious Ginny made Harry forget many of the details that night.

Learning to use the sword made Harry realize how natural the sword felt in his hand. Although Harry had never even held a sword before that night, he had still been able to wield the sword enough to kill the basilisk.

At first, Harry felt he had made no progress with the sword. After one week, Harry started to feel increasingly frustrated. Harry complained of his lack of progress to Master Ioshi. The master listened and pointed Harry to the practice mat. Harry took his place and the master faced him.

"I have improved my defenses to match your increased ability. I will match you now at the level you were at one week ago." The old man bowed and launched an attack. Harry was able to defend easily and soon seized the initiative to launch his own offensive.

Harry drove the master back to the edge of the training circle. Then Harry was amazed as the master raised his level back to Harry's current level. The master indicated a pause.

After Harry stepped back the master stated, "You are here to learn. Focus on the learning. When you stop making progress, I will let you know."

Harry spent almost four weeks running and working out in the morning, studying in the afternoon and then fighting after dinner. Two evenings a week Mike would declare it movie night. Harry usually fell asleep as soon as the movie ended.

Harry woke up at 4:45 and knew that Mike would be here soon for their morning run. The Dursley's had been ecstatic about the amount of time Harry had spent out of the house this summer. Harry was gone before they rolled out of their beds. Since it was usually after 10:30 before Harry returned in the evening they almost never saw him.

Harry got up and kicked off his pajamas. Before he could put on his running clothes, he looked at himself in the mirror. Harry realized he had gained at least seven kilograms (15 pounds) since the beginning of summer. Harry would never be a large, imposing man, but no one would call him scrawny any more!

Harry looked at the calendar, and realized that today was Thursday, 24 July. Bill and Fleur's wedding was only two days away! Soon he would be leaving Privet Drive and never returning. The training had kept Harry so busy that the time had simply flown by. Harry realized that he would have to buy a wedding present soon. The Weasleys would be coming to pick him up sometime soon.

Harry heard a faint creak at the back door. He quickly threw on his running gear and grabbed his cloak from his trunk. Just as the cloak settled around his shoulders, the door opened. Mike quietly stepped into the room.

Mike stood over Harry's messed up bed and shock his head. Shame, shame! Kid should have realized weeks ago that this was a bad idea! As Mike reached to wake up Harry, he felt a finger tap him on the shoulder. Mike turned quickly, but no one was there.

Glancing around in a moment of shock, Mike stood up and let at a muted laugh. "Okay kid, you got me. I didn't hear you and I have no idea how you were able to hide on me."

Harry let the cloak drop down and grinned at his friend / teacher. "Easy, it was magic!"

Mike's eyebrows rose as he looked at the silvery cloak in Harry's hands. "I have seen you studying and practicing your magic, but that just messed me up."

Harry laughed, "Now you know how I always feel." Harry turned and put the cloak in the trunk. "Okay, I've had my fun. Let's run."

"As you wish…"

The chuckles followed the pair out the Dursley's front door and into the street.

Mike surprised Harry by allowing him to drop studying for the afternoon to go shopping. Mike took Harry to a local shopping centre. Riding with Mike was almost as bad as the trip with Ron at the start of second year. Mike kept trying to drive on the wrong side of the road and complaining that everyone else was on the wrong side.

Finally arriving at the centre, Mike and Harry went in different directions. Mike told Harry to meet in two hours near a particular store.

Harry really wished he had Ginny with him. Harry realized that she was the person he was most excited to see when he got to the Burrow. The nights that he had actually had the energy to dream, she was in every one. However, even more, Harry realized how much he hated shopping! What was he ever going to get Bill and Fleur?

Fortunately, Harry had converted a substantial amount of Galleons into Muggle money. Harry could just imagine the clerk's reaction if he had tried to pay in gold coins.

After 90 minutes, Harry found an antique silver tea set engraved with a wolf and a fox chasing each other's tails around the pieces. Harry snickered at the pun and asked the clerk to wrap the present.

Harry was walking back to meet Mike when he spotted an open bench near a railing across from a jewelry store. Harry sat down and started watching the Muggles going about their business. Harry was amazed because of their easy, relaxed manners. The entire English wizarding world walked in fear of the Death Eaters attaching. Harry started to feel anger at Voldemort in a whole new way. Ever since learning who had murdered his parents, Harry had plenty of personal reasons for hating Voldemort. This anger was due to the damage and injures Voldemort and the Death Eaters had caused to the magical community.

The wizards and witches of Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and all of the other magical places in Britain should be able to walk this freely in their own business. Living in fear, in terror, of a small group of bullies in pursuit of power or wealth they had never earned was simply wrong.

Harry suddenly felt that he was being watched. Harry looked around expecting to find Mike testing if he was paying attention. To Harry's dismay what he found was Dudley and three friends striding towards Harry.

Dudley had lost much of the baby fat, but was still a rather large individual. Enforced physical activity and dieting at Smeltings had trimmed a lot of the Dudley's weight. Harry doubted that either would continue five minutes after Dudley left the school.

Dudley's friends were all smaller then he, but none of them were tiny. They were all boys that Dudley could dominate but large enough to take part in his bullying.

Dudley spotted Harry before Harry could attempt to blend into the background. Dudley changed his course and headed directly for Harry.

Harry stood up and faced his cousin as he approached. Before Dudley could say anything, Harry simply said, "Hello Dudley." Harry really did not want a confrontation in the middle of the shopping centre. After dealing with Voldemort and the Death Eaters for the last six years, Dudley did not even rate as a distraction.

Dudley seemed a little surprised at Harry's calm greeting. Dudley glared at Harry and said, "Who let you out with the normal people you freak?"

Dudley's gang of friends chuckled at his comment.

"Dudley, I am out of here in two days forever. I have avoided you all summer. Leave me alone for the next two days and it will be all over."

"You mean my cousin Mike has been beating the crap out of you everyday! I have heard how you still can't finish one of his little runs. Mike was telling my da all about it! Little wimp." Dudley sneered, "Without your freak stuff you can't do anything."

Harry realized the other four boys were starting to move around to his sides. The situation was going bad quickly. Why did Harry seem like a magnet for bullies? First Voldemort, then Dudley and then Malfoy. It was ridiculous!

Harry placed his hands up in a placating gesture and spoke a little louder, "I am not looking for trouble. I was just here to buy a gift." Although this did nothing to get Dudley to leave him alone, it did get a couple of passersby to stop to witness the confrontation.

Dudley said, "I'll give you a going away present!" and threw a quick punch at Harry's head.

Harry ducked and stepped to the side next to one of Dudley's friends. Before the surprised boy could move, Harry pushed him into the path of Dudley. The second boy reached to grab Harry, but Harry blocked his swing and gave him a quick kick to the knee. This put the boy on the ground, howling in pain. Harry used the momentum from his kick to spin him towards the third boy.

This boy was a little quicker then Dudley's other friends and he hit Harry in the stomach with a fist. Harry turned to absorb some of the blow as Mike had showed him. Muscles developed from Quidditch also helped lessen the hit.

Harry stepped into the boy and delivered two quick hits to the boy's side, followed by a knee to the stomach as Harry stepped past him.

Harry then turned to see his cousin rising from where he untangled from the other boy. Harry jumped and delivered a kick to the side of Dudley's head. Dudley's head snapped back and he stumbled over his friend still on the ground.

As Harry stood ready for any of the boys to get up, a number of men on the crowd that had gathered stepped in to pull the four boys on the ground up. A police officer came running up and demanded to know what was going on. Seeing Harry standing alone the officer grabbed Harry's arm and shouted, "Tell me what happened here!"

A man stepped forward from the crowd and stopped the officer. "The other four boys attacked this boy. He was only defending himself."

"You saw all of this, sir?"

"Yes, I am the manager of the jewelry store and I heard the confrontation."

The officer let Harry go and looked at the crowd. "Did anyone else see what happened?"

Three people from the crowd nodded and confirmed the manager's story. "The boy was just sitting on the bench when the other boys approached and the largest boy threw the first punch."

The officer turned to Harry and said, "In that case, I have to ask you if you would like to press charges?"

Harry was really tempted for a moment but then shook his head no, "The big git is my cousin. I would never hear the end of it from my aunt and uncle."

The officer grinned, "Well, I can still run them in and make their parents pick them up. That should be good for something."

Harry thanked the officer and then approached the manager. "Thank you sir, for helping me out."

"It was my pleasure. I have watched those boys bully many other children around here for years. It was nice to see them get justice. Why don't you step into my shop until this all clears up?"

Harry agreed and entered the shop. The manager moved behind the counter. Harry wandered around the shop and stopped at a jeweled necklace. The necklace had a bright green emerald. Harry thought that it would really look good on Ginny.

The manager noticed Harry's interest and said, "That is one of my nicer pieces, but it is a little costly." Harry asked how much and the manager gave him a price.

Harry considered for only a minute and then pulled the money out. It used the last of his Muggle money, but Harry figured he could just visit Gringotts after the wedding.

The manager was surprised that Harry had the money with him, but he wrapped up the necklace in a box and gave Harry a receipt. Harry thanked the manager and left to meet Mike.

Page 9 of 9


	5. Leaving Privet Drive

Chapter 5– Leaving Privet Drive

Draco huddled on the floor of the small cell in misery. The cell was more a small crawlspace. The ceiling was only four feet high and the entire area was made of crumbling concrete. A damp, musty smell of mold and decaying matter filled the cell. A small bucket in the corner had been provided as a privy. The Death Eaters emptied it occasionally when they remembered to feed Draco. Not that feeding was something that happened to often either.

The failure to follow the Dark Lord's command haunted him. The daily applications of the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort and aunt Bellatrix were bad enough. His mother's murder burned in his memory. He relived the scene several times a night. The torture was almost a relief.

Why couldn't he cast that final curse that would have proven himself and redeemed his father to Voldemort? In a dark corner of Draco's mind, he knew the reason. He was always the sly one, the planner. Never let your own hands get dirty was a lesson he had learned from his father. But even more, Draco suspected he was simply a coward.

Draco never fought a fair fight in his life if he could help it. Even as a first year in the forest during that detention with Potter he had run at the first sign of trouble. All of his confrontations with Potter, Weasley and that Mudblood Granger had all occurred with some kind of backup, either other Slytherins or his position as a Perfect.

It all came down to Potter. This was all his fault! If Potter wasn't in his year someone else would have been assigned the task of killing Dumbledore.

The door to Draco's cell suddenly swung open, filling the small, musty room with bright light. A figure appeared and crouched in the doorway.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Having a pleasant day?" asked Professor Snape. Draco had not seen Snape since his mother's murder. But Draco did know the task Voldemort had assigned to his former teacher.

Draco summoned what courage he had and turned to face Snape. He stood as straight as possible and looked his former professor in the eye. He could not help raising a hand to shield his eyes from the bright light spilling from the hall. With his throat dry from a lack of water, Draco could not really answer so he just glared in silence.

Snape glared at his former student and sneered, "I am here to inform you that you are now an orphan. Your father met with a sudden, unexplained accident while sitting in his cell in Azkaban."

Draco felt a sudden jolt of mixed emotions. Part of Draco held Lucius Malfoy responsible for the whole mess with his involvement with Voldemort. Lucius was a difficult man to please as a child. The elder Malfoy always had a vicious temper and frequently beat Draco when he displeased his father. The worst beating Draco had ever received was when a five year-old Draco mistakenly played with a Muggle boy who lived near the Malfoy mansion. However, Lucius was Draco's father and Draco felt a sharp pain at the thought of his death at the hands of his fellow Death Eaters.

Snape watched Draco's warring emotions and then tossed a small container of water to Draco. "You will need this to get your strength back. The Dark Lord will be returning shortly. Since your wand is safely on the table in the next room, you will not even be able to resist when he comes for his pleasure. You might be happy to know that first we are crashing the Weasley wedding to provide some 'entertainment'." With that, Snape turned and slammed the door shut.

Draco slumped to the floor and eagerly drank down the water. It tasted better then all the butterbeer ever served in the Three Broomsticks! Draco was able to keep from drinking all of the water, instead saving some for later.

Draco slumped into the dark, damp corner as his world rocked around him. First his mother's death in front of him and now his father's in prison destroyed Draco's world view.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had served the Dark Lord since they were teenagers. Their belief in the pure bloods was absolute and the Dark Lord was the key. Voldemort recruited them during a Hogsmeade weekend during their Sixth year at Hogwarts. Armando Dippet was retiring as Headmaster at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord wanted them to spy on Professor Dumbledore who would be taking the position the next fall.

Draco was born into a family of Death Eaters. He was raised on the superiority of the purebloods. Even before the rise of the Dark Lord, the Malfoy's had maintained their honor and pride by staying with their own kind. Draco's grandfather had not agreed with his son in swearing allegiance to the Dark Lord but he had agreed that the lesser magical folk were gaining too much power in the Wizarding community. Mudbloods, halfbloods and blood traitors were less then the scum on your boots. They could never truly understand the greatness of the purebloods.

Yet, Draco now questioned this "greatness". He and his parents had fought long and hard on behalf of the Dark Lord. Even when the Dark Lord appeared lost, Lucius remained as a spy on Dumbledore. Lucius pressured a Hogwarts governor to step down and got himself installed into the position. During Draco's second year, Dumbledore was actually removed as Headmaster for a time when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened because of Lucius's manipulations. Then, for a short period of failures they were condemned to torture and death. It wasn't fair!

Draco suddenly realized the cell was not as dark as before. The cell door was cracked to let some light in! Draco crept towards the door and gently pushed against it. A soft creak of metal on metal and then the door swung slightly open. Draco looked down and realized that a small stone had blocked the door from closing properly.

Draco grabbed the stone and peered out into the room outside his cell. After so much time in the black cell, it took a little while for his eyes to adjust. Eventually, Draco could make out a table across the room and another door leading out. The cell Draco had been locked in seemed to be the basement of a very old house. The room was light with magical torches that bathed the room in a flickering light. No one was around. Draco listened for a little but did not hear anyone.

Remembering what Snape said about his wand, Draco stole over to the table. Sitting there was Draco's wand and a small amount of cheese. Draco grabbed them both and looked quickly around for any sign of Death Eaters. A vain hope faded as Draco realized that the area had an Anti-Aparation shield.

A plan, Draco needed a plan of what to do next. Oddly, Draco realized that the first person he would have run to in this situation would have been Dumbledore. Draco suddenly realized that the old wizard was the only one who never expected anything from Draco based on who his father was. Whom else could he go to now?

Draco quietly walked over to the other door and listened for any sounds. Hearing his own pounding heart, Draco opened the door. A quick glance revealed a stair going up. As Draco stepped on the first step, it let out a loud creek. He froze and waited for the sounds of Death Eaters coming to investigate.

Thirty seconds and two lifetimes later, Draco continued moving up the stair. Draco placed his feet on the outsides of the stairs so to make as little noise as possible. A lifetime of sneaking and spying, first on his parents and then at Hogwarts, was saving his life tonight.

Draco reached the top of the stairs and opened the door at the top. The room beyond looked like a gardener's shack that had been abandoned for years. Years of grime covered the windows making them impossible to see through. No torches lit the room like the stairs and the room below. Layers of dusk covered everything except a track worn across the room from the doors to the stairs.

Draco moved to the door outside and tried the handle. It opened easily and quietly as if it had just been greased. Looking outside, Draco saw a moonlight neglected garden and a huge mansion that was in no better shape then the garden. Neither looked like they had been seriously maintained for more then ten years.

Draco shut the door behind him and moved into the garden. A garden path led to a gate and a small lane. In the distance Draco could make out the unflickering lights of a Muggle village. Why would the Dark Lord maintain a house so close Muggles?

Draco could feel the strength draining out of him with each step. The water from Snape and adrenaline had given Draco a boost to get out of the cell, but now it was waning. But Draco still shuffled down the lane towards the light.

Draco suddenly slammed into a wall and crashed to the ground in surprise. Looking around Draco realized he had stumbled unknowing into the Muggle village.

A voice called out, "Hey mate, you had better learn to hold your beer at your age!"

Draco turned to find two local Muggles staggering by. In his haze, Draco realized they were both drunk and assumed that he was also. Vaguely waving at them, Draco looked at the wall he had run into. A sign hanging outside proclaimed it was a pub named The Hanged Man.

Draco stood and moved into an alley along the side of the pub. Draco realized that in his stumbling haze he had moved outside the shielded area. Draco tightly held his wand as he decided where he had to go. With a loud pop, Draco was gone.

Harry met Mike at their designated spot. As they walked to the car, Harry learned that Mike had witnessed the entire incident. Mike had stayed out of sight to watch the confrontation. He was close enough to jump in of Harry had gotten into trouble, but he wanted to see how Harry handled himself. Overall, Mike was impressed with the progress Harry had made. However, this did not keep Mike from analyzing the entire incident.

Harry was very nervous as he approached Privet Drive a couple of hours later. When he opened the front door he braced for a nasty confrontation. No one was in the house yet. Harry guessed that they might not be home yet from picking up Dudley from the police.

Harry ran up to his room and shut the door behind him. As much as putting his cousin down had been, Harry was sure it would not make up for the pain that would be coming soon. Harry started placing his stuff in his trunk for leaving on Saturday.

Harry heard Hedwig scratching at the window. Harry opened the window and lifter his beautiful snowy owl into the room. "Hey boy, what have you got for me?"

Harry unrolled the scroll. It read:

_Hey Mate!_

_We have not heard much from you in the last couple of weeks. Are the Muggles treating you okay? I did not like the look of that short, ugly git with your uncle. My mum is convinced that she is going to have to stuff you to regain the weight you lost this summer before school._

_We will come and get you in two days to bring you to the Burrow. I can't wait. All of this wedding stuff is driving me spare!_

_Hermione has been here for a week. Please write back and let me know how you are doing._

_- Ron_

Harry grinned. Harry felt ready to deal with whatever was necessary in order to defeat Voldemort. The time with Mike had given Harry a chance to release the stress he had built up and to focus on his studies. He realized that he would have to maintain a good balance between responsibility and fun. After all, his father, godfather and favorite DADA professor were all Marauders. They would be upset if he did get into some trouble!

Harry dashed off a quick note to Ron and Hermione that he was fine and would see them in two days. He also told them to have fun until he got there.

Well, they would have fun if Ron would ever open his mouth and tell Hermione how he felt about her. Harry figured everyone, including Hermione, knew already. After all, Hermione had spent more time with Ron then Harry did over the last three or four summers. In fact, the only time Harry could not remember her beating him to wherever Ron was spending the summer was after first year when her family went to France.

With a smirk at that thought, Harry set the note aside. He would send the note after Hedwig had some time to rest. Turning back to his packing, Harry heard the front door open. The door was barely open before the yelling started.

"Get down here you ungrateful whelp!"

Harry looked around his room and realized he was being foolish. Pulling out his wand, Harry flicked it at the rest of his stuff to send it flying neatly into his trunk. Another quick spell shrunk the trunk to fit inside a bag.

Harry quickly made a note onto his letter to Ron and Hermione saying that he would make his own way to the Burrow and that he would explain later. Harry attached the note to Hedwig and said, "Sorry to do this before you could rest but I think it is time for us to go. Go to Ron and wait for me at the Burrow."

Hedwig hooted and playfully nipped at Harry's hand. Then with a toss from Harry, took flight out the window. Harry then shrunk Hedwig's cage down and placed it into the bag.

The yelling was getting closer, so Harry put the bag on his back and started to the door. As Harry opened the door, Uncle Vernon appeared in the doorway.

"What do you mean picking on my son! After we took you in all these years, fed you, clothed you, this is how you repay us! I don't care what that doddering old fool told your aunt, I want you out of my house!" While he was yelling, Uncle Vernon kept leaning further and further into Harry.

Harry felt his anger start to boil over the insult to Professor Dumbledore. Harry took a deep breath and looked Uncle Vernon straight in the eye. "When have you ever showed me any kindness or concern? You and Dudley have bullied me and harassed me all of my life. Dudley made the mistake of trying it again after I learned to defend myself. No magic, no tricks. I beat Dudley and his friends using only Muggle means!"

"You get out of my house! I won't have you here another minute!" screamed Uncle Vernon.

Harry moved around the fat man and said, "I was just leaving. You will never see me again." Harry moved quickly to the stairs and was surprised to see his aunt waiting at the bottom and holding a cardboard shoebox. "I am leaving so you don't have to say anything."

Harry's aunt vigorously shook her head and said, "Yes, you should go but take this too. It was your freak mother's. I found it in with some of my mother's things and I don't want it in my house!"

Now Harry felt really angry, "You have had something of my mothers and you never gave it to me before today?"

Petunia went white and stared at Harry's face. Her hand drifted up to her forehead as she backed away. "It-, it was in the attic. I just found it last week. I did not know it was there."

Harry grabbed the box and walked angrily outside the Dursley's door for the last time. He was free.

The problem with his freedom was that Harry had not really had a chance to plan it since it came a day early. Harry started jogging down the road towards Mike's flat. Harry figured he could catch the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron and then floo to the Burrow in the morning. But first he had to stop and thank Mike for all of his help this summer.

In a short time Harry had covered the ground between Privet Drive and Mike's flat. The jog had helped Harry work out the anger of Uncle Vernon's parting shots. The Wizarding world placed Harry on a pedestal. Harry knew they should not but if the wizards valued Harry so highly, why couldn't his only family accept him as he was?

Harry ran up the stairs to Mike's third floor flat. It stood over a bakery so it was always filled with the best smells. Harry heard Mike's voice coming from inside the flat and it sounded angry. Harry tentatively knocked on the flat door.

Mike opened the door while still holding a phone and smiled when he saw Harry. Beckoning Harry inside, Mike continued his conversation. Harry walked into the small flat and closed the door.

"Tell me Vernon, on what basis are you closing my contract?" A moment of silence and then he said, "You directed me to stop that work. You said you would change the agreement." A longer silence followed. "So you are saying that you will not keep your word? That is fine. I always knew you were a dishonorable bastard. I submitted the completed project to your people today on time. They reviewed the site and agreed it met all of your requirements and exceeded their expectations. I will expect full and prompt payment or you will hear from my lawyers. Good day sir." And with that, Mike hung up the phone.

Harry had sat down on a couch to listen to the conversation. Harry felt selfish when he realized he had never considered how the incident with Dudley and his friends would affect Mike. As the conversation progressed, Harry felt his spirits raise as Mike told off Uncle Vernon. Harry enjoyed the final moments of the conversation and Mike hanging up on his cousin.

Mike turned and looked at Harry, "Looks like I won't be invited to Christmas dinner!"

Harry laughed and apologized, "I am sorry Mike. I did not mean to make trouble for you. You have only helped me and this is how I repay you."

Mike sat opposite of Harry. After a moment, Mike said, "Harry, I suspected something like this would happen the moment I started training you. That was why I worked on Vernon's project whenever I was not with you."

Harry sat in shock as Mike suddenly frowned at Harry. "You seem to have a habit for taking all of the responsibility for all of the situations you are in. You are not responsible for decisions people make when they are in full awareness of all of the facts."

"Did you know that you could have died your first year when you prevented that professor from stealing the Stone?"

"Yes, I did. But I knew that Voldemort would return if he got the Stone."

"Your friends understood this also?" Harry nodded and felt uncomfortable where he saw this was headed. "If they knew all that you did, how could you take responsibility for their actions? You demean their courage, intelligence and loyalty. They chose to stand with you. It is not your fault. They are not your slaves or servents."

Harry hung his head and realized that what Mike said was true. Ron and Hermione had made that same point. Harry also realized that Neville, Luna, Dumbledore, Ginny and half of the DA had tried to make that same point at various times. In some ways, Harry placed himself on the same pedestal as the rest of the Wizarding world.

Mike moved next to Harry and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "The same thing is true of your parents and Sirius. They also knew of the prophecy, yes? They knew what they were doing and knew the risks. There was nothing you could have done."

Harry sobbed, "How can you be so sure? You were never there!"

Mike quietly replied, "Kid, I have been with you for the better part of two months. You are the type that would dive on a grenade to save his buddies. I know, I have seen the type before."

Mike got up and walked into the small kitchen and poured Harry a glass of water. Handing it to Harry, he asked, "What are your plans now?"

Harry told him of his plan to catch the Knight Bus. Mike considered for a moment and asked, "How far is the Burrow from here?"

Harry had never really considered the matter in Muggle terms. After a moment Harry replied, "About three hours or so. I am not exactly sure. Why?"

"I figured I could just run you down. It is not like I have anything pressing at the moment. It is five o'clock now. We should have you there by 8. No problem."

Harry tried to beg off, "You don't need to do that Mike. You have done so much already."

But Mike shook his head, "From the sounds of it kid, you shouldn't be in the open that way anyhow. I don't think the bad guys will expect you to be traveling by car." Harry agreed with both of Mike's points and accepted the offer. Mike told Harry to hang out for a while until he could throw a bag together.

Within five minutes, Mike was back with a black duffle bag, a tube and a book. Mike handed the tube and the book to Harry and said, "Master Ioshi told me to give you these as a present. Come on, you can look at it in the car."

Harry and Mike got into the car and started off for Ottery St. Catchpole. Mike stopped for a map since neither knew how to get to the Burrow. While Mike was getting the map, Harry read the note.

Master Potter-

The book is "The Book of Five Rings" by Miyamoto Musashi. In 16th century Japan, he was considered a great swordsman and military leader. He was also accomplished at the arts, including sculpting and poetry. His book teaches the art of strategy and swordsmanship.

The sword was created by my great- great-grandfather. His creations have been treated as pieces of art and magic. I believe he would have approved of my gift. May it continue to be magical for you.

- Kijiro Ioshi

Harry opened the tube and slid the katana from the tube. It was gorgeous! Harry had never seen anything even close to it. It was like seeing a Firebolt for the first time after only ever seeing Cleansweeps!

Seeing Mike was returning to the car, Harry slid the sword into the tube. This would have to wait until later to be properly admired.

Harry and Mike moved quickly once they moved out onto more open roads. Harry soon dozed off while Mike moved agilely through the traffic. Harry figured riding with his eyes closed kept him from panicking whenever Mike tried to drive on the wrong side of the road.

As they approached the area of the Burrow, Harry started looking for familiar landmarks. Suddenly, a figure appeared in the road in front of the car. Mike slammed on the brakes and swerved the car to avoid the person.

When the car came to a complete stop, Harry looked out and saw that the person laying on the ground in the road. Harry jumped out of the car and ran to the collapsed figure. Harry called to the person and received no response. Realizing the person had fainted and not been hit by the car, Harry gently grasped the persons should and rolled him over. Harry had just noticed the blond hair when he realized he was looking at Draco Malfoy.

Page 10 of 10


	6. Morning at the Burrow

Chapter 6 – Morning at the Burrow

The car pulled into the yard of the rambling house known as the Burrow. The sun had set behind the trees, casting long shadows through the yard. The Weasleys were surprised to see a Muggle car drive into the yard. Although the house was not covered by anti-Muggle charms, most Muggles seemed to just miss the fact the Burrow existed.

The Weasleys watched with some nervousness as the passenger car door opened. A figure jumped out and ran towards the house. As it approached they realized it was Harry. Molly Weasley moved to open the door but Mr. Weasley stopped her.

"I know Molly, but not until we are sure it is Harry."

Harry reached the door and waved to the Weasleys peering out the windows. "Sorry to scare you but my plans got a little messed up today."

"Harry is that you?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Can you open the door? We have an emergency out here."

"Harry, how did I help you the first time we met?" called Mrs. Weasley.

"You helped me pass onto Platform 9 ¾ at the beginning of my first year." Harry answered.

The door swung open and Mrs. Weasley enveloped Harry in a great hug. "Oh, my poor boy! Are you okay? What is the emergency?"

"Mrs. Weasley, the problem is not me. It's…"

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled. "Is that who I think it is?"

Harry turned from Mrs. Weasley's hug to see Mike approaching the house carrying Draco's unconscious body. Mr. Weasley walked over to where Mike had stopped and asked, "What happened to him?"

Mike looked at Mr. Weasley and answered, "This kid jumped out in front of my car out of no where. Almost like magic."

"Harry, you caught Draco?" Harry looked to where Hermione had joined Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ron standing around Mike.

"Not exactly. He really did just pop out. I think he Apparated and ended up in front of the car. We did not hit him so I think he just fainted."

"The boy looks like he has been starved for weeks. He probably did faint. Bring him into the house. Yes, Arthur. I know we should contact the Ministry. But I want some answers first. Contact the Order and ask if Tonks and Remus could get here tonight."

Mr. Weasley nodded and said, "Yes, you are right. We will never get a chance to talk to him once the Ministry takes him." Mr. Weasley then turned to a silent Mike, who had been holding Draco. "Well, this is an unexpected honor, Mr. Dursley! When Harry sent his note, I had no idea that you would be bringing him."

Mike grunted at the polite greeting, "You mean you never expected anyone with the last name Dursley to knowingly come within fifty miles of this place." Mike then smiled at Mr. Weasley, "Please don't judge me by my fool of a cousin. After all, you can't pick your family. And, please call me Mike."

Thank you Mike. I am Arthur. This is my wife Molly and …"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "We can do this in the Burrow. Mike, please follow me and bring Draco into the house."

"Lead the way Molly. Hey kid, grab my bag when you get your things."

Mr. Weasley followed Mike and Mrs. Weasley into the house. Harry leaned against Mike's car and looked at his two best friends. He noticed they were standing closer together now. Their hands were almost touching. Did this mean that Ron had finally admitted to Hermione how he felt?

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you two! Coming here after being with the Dursleys is like waking up from a particularly bad dream."

Hermione stepped up giving Harry a hug, "Harry, it is good to see you too! You look really good. How was your summer? What is Mr. Dursley's cousin doing here with you? How did you catch Draco?" She backed up to hold his shoulders at arms length. "Are you okay?"

"He will probably be better if you give him room to breath." Hermione flushed a bit at Ron's comment and backed up while flashing Ron a dirty glance.

Harry let out a mock sigh, "I am not here for even ten minutes and you two are already starting! You sound like an old married couple." Ron punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"It is good to have you back, mate. Let's get your things inside and then you can answer Ms. Nosey's questions." Harry snorted in amusement as Hermione shot back, "Sure, and you are dying to find out also!"

They grabbed the bags and the tube. Harry closed the car and they walked into the Burrow.

Walking into the Burrow was almost like a religious experience for Harry. Growing up with the Dursley's had never given Harry a sense of family. True families seemed to be a thing only seen through snatched glimpses of the television. Walking into the Burrow was always a truly magical experience. It was not the wizard kind of magic that Hogwarts taught. But a special magic only available to loving, close-knit families.

Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped. He looked around as enchanted as the first time he had ever stood in that kitchen. Harry remembered coming down the summer after his first year of Hogwarts for breakfast. It was after Fred, George and Ron had stolen Mr. Weasley's flying car and rescued him from the Dursleys.

The family's clock hung on the wall. Each Weasley had a hand on the clock. They all pointed at "Mortal Danger". They had pointed there since Voldemort's return. Harry felt his temper rise as he thought of the danger facing this house and the Weasleys. Why did Voldemort feel that he had to destroy and control everything?

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves. The smells of the Burrow helped to calm him. Except one particular flowery scent sent his heart racing faster, but in a entirely different way. Harry looked around the room and quietly asked, "Where is Ginny?"

Hermione looked back at where Harry had stopped. An odd look of mixed affection and exasperation filled her face. "She went shopping today with Fleur and was staying with Fred and George tonight. We can talk upstairs later Harry."

Harry and Ron ran Harry and Mike's things upstairs to Ron's room. Then they ran back down to see what was going on with Draco. They found the Weasleys, Hermione and Mike in the living room. Draco was unconscious on the coach. The Weasleys and Mike were talking quietly in the corner. Hermione was sitting in a chair opposite Draco with a disgusted look on her face.

Ron elbowed Harry and snickered, "I bet if the bugger woke up now he would pass out again in shock!" Harry grinned at his friend. It felt good to be back with Ron.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the trio. "You might as well go off to bed. We will watch young Mr. Malfoy. I don't think he is going anywhere but we will make sure of that. Mike, you are welcome to spend the night.

Mike said, "Thank you, Molly. I accept. I would like to stay around to figure out where this boy came from. I've heard the name from Harry. I can't guess why he would be in this area."

Arthur agreed, "This should have been one of the last places he would be. Ron, take Mr. Dursley up to Fred and George's room. Good night boys. Goodnight Hermione."

After saying their goodnights the trio led Mike up the stairs to the twin's bedroom. Ron cautiously opened the door. (One never knows with those two.) Mike made himself comfortable while Harry grabbed Mike's bag from Ron's room.

"Go ahead kid. I'll be fine here. I can tell your friends are dying to talk to you." Turning to Ron and Hermione, he said, "Please call me Mike. I can tell every time you call me Mr. Dursley you picture that fat oaf Vernon."

Hermione pinked at little and said, "We are sorry, but that family treated Harry so awfully for so many years it is kind of hard not to."

"I understand. I heard how they talked about him before you returned from school and saw how they treated him after he returned. I did not know they were that bad before I came over from the States."

The trio left Mike and walked down the hall to Ron's room. Ron plopped onto his bed while Hermione sat down in a chair next to his bed. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out his trunk. A brief wave of his wand and a muttered word returned the trunk to it's normal size.

As Harry started digging through his trunk Ron asked, "He still seems a little strange to me. Why does he call you kid all the time?"

Harry still had his head buried in the trunk murmured, "I think he has a Han Solo – complex. But at least I know that Voldemort is **NOT** my father."

Hermione started laughing while Ron got a really shocked look on his face, "You thought…, I mean what?"

Hermione started laughing harder at Ron's confusion. "Relax Ron. He is talking about a Muggle movie."

"Oh. I don't get it."

Hermione patted his hand. "Never mind, Ron. Harry, tell us what has been happening this summer. Your letters were very brief, but you look like you've gained weight."

"Yeh, mate. You look more like a Beater then a Seeker now."

Harry started telling the pair about training with Mike and his final blowup with the Dursleys. Although it did not take long to tell, the pair were amazed at how busy Harry had been for the last two months.

"I think it really helped me. If I had just sat there and sulked I would probably be going insane with the built-up tension. Between the work-outs and the studying I have been able to focus on what I need to do without going spare."

"Well Harry, I am very glad. You seem much more relaxed and rational then you did on the train. I was very worried you would do something stupid without Ron and I there to hold you back." Hermione smiled a little, "Well without me anyway."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!"

With some final chuckles, Hermione got up and said good night and walked out of the room. The two boys settled down into bed. After the lights were out Harry asked, "So, anything interesting happening here this summer?"

"Umm, not much. I'll tell you in the morning." Ron rolled over and faced the wall.

Harry grinned in the darkness and thought of the day's events.

The sun was creeping into Ron's bedroom when Harry woke up. Quietly Harry changed into his running clothes and trainers. He made his way down the stairs with the sword in the tube. Seeing no one in the kitchen, Harry walked into the living room and saw Tonks sitting in the chair reading a book.

"Wotcher, Harry!"

"Goodmorning Tonks. When did you get here?"

"Shortly after you lot went to bed. Remus just went up a little while ago to get some sleep."

"Has our guest moved at all?" Harry asked.

"No, Poppy was visited last night and said he was seriously dehydrated and malnourished. Apparently, his Apparating used the last of his energy. He may be out the rest of the day." Tonks looked at the sleeping Malfoy. "He is my cousin of a sort. But I get so angry that he was the key to killing Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. That is why I am going running to work off some of my anger."

"Have a good run for me too then."

Harry waved and moved out of the Burrow. Placing the tube against the wall, Harry stretched out. After five minutes of stretching, Harry moved off at a brisk pace.

Running in the country around the Burrow was very different then running in Little Whitting. The hills, dirt paths and trees made the run much more enjoyable. Harry had settled into comfortable pace when he felt an itch between his shoulder blades. Someone was nearby.

Harry's sense went on the alert. A couple of minutes jogging went by before he spotted a brief movement by a tree ahead. Harry continued his path towards the right of the tree. As he reached the tree, Harry reached back and pulled out his wand. Then Harry turned abruptly to the left to the other side of the tree.

Harry dove past the tree and pointed his wand. Just before casting a Stunning Spell, Harry realized the person behind the tree was Mike. He pulled his wand up and rolled as he landed on his shoulder. Completing his roll, Harry used the momentum to regain his feet.

Breathing hard, Harry leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. "I almost hexed you!"

"Well done, kid. I thought I was going to catch you that time." Mike clapped as he walked to Harry. "You are doing much better. You were even able to pull your shot when you realized it was me, instead of just firing off blindly."

Harry groaned, "And I thought Moody was bad!"

Mike grinned, "I really need to meet this Moody. I can tell we will get along great."

"Oh no, I am not getting the two of you together!" Harry laughed.

Harry and Mike started running back to the Burrow. Harry had already run a wide loop around the house several times. Harry realized that following the same path is what allowed Mike to set his ambush. The predictability of the course had been a weakness. Only Mike's training had permitted Harry to avoid the trap.

When Harry and Mike entered the yard, Mike went into the house to clean up. Harry picked up the tube and walked over to the garden fence. Opening the tube, Harry slid the katana out of the protective case.

Harry admired the black lacquered sheath with gold embossed dragons that contained the sword. The sheath itself was a work of art. Harry took the hilt into his right hand and slowly slid the sword from its sheath. The beauty and delicacy of the blade astounded him. The morning sun reflected off the blade making it appear to glow. A water pattern on the blade gave the weapon the look of something too beautiful to use. The hilt was wrapped in sharkskin that gripped his hand. The very end of the pommel was capped by a small emerald on a small gold disk.

Harry assumed the stance to begin his training kata. The katana had an almost perfect balance. The blade felt just slightly heaver then the hilt. The blade length was perfect for Harry with a incredible mix of strength and flexibility.

Harry started moving through the forms. The blade felt like an extension of his soul in his hand. The forms flowed effortlessly. Time seemed to stop as Harry worked through the cycle and then started again. Standing with a perfect weapon in his hand, Harry felt a peace he had rarely felt before in his life.

Harry sensed when first Ron and then Hermione came into the yard. When he finished his forms for the third time, Harry came to a resting position and opened his eyes. The sense of peace remained and Harry felt refreshed.

Not surprisingly, Hermione was the first to speak. "Harry, where did you get that sword?" She and Ron walked over to where Harry stood with the sword.

"This summer Mike had me training with a Japanese sword master. His great-great-grandfather made this sword. He asked Mike to give it to me before I left today." While he was talking, Harry had walked over to the sheath. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, Harry wiped the blade and sheathed it.

"Harry, that was bloody amazing! I can't believe you can move like that!" Ron was in a state of shock.

"I am impressed also Harry. Usually it takes years of training to be able to master a weapon like that. My parent's neighbor teaches martial arts and I have never seen him move like you just did."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Master Ioshi was just a brilliant teacher. He made it just …, I don't know, I guess it just flowed when he was teaching." Harry placed the strap from his sword over his shoulder. "So what brought you two out here?"

"Tonks told us you came out here two hours ago. We finished breakfast and wanted to see what you were doing." Ron gave Harry a funny look, "Also I wanted to let you know that Ginny just got home. She came through the Floo Network while we were eating."

Harry smiled and nodded absently. His mind, however, was anything but absent. Since leaving Hogwarts, Ginny had always been on Harry's mind. Getting too close to her would make her a target for Voldemort. Yet, the mental picture of Ginny's smile, her red hair, and her eyes came to Harry every time he closed his eyes or started to relax. All summer he had thought about how he had to stay away from Ginny and not show how much she had come to mean to him. Now that she was just inside the house, Harry was not sure how to handle himself.

"Harry, you are going to have to talk to her," Hermione said in an exasperated voice. "We all know why you did what you did, but can't you see how much it is hurting both of you?"

"Mate, I appreciate what you are trying to do but you don't know what she has been like to live with this summer! She mopped around for the first week back, weeping all the time. Then she forced herself to be cheerful. That was almost worse. It is almost like living with Winky!"

Hermione backhanded Ron in the chest without ever removing her eyes from Harry. She stared at Harry for a moment and then shrugged. "Harry, I know that you love her. Just tell her."

Harry looked up at his two best friends. After several moments, he murmured, "I can't." Then he turned and walked slowly into the Burrow.

Behind him, Ron and Hermione looked wordlessly at one another. Both of them feared for Harry in the coming struggle with Voldemort. He had lost so many already that mattered so much to him. His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore It was not fair. Still, he could not isolate himself this way.

Ron reached over, took Hermione's hand, and patted it awkwardly. She looked up at Ron with her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"It is not fair, Ron. Why does this have to happen to Harry?" she sobbed.

Ron steeled himself and placed his arms around Hermione. She sagged into his shoulder and wept softly. Ron felt an emotion rolling through his chest that he could not describe. He had never felt this before.

Since fourth year, Ron had watched Hermione with a crush he could not admit. Seeing Hermione attend the Ball with Viktor Krum forced Ron to admit at least some of his feelings to himself. Ron's biggest problem was he knew that he had treated her horribly for their first couple of years at Hogwarts. He had been a big prat. His guilt kept him silent. Now Ron felt that it did not matter. All that mattered was that he was here with Hermione and she needed his support.

Ron guided Hermione over to a bench in the corner of the yard and held Hermione. For a long time neither said a word. After a bit, Ron said, "Hermione, we will get through this. I will stay with you. We …" Ron stopped when Hermione placed her finger on Ron's lips. Then no talking was required.

Neither noticed a shape slip past them and into the house.

Harry walked into the Weasley's kitchen. The dishes were washing themselves but no one else was in the room. Harry walked to the Living Room. If Draco was awake yet, Harry wanted some answers.

Walking into the room, Harry found Remus, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the chairs. There was no sign of Draco.

Remus saw Harry walk into the room and felt a familiar wrench in his chest. Harry looked so much like James that it hurt. His eyes though were worse. His eyes like Lilly. Remus remembered seeing Lilly's eyes looking like that one time. The night she heard the prophecy, Lilly had eyes like Harry's right now. The green eyes showed an impeccable resolve to stand and fight. The fact that her not-quite seventeen year-old son stood here with the same look on his face pained Remus in his soul.

None of this pain showed in his face as Remus jumped up to embrace Harry. "Harry! It is so good to see you again! How are you? You look well."

Harry smiled to see Professor Lupin. Lupin had been the best DADA teacher Hogwarts had seen in Harry's time there. "It is good to see you again, Professor. Are you still working with the werewolves?"

"No, Harry. My time there ended with the fight at Hogwarts. Greyback knows for sure where I stand. He would try to kill me for sure. I had some success but he still holds to strong a sway over most of the lycanthropes." Remus sighed, "I heard how you came to get to the Burrow early. I am sorry for the way the Dursleys treated you again. I thought after the talks from Dumbledore and Moody that they would have backed off."

"It wasn't too bad this time, professor. I had an ally."

"Yes, I heard. Your American Dursley. I guess the good branch emigrated to get away from the rest of them."

Molly Weasley asked, "Where is your friend Mike? We went to call you two down for breakfast but Tonks said you had both gone out."

"I went for a run and Mike tried to ambush me. No, no, I just meant to see if I was paying attention. He is almost as paranoid about paying attention to your surroundings as Professor Moody," Harry smiled.

"Well, somebody has to be" a voice came from behind Harry. Mike walked up to stand next to Harry in the doorway.

"I heard you come in the door a minute ago. I could here sounds outside a little clearer for a second." Harry grinned at his mentor. Harry then introduced Mike to Remus, whom was the only one Mike had not already met.

After a couple of minutes of chatting, Harry asked, "Where is Ferret-Boy? Did he wake up yet?"

"Funny you should allude to that incident. Mad Eye took him this morning to an Order safe house." Remus answered. "I am sure Draco will enjoy waking up to his company."

Harry snickered at the memory of the bouncing Malfoy weasel in his forth year. Of course, it was really Barty Crouch Jr. who transformed Draco, but it was still one of Harry's favorite memories.

"Harry, dear. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I will get you breakfast." Molly rose and started shooing Harry towards the stairs.

Harry smiled and agreed. Thanking her, Harry turned and started to run up the stairs. Turning a corner at the top, Harry came to an abrupt stop just as he was about to run over Ginny.

Harry stopped and froze. The reality of Ginny was much stronger then his memories. The sight and the smell grabbed him and held him fast. After a moment, Ginny looked up at Harry. Her eyes had dark circles under them like she had been crying for a long time.

Ginny looked away and pushed past Harry. Standing against the wall, Harry called softly after her, "I am sorry if I hurt you Ginny"

Ginny turned and pinned Harry to the wall with a glare. She softly answered, "You are sorry? Sorry? Do you know what this has been like for me? Do you? You selfish little boy. Are you trying to protect me or protect yourself?"

Ginny moved up to stand directly in front of Harry. Now she no longer whispered, she bellowed. "YOU SAY THAT NOT DATING YOU WILL KEEP ME SAFE! THAT ANYONE CLOSE TO YOU IS A TARGET. WAS I DATING YOU MY FIRST YEAR WHEN TOM RIDDLE TOOK ME INTO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS? WAS MY FATHER DATING YOU WHEN VOLDEMORT'S SNAKE BIT HIM? WAS DUMBLEDORE DATING YOU WHEN SNAPE MURDERED HIM? OR MADAM BONES WHEN THE DEATH EATERS KILLED HER? IF YOU ARE GOING TO KEEP ME AWAY, AT LEAST BE HONEST! ADMIT IT IS TO PROTECT YOUR OWN FEELINGS AND INSECURITIES AND NOT TO PROTECT ME, YOU STUPID GIT! IF YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE THEN WE ARE ALL LOST! I'VE SEEN GARDEN GNOMES WITH MORE SENSE THEN YOU HAVE!" While Ginny was yelling she had walked right up to Harry so he was backed into the wall and almost one his toes. Finishing, Ginny deliberately turned her back on Harry and walked down the stairs leaving Harry to stand stunned after her.

Down stairs, Mike turned to Arthur Weasley and noted, "I know quite a few drill sergeants that young lady can give some lessons to." To which her father just smiled.

Page 12 of 12


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7b – The Wedding

Harry thought about staying in Ron's room rather then going to breakfast. Ginny's comments stung Harry on a couple of levels. Stopping Voldemort was the most important thing in Harry's life. So many people had been lost during his campaign of terror. Harry had to stop him. Harry realized that he loved Ginny more then anyone he had ever met. Maybe it was selfish but being with Ginny would only be a distraction in the coming battles.

Resolving the issue for himself, Harry finished cleaning up and changed. Harry placed the sword in the corner next to his trunk and broom. Then he went down stairs for breakfast.

Harry walked into the kitchen. Only Mrs. Weasley and Ron were in the kitchen. Harry gave them a smile and said, "I am sorry to do this Mrs. Weasley, but I may have to eat everything in your kitchen this morning."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Harry, you can have as much as you would like."

Harry then tucked into his breakfast with an unfeigned hunger. His morning run and sword exercises had given him an appetite. Mrs. Weasley's food was delicious. It probably came from all of her practice with her six kids. "Where is everyone?"

"Hermione and Ginny are in the garden helping Mr. Weasley get things setup for the wedding. Also your friend Mike is with them. We have so much to get done. Tonks and Remus left on Order business," Mrs. Weasley answered

Ron's eyebrow's inched up in surprise at Harry's nonchalance. He and Hermione had run into the house when they heard Ginny start yelling. They found Mrs. Weasley standing at the bottom of the stairs with Mr. Weasley holding her from going up the stairs. Everyone else seemed to have gathered near the stairs in case it turned any uglier. When Ginny stopped yelling, they waited for a response from Harry. When Ginny appeared soundlessly down the stairs, everyone was shocked. Why hadn't Harry responded?

Ron had started to go upstairs when they heard Harry enter the bathroom. Hermione grabbed his arm and shook her head in silence when he glanced back at her. Mrs. Weasley sent everyone else outside to get ready for the wedding. Remus and Tonks had begged off, claiming they had to relieve Moody.

Ron had waited in silence while Mrs. Weasley had prepared breakfast for Harry. When Harry came down, Ron expected him to be upset or angry, not calm and relaxed.

"Ron, why don't you go help the others. Then you need to get your robes for the wedding ready."

"Okay, Mum. Harry, come join us when you are finished." Ron clapped his best friend on the shoulder as he passed to go into the garden.

Harry smiled after Ron and continued to eat. Mrs. Weasley set two teacups and a pot onto the table and sat down with Harry. She poured for herself and Harry. She picked up her cup and considered Harry over the brim.

A silence descended on the room. Harry ate in silence while Mrs. Weasley sipped her tea. After Harry had eaten his fill, he picked up his teacup and took a sip. "Mrs. Weasley, I did not mean to hurt or upset Ginny. Please believe me when I say that it was the last thing I wanted to happen."

A moment of silence and then Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Harry, I know that. Arthur knows that. Even Ginny knows that. We understand why you felt the need to protect her."

Another moment of silence followed before she spoke again. "I think your parents would be so proud of the mature and responsible young man you have become. I think they would be upset at how fast you have had to grow up, but proud about how you have handled it. I know that Arthur and I are very proud."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. That means a lot." Harry ate in silence for a couple of minutes. "Ginny was right about part of what she said. Being in a relationship with her would make her a bigger target, but also a distraction for me. I have to complete what I started with Professor Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione insist on joining me and I won't stop them. I can reduce the amount of danger Ginny is in. If we are together, I will spend time worrying about her, instead of focusing on defeating Voldemort."

"Thank you Harry. With Bill, Charlie and the twins, as well as Arthur and I in the Order, I feel like I have to protect my daughter while I can. I cannot bare the thought of her in greater danger." Two great tears tracked down a side of Molly Weasley's cheek.

"I will do everything in my power to protect Ginny, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Harry's hand. "I know Harry. Just remember that no matter what happens, you will always be a member of this family." She straightened up and said, "Since you are part of this family and are done your breakfast, you can go out and help the others finish setting up for the wedding!"

Harry laughed and made his way out to the garden.

Mrs. Weasley watched him go and smiled sadly to herself. Harry had grown so much from the shy, nervous little boy looking for Platform 9 3/4. Ginny was her youngest child and only daughter. As the youngest child with six older brothers, Ginny had learned to be very determined in getting exactly what she wanted. Although she truly agreed with Harry, it would be interesting to watch how long and hard Harry would be able to run.

The wedding plans were a compromise between Mrs. Weasley and the future Mrs. Weasley. Fleur insisted the wedding be held in her family's church in France. Mrs. Weasley wanted the small church in the local village where she and Arthur were married. Fleur won on the church but allowed Mrs. Weasley to host the reception at the Burrow. This kept the peace making Bill the happiest of the three of them. Portkeys were set up between the two locations. For security reasons, Harry would use a particular portkey to a small room in the church so he would not be seen entering the building.

The wedding party had descended on the Burrow like an avalanche of robes, silk, gowns and ribbon. First Fleur and her wedding attendants arrived and made for the rooms set aside for them. Then Bill and Ron's other brothers arrived with their dress robes in their hands. They used a tent outside to get changed. When Harry looked into the tent, it had grown to allow all of the comforts of home.

Trying to stay out of the way, Harry wandered the area set up for the reception after the wedding. Professor McGonagall had lent the Hogwarts house elves to prepare the food. Harry was surprised that Dobby was not among them. When he asked one of the other elves, the elf took a shocked and disgusted tone and said he was on vacation. Harry walked away from the disgusted elf laughing. Hermione would be happy that at least one house elf was not always working.

Harry joined Mike in the tent to change into their clothes for the wedding. The Weasleys invited Mike the previous day to attend the reception at the Burrow after the wedding. Mike would not be attending the wedding itself since it would be in Fleur's hometown in France. Harry had Apparated to Mike's flat to pick up his Muggle suit and his "jump bag". Harry changed and walked to where Fred, George, and Mike sat talking in quiet voices.

"Has anyone seen Ron? It is almost time to go to the church," Harry asked as he approached.

"Nah, the bugger left fifteen minutes ago," George answered. "Harry, we may hire this Yank. He just gave us all kinds of ideas."

"Hey, I just mentioned some ideas that we used in different Bond movies. I heard these guys were your resident 'Q'," Mike replied looking up at Harry.

Harry shuddered at the thought of the terrible twins getting together with Mike's mix of hardheaded practicality and dark humor. "No cars! I remember the last time a Weasley modified a car!"

Both the twins and Mike laughed at Harry's comment, although for different reasons. Indicating he had to find Ron, Harry walked away from the scariest threesome he could imagine.

Walking out of the tent, Harry started to walk around to the side of the Burrow. Harry was perplexed. Where could Ron have gone? Not into the Burrow, the women claimed the house as their own to get ready.

Harry walked to the next corner of the house that opened onto a small field with a large tree in the middle. Sitting on a swing from its branches were Ron and Hermione. Something made Harry pause as he watched his two oldest friends gently swing. Normally those two could not get into the same room without bickering. It was their favorite entertainment. They had stopped meaning it years ago. Everyone else knew that except them. Had Ron finally gotten the courage up to tell Hermione how he felt?

Harry's question was answered a moment later as he watched Ron lean over and places his arm around Hermione. Then they started snogging. This was obviously not the first time they had been together. Harry wondered when Ron finally worked up the courage to say something.

Harry stepped back from sight and started calling to Ron. Harry waited ten seconds before stepping out around the corner. Hermione was nowhere in sight. "Come on, Ron. We have to get going," Harry called.

Ron walked over and looked at Harry, "What is the big grin for, mate?"

"No reason. What were you doing out in the field?" Harry asked with a little smile on his face.

Ron blushed and stammered, "Nothing, just getting some air. Come on, we will be late!"

Ron ran towards the front of the house with Harry running behind him wearing a huge grin.

Harry was sitting in the church with Remus and Tonks when Ginny walked in. She looked gorgeous! Her long red hair matched the green silk of her dress perfectly. Harry felt his heart leap just looking at her. Harry wanted to run over, apologize to her and beg her to take him back. However, he reminded himself it was for both of their sakes that they stay apart. Harry resolutely turned his head to talk to Remus about anything!

Ginny walked back into the waiting room with Fleur and the other bridesmaids. Most of them were Fleur's Beauxbatons friends. The exception was Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle. Seeing Ginny was upset, Gabrielle asked her, "Why so upset Ginny? This should be a happy time."

Although Ginny had problems before with Fleur, she really liked Gabrielle. "Oh, I am just being silly."

Gabrielle glanced out towards the sanctuary. "Ah, boy problems I think, no?"

"Yes, boy problems," sighed Ginny. "I walked out to see who was here and Harry would not even look at me! I miss him so much. I understand why he thinks he had to do this but it hurts too much."

Gabrielle smiled, "I owe Harry some favors for saving me from the mer-people during the Tournament. I will soon be your sister-in-law. So, I can help two of my friends at the same time. Just leave it all up to me!" Giggling, the two girls hugged. Then they finished preparing for the wedding.

Unaware of the plotting going on behind the scenes, Harry watched the guest entering for the wedding. Remus and Tonks were sitting in the row ahead of Harry. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout came in followed by Hagrid and Madam Hooch. Hagrid waved wildly over their heads to Harry. Professor McGonagall nodded gravely to Harry. Harry caught her expression and knew she would be seeking him out before the evening was over.

A large number of other people that Harry did not know entered the church, but Harry surprised by many faces he did not see. When he asked Remus about the absences, he was told many of the Order and the Aurors were on guard duty to around the church and the Burrow to prevent any mischief.

The wedding music started as Bill and his brothers walked to the front of the church. Percy had declined his invitation and he was the only Weasley missing from the ceremony. Harry realized as he watched that he had never attended a wedding before, magical or Muggle.

Harry looked around at all of the different people until he saw Ginny walking in to the sanctuary. To Harry the rest of the church no longer existed. Ginny was the only thing Harry could have seen at that moment. Voldemort could have walked in and sat beside Harry with absolutely no comment.

Ginny felt Harry's attention all through the service. It was very hard to stay focused on the ceremony. It took all of her willpower to stop from turning and smiling at him. Apparently, Gabrielle was also aware of Harry's concentration. Ginny felt a little nudge on her leg and could hear Gabrielle's muffled giggles.

The wedding proceeded with no major problems throughout the ceremony. Fred and George had received stern orders from Bill that any pranks would be met with his vengeance.

The ceremony ended with the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turning to face the congregation. Both looked incredibly happy. Even Molly Weasley looked truly content for the first time since Bill and Fleur had started dating. Fleur's insistence on marrying Bill in spite of the facial injuries at the hands of Fenrir Greyback removed the last of Molly's resistance to the marriage, but now she looked like she not only accepted the match but also wholly supported it.

The wedding party moved down the aisle with Ron escorting Ginny. Ron glanced over at his best mate and caught his expression. Harry may have broken up with Ginny to protect her but anyone looking at him would know where Harry's heart was. Ron felt a bit guilty over not telling Harry about his relationship with Hermione and resolved to tell him after the wedding.

The party started at the Burrow before the wedding party even arrived. It reminded Harry a little of his experience at the Quidditch World Cup. Wizards and witches were everywhere for the big party. Harry realized that having any excuse to laugh and have a good time were important to the wizarding community right now.

"Did you have a good time at the wedding?" Mike asked.

"It was nice. I had never been at a wedding before. The Dursleys would send me to Mrs. Figg's house whenever they went somewhere." Harry replied. Noticing some new arrivals, Harry took Mike's elbow. "I have some friends that I want to introduce you to."

"Hi Harry!" called Neville. Neville walked up to Harry while holding Luna's hand. "How are you Harry? Was the wedding good?" Harry had never seen Neville look happier or more self-assured.

Assuring Neville the wedding was fine, Harry introduced his friends to Mike, "Mike is my Uncle Vernon's cousin but is nothing like him. He really helped me get through the last couple of months."

Luna looked vacantly at Mike, "Why does all the energy stop around you? Even the Quingmots don't hover around you. Could my father do a story on you?"

Mike looked at Harry, who looked just as perplexed as he felt. "Maybe we can talk about that later. What is a Quingmot?"

Luna's vacant expression disappeared as if it had never been. "I had a dream about Harry. You were in it. There was danger nearby. I could feel it." Then the look returned and she patted Neville's arm. "Can we get some butterbeer, dear? I am thirsty."

When they had moved off, Harry looked at Mike and said, "Luna is a sweet girl and very intelligent. No one is ever really sure what to make of Luna's comments. She is odd even in the magical community, but sometimes her comments make sense in retrospect."

"Hmm. Reminds me of some of my ex-girlfriends," Mike grinned. "I am going to go grab a beer before the wedding party arrives. You look like you could use a drink also. How was Ginny at the wedding?" The last was delivered with an evil looking grin on Mike's face.

Before Harry could come up with an answer, Professor McGonagall interrupted, "May I have a word with you Mr. Potter?"

"Hello Professor. May I introduce Mike Dursley?"

"Yes, I heard about Mr. Dursley from Molly earlier. It is nice to meet you Mr. Dursley. I am glad to know that not everyone in that family is like the three representatives we are most familiar with."

Mike let out a laugh, "That may be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. It is nice to meet you also Professor. Harry has told me a lot about your school. Harry, I think the professor would like to talk to you privately. I'll just go and get those drinks." With a smile and a nod, Mike moved away leaving them alone.

"A most perceptive man. Maybe there is some hope for that family yet. Mr. Potter, I do need to talk to you."

"Professor, I know what you want to say, but I can't come back to Hogwarts. I need to stop Voldemort."

"Harry please listen to me. I agree you need to stop Voldemort. Albus left me several pieces of information that I did not have before. I understand now what is at stake. But I wanted to make you an offer, if you would be willing to listen."

"Okay professor. Shall we sit down?"

Taking seats at an empty table, Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, "Let me first say that Albus had complete confidence in you and your friends. I would like you to return to the school on September 1st for several reasons. Many in the Wizarding world are watching what happens at Hogwarts. They almost decided not to reopen the school. If you do not attend, many other parents may decide not to send their children for the year. You are a symbol to many who do not even know you. I know you don't want this but it is true."

The professor looked at Harry and he nodded grudgingly. This was a fact he had learned to accept long ago. "I understand that but I don't think that should change my decision."

"I haven't finished yet. Hogwarts represents the best collection of information in the magical world. In addition, your skills are formidable for your age, but you still need training. I can arrange this for you."

"I appreciate that professor, but if I go to school I would not be able to move around outside the school."

"You will have permission to leave Hogwarts whenever you need to. I will only ask that you inform me before you leave and tell me where you are going."

Harry was stunned by the professor's offer. Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall, "I appreciate all of that professor. I am going to need to think about it and I will let you know."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "Thank you Harry. I have a note here for you from Professor Dumbledore. I found it addressed to you." She handed Harry a small scroll, stood up, smiled again and walked away.

With his hands shaking slightly, Harry opened the scroll.

_Harry-_

_I hoped to tell you all of this myself on your seventeenth birthday. You must go to Gringotts before you do anything else. Several items of inheritance will be waiting there for you._

_Dark days lay before you Harry. I have faith in you and your friends. I am very proud of you. I often looked at my students as my children. You are my truest son. I know your parents would have been as proud of you as I am._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry felt his eyes tearing up. How did the professor know he would not be here for his birthday? What additional information did he have?

A shadow crossed over Harry. Wiping his eyes, Harry looked up to find a smiling Gabrielle.

"Harry! It is so good to see you again. Are you okay?"

"I am fine. Just some painful memories."

"Great, come dance with me." She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the area set aside for dancing. As she did, Harry realized the rest of the wedding party had arrived while he was talking to Professor McGonagall.

Dancing with Gabrielle, Harry realized she was much like her sister but much less formal. Harry felt his spirits rising as he relaxed during the dancing.

Just as Harry started to feel relaxed, Gabrielle said, "There is my cousin Pierre! I have not seen him yet. Would you mind switching partners with me for the next dance?" She smiled up at Harry with a ingenious smile. Harry laughed and said okay.

"Great! Let's switch!" Gabrielle called out, "Pierre, you are mine now!"

As the two couple passed, Gabrielle let go of Harry and Pierre let go of his partner. Harry moved to Pierre's partner. As Gabrielle and Pierre moved off, Harry suddenly realized he was holding Ginny!

Harry tensed and waited for Ginny to say something.

"Can't you stand touching me now, Harry?" came a quiet, sad voice.

Harry felt shock at her words. "Ginny, you know that is not true! I just don't want you to be in danger. I have to deal with Voldemort. I don't want you in more danger."

Whatever comment Ginny would have made to that was lost as the ground beneath their feet erupted in an explosion. Landing against a table with Ginny on top of him, Harry looked up to see the Dark Mark appear in the air over the Burrow.

The Death Eaters were attacking.

Page 10 of 10


	8. Uninvited Guests

Chapter 8 – Uninvited Guests

The Dark Mark hung in the sky over the Burrow. Harry lifted Ginny off himself and set her down. "Ginny get under cover! I need to go stop the Death Eaters."

"Harry, I can help you!"

"Ginny please just do it. I promised." Without looking back, Harry ran towards the attacking Death Eaters.

Many of the wedding guests were Apparating away from the Death Eaters. Harry was glad to see them leaving as it meant less victims for the Death Eaters. The Aurors guarding the wedding receptions job was to first protect the guests and then to capture any of Voldemort's followers possible.

Harry came through the remaining guests and stepped around a flipped over table. The garden in front of the Burrows had turned into a battlefield. The low stonewall marking the edge of the garden marked the boundary between the two sides. A large tree that had stood next to the wall lay on the ground near where Ron stood. The trunk looked as though sliced by a great axe.

Harry could now see approximately fifteen Death Eaters fighting Remus, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lay on the porch in front of the house. Hermione was slumped on the ground near the garden wall. It looked like she had not even been able to draw her wand when the attack started. Another clump of bodies lay further out from the house, outside the wall. Harry suspected they were the Aurors who had been standing guard around the Burrow.

The Death Eaters had the defenders under a constant attack. The Weasleys and their guests held up their shields and were refusing to give up ground, but were unable to counter-attack.

The Death Eaters had not yet noticed Harry. Stepping back behind the table Harry thought quickly. Concentrating, Harry Apparated to a place two meters behind the Death Eaters. Harry recognized Rookwood, the elder Avery, and Macnair. The rest of the Death Eaters fought with their hoods drawn up or were unknown to Harry..

Quickly, Harry pointed his wand at the nearest of them and shouted, "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" The closest Death Eater seized up and fell to the ground. Harry turned to the next and said, "_STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!"_ The next three Death Eaters, including Macnair, fell stunned to the ground.

Realizing that the wizards next to him had fallen, Rookwood turned and saw Harry. An evil grin crossed him face. Turning to face Harry, he released a series of hexes that Harry blocked with a shield charm.

The battle had reached a fine balance. The defenders were still outnumbered by twelve to eight, but the Death Eaters were facing a two front battle. Harry now faced two Death Eaters. It became a struggle of endurance and who would make the next mistake. Neither side could afford to allow this fight to drag out. The Death Eaters knew the Aurors would arrive soon. Harry and his friends did not know if more Death Eaters would be arriving.

Rookwood dove away from Harry's attack. When the other Death Eater forced Harry to defend, Rookwood mumbled something and a great ball of force slammed into Harry's shield, knocking him to the ground. Stunned by the force of the impact, Harry lay defenseless.

The unknown Death Eater facing Harry shouted, "_Cucio!_"

A red beam of light shot from the wand toward the defenseless Harry. With a pop, Ginny appeared in front of Harry, intercepting the curse. The two Death Eaters paused, stunned by Ginny's sudden appearance.

Harry looked at the fallen Ginny in disbelief. "She was supposed to be safe," he thought. Gabbing up his wand, Harry pointed it the hooded Death Eater and wordlessly cast "_Sectumsempra!_" The spell slashed the Death Eater across the hood, his hands going up to cover the blood welling forth from his ruined face.

Harry quickly got his shield charm up and stepped over Ginny to protect her at the curse she intercepted ran its course. The fighting continued. Harry realized that while he was stunned, both Ron and Charlie were out of the fight.

A figure appeared from behind the Burrow and ran past the defenders. A long thick tent pole in his hands, Mike charged the Death Eaters while screaming a loud, undulating cry. Taken aback by this charging mad man, the six Death Eaters fired stunners. All of the spells impacted, but had no effect and did nothing to stop the charge. Mike hurtled the stone wall and land with a roll.

Suddenly, Mike was among the Death Eaters, swinging the pole like a quarterstaff. Mike speared on end of the staff into the chest of one Death Eater, then cracked it against the head of Rookwood. Two more Death Eaters went down quickly to spells from the defenders when they focused on Mike. Seeing they had lost the initiative, Avery hollered and all of the Death Eaters still standing Apparated away from the Burrow.

A sudden silence fell on the yard, as the defenders carefully looked around, prepared for the Death Eaters to attack again from a new direction. Harry turned to where Ginny lay unconscious. The Cruciatus Curse had left her balled into a fetal position on the ground. Her bridesmaid dress had torn off one shoulder turning the attack at some point. Harry sat down beside her and lifter her to hold her in his arms.

The rest of the defenders spread out to help the others who had fallen during the battle. The Death Eaters had killed all the four Aurors that had initially defended the Burrow. Their delay bought the others time to prepare their defense. Unfortunately, they bought that time with their lives.

An hour later, the battered and bruised defenders sat in the Burrow. The brief battle left them exhausted. The aftermath seemed even worse. Aside from the four Aurors, no one had died. Molly Weasley went to St. Mungos after because a hit by a stunner and a Confoundus Charm at the same time. It left her very confused at what happened and what year it was. The rest of the defenders survived relatively intact. Professor Flitwick sat with a large bag of ice resting on his head was the only other visible sign of the aftereffects.

Moody with twenty Aurors appeared in the Burrow's garden ten minutes after the attack ended. They had quickly taken charge of the prisoners. They found Macnair and seven other Death Eaters lumped in a pile with Hagrid and Mike sitting over them with tent poles. The Aurors took them into custody. Three Ministry employees were included among the unmasked Death Eaters. Arthur Weasley was especially upset that one of them included Malcolm Shatelpats, a member of his own department.

Two Death Eaters died in the attack. Rookwood died as the result of a blow to the head from Mike's tent pole. The remaining Death Eater died of blood loss from Harry's spell. The spell sliced the blond haired wizard across the face and down the artery in his neck. Ron later recognized the hair and build as being one of the Death Eaters who attacked the night Dumbledore was killed.

Later, sitting in the Burrow, Moody told them they had received a tip about the Death Eaters' attack. They had come immediately after receiving the tip but it had not come soon enough. Ron asked where the tip had come from but Moody only glared and refused to answer. The Aurors that arrived with Moody now stood guard outside the Burrow.

Ron had assisted Hermione upstairs and sat with her. Hermione and Ron had walked out of the reception for some quiet when the attack started. Hermione had been hit by a spell in the first volley. She had no warning of the attack The first spells had hit most of the people outside the party itself along with the Aurors on duty. Some of the Death Eaters fired spells in arcs that landed inside the reception area. One of these spells that ended Harry and Ginny's dance.

Harry did not participate in the conversation much. Ginny sat holding his hand in a tight grip. Truthfully, Harry would not have let go even if she wanted to. Harry felt the edge of loss cut through him. It was a foretaste of what he would have felt had Ginny died from the battle. Harry felt numb from that sense of loss. All of the emotions Harry had suppressed since Dumbledore's funeral came pouring out.

Charlie watched Harry and his only sister. Charlie did not know Harry as well as the rest of the family. Charlie had met Harry several times since he had befriended Ron, but never spent much time with him. Watching Harry today in the battle had reminded Charlie strongly of the dragons he studied. Dragons were fearless and charged into battle whatever the odds. Granted, dragons were usually the toughest combatant but even baby dragons were fearless. The quickest way to provoke a dragon is to attack or injure their mate or offspring. Seeing Harry standing over his unconscious sister reminded Charlie of that behavior. Frowning, Charlie realized that those descriptions all covered Ginny as well.

Professor McGonagall stood up and looked around the room. "That is enough for today. The Aurors will continue to guard the Burrow. I suggest the all of you return to your rooms and get some rest. It has been a long day." Accustomed to taking orders from McGonagall, all of the former students rose and started out of the room along with Professor Flitwick. When Mike rose with the others, McGonagall motioned for him to remain seated.

Seeing McGonagall signal, Harry stopped and walked back to his seat. Ginny remained by his side. "What do you need Mike for, professor?"

"Mr. Potter, since you are here you may be seated but what I have to say is for Mr. Dursley."

Harry sat down with Ginny.

"Mr. Dursley, you were hit directly by several spells today. Without a wizard's protection, a Muggle would most likely have been killed. Do you now why you were not?"

Mike shrugged. "Please call me Mike. And, no, I do not know. I half expected to be killed but I could not let the kid here fight alone."

"Mike, you appear to be a very unusual type of Muggle. I have not heard of one being found in almost four hundred years. They are called Binks."

Harry frowned, "Binks? I have never heard of that professor."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "I doubt even Ms. Granger could have answered this one. A Bink is a Muggle that magic has no direct effect on. Spells of all types cast on them just end. No one has ever determined why this happens. A spell cast on an area or a nearby object can affect them as a secondary though. For example, a Blasting Curse cast directly at Mike would do nothing. But a spell causing a wall to explode could hurt him with flying debris."

Mike seemed shocked by this information. "That is very interesting. I wish I had known that before. I was sure I was going to die on my mad dash. I just wanted to throw them off. I couldn't think of anything else. I am going to have to think about this."

"Very well. Now, I suggest Mr. Potter that you take Ms. Weasley upstairs and get her into bed. Mr. Dursley, when you are ready with questions, please let Professor Moody know and he will get in touch with me. Good day."

"Mike, I am sorry to get you involved in this."

"Kid, I got involved when I helped you with my cousin. Take your professors advice and get some rest. I think we will all need it."

Harry woke the next morning in his bed in Ron's room. Sitting on the end of the bed was Ginny. Harry pushed himself up and reached for his glasses. Ginny smiled at Harry with a happy look.

"My mother is okay. The effects wore off. She will be home in a couple of hours. Dad and Charlie are with her now. Percy visited her at St. Mungos. She told Dad it was worth it to get him back."

Harry smiled and felt his spirits rise. Mrs. Weasley was the closest thing Harry had ever known as a real mother. "That is wonderful, Ginny! I am glad. How are you feeling this morning?"

"A little shaky really." Ginny grimaced, "I don't want to have that experience again."

"I am sorry you did. But thank you for saving me. I wish you had stayed safe through."

"Harry, no place is really safe anymore. Do you really think if you had fallen they would not have killed everyone in the area?"

Suddenly Harry's scare hurt with a searing pain. After a brief flair, the pain started to subside. Ginny moved to Harry's side and placed he hand on the scare. Like a key in a lock, Harry felt warmth spread through his body, pushing the pain and hurt out. Harry felt wonderful. Peace filled Harry's soul and he felt refreshed, his energies restored.

Harry looked at Ginny and saw a look of awe on her face. She felt it too, he thought. Ginny gave Harry a shy smile. Harry could still see the little girl who demanded to see him on the train his first year at Hogwarts in that glance. However, the little girl was gone in the beautiful young lady in front of him.

A sudden peck on the window caused the pair to look. A post owl stood with a letter on its leg. Harry rose from the bed and opened the window. Taking the letter, Harry placed a Sickle in the bird's pouch.

"Who is it from Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry opened the letter and read.

_Harry-_

_Very well done yesterday. Better then I expected. Tell Ms. Weasley that she did me a favor. My Death Eaters were told that only I would take your life. Her noble efforts saved my fun for latter. I shall have to reward her efforts with my personal attention. Like the personal attention, I favored your parents with._

_My destiny will not be denied. Soon you will be nothing but a footnote in the history of my rise to power._

_Take care Harry. Soon we will meet,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Ginny's face went bright red. At first, Harry thought she was afraid but then he realized it was a boiling anger. A stray thought entered Harry's brain for a second. I will have to remember NEVER to get her that angry with me.

Ginny turned to Harry and said, "I hope you realize this means that your noble attempt to separate from me for my protection just became completely meaningless. Voldemort is now after me for me, not my relationship with you."

"I didn't want you in any danger"

"Well, I am. Now what are you going to do about it?"

Harry turned and took out his quill and parchment.

_Tom-_

_I hope we did not ruin your plans yesterday. You seem to be a few Death Eaters short now._

_Get some rest Tom. The last time I saw you, you looked all pale and clammy. Get some sun. 'After all if you don't have your health, you don't have anything at all'_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry _

Reading over his shoulder, Ginny giggled, "That's a start."

"Here is another one," Harry said. Sitting up, Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed her.

A/N The quote in Harry's letter is from the movie The Princess Bride, one of the best all time movies. Mike's immunity to magic is named for Bink, a character in Piers Anthony's "A Spell for Chameleon", the first fantasy novel I ever read. Bink was also immune to magic but it was an intelligent talent. It prevented harmful magic while permitting helpful. Mike is … well we will have to wait and see.

Page 8 of 8


	9. Harry's Birthday

Chapter 9 – Harry's Birthday

The bright sun came through the window into Ron's room. Harry woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Today was the Thursday after the wedding and the battle with the Death Eaters. More importantly, today was July 31, 1997. It was Harry's seventeenth birthday. Now he was officially an adult in the Wizarding community.

Harry rose and quickly dressed. Most mornings Harry kept to the training regimen that Mike had placed him on at the beginning of the summer. Today Harry would spend a very busy day getting ready for his task of finding the missing Horcruxes. Harry got up and got dressed. He noticed that Ron had already gotten out of bed and left the room. This was unusual for Ron.

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and quietly opened the door. No one seemed to be in the hall. Moving to the stairs Harry became even more suspicious. Everything was quiet; things were never quiet at the Burrow.

Creeping down the stairs, Harry found youngest four Weasley children, Hermione, and Mike prepared to ambush Harry. Harry also noticed that Fred and George had their wands out and ready. This really made Harry nervous. Who knew what those two would think was fun to add to a birthday ambush?

Drawing out his wand, Harry pointed and thought _LEVICORPUS!_ Suddenly all of the ambushers except Mike were dangling from the ceiling. Their sudden screams broke off with shouts of "Harry!" Mike looked around and started laughing so hard he was holding his sides. Hermione and Ginny were fighting to hold up their dresses while shouting at Harry to let them down.

Harry relented and thought the reversal of the spell. The five young people crashed to the ground in heaps. Ron sat up, "Where are you Harry? That was a dirty trick!"

Harry pulled of the cloak to reveal himself sitting on the coach, red faced with containing his laughter. With a big grin Harry answered, "And what you had planned wasn't?"

Mike laughed at the sight of the dangling kids, "I thought you well. I had no idea you were near by until just before you struck."

The sound of clapping came from behind Harry. Remus Lupin walked in and said, "Harry, your father would have been proud of that one. He did something similar to Sirius and me in our sixth year, although the use of the invisibility cloak was a nice touch."

Now Harry did laugh with enjoyment. "I guess the Marauder blood didn't thin too much."

"Yes, and Lilly would be shaking her head at this point. She always said she would have to figure out a way to keep you from being led astray from our bad example." Remus grinned at Harry, "Your father however, would have been impressed and proud."

Harry smiled, but with a slight sadness in his eyes, "I would have loved to have them here today more then anything."

Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Harry! How did you know we had something planned?"

"First Ron normally has to be pried out of bed and second it was way too quiet."

Fred sat up and smiled, "That was good Harry. The only other person I have seen make George look that silly was Angelina."

George looked indignant, but before he could protest Mrs. Weasley swept into the room, "Harry dear, happy birthday! I have breakfast all ready. Come in and sit down."

Mike and Remus begged off from breakfast. Remus was taking Mike to meet with McGonagall over his unusual ability. Since the floo and Aparating were out of the question, they were driving to London to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron.

They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Harry sat in his new seat at the table. In the four days since renewing his relationship with Ginny, Harry had noticed a number of changes around the Burrow. First was the relocation of Harry's seat from next to Ron to where Ginny sat. Now Hermione sat next to Ron. In addition, between Ginny's news and Percy's return, Mrs. Weasley had not stopped smiling.

Fred and George had announced that they had graciously decided to give Harry their permission to date their sister. They had decided that Harry "at least meets our minimum standards." Ginny had turned to them and asked them if they thought she needed their permission to date anyone. The twins looked at each other and then shook their heads no.

Sitting at the table, Harry grinned across to his best friend. Ron smiled and said, "So Harry, now you are of age and my sister has you under control. Seems like a short taste of freedom to me, mate."

Taking Ginny's hand under the table Harry laughed, "I think I can handle it. So how is your love life going? Get any courage up yet?"

Ginny and the twins roared with laughter as Ron sprayed his milk over the table. Hermione glared daggers at Harry until she caught Harry's wink to her. Then she started to smile a little too.

Mrs. Weasley brought over a plate of biscuits, "Yes, Ron. When are you going to find a nice girl? I heard about Lavender."

The table started laughing again as Ron went scarlet, "Who was talking?"

"No one dear. I just think if you opened your eyes you would be a lot happier. Or I guess you can just stay here with your father and I for a couple of years after you graduate."

Off-balance and having horrible visions of life with his mother after graduation Ron blurted, "Um, but Hermione and I have been dating for the last week!"

Most of the people around the table looked at Ron in shock. Harry just grinned and said, "And it is about time you prat. I thought you were never going to get it out. You've only been moping about her since fourth year!"

"Harry James Potter! Stop teasing Ron." Hermione scolded Harry, but a twinkle in her eye robbed the scolding of all its power. "Ron was very sweet, even if he was a little slow."

This brought another round of laughter to the table. Mrs. Weasley however rushed over to Ron and enfolded him in a huge hug, "Oh Ron, I am so happy for you!"

"Mum, get off! Harry, that wasn't very nice!" Ron said while throwing a biscuit at Harry after she let him go.

"I kept my mouth shut. You decided to start the fun today."

Both Ron and Hermione went red again. "How long have you known?" Hermione asked.

"Since just before the wedding. You did not get out of that swing fast enough." Harry smiled back.

"And what were you two doing in the swing?" the twins asked together.

"Oh, shut up," replied a red-faced Ron.

"Okay, everyone eat up. We have some birthday gifts for Harry." Mrs. Weasley said in an effort to change the subject.

"Before we do anything else, I would like to discuss something with everyone." Harry started. Seeing he had everyone's attention, he continued. "As you know, I had not planned on returning to Hogwarts for our 7th year. I talked to Professor McGonagall and I think I am reconsidering the original plan."

Mrs. Weasley looked delighted at the news, but Ron and Hermione looked surprised. Ginny looked pleased, but also concerned.

"Why the change of heart, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Some of the things Professor McGonagall said made sense. Also I received a note from Professor Dumbledore. I think there is still information I need at Hogwarts." Looking at Ron and Hermione, Harry said, "If you guys agree, then I will send a letter to Hogwarts today."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione said, "If you think that is what we should do then it is okay with me. I was nervous about where we would stay."

Ron nodded, "I wasn't looking forward to N.E.W.T.s but if you think it is best, then I am with you."

Mrs. Weasley sobbed in her happiness. Although Fred and George had done well in their decision to leave Hogwarts early, she was very concerned about the trio's decision.

Harry looked at Fred and George, "I need you two to get really creative. We need to raise the community's spirits. Also I need some unique ideas to throw Tom and the Death Eaters off balance."

Ron looked at Harry questioningly, "Tom?"

"Voldemort gave himself that name. His real name is Tom Riddle. Do you remember his diary? Calling him by the name he gave himself gives him part of his victory. Besides, it annoys him."

Fred and George had looked at each other. Fred turned to Harry, "We had planned on expanding to Hogsmeade this year, but we can put that on hold to pay for this."

"No, keep your plans to expand. In fact, add the village near Beauxbatons or the Salem Academy in the states also. I will figure out the funding later. We need those stores opened."

"Okay, Harry. Since you are a partner anyway."

"What? When did that happen?" Ron asked.

"Today," George answered, "he is of age and we can formally recognize Harry's contribution to the business. There is no cash, mate, but you are now one-third owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Happy Birthday Harry"

Harry was stunned at the twins' action. "Thanks mates. I really appreciate that. Hermione, I would like you to work with them on any technical issues that come up."

Hermione nodded her agreement. The twins looked like Harry had just given them each a new Firebolt. Harry felt a moment's nervousness about unleashing the twins' creativity with Hermione's knowledge to back them up, but they needed their products.

"Enough talking, let's eat!" Ron said before diving into his breakfast. The others chuckled and joined in.

Harry made his way back to Ron's room with his birthday gifts. Aside from the twins' gift, Harry's friends had come up with some interesting gifts. Hermione and Ron had bought Harry a Wizard Chess Set with Quidditch players or the equipment representing the positions. For example, a Golden Snitch represented the king, with a Seeker for the queen. Ginny had given Harry two books, "A Complete History of the Aurors" and "Dark Wizards: An Analysis of Strategies and Weaknesses".

Placing the gifts in his trunk, Harry noticed the box Aunt Petunia had given Harry just before leaving Privet Drive. Opening the box, Harry found five pieces of old parchment. Opening one, Harry found his mother wrote it to her mother during her seventh year.

_7 September 1977_

_Dear Mum,_

_I arrived back to school without any problems. It was nice to see Sarah and Amelia. It is hard to believe that was the last time I will take the Hogwarts Express to school. That twit Potter made Head Boy somehow so now I have to work with him all year. We have to share a common room. He had better keep his focus on his job, not harassing Severus or asking me out!_

_Luv,_

_Lilly_

Harry smiled at the tones of his mother's letter. He could hear Hermione and Ginny talking in the same tones. Harry wondered who Sarah and Amelia were. Harry realized he knew about his father's friends but not his mothers.

Picking up the next letter, Harry started reading.

_15 October 1977_

_Dear Mum,_

_Potter is driving me insane! He thinks everything is a joke. He never studies! All he wants to do is play Quidditch and ask me out. I may kill him before the year is out._

_Severus is being difficult also. Professor Slughorn assigned us together again for our Potions class. Sometimes he forgets to be difficult and a nice human being comes through. That makes it worse when the slimey git is in control._

_Maybe I could combine Potter's charisma and humor with Severus's mind and focus. I would have a perfect boyfriend!_

_Say hi to Petunia for me!_

_Luv,_

_Lilly_

Now Harry was really confused. Snape and his mother had been friends? She had respected his mind? A nice human being? Harry had no idea what his mother was thinking. Only the part about the slimey git sounded right.

Harry picked up a third letter and started to read.

_10 November 1977_

_Dear Mum,_

_I actually had a civil conversation with Potter today. Amelia thinks I am too hard on him and he is only showing off when I am around. But today he was sitting in our common room working on some project. When I came in he asked what I would name my son. I said "Harry, after my grandfather". He smiled and said, "I like Harry." Then he went on with his project. Very strange._

_Severus is acting odder then usual. I think something is bothering him but he can't talk about it to anyone. I think I am the closest he has to a friend in the school. He is getting nastier since Potter and I are Head Boy and Girl together but our research together is going well. I am still surprised we were assigned to research our topic. It seems a little Dark._

_Tell Petunia I said congratulations on her engagement. I sent her a letter but the owl return with the letter still attached._

_Luv,_

_Lilly_

Harry knew what the last part was about but the rest made things worse. Harry felt like he was listening to one side of a conversation. In addition, it was obvious that letters were missing. Harry wondered what his dad was working on that needed Harry's name. Moreover, what project was his mother working on with Snape? It disturbed her but she did not say what it was in this letter. She must have explained it in a previous letter.

Maybe the other two letters would give Harry some clues. Harry opened the next letter and started reading.

_27 December 1977_

_Dear Mum,_

_I am glad to hear that your holidays went well with Petunia and Vernon. I understand why you asked me not to come home for Christmas this year, but I wish Petunia would get over her problem with what I am. I know you think it is jealousy but I think it is more then that._

_Actually, I enjoyed my Christmas at Hogwarts. Amelia stayed at school also and we helped Professor Flitwick with decorations. It was fun being at Hogwarts without the workload. It is so hard to believe my time here is almost done._

_My biggest Christmas surprise was how sweet James Potter was to me. I was upset in our common room and he sat with me for hours. He just held my hand and offered hot chocolate! No goofing around or showing off. It was a side of him very rarely seen before. _

_We have had fun during our holidays. James's friends are known as the Marauders. Usually they are the biggest troublemakers in the school but they kept everyone entertained. Sirius (James's best friend) heard about skiing. So the two strapped a pair of old broomsticks to their feet and tried to ski. I never laughed so hard. Remember our trip to grandfather's lodge? It was funnier then when I tried._

_Give my love to dad._

_Luv,_

_Lilly_

Harry brushed tears from his eyes. The images of his parents and Sirius on that Christmas holiday caused mixed emotions. The scene in Harry's head made him want to laugh at the skiing attempt. It also caused a sharp sadness that Harry would never be able to be with his parents.

Harry also noticed the changes in how his mother spoke of his father. The change from "Potter" to "James" was a big step. Harry knew that there was a very interesting story hidden behind these letters. Harry would have to talk to Remus about it. Harry was also intreged by the mention of his great-grandfather having a lodge in Switzerland.

Opening the fifth and final letter, Harry noticed it had a faint scent to it of perfume, something like lavender. It pulled at Harry's memory. The smell made Harry feel safe and protected.

_15 February 1977_

_Dear Mum,_

_I have the most wonderful news! James and I are now officially a couple! It was so amazing last night. James asked me to take a walk near the lake with him. He had setup a picnic dinner with candles and a magical harp that played for us. He was so sweet and funny._

_Amelia was right all along. Once James stopped showing off for me and was just himself, I could not help myself. I love him, mum. I really do._

_More good news. Severus and I finished our project. I handed the notebook in the Professor Slughorn last week. I am sure I will get a high grade but I never want to think about it again._

_I will write more soon. James is calling me now for dinner._

_Luv,_

_Lilly_

Harry placed the last of the letter down and smiled. Knowing how happy his parents were when they got together made Harry feel better somehow.

Picking up the letters and carefully placing them back into the box, Harry wondered about the project his mother mentioned again. Harry resolved to find out on his return to Hogwarts in September.

The afternoon at the Burrow turned into a three on three Quidditch match. Harry, Hermione and Neville played against Ron, Ginny and Luna. They played only with a Quaffle and did not keep score. This was just as well since the teams perfectly split up the couples.

Neville and Luna joined the others to celebrate Harry and Neville's almost joint birthdays. Neville was born just one day before Harry. (Harry did not explain to Neville what the significance of this was.)

Harry was buzzing around Ginny attempting to distract her from her scoring attempt when he noticed Professor McGonagall standing with Mrs. Weasley outside the Burrow. With an abrupt twist and dive, Harry streaked towards the ground. Harry pulled up from the drive and decelerated in a smooth motion that left him stepping onto the ground at a natural walking pace.

"Very impressive, Mr. Potter. That skill is exactly why you became the youngest House Quidditch played in many years instead of expelled in your first month of school."

Harry grinned at the memory Professor McGonagall reminded him of from his first year. "I will never forget the look on Malfoy's face when I made Seeker."

"Mr. Malfoy is one of the reasons I am here today."

Before Harry could ask her what she meant, the rest of Harry's friends swooped down to join them. After greeting her students, Professor McGonagall continued, "I am very glad to hear that all of you will be returning to Hogwarts this year. First, Ms. Weasley, this is for you." Professor McGonagall handed Ginny a Hogwarts letter. "I am sorry, Ms. Lovegood. I did not know you would be here today. I expect yours is waiting at your house."

Luna smiled, "That is okay, professor. I know I did well. Hermione helped me study." Hermione turned a little pink at this comment.

Ginny opened the letter, took a deep breath and read,

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results**

**Pass GradesFail Grades**

Outstanding (O)Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

AstronomyA

Care of Magical CreaturesE

CharmsO

Defense Against the Dark ArtsE

HerbologyO

History of MagicP

PotionsE

TransfigurationO

Mrs. Weasley wrapped Ginny in a great hug. "Well done Ginny!" The others gathered around Ginny to congratulate her on her accomplishment. They were even more stunned when she pulled a Prefects badge from the envelope.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Yes, well done. You placed excellently to continue with the career path we spoke of at your counseling session. Now, I have these for you three."

Handing envelopes to Harry, Ron and Hermione, she waited expectantly for them to open the envelopes.

Harry glanced at his friends before sliding the letter from the envelope. A shiny badge fell from the envelope and Harry caught if before it touched the ground. Turning it over, Harry noticed the large H in the center of the Hogwarts badge. Head Boy? Harry looked at Professor McGonagall with amazement in his eyes. He saw her nod, confirming the question in his eyes.

Unaware of Harry's surprise, Ron called out, "Mum, I am a prefect again."

Mrs. Weasley looked fit to burst. "I am so proud! Two prefects in the family at once!"

Hermione looked like someone had hit her with a Stunning Spell. She started to talk twice and then simply held up her badge. It had an H on it too.

"Excellent, Hermione!" Ron cheered. "Except now I have to take orders from you."

"You have been taking orders from her for six years already, Ron. Who is Head Boy, professor?" Ginny asked.

Before Professor McGonagall could answer, they heard Harry's voice grasp, "Me."

After the excitement ebbed, they all moved into the Burrow for refreshments. There they all took seats around the kitchen table. Professor McGonagall explained that almost all of the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were returning this year. Less then half of Slythering House was returning, and only three of their seventh years.

"This will be a very important year at Hogwarts. It may determine if the school can remain open. Harry and Hermione you will have two very important roles this year on top of everything else. You must help me pull all four houses together. And one other thing…" Professor McGonagall paused as if fighting to say something distasteful.

"As you know, the Head Boy and Girl live in a special area with a shared common room. A third room will be added to the area this year. Mr. Malfoy will be returning to the school also. I expect you two with the help of your friends here to oversee his return."

Harry was stunned. Draco was being allowed to return to Hogwarts after all he had done? "Why, professor? He should be in Azkaban!"

"Draco provided the warning that the Death Eaters would attack here during the reception. Yes, they left before the Aurors arrived, but he had no way of knowing that. In addition, the Death Eaters for his failure murdered both of his parents. You yourself witnessed that failure. He seems different now. Finally, I was asked to allow him back.

"Who asked you, professor?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore" was the equally quiet reply.

Page 12 of 12


	10. Diagon Alley

Chapter 10A – A Visit to Diagon Alley

Harry woke in a cold sweet the morning after his birthday. The sun was just starting to dimly light the sky outside. The image of Ginny lying on the ground and Harry killing the Death Eater with a spell had repeated in a dream several times in the last three days. Oddly, the image of Ginny did not cause the night terrors for Harry. Harry had never killed before. Even though Harry had not meant to cause the death, it still weighed heavily upon him.

Giving up sleep, Harry crept quietly from his bed in Ron's room and put on his running gear. As Harry slipped out, he picked up his ruck, sword and broom. Moving silently down the stairs, Harry started towards the kitchen. Seeing the light was on in the kitchen and hearing voices, Harry coughed before walking into the room.

The voices stopped as Harry walked in and found Bill and Fleur sitting at the table.

"-Arry! What are you doing up so early? You should still be asleep!" Fleur asked in her delightful French accent.

"Hi, I couldn't sleep. What are you two doing back? I thought you left on your honeymoon?"

Bill shrugged, "We left but decided to postpone. It didn't feel right leaving with the danger everyone else is in."

Harry nodded in agreement, "You feel guilty about being happy when everyone else is scared or in danger. I know how you feel."

"Exactly. What if something happened while we were away? We would feel terrible!" Fleur exclaimed with her customary hand waving. "Where are you going so early, -Arry?"

"I need to get some work out today. We are going to Diagon Alley later for our school supplies."

Bill looked surprised. "Did you change you minds about returning to Hogwarts then?"

Harry brought the couple up to speed on all that had happened since the wedding. Harry did leave out the role Mike had played and his newly discovered nature. They expressed surprise at the announcement that Harry and Hermione would be Head Boy and Girl. Bill was very upset over the news of Draco and wondered why they took Draco back. The couple laughed to hear that Ron and Hermione finally admitted they were dating. Bill grinned hugely when Harry informed them that he and Ginny were back together.

Fleur pouted though, "Now Gabrielle has lost her chance! -Arry, you moved too soon!"

Harry started to protest when he caught the gleam in Fleur's eye. Shaking his head and grinning, Harry said, "You are wicked. You had me going for a moment."

"-Arry, it was too late for you before I ever met you. I saw her watching you at the Tournament, especially at the ball. Gabrielle never had a chance. She stalked you down. Yes, she dated others, but she was always watching you."

Harry was taken aback by Fleur's observations. Harry knew he had been blind for a while, but Fleur always seemed oblivious to many around her, only wrapped up in her own agenda and needs. Suddenly, an intuition struck Harry.

"You use your image as a mask, don't you? All people see is a self-absorbed, spoiled half-veela French girl and miss the mind and wit behind it. You used it during the Tournament and last year here in the Burrow."

Fleur seemed to change before Harry's eyes. No facial features changed, but her whole way of carrying herself. She smiled, "You are very perceptive when you want to be. Usually you miss much, but I believe it is growing with your maturity." Fleur reached over and took Bill's hand. "I think Bill realized almost as soon as we met. No one else had really looked beyond the veela." Fleur grinned as she said this. "It started because that was what everyone expected when they saw me. Then it became a fun way to twit people without their realizing."

Harry had to laugh, "You are worse then the twins."

"Oh, I like them very much." Fleur said with a giggle.

Still laughing, Harry stood up from the table. "I have to get my run in before Ron gets up. I will see you two at breakfast."

Moving out of the Burrow, Harry placed his sword and broom out of sight near the door. After some brief stretching, Harry moved out at a brisk pace with the ruck on his back. Harry soon worked up a sweat and was moving quickly through the lanes surrounding the Burrow.

It felt good to be moving and let his mind relax while his body worked. The anxieties and guilt that had ruined Harry's sleep dropped away with each step. Moving off the lanes, Harry started running through the fields and woods simply enjoying the physical moment.

After a forty-minute run, Harry returned to the Burrow. Harry dropped the ruck and drew up the sword without allowing himself to cool down. Assuming a starting position, Harry started to move through his training katas. Working with his eyes closed, Harry felt someone else enter the garden and knew it was Ginny. Her presence amplified the feelings of peace the run and the blade work had brought Harry.

Moving to the end of his katas, Harry sheathed the katana and looked at Ginny. She smiled at him in a way that made Harry go weak but also felt wonderful.

"Harry, that was incredible. It was as if you were dancing. After seeing that, you will have no excuse at the Yule Ball. Mum wants you to know breakfast is ready. We need to get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

Harry smiled and laughed. He looked at his broom wistfully. Harry had really wanted to spend some time flying today. Once the quest for the missing Horcruxes started, Harry felt he would have little time for flying. Shrugging, Harry picked up his ruck and Firebolt. "I hope she will let me get cleaned up first."

Ginny laughed, "She better. Otherwise you may end up eating out here!"

The four Hogwarts students with Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. There Mike Dursley and Remus Lupin met them. Remus and Bill were to act as Harry's guards while in Diagon Alley. Since Bill worked for Gringotts, he would be able to accompany Harry into the bank. Fleur would accompany Ginny and Hermione on their shopping trip.

Mike and Remus were enjoying a Butterbeer when Harry and his friends started appearing. They rose to join Harry and Bill, who were the first two through the floo.

Ron appeared next, "I can't wait until Ginny is old enough to Apparate or Mum would just let us meet them here!" Hermione and the others followed quickly after him.

Tom the barkeep waved to Harry. "Hi Harry! How are you?"

Harry moved over to the bar. "Hi, Tom. I am good, thanks. Have you been busy?" Harry asked. The amount of business at the Leaky Cauldron would tell Harry a lot about the mood of the magical community.

"Depends on the news. If the Death Eaters attack somewhere, business drops for a few days. Ah, Harry. It is quickly becoming like to worst of the bad days of the last war." Tom shook his head sadly.

"I am sorry to hear that. Things will get better. Take care, Tom."

"Thanks Harry. You watch out for yourself."

Harry rejoined his group and walked with them to the entrance to Diagon Alley. It bothered Harry to hear Tom's report. People should not have to live their lives in fear. Harry wondered what had made Tom Riddle want power so much that he would bring this fear to so many people.

"Mike, how did your conversation with Professor McGonagall go?" Harry asked.

"It was very interesting, kid. I cannot believe that no one has ever discovered this whole other world along side the normal world. I have some other things to tell you but not right now." Mike answered.

Harry nodded and let the matter drop. Walking into the Alley brought Harry's spirits up a bit. Wizards and witches were everywhere in their robes of every color. Many seemed to be shopping for their children preparing for the start of school. Harry smiled because of the additional excitement that all the people brought to the air.

In order to blend in better, Harry had worn wizard robes over his normal Muggle street clothes. A Cannons hat borrowed from Ron covered his scared forehead. This made Harry stand out less from anyone watching the crowd. Walking in a cluster of redheads and with a half-veela made them a remarkable group but Harry was hoping to remain personally unnoticed.

Just before leaving the Burrow, Harry had strapped the katana across his back. The billowy robes hid the outline of the sword and the collar hid the hilt sticking out of the top. Harry could not articulate why he wore the sword, but he had not felt dressed until he had donned the sword.

The group moved through the crowds. Approaching Gringotts, Harry, Bill and Mike separated from the group. At Harry's request, Remus would accompany the girls on their shopping expedition. Voldemort's threat remained fresh in Harry's mind.

Remus had frowned when Harry asked him to accompany the girls, "Are you still upset I only gave you an A on that test your third year?"

Seeing the amusement in his former professor's eye, Harry grinned back at him. Promising to meet them at Flourish and Blott's in two hours, the threesome moved into the bank.

Entering the bank, a young goblin greeted them. "Why are you here, Bill? You took vacation."

"I am just accompanying a friend, Krangnook. This is Harry Potter. I believe Griphook is expecting us." Bill replied with a smile.

The young goblin looked Harry over, grunted and gestured of them to follow him. They followed the goblin to an office off the main lobby. A bald goblin with pointed ears and nose sat behind the desk. He sat counting coins and making notations in a ledger. He motioned for them to sit.

Sitting in a large, well-padded chair, Harry felt lost within the chair. He shifted so the katana was not poking into the back of his head,

After a minute, the goblin looked up and studied the group. "So you are Harry Potter. I remember your parents and grandparents. I have a question for you. Where did you get that sword?"

Harry was startled by the question. Reaching back, Harry slowly pulled the still sheathed sword off his back and set it into his lap. Harry looked Griphook in the eye and said, "Mike Dursley delivered it to me as a gift from my teacher, Master Ioshi."

"Ioshi-sama gifted this blade to you? I am impressed. Both that he sent this sword to you and you told me that exact truth. Ioshi-sama is held in high regard in the Goblin community, as was your grandfather."

"Master Ioshi is a wizard? He never said anything!" Harry exclaimed, stunned.

"Ioshi-sama runs the Japanese equivalent of the Ministry's Aurors. That he has been your teacher is a great honor. It gives me much to think about." Seeming to shake himself, the goblin cleared his throat. "You are here for the reading of you parent's will. As you know, a portion was set aside to pay for your schooling. Most has been spent over the last six years; the remainder will be spent this year with a small residual."

"First we will discuss the physical and investment aspects. Your parents left you title to their property in Godric's Hollow, plus 600 acres in Scotland. Your grandparents' former house is located on the property although it was destroyed in a fire. In addition, your grandfather purchased a 20 interest into Puddlemore United."

Harry was stunned. All that property, plus ownership in one of the top professional Quidditch teams was his? Harry almost giggled at the thought of telling Oliver Wood he worked for Harry. "I can't believe my parents left me all of that."

Griphook looked down his pointed nose at Harry and said, "If I may continue? In addition to the gold in vault 687 for school expenses, you also receive the contents of vault 727, your family vault. With interest, the cash value is 6 million Galleons, plus the non-cash items contained within the vault."

Now Harry was truly stunned. How did his family gain so much wealth? Harry looked over at Mike and Bill. Bill looked as stunned as Harry felt. Harry suddenly felt very glad that Ron had not joined them in the bank. Harry had almost insisted but Harry was not sure how Ron would have handled this discovery. Harry wasn't really sure he could handle this discovery.

The goblin cleared his throat again, "Several items of value were also left with the bank and are stored within the vault. Here is your vault key. That concludes the Potter will." Reaching below the desk, the goblin picked up a small bowl filled with water. Setting the bowl down, the goblin said to Harry, "Tape the bowl with you wand."

Harry pulled his wand out of his robe and tapped the bowl. A haze gathered over the bowl and a small image of Professor Dumbledore appeared. The figure faced Harry and said, "Harry, I wished to be present for your seventeenth birthday. Obviously, that was not to be the case. Most unfortunate. I am very proud of all that you have accomplished Harry and I know your parents and Sirius would share this sentiment. You are a true Gryffindor."

"Since I could not be present today, I have left you this message. Happy Birthday, Harry. I have asked several associates of mine to prepare your parent's house in Godric's Hollow. In this bowl is a portkey that will take you to the village. It is located in a small valley in Wales. I hope you like your gift."

Harry felt tears in his eyes with the gift from his professor. Knowing that the professor had thought about this meant a lot to Harry.

"Harry, I know a lot has happened to prevent me from being with you today. I believe you must return to Hogwarts to finish your education. I have left information with Professor McGonagall and requested a course of studies for you. I believe these will be very important for you and help you with what you search for. Good luck Harry."

The image over the bowl disappeared in a blink. Harry reached in and pulled out a small ring on a chain. Glancing at the ring, Harry saw 'GG' on the face with a griffin engraved on the sides. Harry realized that the ring must have belonged to Godric Gryffindor. Harry placed the chain over his neck and within his robes. The ring felt warm against his skin.

Griphook rose and rang a small bell on his desk. In a moment the young goblin from before returned. "Krangnook will take you to your vault. If you need any other services from Gringotts, let him know."

The goblin led Harry, Bill and Mike out of the office and into the cars to the vaults. The ride was much as Harry remembered from his first year, except Mike and Bill yelled in their enjoyment of the ride. Reaching the vault the four exited the car and approached the vault. Harry pulled out the key Griphook had handed him and unlocked the door.

The great vault door swung wide to reveal huge piles of Galleons stacked everywhere. The vault seemed barely able to hold the coins. Along the wall near the vault door was a shelf with a number of other objects.

"You will soon need a bigger vault, Mr. Potter. I will send you the information," Griphook grunted.

Harry walked into the vault and ignored the coins. The objects on the shelf called to Harry. A number of old books gathering dust appeared to be family records of some type. Also he saw his parents Head Boy and Girl badges along with other awards that had been given to the Potter family over time. After all this time with no information about his family, it felt like a feast after a famine.

A rectangular box about a foot long sat on the shelf with a tag: "For Harry". Harry picked up the box and opened the note.

_Harry-_

_After Hagrid took you from your parent's house, I realized what had happened. Peter must be the traitor. I have to go after him. Before I do, I had to leave these here for you. I knew your parents would want you to have them._

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius_

Harry opened the box to reveal two wands. One was about 10 inches long and was made of a pale colored wood. The other was slightly longer and a polished deep red color. Harry realized he was holding his parents' wands.

Harry emerged from Gringotts with a pouch full for Galleons, his parents' wands and some of the books. It was now almost noon now and time to meet the Weasleys and Hermione. They started towards the bookseller when five cloaked Death Eaters Apparated into the street in front of Harry.

Wizards and witches ran screaming in all directions away from the figures. Harry drew his wand and cast a quick shield charm on himself. Realization that the bank steps was not a good place to fight from, Harry moved down the steps and to the Death Eaters' side as the first spells started to fly.

Harry sent out a couple quick stunning spells and a blasting curse in quick order. Bill fought at his side, defending Harry's flank. Mike stood behind them and guarded their backs.

One of the Death Eaters pulled off his hood to reveal Fenrir Greyback. Bill pulled back a bit in natural reaction after his previous encounter. The werewolf called to Harry, "Give it up little piglet. The big bad wolf is here!"

The opening from Bill stepping back allowed a blasting curse to slam into Harry's shield, knocking him off balance. Mike stepped between Harry and the Death Eaters. Four of the Death Eaters fired a combination of spells at the new target with no result.

Seeing this, Greyback pulled out a knife in each hand and said, "So, you are the Bink. Lord Voldemort heard a rumor of your existence. This changes nothing. I rather enjoy being able do it with my own two hands!"

In a frenzy, the werewolf started swinging his blades, ending in a stance prepared to charge Mike. Mike reached behind his back, pulled out a small crossbow and fired it directly into the chest of the werewolf, throwing Greyback off his feet. The werewolf lay on the ground and howled in pain.

Harry seized this opportunity to renew his attack on the remaining four Death Eaters. Taking the initiative Harry launched an impressive display of verbal and nonverbal spells upon the shields of the Death Eaters. The barrage was so intense that they were unable to Apparate away from the battle.

Bill regained his composure and joined Harry in the attack on the Death Eaters. Not wanting to distract Bill or Harry, Mike waited on the sidelines and kept an eye on Greyback.

The battle ended in five sudden flashes as Binding spells hit the Death Eaters from behind. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Remus fired their spells simultaneously as they approached from Flourish and Blott's.

Bill stepped next to Harry and apologized, "I am sorry Harry that I spooked like that. Seeing Greyback again brought it all back to me again."

"It is okay, Bill. I know the feeling." Harry assured him.

Mike walked up to the bound Greyback and flipped him over with his foot. The werewolf had died after the binding had been applied. Mike asked the body, "Who brings a knife to a crossbow fight?" Looking at the approaching Remus, Mike called, "Remind me to thank Moody for the silver tipped bolts."

With the battle over, the wizards and witches of the community emerged to cheer Harry and his friends. Harry felt confusion for a minute. Harry could understand how the five Death Eaters had panicked the wizards but at least forty people had fled when they appeared. Why hadn't they fought the Death Eaters? Even weak wizards should have been able to make a stand at 8-1 odds. Why had he and his friends faced them alone?

Harry sat at a table in a small Muggle café near the Leaky Cauldron while everyone else placed their orders at the counter. The battle had taken a lot out of Harry. The aftermath led to some uncomfortable times for Harry and his friends. The Daily Prophet's offices were just down the alley from Gringotts. Several reports appeared instantly as the battle ended to report on the incident. Then Aurors arrived in response to the alarm and Harry had to answer their questions also.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter"

Harry looked up to see one of the younger reporters from the Prophet standing a few feet away. From Bill's comments, Harry knew the young witch had left Hogwarts a few years before Harry arrived and had been a Hufflepuff.

"Would you mind talking to me briefly? I just would like to talk to you about everything that is going on."

Harry considered the witch and the fact she had asked him his opinion, rather then shouting questions at him. Harry motioned for her to sit down and asked her name.

"I am Elizabeth Mandelbot. I am not senior enough for this story but you seemed upset earlier. Is their anything you would like to add or say to the magical community?"

Ginny and Hermione arrived with their tea but stopped silently when they heard the question.

Harry hung his head, considered for a moment and said, "Yes, there is something I would like to say. The Irish philosopher, Edmund Burke, once said, _The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing._" Harry looked up at the reporter. "The wizards and witches of Britain must stand up and fight the Death Eaters however they may. I am not saying for them to fight Tom Riddle himself. But helping the Ministry track down and stop his followers or just living your life as best you can. And stop calling him 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or even Lord Voldemort. His name is Tom Riddle. Yes, he is an extremely powerful wizard and insanely dangerous, but he is not invincible, nor omnipotent. The US Muggle President Franklin Roosevelt said, '_The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself.'_ I think Mr. Roosevelt's words fit our situation today perfectly."

Harry leaned back in the chair and looked at the only slightly older witch. Harry smiled, "I think that is all I have to say for now. I know we will win, but all of the witches and wizards must pitch in to the fight. Thank you."

The young witch stood up with a smile and eyes filled with unshed tears, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Thank you very much."

A/N: According to The Harry Potter Lexicon, a Galleon equals £5 and $7.33. Therefore, Harry inherited £30 million or just under $44 million in cash.

Page 11 of 11


	11. Home Again

Chapter 11A – Going Home Again

Harry sat in the small office Fred and George used in their shop. The twins and Mike sat around the room as they discussed the expansion of the business. With Harry's inheritance, the funding was available to move forward with the plan.

"We need to establish the Hogsmeade location quickly. I would like to have it open before school starts on September 1. Can we do that?"

Fred shrugged, "We looked into buying the Zonko's location last year. Since they closed, the building has been empty. It is larger then this location. We should be able to move quickly."

"The problem is production. We only have our workshop here for producing our stuff," George included.

"Look into finding a small warehouse we can use," Harry replied. Harry was silent for a moment. "We lost Grimmauld Place as the headquarters for the Order when Snape murdered Professor Dumbledore. I am not sure what effect Professor Dumbledore's death will have on the Fidelius Charm, but Snape can go there anytime. Make sure the warehouse has an area we can set up as living quarters. Mike, can you help them?"

Mike nodded his agreement. "It might be easier for me to setup. It will be less noticeable."

Harry looked at the twins. "Remember to set up portkeys between the three locations. I want to make sure we can move around quickly. I have an idea I want to work on with Hermione that will help. I will also have Professor Flitwick teach me the Fidelius Charm for the warehouse."

A knock on the door announced Ginny entering the office. "Harry, Remus and Tonks are here. Are you ready to go?"

After yesterday's battle with the Death Eaters, Harry and his friends spent the night in the rooms above Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry had planned to travel to Godric's Hollow with only Ron and Hermione. Ginny insisted on joining them. Remus asked to join the group as protection and to visit his friends' home. Tonks simply attached herself to Remus.

Harry had risen early with Ron and gone to the Ministry of Magic to take his Apparition test. Passing the test the first time, Harry quickly left the building before Scrimgeour could corner him. They did avoid the Minister but passed Percy on the way out of the building. Percy scowled at Harry, but completely ignored the presence of his youngest brother.

When Harry returned, he found that the Saturday edition of the Daily Prophet had arrived while he was out. Reading the articles, Harry was not surprised that Percy was angry. "**The Chosen One Saves Diagon Alley!"** screamed the headline. The articles featured "eyewitness" accounts that had Harry facing all of Voldemort's Death Eaters single-handedly. Harry's brief comments to the young witch appeared in a small article on the bottom of the front page. Rather then Harry's message of standing together, the paper made Harry look like the only one fighting the dark wizards.

"Great," Harry sulked, "more publicity!"

Ron read the articles and sniggered, "Bloody hell, I think we were lucky we got out of the Ministry in one piece! Scrimgeour must be going nuts!"

"Harry!" Ginny called from downstairs.

Harry shook himself and answered Ginny. "Yes, I think we are done here. I will be down in a minute." Turning to Mike and the twins, Harry said, "Get a plan together and I will have an account set up to pay for it."

"Harry, how are you going to get the money?" George asked.

"I have taken care of the funding. We have a donor who will cover any reasonable costs." Harry had decided for now to remain quiet about his inheritance. Mike and Bill agreed to keep the secret. Neither really understood, but both were willing to remain silent.

Harry joined the five who would accompany him to visit his parents' house. Harry smiled to see Remus sitting in a chair with Tonks hanging over his shoulder. Since Fleur announced she would marry Bill no matter what happened to him, Tonks had mounted an aggressive attack on Remus's defenses. Harry had five galleons on her wearing him down by Christmas. Ginny had Halloween.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called as Harry entered the small kitchen.

"Good morning. Are we ready to go?" Remus asked.

Looking around, Harry noticed everyone seemed a little tense. Harry was working hard on his own emotions. Going home again. Those words seemed daunting. To see where his parents had died to save him and were buried. Harry felt many conflicting emotions rolling through himself. Excitement and nervousness warred within him.

"Thank you for joining me today. It means a lot to me to have all of you here."

Seeing that Harry was on an emotional edge, Remus said, "I am just going along because James borrowed a book of mine and I would like to get it back."

Harry grinned as chortles broke out among his friends. He appreciated what Remus was attempting to do. Reaching into his pocket, Harry extracted the ring Professor Dumbledore had left for him.

"Harry, where did you get that ring?" Hermione asked, her eyes going big.

"Professor Dumbledore left it for me as a portkey to get to Godric's Hollow. I think it belonged to Godric Gryffindor." Harry slid the ring on a finger as the others gathered around.

Hermione said, "According to Hogwarts: A History, only a few items of Gryffindor's remain; his sword and his family ring. That must be the ring, Harry!"

Stretching his hand out, Harry told everyone to touch the ring. Once everyone was touching the ring, Harry activated the portkey.

Harry felt the familiar yank of the portkey behind his navel. After a second Harry opened his eyes to find himself standing on a path on a hillside, overlooking a small village nestled in a valley. A picturesque scene with trees and neat houses lay out before them. A couple of small fields marked small farms or grazing land. One particular field captured Harry's attention.

"Harry, is that what I think it is?" Ron asked looking in the same direction.

"I think it is."

The field that captured their attention contained something Harry never could have imagined. A standard football pitch filled a field just outside the small village. That was normal, but what was standing behind the football goals was not. Standing directly behind the nets stood Quidditch goals! How could they have Quidditch right out in the open like that?

"The wizard that invented the Golden Snitch was from Godric's Hollow," Ginny said in a vague voice as she also looked at the odd sight.

"Who?" asked Hermione, slightly upset that she did not know that fact.

"Bowman Wright lived in this village. I remember reading it on one of my Famous Wizard cards. He created the Golden Snitch."

Remus looked out on the village and said, "I thought you knew about Godric's Hollow. It is an oddity in the wizarding world. The magical community lives in the open here."

"But Professor Lupin, Hogsmeade is the only purely magical community in Britain!" Hermione protested.

"Ah Hermione, I did not say it was a purely magical community. There are more Muggles living here then magical folk. Nevertheless, they know about the magical community among them. Godric Gryffindor founded this town as a haven for Muggles abused by magic. Isolated here in Wales, it has kept his vision alive."

Harry was impressed. A surge of pride filled him that the founder of his school house had fought the prejudice of the wizarding world from the beginning.

"Remus, why doesn't everyone know about this place?" Tonks asked, just as mystified as Harry and his friends.

"Because Godric set it up this way," an elderly woman's voice answered.

The group turned quickly to find an old witch leaning on a staff standing a little down the path. Harry noticed she had a commanding presence with long white hair that looked like it had once been blond. What struck Harry the most was her bright blue eyes. Her eyes contradicted her apparent age. These were the eyes of a young, energetic, and mischievous witch. Whoever she was, her soul had remained fresh and optimistic.

Suddenly feeling very comfortable, Harry stepped forward to introduce himself. "Good morning, I am …"

"Harry Potter. Yes dear, I know who you are. You were born into my hands. Albus would trust no other mid-witch with your delivery. The first thing you did was piddle all over my robes."

Harry looked bemused as his friends standing behind him suppressed their laughter. "Excuse me, who are you?"

The old witch smiled, "I am Miranda Goshawk. I am the resident know-it-all and the leader of the town council."

The four Hogwarts students and their escorts felt their jaws drop. Miranda Goshawk! Hermione in particular was speechless. Hermione had spent the last six years memorizing every word written in her Standard Books of Spells and here was the author!

Harry was the first to recover. "It is very nice to meet you. We…um… have heard a lot about you."

The witch chortled with a gleam in her eye. "Yes, Minerva is still using my books isn't she? When I think how many times my name has been cursed by students writing scroll after scroll it just gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling."

Her wicked grin made Harry, Ginny and Ron snicker. This was not what they expected from the writer of one of their main texts.

Hermione stepped forward and said, "Ms. Goshawk, I think your books are brilliant! I have memorized the first six years of books!"

The old witch rested her hands on her staff and considered Hermione. "You would be Ms. Granger I suppose? I have heard you are trying to compete with my know-it-all status."

Hermione went pink while the rest of the group fought a valiant fight to keep from dying of laughter. Ron in particular was turning an alarming brilliant red.

"Albus told me all about you every summer. Your exploits in the classroom and these two ruffians," she gestured at Ron and Harry,"exploits out of the classroom was his favorite summer topic."

"Excuse me, but it sounds like you knew Professor Dumbledore well," Remus said.

"Albus? You could say that. He was my neighbor for more then fifty years as well as a cousin of sorts," the smiling witch answered. "And, please, call me Miranda."

The old witch's casual comment stunned Harry and his friends. Before any more questions could be asked, the witch motioned for them to follow her down the trail. The witch moved quickly down the trail with practiced ease.

The trail opened onto a quaint cobbled street lined by well maintained, two storied Muggle cottages. Harry thought that Uncle Vernon could drive through the village and never look twice. Each cottage had a colorful yard with many flowers in bloom. A variety of cars lined the streets. The area seemed quiet. For 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning, it seemed remarkably quiet. Harry asked where everyone was.

"Most are probably sleeping off last night's excitement. The local football teams played last night. The secondary school played the local adult league. It is a traditional event every year. Tonight we do the same thing with Quidditch."

"Excuse me, but how can you play Quidditch in the open? Aren't you worried that someone will let the secret out?" Remus asked.

The witch smiled as she kept walking. "No, the other Muggles in the area just think we are a weird bunch and discount the stories they hear. Plus the charms discourage visitors from looking too hard."

As they passed a small graveyard, the old witch came to a halt. "I suspect this should be our first stop. Harry, you may want to go in alone. It is straight down this path and on you left."

Harry stood frozen in place. After so many years of wishing and wondering here he was.

Ginny took Harry's hand. When he looked down at her, she said, "Go ahead Harry. Go say hello to your mum and dad."

Harry nodded and walked into the cemetery. Walking past the neat rows of graves, Harry looked for his parents' graves. Finally, he reached a large double gravestone. Harry read on the marker:

**James and Lilly Potter**

**1960-1981**

**Defenders, Parents, Friends**

**Together Forever**

Harry knelt in the fresh cut grass of the cemetery and cried. The grief and pain of sixteen years released in a torrent. Years of suppressed hurt that even Harry had not realized he carried. Living with the Dursleys, the finger pointing at The-Boy-Who-Lived, and the Chosen One, when all he wanted was to be normal and accepted. The pain of being an orphan when everyone else seemed to have parents that loved them. The Weasleys had practically adopted him since first year, but years alone and abused still rode on Harry's mind.

A sudden epiphany struck Harry. Professor Dumbledore made Harry review several scenes from Tom Riddle's life. Harry understood throughout how Riddle felt getting into Hogwarts and learning about being a wizard. Harry had felt the same way. Harry and Tom Riddle were on the same road when they entered Hogwarts.

Harry realized two major differences in their lives occurred in Harry's first year. The first occurred when Harry met Ron Weasley. Ron was the first true friend Harry ever had. This friendship brought Harry everything; the Weasleys as family, Ginny as his love. Hermione joined Harry's family but Ron was the first step off Riddle's path. Without Ron as a friend, Harry would have probably been in Slytherin with Malfoy. Introduced to the "importance" of Blood in that house Harry would have been ashamed of his "Half-Blood" status.

That set up the second deviation. When Harry learned about his parents, he was proud of them and their accomplishments. Tom Riddle hated his parents for failing to live up to an orphan's expectations. He had a Muggle father who abandoned his pregnant mother. Then a witch mother who died, leaving him alone. Even his pureblood uncle was a wretch living in a hovel. The disappointment in his heritage may have led Tom Riddle to create one of his own. Tom Riddle and his disappointing parents disappear replaced by Lord Voldemort with no family.

This is what Dumbledore had been trying to teach Harry all last year. This was part of the Ancient Magic. The sacrifice of his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore was not his fault. They chose their path based on their love of Harry and their world. They died not _because_ of Harry, but _for_ Harry.

Harry felt a gentle kiss on his cheek as he sat by the grave and a warmth and peace flowed into him. Harry felt approval and love in that kiss. Harry glanced around but no one was near. Harry put his hand on his cheek where he felt the kiss. Harry took a deep breath and realized that all around him was a single smell. Lilies.

A hand gently touched Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked up to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione standing beside him.

"Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked. "You have been in here for over an hour."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand. Clearing his throat Harry introduced his friends. "Mum, Dad, these are my friends and family."

Harry and his friends rejoined Remus, Tonks and Miranda outside the cemetery. They resumed their walk along the road. More local residents were starting to emerge from their houses. Several waved to Miranda as the group passed by. Following Miranda onto a side street they stopped in front of a neat cottage with a clean painted white picket fence. Everything about the house seemed clean and bright. Nothing was out of place.

Miranda turned to Harry with tears in her eyes. "Welcome home, Harry."

"This is my parents' house? Hagrid told me it was almost completely destroyed the night my parents died. Professor Dumbledore's message said he had it cleaned up but I did not expect this!"

"Yes, Harry. This is your house. It was rebuilt from the ground up after your parents' deaths. It has been waiting here for you. I live two doors down on the other side," Miranda said pointing to a slightly larger house a little further up the street. "And on the other side is where Albus lived when school was out."

This last announcement caused the group to turn and look at the house their Headmaster had called home. The oddest thing about the house was it was so completely and utterly normal.

"Harry Potter, sir! You have come home! And you brought your Wheezy, Bookie and Lovey along too!"

Harry knew that voice. Turning in his surprise, he saw an excited house-elf dancing on the front stoop. Dobby was dressed in his usual odd assortment of clothing.

"Dobby, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore offered me a new job! Dobby is so excited! He asked me to come here to help get Harry Potter's new house ready for him!" Dobby called in an excited voice. "Now you are here and it is all ready!"

Harry remembered a often repeated quote from a cartoon character Mike introduced him to over the summer. It sprang immediately to mind. "D'oh!" Harry knew that this was not exactly fair. Dobby had done a lot for Harry and his friends over the years, but the pain of their initial meetings carried on.

"Dobby, that is wonderful. You have done a wonderful job! You didn't do all of this yourself, did you?" Harry asked.

"No, all of the other house-elves from Hogwarts helped too! They wanted to work and there is not much for the Hogwarts house-elves to do over the summer, Harry Potter sir!" Dobby looked at Harry with his huge eyes. "Can Dobby stay and be your house-elf sir? You won't even have to pay me!"

Harry knew this was an important question for Dobby. "I would be happy to have you here Dobby. Moreover, I will pay you the same amount you received at Hogwarts. I also want you to feel free to visit Hogwarts to see your friends."

Ron later commented to Harry that he had never seen a house-elf explode before that day. Harry agreed that was the best way to describe it.

Once Dobby managed to pull himself together, the group walked up to the front door. Miranda declined because she had much to do for the night's festivities. She invited the group to join the village at the games. With a wave, she left them and walked down the street.

Harry stepped onto the porch and opened the door. Inside was a very neat clean house. Just inside the door was a shield with the Potter family crest. Underneath it read, "Age. Fac ut gaudeam"

Remus walked in behind Harry. Looking around he said, "This feels odd. It looks like James and Lilly's house, but not how I remember it. Dumbledore and Dobby updated it. I wonder who helped them out."

"I bet it was Miranda," Ginny said stepping in the door.

Harry moved down the hall past the living room and into the kitchen. It contained a modern Muggle kitchen complete with a dishwasher and microwave. Harry suspected Ginny was right about the decorating. It was obvious an eccentric wizard and a house-elf had not decorated the house. It looked like it was decorated by a committee of housewives. Harry wasn't sure what was worse.

Hermione followed Harry into the kitchen. "Harry, this house is gorgeous. The furniture is all brand new and first rate. This must have cost a fortune!"

Harry heard Ron calling his name from upstairs. Harry walked back to the hall and up the stairs. Wizard pictures from Harry's life and his parents lined the stairs. There was a picture of Harry holding a golden snitch after a Quidditch match. Another was of Harry and Sirius taken in the Black Manor shortly before the battle in the Department of Mysteries. Near the top, a photo contained James, Lilly, Sirius, Remus and two girls Harry did not recognize. Taken at the end of their time at Hogwarts, they were all laughing and having a good time in the photo. The last two photos contained Lilly and James's wedding photo and a photo of Lilly holding a baby and waving at the camera.

Ron called Harry again. Harry walked up to the second floor. Ron was standing in the hall at a shut door.

"Your room is up front. Take a look."

Harry walked into a beautifully furnished but not decorated room. A huge bed stood in the center of the room. It reminded Harry of his bed at Hogwarts except five times bigger. A matching wardrobe and dresser sat near the wall with a small sitting area with two plush chairs and a table completed the room. Harry could see a bathroom beyond the wardrobe.

Harry walked back into the hall where Ron was still standing.

"There are two more bedrooms with a bathroom down that hall. The oddest thing is the hallway just kind of ends with a small window."

Dobby appeared next to Harry. "If Harry Potter needs more rooms I can extend the hall to make more rooms. Professor Dumbledore said he used some of the same magic at Hogwarts, sir!"

"Bloody hell!" Ron swore, impressed. "Dobby, what is in this room? I can't open the door."

"Professor Dumbledore says this is a special room for Harry Potter. For when he needs it!" With a giggle, Dobby popped out again.

Harry thought for a moment and reached for the door. It opened inside at his touch. Harry and Ron walked into the Hogwarts library.

"Not when I need it, when I _require_ it! I think Dobby's sense of humor still needs some work." Harry looked around in wonder.

"We can't tell Hermione about this. I will never see my girlfriend again. She will be here studying all the time!"

Harry laughed, "I have never heard you come right out and call Hermione your girlfriend before!"

"Neither have I," a voice said dryly behind them. Hermione walked into the room and tapped Ron on his shoulder. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are going to get yourself into trouble."

"Harry, this house is wonderful. You deserve it." Hermione grinned, "And while my _boyfriend_ may be right that I would normally lock myself in here, Ginny and I are going to have a wonderful time decorating this house with your money!"

An hour later, Harry and the others gathered around his kitchen table for a light lunch Dobby cooked. The girls and Tonks discussed the house in excited tones. Harry just sat with a bemused expression on his face.

When they started discussing Harry's room, Ron put his foot down. "You can't decorate Harry's room! He is letting you play with the rest of his house (I don't know why.), but at least leave him his room! Maybe he wants to paint it orange and black and hang a Cannons banner?"

In his distracted state, Harry mumbled, "It would have to be blue and gold."

Ron turned to Harry, "I thought you liked the Cannons."

Harry blinked and said, "I was thinking about something else and was distracted."

Ginny looked at Harry curiously. "Why would you want to paint your room blue and gold?"

"I don't, but I can't paint it for the Cannons, either. It might be awkward."

"Why not?" Ron demanded. "Our dorm room is covered in those colors."

Harry sighed. "Would you please let this go?" Seeing the looks of curiosity on Hermione, Ginny and Tonks faces and Ron's stubbornness, Harry realized that his muttered comment made this a lost cause.

"Don't get too excited. But I found out I own 20 of Puddlemere United." Harry said quietly.

Everyone but Remus looked at Harry stunned. Remus just smiled with a far away look. Ron sat opened mouthed with conflicting emotions. Harry had seen the same thing before when Hermione was friends with Krum. His feelings of jealousy warred with his awe of Krum as a player. Now his loyalty to his lifelong team fought with his loyalty to Harry.

Hermione took Ron's hand and patted it like a little boy. "It is okay Ron. You can still support the Cannons and be friends with Harry. Think of the fun you will have betting on games."

Ron grinned at her sheepishly. "Harry, why didn't you tell us about this before?"

Harry shrugged, "The last couple of days have been a bit of a blur. Greyback and the Death Eaters attacking kind of bumped it out of my mind."

Before his friends could ask Harry any more questions, Dobby appeared in the kitchen. "Harry Potter sir, you have visitors for you at the door."

After Harry left the table, Hermione turned to Remus and asked, "Why don't you seem surprised?"

"I had forgotten that Harry's grandfather had purchased a stake in the team. He did it in 1971 when we were first years. The team needed to buy new equipment and Mr. Potter provided the Galleons they needed." Remus looked around at Harry's friends. "I don't expect Harry will say anything to you about this. It probably embarrasses him. People today only talk about Harry as the Boy-Who-Lived. However, the Potter family has been one of the great wizarding families for centuries. It was always a small family but very wealthy and influential. James was an only child born late in his parents' lives. "

"Harry is heir to a great house. James once told me that their have been Potters at Hogwarts since the founding and in all four of the houses. The Potters have always been strong proponents of the Muggle-friendly part of the wizard world, as the Malfoys have supported the Pureblood faction. Although at one point it was a friendly argument between the two families."

Hermione asked, "Professor, how can the Potters have been in Slytherin if they disagreed with the Pureblood faction?"

"Salazar Slytherin wanted students of cleverness, ambition and cunning, aside from his Pureblood views. Don't let your prejudices cloud your view. Properly channeled, those attributes can be a great asset. Harry would have made an ideal Slytherin in a different time."

Harry walked to the door to find three young boys in Quidditch robes in the hall. The looked like first year students to Harry. Had he been that small his first year?

"Are you really Harry Potter?" one of the boys asked.

"Yes, I am. Can I help you?"

The boy who spoke blushed. "Mr. Potter, we are starting at Hogwarts in September. Are you still the Seeker for the Gryffindor team? Would you like to come play with us this evening in an exhibition match? Please?" These questions were asked in a rapid-fire mode.

Harry was taken by surprise by the question. "I don't know. I have not brought any of my Quidditch things with me yet."

"Harry Potter sir, I have already placed all of your things in your room. Your Quidditch uniform and your broom are upstairs!" Dobby said with a smile. "I can get your Wheezy and Lovey's things too!"

"Wow," said one of the boys. "You have a house-elf, but he is dressed!"

"This is my friend, Dobby. He saved my life once and I freed him." Harry said introducing Dobby.

"Harry Potter is the greatest wizard ever! I will say that until my dying day!" Dobby gushed with tears in his eyes.

Looking at the boys Harry said, "I think a fun game of Quidditch would be brilliant. I have two friends with me who also play. Could they join us?"

A boy dressed as a Keeper lit up. "Is one of them Ron Weasley? I heard he is a brilliant Keeper! Can I meet him?"

Harry laughed to himself. Ron had a fan, a big one from the sound of it. This should be a fun game.

Three hours later, Harry flew his Firebolt above the Quidditch pitch looking for the Snitch. A young Beater flew by on an old Cleansweep 5. Harry smiled and waved to the young player he had met early named Adrian.

Harry had enjoyed the evenings Quidditch game. Harry had never seen a recreational game before and he found it was a lot of fun. The exhibition turned into Harry, Ron and Ginny playing against a mixed team of local students without Bludgers. Ron made a great show of just barely saving their shots while Ginny played keep-away with the Quaffle. Harry played a game of Follow the Leader with three young Seekers.

The town accepted Harry as a returning son, rather then a hero. A large number of the older witches, wizards and Muggles told Harry amusing stories about his parents or seeing him as an infant.

Harry also learned that Miranda Goshawk had not been kidding when she told them that the trio had been Dumbledore's favorite summer topic. Harry was embarrassed (but not entirely surprised) to learn that five years of adventures, stunts and pranks he thought he had gotten away with were well known to Dumbledore. Worse, he had shared the stories with the town. As one elderly witch put it, "I never thought that any student or students would be able to replace the stories of the Marauders or the Weasley Twins, but it seems that the Golden Trio managed it!" Harry had never known that the Hogwarts staff had hung a nickname on Hermione, Ron and him. Yet the entire village of Godric's Hollow seemed to know it.

Harry spotted the Snitch streaking only a couple of feet above the ground. The Firebolt dove down to intercept the golden flash almost before Harry even consciously identified the Snitch. The wind in his hair, the adrenalin of the chase, and the friendship of the village made this one of the happiest days of Harry's life.

A/N: Please forgive me for the Simpson's quote. I had it on while I was writing that paragraph. Homer must have said it three times in a minute so I figured it was meant to be!

Page 15 of 15


	12. Hermione's Quest

Chapter 12 – Hermione's Quest

Hermione woke in the simple, undecorated bedroom in Harry's house. It felt odd to think about this house as belonging to Harry. Dumbledore's gift was a wonderful surprise for Harry. When they set out for Godric's Hollow yesterday, Hermione expected a day of sadness for Harry. Instead it was about the happiest Hermione had ever seen her best friend.

Even with the surprise of discovering Godric's Hollow, a black cloud settled on Harry yesterday morning. The cloud disappeared at his parents' graves. When Harry first knelt down the waves of negative emotions wafted off him. Tears tracked unnoticed down Harry's face. Hermione and Ginny held each other's hand to keep from running to Harry's side. Ron (in an unusual display of consideration, maybe there was hope for him.) held them back from interfering.

Harry had stiffened up and the emotional cloud dissipated. Harry's posture changed as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. A sense of peace and contentment Hermione had never known from Harry replaced the black emotions from minutes ago.

Harry's day had begun as high as the beginning had been low, literally. The local village welcomed Harry to their Quidditch match like a long lost son. Everyone welcomed Harry and his friends. Although no one from her year was there, Hermione saw several younger Hogwarts students in the crowd. Orla Quirke, a fifth year Ravenclaw and Laura Madley, a fourth year Hufflepuff, were the oldest of the students Hermione recognized. The rest were younger students.

The exhibition match eventually turned into a training session with Ron, Ginny and Harry working the young players through various drills. The children were thrilled to receive training from the three Gryffindor players. Finally, they returned to Harry's house with the three of them happy, but exhausted. Dobby helped in getting them to bed.

Hermione rose and pulled on a dressing robe. After a quick brushing of her bushy, brown hair, Hermione walked quietly into the upstairs hall. The other bedroom doors remained shut. Although it was well past 8:30, Hermione did not expect the three to rise until much closer to noon. Deciding to put her time to proper use, Hermione entered the Hogwart's library via the Room of Requirement.

Hermione wished she had known of the Room of Requirement since her first year. All of their time spent sneaking into the Restricted Section or Myrtle's bathroom could have been simplified by using the Room. All the additional research she could have completed made her mind tingle.

Hermione never discussed her life before Hogwarts. Hermione's parents were wonderful, loving people, but they never understood their odd daughter. Physically, Hermione resembled her mother very strongly. Mentally, she seemed on another dimension. Hermione always achieved highest marks in school but never fit in with the other children.

She was always … out of synch with the other girls in her school. Boys like Harry's cousin Dudley could be brutal bullies, but they really had nothing on the girls. The young ladies could slice one deeper then Sectumsempra. Hermione found herself the target of every malicious rumor and gossip in the school. In defense, Hermione blockaded herself behind a wall of books. Books were her only friends.

Receiving her letter from Hogwart's was possibly the greatest day in Hermione's life until that point. It was as though a key opened a door in her mind, all the oddities explained. A very nice Ministry witch explained the wizarding world to the Grangers the next day. Although her parents had been reluctant, they knew the difficulties Hermione had faced in her regular school.

The witch, named Rebecca Nurse, guided them on their first trip to Diagon Alley the very same day. Hermione would have gladly bought out Flourish and Blotts entire stock of magical books. Aside from buying her wand, schoolbooks and other supplies, Hermione bought fifteen additional books on the magical community, history and basic magical theory. Her time until that first trip to Platform 9 ¾ was spent in excited study and preparation.

At first Hermione's time at Hogwarts seemed a repeat of her Muggle school. Hermione overcompensated for her Muggle heritage by trying to prove she belonged at Hogwarts. This led to her "know-it-all" reputation. Even the other Gryffindors thought the first year to be a bit obnoxious in her attitude. Ron made things worse with his thoughtless comments. Hermione loved Ron but sometimes he was insensitive even for a guy.

One of Ron's comments had sent Hermione crying to Myrtle's bathroom. The troll set loose by Professor Quirrell trapped Hermione is the bathroom, where Ron and Harry had saved her. Ron and Harry had become her closest friends ever after the troll. Although Hermione did loosen up under Ron and Harry's influence, the drive to learn and master magic to prove her right to be a witch remained strong.

Hermione smiled thinking of her first year self. Ron's comment hurt so much because she had a crush on him almost as soon as she watched him try to use a spell on his rat, Scabbers. Hermione did not understand why then. Harry was much nicer, more considerate and smarter. However, even when she was scolding Ron, inside he made her laugh. At least he made her laugh when he wasn't making her want to scream.

Hermione had been waiting for Ron to ask her out since their third year. However he seemed to just see her as a friend or an attachment to Harry. It was not until Victor Krum expressed an interest in the fourth year Hermione that Ron started showing he had any personal feelings for her. Unfortunately, Ron being Ron was only able to show those feelings in the most immature way possible. Hermione often thought she would go mad waiting for him to grow up enough to ask her out himself. When Harry and Ginny started dating Hermione thought she saw glimmers of hope in Ron. It had ultimately taken the battle with the Death Eaters in Hogwarts to break through Ron's emotional wall. After that night, Hermione knew it was simply a matter of time.

Hermione started pulling books from the shelves that discussed wizarding genealogies. Seeing a large number of books, Hermione considered the problem. Using the Room, she conjured a blackboard. Pointing her wand at the books, Hermione used a charm Professor Flitwick showed her last term. He called it the Searching Charm. The spell allowed Hermione to pull information from any source and search it. Hermione reproduced the names of all of the wizards from the books onto the board.

First Hermione used the charm to remove all of the British wizards without the initials RAB. Twenty names were left on the board. Hermione removed all of the wizards born after 1967. Hermione reasoned that the Horcrux was stolen before Voldemort's disappearance in 1982. Then she assumed the wizard must have been at least fifteen years old. This left five names:

Richard Andrew Benton

Rudolphus Anthony Barbosa

Regulus Acturus Black

Richenda Amoroso Bichontop

Rabbah Ammon Bectonridge

Hermione eliminated the first one as an obvious Muggle-born. Writing the others down on a scroll, Hermione paused while writing the third name down. Of course! How could she have been so blind! It made sense! Voldemort killed Sirius's brother when he tried leaving the Death Eaters. Could he have taken the Horcrux with him when he left?

Hermione cleared the board. She pulled the books associated with the first war. Using the Searching Charm, Hermione pulled up all of the names of wizards killed starting with Tom Riddle's sixth year until just before his final fall. The list was dauntingly long. First, she highlighted anyone who died from unexplained or unusual causes. Then she added known antique collectors. The list was still over one hundred names.

Realizing this line of research needed more information; Hermione copied the list and set it aside. Diving into another set of books, Hermione started researching the known artifacts of the Four Founders. Not much was known about the items they had left behind. Of the known items, most of them sat in the wizard museum in London. The British National Magical Museum had never reported a successful robbery attempt. The Ministry had insured the items with Gringotts. The goblins insisted in adding their own security to the building.

According to Harry, all of the Horcruxes used to date came from family collections, not known sources. Suddenly Hermione remembered Harry's story about how Riddle got Hufflepuff's tea cup. Could he have located additional items through his first job with Borgin and Burkes? Hermione wanted to discuss this again with Harry. Maybe they needed to take a trip to Knockturn Alley

Hermione left the Room with her first list and walked down to the kitchen. A fresh pot of tea brewed on the counter. From the smell, it must have been Dobby since neither Ron nor Harry could make their tea nearly as well as the house-elf. Pouring herself a cup, Hermione glanced out the window to see Harry going through his morning exercises.

Harry had changed since returning from school. When Sirius died, Harry was angry and out of control. No one had said anything yet but now he had a sharp focus and balance. His training with Mike gave Harry an outlet for his blacker emotions. In many ways, the "new" Harry scared her a bit.

Finishing her tea, Hermione wrote a quick note and left it on the table. Slipping out the front door, Hermione started for the edge of town. An anti-Apparition shield covered the village. Hermione needed to reach the edge of the village before she could start on her self-imposed mission. Before she could tell Harry about Sirius's brother, she had to be sure. Hermione could think of only one person who could possibly give her the additional information she needed, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione Apparated to Hogsmeade near the Shrieking Shack. From the information Professor McGonagall had given her earlier, the Ministry was holding Malfoy until classes started in September. Hermione would need assistance from the new Head Mistress to speak to Malfoy alone.

Walking to the castle struck Hermione as unusually quiet. Without the students, the castle seemed to be waiting. Hermione reached the closed front gates. As she approached one of the winded boar statues turned to look at Hermione.

"You are too early for school. Come back in a month," Hermione heard coming from the statue.

"I need to speak with Professor McGonagall," Hermione replied. "Is she here?"

The statue was silent for a minute. Then it answered, "The Head Mistress says you may enter. Go straight to here office."

"Thank you."

The walk to the castle seemed unnerving. The birds sang in the trees on the cool Scottish morning. The Quidditch pitch stood alone with no one around. Normally students could always be found practicing the game or simply flying on their brooms for fun. Walking by Hagrid's hut and the Whomping Willow, Hermione reached the main entrance.

Hermione made her way to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Head Mistress's office. Professor McGonagall stood outside the entrance with her usually severe expression. Her lips compressed in a disapproving expression.

"Ms. Granger, if you need to speak with me you should have sent an owl. It is most unusual for a student to be here before the start of term."

"I am sorry Professor. I needed to speak with you without anyone else listening. An owl could be intercepted." Hermione glanced around. "Could we please go into your office?"

With an abrupt node, Professor McGonagall led the way into the office. Entering the office, differences from Professor Dumbledore's office struck Hermione. Although the pictures of the former Head remained, the various ornaments and instruments were gone leaving the room looking somewhat austere. The furniture also changed. Now a delicate desk sat where formerly a great oak desk stood. The chairs around the room also had a delicate and expensive feel to them.

"Now what is this about Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall gestured to one of the chairs.

"I am helping Harry and I need to talk to Draco Malfoy."

"What is this about?" the professor asked.

Hermione squirmed slightly in her chair. "I am sorry. I can't tell you. You will have to ask Harry. It is his secret to tell. But I just need to ask Draco a couple of questions."

"I can assure you Ms. Granger that the Ministry has asked Mr. Malfoy every question possible already. What do you need?"

Hermione considered for a moment. "It would seem trivial to anyone. I need to know if his parents told him any stories about the first war, specifically a family member's participation."

Professor McGonagall sat silently for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore entrusted a great deal of information to Mr. Potter. I am going to trust he knew what he was doing." Rising from her desk, the professor picked up a small coin.

"Take my hand. This portkey will take up to where we have Mr. Malfoy hidden until classes start. It is a secure Ministry holding center. I must warn you. Mr. Malfoy has changed in some ways but continues to present the same personality."

Taking the professor's hand, Hermione soon found herself standing in a small room. Two Aurors stood guard next to a door. Glancing at the professor, one knocked on the door, waited a moment, then opened the door and stepped aside. Hermione followed the older witch into a larger room with a table, a couple of chairs and a small cot.

A slightly scruffy Draco sat on the cot. Dressing in the simplest of wizard robes, Draco maintained a lofty expression as he gazed at his new visitors. "Oh good. My day is complete. The mudblood has come to visit me."

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger has some questions for you. Please answer them for her."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What other questions could you people ask? I've told you everything I saw or heard during my time as the Dark Lord's "guest"."

Hermione turned a chair to face Draco. Sitting down she said, "I don't want to know about that. This is something different." Turning to the professor, Hermione asked, "Professor, could we please have a moment?"

"I think you and Mr. Potter will be visiting my office very early in the term to discuss these secrets of yours. Very well, I will wait outside in the entry area."

Once the professor left and the door closed, Hermione turned to the young Pureblood. "What can you tell me about your mother's cousin, Regulus Black?"

Draco leaned back against the wall. "My mother used to tell stories about how weak he was. He could not handle what the Dark Lord demanded of his followers." Draco stopped talking for a moment. In a quiet voice he continued, "I guess some things do follow in families. Why do you want to know?"

"I can't tell you right now. But this is important. Did you ever hear anything about why he left?"

"My father once told me he and Regulus were assigned to gather a large number of Muggle bodies for use as Inferi. Regulus was upset at the grave robbing. The Dark Lord took Regulus into where he created the Inferi. That was the last my father saw him. He disappeared the next night. My aunt Bellatrix hunted him down. He tried to hide at my great-aunt's house but she gave him over. He also tried to turn to Potter's late godfather but was turned away."

Draco sneered, "I guess family forgiveness is not a Black family trait."

Hermione considered what Draco just told her. Could the locket be hidden at the Black estate? A sudden chill went through Hermione. What if it had been thrown out during their cleanup last summer? One of the most valuable and important magical artifacts sitting in a Muggle dump.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Draco asked with a smug expression.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione considered the blond boy for a minute. "Why did you do it?"

Draco's smug look disappeared. "My father expected it of me. I was raised to believe in the Dark Lord's mission. I wanted my father to be proud of me." Draco lowered his head. "My parents died because of my weakness. I just couldn't do it."

Hermione felt moved at Draco's obvious sorrow at the loss of his parents. Seeking to change the subject, Hermione asked, "Did they tell you what their plans were for the school year?"

Still looking down, Draco shook his head in the negative.

"You are going to be living in the Head's dorms."

"They made _me_ Head Boy?" Draco asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No, Harry and I are the Head Boy and Girl this year. You will be living with us."

Draco's head shot up with his face white. "I am living with you and Saint Potter?"

"Draco, you better think about your attitude. Harry could be the person that your life eventually depends on. He is not any happier about the arrangements then you are. He was ready to explode."

"Why didn't he?"

"Professor McGonagall told him who asked for this arrangement. Professor Dumbledore felt you had potential. He provided for these arrangements." To her surprise, Hermione looked up to see tears rolling down Draco's cheeks.

The door opened again several minutes later. No words had been spoken in the intervening time. Professor McGonagall walked into the room. Seeing her two students sitting silently she said, "Ms. Granger, it is time to leave."

Hermione said good-bye to Draco, who did not respond. After stepping into the other room the Hermione and Professor McGonagall returned to the Hogwart's Head Mistress's office. Hermione thanked the professor for her time and patience.

"I will remember to hold that conversation with you when you and Mr. Potter return, Ms. Granger. I think I will also add my two remaining Weasleys also."

With a nervous smile, Hermione thanked the professor again and made her way quickly out of Hogwarts. Once clear of the gates, Hermione Apparated back to just outside of Godric's Hollow.

Hermione walked into Harry's house and received a chorus, "Where were you?" from all directions.

"I went to talk to Malfoy. I had some questions for him." Quickly she told them about her morning research and the revelation of Regulus's middle name. "I should have remembered it since Sirus mentioned once it was a family name."

Harry started pacing the floor of his living room. Hermione watched him as he struggled with the issues involved. Suddenly he stopped. "It could not be that simple," he murmured. "Kreacher!"

Suddenly an aged and nasty looking house elf appeared in the living room.

"The horrible brat that my glorious mistress's traitorous son gave me to called me. Now I have to listen to him. What does the master want? He called me to a room filled with blood traitors and a mudblood too."

"Shut up, Kreacher. Do you see a locket like this?" Harry held out the fake Horcrux. "Did your mistress's other son, Regulus, ever bring a locket like this to the manner?"

Kreacher glared at the dangling locket. "Maybe" he grumped.

"Kreacher, go get the locket and bring it straight back here. Do not talk or communicate in anyway with anyone else until you return to me."

"Yes, master … who thinks he is so clever." The last was said in a murmur just loud enough to hear.

Ten minutes later, Kreacher returned with a locket in his hand. He held it out to Harry. Just before Harry took the locket, he felt the negative energy pouring out. Pulling out a handkerchief, Harry had Kreacher place the locket in the cloth.

"Kreacher, go back to Hogwarts and stay in the kitchen."

After the elf left, Harry looked around at his friends in triumph. "Hermione, you did it!"

Everyone started to celebrate as Hermione felt a trill of victory roll up her spine. This was better then earning a hundred house points!

A pecking at the window made Hermione turn to see Pig sitting on the windowsill. Opening the window Hermione took the letter from Ron's hyperactive little owl. After quickly reading the letter, Hermione shouted for everyone to stop.

After everyone was looking at her she said, "Pig just brought a letter from Molly. It says that the Death Eaters attacked again in London. A group from the Order tried to stop them. Charlie is dead and Tonks is in St. Mungo's. We have to go back."

The two Weasley's looked struck at this news of their second oldest brother. Ron collapsed on the couch and Ginny started sobbing on Harry's shoulder. The victory of a few minutes ago utterly forgotten.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my daughter Rebecca. Rebecca Nurse, the witch who guided Hermione in her transition to the wizarding community is the real name of one of the accused and executed "witches" of the Salem Witch Trials in the Massachusetts Bay Colony in 1692. Through my ex-wife, my daughter is a descendant of the same Nurse family. (I will not make any jokes if you don't.) So naming my witch Rebecca is a sort of pun on family history.

Page 10 of 10


	13. Happy Birthday Ginny

Chapter 13 – TBD (Ginny's Birthday)

A/N: Some of the descriptions and topics below may disturb some readers. You have been warned!

The morning sun shined brightly outside the windows of the little house in Godric's Hollow. The cool Welsh morning filtered in the slightly opened windows. Harry curled snug under the thick comforter. Thoughts about the past couple of days haunted him.

Harry had more then his fair share of bizarre summers. Every summer since receiving his first letter from Hogwarts resulted in something out of the ordinary happening. Harry smirked slightly in his covers. The extraordinary was ordinary for him!

This summer beat them all. First was meeting Mike. Mike was so different from any of the other Dursleys that Harry had met. Mike befriended him and physically trained Harry to deal with his coming trials. The other events seemed to blur; finding Malfoy in the road, the Death Eaters attacks on the Burrow and Diagon Alley, and coming back together with Ginny just named a few.

The Weasley family joined the Order of the Phoenix since the beginning of the second war. Every member except Percy had joined. Several of the Weasley's had come close to death in the last couple of years. In her first year, Ginny fell under the sway of a young Tom Riddle. Voldemort's snake bit Arthur Weasley and only a "dream" of Harry's saved his life. Just two months ago, Bill received serious facial injuries from the werewolf Greyback. Now one of the family members had been lost in battle.

Charlie Weasley returned to England for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Asked by the Order, Charlie remained to assist in the fight. When word was received of a Death Eater attack on a wizarding household in London, Bill joined Tonks, Remus and Moody. Tonks was seriously injured but Charlie was hit by an unknown curse that caused something like a brain aneurism. No wounds appeared on his body, just a small trickle of blood from his nose.

The news that Snape led the attack smashed through the Order. Their one-time collogue now openly flaunted his Death Eater status. Leading a group of five masked Death Eaters, Snape attacked the home of a Muggle-born witch who wrote for the Daily Prophet. Although Snape did not cast the spell that killed Charlie, his role in leading the Death Eaters could not be denied.

The news devastated the entire Weasley clan. Molly Weasley spent two days at St. Mungo's Hospital due to a breakdown. Molly's grief drove her to the point she regressed to insist that she was still a student at Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey arrived in from her summer holiday to help with Molly's case. On her release the once happy and loving witch seemed distant.

The rest of the family suffered the combined pain of Charlie's loss and Molly's hospitalization. Ginny cried on Harry's shoulder for hours after the initial news arrived. Ron sat on the couch holding Hermione's hand and looking out the window. Fred and George arrived a couple of hours after the news looking as crushed as Harry had ever seen the normally irrepressible pair. Harry, Hermione and Dobby did everything they could to help their friends but felt helpless.

The funeral held three days after the attack failed to help the family start to heal. Held quietly in the Ottery St. Catchpole's small village church, Harry was impressed with the number of family, friends and others that made the journey to the small ceremony. The problem lay in who did not attend. Percy Weasley never attended the funeral or spent any time with the family. Arthur Weasley attempted to talk to estranged son but was told the Minister of Magic's special assistant was unavailable by Percy's secretary. The four remaining brothers swore they would never forgive Percy for adding to their parents' pain.

A large surprise did occur during the wedding for the Weasleys. Towards the end of the service a beautiful young woman with red eyes from crying approached Molly with Bill at her side. She introduced herself to Mrs. Weasley as Charlie's fiancée, Karolina. Mrs. Weasley looked shocked when she saw Bill's confirming nod, but then wrapped herself around the young woman.

Bill explained that Charlie only told him about the engagement because he wanted to keep Karolina safely on the sidelines of the war. Harry glanced aside at Ginny in a stab of guilt because that was the same as his plan for Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley decided that instant that she would accept the young Hungarian woman as her own daughter as she would have been if Charlie had lived. The next three days Mrs. Weasley spent with Fleur, Karolina, Ginny and Hermione at the Burrow. Molly said she wanted help cleaning up around the Burrow, but most of the time was spent in the living room drinking tea and telling stories about the Weasley children growing up.

Hermione tried to object to her inclusion to the group. "Fleur and Karolina are your daughter-in-laws and Ginny is your daughter. I don't think I should interfere."

Mrs. Weasley put that argument to rest immediately, much to Ron's embarrassment. "Hermione, dear, I have thought of you as a daughter since your first time visiting the Burrow. And if you don't become my daughter-in-law someday, then Ron is a big a git as Fred and George are always claiming."

Harry rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was a gift from Miranda Goshawk. She had heard about Muggle digital clocks that showed the time, date and the weather outside. Miranda went a couple steps beyond. Harry's clock did show the time and date like a Muggle clock. It also showed the weather outside. Not the forecast, but a literally a bird's eye view of Harry's house so he could see the weather.

Noticing the date of August 11th, Harry quickly rose and put on a tee-shirt and jeans. Harry then made his way to the kitchen where Dobby already had breakfast waiting.

"Good morning Dobby." Harry said as he entered the room.

"Good morning, Harry Potter! Can I get you your breakfast now?" the house-elf asked with his boundless enthusiasm.

"Yes, please. Is anyone else up yet?"

"No, Harry Potter. I think your Wheezy and Lovey did not sleep well last night. Dobby heard them late in the night," the house-elf replied looking a little sad.

Eating his breakfast, Harry opened a copy of the Daily Prophet. The front page stated that Edward Ollivander's body had been discovered in rubbish bin outside London. The wand-maker had been missing for a couple of months but seemed to have been killed recently. The Aurors said the body was accidentally discovered by a homeless Muggle

Harry sat back in his chair to consider the news story. Why would Riddle seek to hide the body? Usually he liked to leave his victims in very public areas to add to the population's fear of his power. This seemed out of character to Riddle.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs stopped Harry's pondering for a while. Ginny and Hermione sleepily walked in with dressing gowns over their sleeping clothes. Harry smiled as he looked at Ginny. She was a rumpled mess with hair undone. He thought she never looked more irresistible.

Seeing the gleam in Harry's eye, Ginny turned a little pink and said, "Oh, shut up. I need my tea."

Dobby ran to get her tea while Harry and Hermione laughed. They received a glare over Ginny's cup rim making them laugh harder. Ginny then ignored them until Hermione proceeded to get her breakfast.

A couple minutes later Ron arrived looking a bit bleary eyed. Ron had never been a morning person. Harry glanced around at his friends and felt the solace that had surrounded him since his arrival in Godric's Hollow.

Harry looked at Ginny and asked, "Are you feeling human yet?"

"I can still hit you with my Bat-Bogey Hex, Mr. Potter," was the reply.

"Hm, then should I save my birthday gifts until it is safe?" Harry asked with a smirk.

Ginny's face dropped as she realized that today was her 16th birthday. In the confusion of Charlie's death and funeral it had been the last thing on her mind. Apparently it was also the last thing on her brother and best friend's mind as well.

"Harry, why didn't you remind me!" Hermione hissed at Harry.

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Remind you? I thought the fact you had not reminded me was you just trusted I would remember." Hermione looked even more stunned that Harry had remembered without her prompting.

Harry rose and said, "Happy birthday, Ginny." Then he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Ginny smiled in a seductive manner at Harry. "Now that is a better way to start the morning."

Harry turned to Dobby and asked him to bring Ginny's gifts. A moment later the house-elf reappeared with several objects. If Dobby's grin grew any wider it threatened to swallow his entire head.

Harry took the first gift from Dobby and placed it on the table in front of Ginny. The unmistakable shape of a broomstick in thick paper filled the space in front of her. Ginny blinked and then looked at Harry.

"Harry, you shouldn't have!"

Harry grinned, "Of course I should have."

Ginny ripped the paper of the broom to reveal a brand new Nimbus 2002. Ginny sat back in shock at the gift Harry had given her. The Nimbus 2002 was the newest model of the Nimbus line. Not as fast as a Firebolt, but even more maneuverable. A new charm allowed the flyer to perform a 90 degree turn without being thrown from the broom. If the Firebolt was a Seeker's broom, then the Nimbus 2002 was definitely a Chaser's broom.

"That is awesome!" a stunned looking Ron said. "Ginny, you just became the luckiest Chaser in Hogwart's history."

Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him. "Thank you for my wonderful gift!"

"Hey, stop snogging my sister in front of me!" Ron yelled, teasing the couple. "Ginny, I think Dobby has something else for you."

Ginny broke off from kissing Harry and looked over at the hugely grinning house-elf. In his hands was a small rectangular box in silver wrapping paper. "Harry, you did not get me something else also did you?"

"Maybe, Ms. Weasley. I guess you will have to open it up to see."

Ginny accepted the gift from Dobby and carefully unwrapped the paper. Taking a breath she slowly opened the box. "Oh, Harry."

"Consider it an apology for putting you through a difficult time at the start of the summer."

Ginny turned the box so Hermione and Ron to reveal the silver necklace and emerald Harry had bought after his fight with Dudley. Hermione let out a squeal of delight at the beautiful necklace. Even Ron looked impressed. (Although he kept looking at the Nimbus still on the table.)

Harry took the necklace from the box and placed it around Ginny's neck as she held her hair out of the way. Then he said, "I bought this in a Muggle mall the day before I left Privet Drive. I also made a couple of changes to it."

Ginny lowered her hair and looked at Harry with a curious expression on her face. "You bought this before we got back together?"

"Ginny, I may have been stupid for breaking up with you, but that does not mean I didn't love you the whole time. Even if you never wanted to see me again, I knew I wanted you to have this."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry again and kissed him more intensely then ever before. "I love you too, Harry James Potter, and I will never not want to see you again."

Ron sighed theatrically, "I would say 'Get a room' but you might take me seriously and then Mum would kill me."

Hermione slapped him in the head for his comment, although her grin indicated she probably agreed with him. "Harry, how did you change the necklace?"

"I stole the idea off of you, Hermione. I got the idea from the DA coins you made in our fifth year. I linked the emerald with Godric's ring. If Ginny needs me she just needs to touch the emerald and think what she needs. I will be able to hear her thoughts and she can hear mine. We will also be able to tell the direction and distance we are from each other."

Ginny looked pleased at her necklace, while Hermione looked impressed. "Harry, that's an impressive piece of charm work! I had to get Professor McGonagall to help me with the coins."

"I worked it out over the summer. Mike made me spend my afternoons revising my texts. I used your idea and expanded on it." Harry gave Hermione a slight grin. "If the brightest fifth year witch could figure it out then I figured an average seventh year should too."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry, that piece of work is well above N.E.W.T level. Professor Flitwick might pass you out of his class based on that work alone!"

Harry suddenly stiffened and his face turned bright red. Whirling around to face Ginny, Harry said, "Stop that!"

"Hmm," Ginny purred, "I can do pictures too."

Hermione and Ron fell out of their seats laughing as a very embarrassed Harry Potter stared open mouthed at his girlfriend.

Thirty minutes later the group had settled around the table to finish their breakfast. Harry was glad that Ginny's presents helped lighten the mood of his friends. Ginny was still snickering occasionally in her cereal.

Harry reluctantly brought the Daily Prophet article to their attention. Hermione took the paper and quickly read the article.

"It says that he was killed by a gunshot to his head," Hermione said in surprise.

"What is a gunshot?" Ron asked in a puzzled voice.

"When you are shot with a Muggle gun, it is called a gunshot," Ginny answered him quietly.

Harry grinned, "I guess sneaking those Muggle romance and detective books to school paid off."

"You shut up or I'll hex your nose off!" Ginny threatened her chortling brother and boyfriend.

"Would three stop fooling around for a minute? Why would Ollivander be killed by a Muggle?" Hermione asked.

"Could it have been a random crime?" Ron asked.

"No," replied Harry, "Ollivander has been missing for months but the article claims he only died recently. He had to be held somewhere or in hiding for that time."

Hermione, still reading the article, commented absently, "Why would he want to kidnap Ollivander anyway?"

Ginny tentatively replied, "I think I have a good theory." Seeing she had everyone's attention, she continued, "I don't have any evidence to back this up but the facts fit. The simple answer is because of Harry's wand."

The group looked at each other as the implications sunk in.

Ginny continued, "Riddle needed Ollivander because he knew wands better then anyone and he sold both Riddle and Harry their wands. We know that Riddle has set Harry aside as his private vendetta, but he and Harry can't use their wands against each other. So he must be looking for a way to change that."

Hermione looked in shock at her friend. "I feel like an idiot. I can't believe I didn't make that connection!"

"You are not the only one," Harry told her. "When did you come up with this theory?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny glanced down into her bowl and smiled slightly. "I did not spend the _entire_ months of June and July sulking over some git who broke my heart."

Harry smiled, "I think I will be hearing about that for the next thirty years."

"You will if I have anything to say about it," the red haired girl replied.

"Harry, do you think Voldemort got what he wanted out of Ollivander?" Ron asked returning to the main subject.

"I don't have any idea. If Ginny's theory is correct, the fact Riddle tried to cover-up the killing would seem to mean he wanted to hide something else. He has never cared about leaving his victims to be discovered before." Harry shrugged, "We can ask the Order to keep us informed of the investigation. I am sure they know more then the Prophet has in this article."

Harry and Hermione met later in Harry's Room of Requirement. Ron and Ginny were working on assigned homework from Hogwarts. Although not believing they were returning for their seventh year, Harry and Hermione both completed their assignments before going to the Burrow. Hermione completed them simply because they were assigned. Harry completed them at the instigation of Mike during their training time before leaving Privet Drive.

Harry asked Hermione to meet him in the Room for some research. The Room now matched the Hogwarts library. The advantage here was there was no lock on the Restricted section. Also if Hogwarts did not have the book, the Room would still be able to provide a copy.

"Hermione, I need you to research transportation magic. We need a secure way for us to move around without raising suspicions." Harry started off their discussion.

"Are you talking about using Portkeys or something else?"

"I would like a doorway from one place to another. We need to be able to change what doorway we connect to or turn it off and block it. I got the idea from the cabinet Malfoy used for getting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. If we could set something up for us to leave school undetected it would be much safer for all of us." Harry explained.

"Wow, Harry. You don't give me easy ones. This will take a lot of work." Hermione said, but Harry could already see the wheels turning in her head as she considered the challenge.

"We should be able to use the transportation from within school. That will save us from having to sneak off the grounds whenever we need to leave," Harry informed her.

Hermione looked at Harry with a quizzical expression. "We are the Head Boy and Girl. Why would we need to sneak around?"

Harry grimaced, "Two reasons. One, I am sure Riddle has sources within the students and staff. Second, I know the Order does. I don't know that I want either one knowing everything we are doing."

Hermione smiled briefly. "Thank you for the 'we'," she said. Then she frowned, "Why don't you want the Order to know what we are doing?"

"The Order wants to protect us and most of them are sincere. However Dumbledore never shared with them the secret of the Horcruxes or the full prophecy. He specifically told me I could share with you and Ron and later, Ginny, everything that I learned. But he never told the Order as a whole. Dumbledore may have told some of them pieces but they have not approached me to say they know about any of this. I have to respect he had a good reason to keep the information secret."

Hermione nodded. "I understand your reasons. I don't like them much but I understand why you feel that way." Looking around the Room, Hermione smiled, "At least Professor Dumbledore provided us with an excellent resource for us to work. And what will you be working on, Harry?"

Harry looked around the Room also and said, "I am going to become one of the top experts on Horcruxes and other Dark Magic in the wizarding world."

A sudden chill of alarm ran through Hermione. "Harry, do you think that is a good idea? That type of magic is very dangerous."

"I have to learn it anyway. I have to learn to fight the dark magic and to really do that I need to understand it. To be frank with you, I am scared. I am going to need you three to support me in this so I don't get dragged in."

Harry looked at the ground. "I read a Muggle philosopher last summer while I was at the Dursleys. I did not understand most of it but I understood one thing very well. 'He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.'".

Hermione shivered slightly at the look on Harry's face. "Are you really afraid of that?"

Harry nodded, "The prophecy says that Riddle and I have to kill each other. How am I supposed to do that without coming close to make a monster out of myself? Riddle has fifty years of experience in dark magic."

Harry looked at Hermione, "Let me ask you some questions. Do you think it would be acceptable for me to kill Riddle with anything short of the Killing Curse? Would the Killing Curse be acceptable in Riddle's case? Do you see how close that abyss really is?"

Hermione stood with tears forming in her eyes. "We will support you, Harry. We won't let you fall into the abyss."

A/N: Harry quotes Freidrich Nietzsche from _Beyond Good and Evil, Aphorism 146_

A/N2: I know no action took place in this chapter. It is a transition chapter that sets up certain items or events for later in the story.

Page 11 of 11


	14. Back to the Hogwarts Express

Chapter 14 – Back to the Hogwarts Express

The next twenty days passed rapidly for Harry and his friends. They saw little of each other as they pursued various activities to prepare for the eventual confrontations with Riddle and his Death Eaters. The Death Eaters had not surfaced since the attack that cost Charlie Weasley his life. No one expected that silence to last for long.

Harry spent his early mornings running and continuing to improve his physical stamina. The rest of his day he spent researching various Dark Arts, including Dark creatures and rituals. Harry often felt the need to take long showers or rides under his cloak on his broom.

The Dark Arts had a seductive practicality to them. It seemed anything was possible to those willing to pay the price. Harry learned that the first Horcrux was created to preserve the life of a wizard who would be going on a quest to save his children from a Dark wizard. The first victim was the equivalent of that Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Wouldn't most fathers be willing to sacrifice their own soul to save their children?

Most of the Dark Arts feel under two categories. The first were created by wizards like Riddle who seemed to be seeking power for only his own gain. The other group seemed to be crusaders for a particular cause, often with the best of intentions. Harry placed Salazar Slytherin in this group. It bothered Harry that many of the causes and fights that spawned these Dark creations were ones that he could support.

Harry found a journal written by one of the first Slytherins at Hogwarts. Initially, the journal spoke of all four of the founders in the warmest terms. The young wizard played on a school team that seemed to include students from all four houses. Indeed, his best friend was in Gryffindor. The journal described the location of the Gryffindor common room and its layout too well for it not to be a first hand account.

The rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor began when a Muggle mob burned Salazar's wife at the stake for being a witch. Nateria Slytherin seemed to be a healer who traveled the countryside helping her neighbors. A wandering friar stirred up fear among the local Muggles against magic. Nateria was caught sleeping in an inn. Knocked unconscious, she never had a chance to use her magic to save herself or summon help.

Salazar flew into a rage at the news. He and his best friend, Godric Gryffindor immediately traveled to the village, but it was too late. After taking his wife's remains back to Hogwarts, Slytherin returned alone and slew the entire village. He would have moved on to the next village but he was stopped by the other three Founders. Rowena Ravenclaw, Nateria's older sister, appealed to her brother-in-law to stop. She asked him if Nateria would approve of his actions.

Slytherin did stop, but refused to teach any students but Purebloods ever again. He blamed all Muggles for the death of his beloved wife. Anyone with Muggle blood was held to be jointly responsible for her death.

His anger and obsessive hatred of Muggles led to a rift between the Four Founders. Three years later, when the other three sought to talk to him about letting go of his hate, a fight broke out. Half of the Great Hall was destroyed in the battle. Eventually Slytherin fled and never returned to the school.

Harry read the journal with a new appreciation for the founder of his rival House. How different would Hogwarts be if that stupid friar had kept his bigotry to himself or Slytherin had been able to contain his anger to just the guilty parties. Harry was not sure what disturbed him more, the fact he could understand, if not condone, Slytherin's actions, or that the young wizard writing the journal was named Harolde Potter.

While Harry worked on his studies, his friends were not resting either. Hermione split her time between the Doorway project Harry had assigned her and helping the Weasley twins with research and development on various products. Hermione researched the workings for the Floo network and the items like the vanishing cabinet. She felt she was close to a break through and was to demonstrate her findings today.

Hermione's time with the twins left her particularly astonished. They routinely performed magic well above N.E.W.T level. She always knew the twins were gifted but they exceeded all of her expectations. Both of them should have received O's on every subject. It seemed that if the spell or potion could be used in a prank, they could master it. The trick seemed to be finding a prank that required the magic in order for them to bother to learn the spell. Hermione told Harry that if the Hogwart's professors had couched all of their assignments in pranks and mayhem then the twins would have set all-time school academic high scores, rather then the all-time detention record.

Ron surprised them all in a few short weeks. Harry asked Ron to help by taking some of the twin's management burden by running Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and working on the expansion plan with Mike. To everyone's surprise, including his own, Ron made a fantastic businessman. In three weeks, he had organized the purchase of three additional locations with the money budgeted for two. In addition to the shops in Hogsmead and Paris, he also included one in Salem, Massachusetts in the United States. Salem contained the United States oldest and most prestigious magical school.

Ron, with Mike acting as an agent, also secured a warehouse in London that was fairly new and in great shape. The front half of the warehouse was used by a normal Muggle company for receiving shipments from outside the country. Ron presented the plan by saying the Death Eaters would look for the normal, hidden wizard methods and miss the plain sight warehouse in a nice building. Plus the rent from the tenant paid most of the building's cost.

The hidden business genius Ron exhibited shocked his friends and family. The twins reported that their profits increased 15 in the three weeks Ron ran the business. Suddenly the center of attention, Ron grew bashful and simply said, "It is just like chess, plan the strategy and then execute it while preventing your opponent from getting behind you."

Ginny helped where she could and studied her DADA. Ginny wanted to master all of the sixth year material quickly so she could work on the seventh year material with the others. Ginny was determined not to be left out when the others went into danger.

Unlike the others, Ginny did not seek to continue training as an Auror after leaving Hogwarts. After her father was bitten by Riddle's snake in her fourth year, Ginny became deeply interested in the healing arts. She had spent time talking to Madame Pomfrey and the healers at St. Mungo about healing as a career choice. Ginny was determined to be able to fight the Death Eater's but set her long term sights beyond the coming fight.

The only one in the neat cottage feeling too much free time was, ironically, Dobby. Although the four all slept at the house and ate dinner there, they rarely met at the same time. Dobby kept light, nutritious meals ready at anytime. Since Harry, Hermione and Ginny spent much of their time in the Room of Requirement; there was not much to clean up. Dobby happily ran errands and got the four friends anything they needed. Dobby purchased all of their school books and any other needed supplies from Diagon Alley. Many establishments were used to house-elves requesting goods for their masters, but usually they arrived with a letter and a Gringott's draft. Dobby arrived with a pouch of Galleons and proceeded to buy everything Harry and his friends needed on his own. Dobby was happier then he ever dreamed possible. From slave to a family of Dark Wizards to a free elf in the employ of (in his opinion) the greatest, kindest Light wizard in the world.

On the night of August 31st, Hermione gathered her friends in the kitchen of Harry's house. She insisted that the group sit for one dinner together before leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. Ron appeared just before the 6 o'clock dinner looking particularly harried. After the friends settled at the table, Dobby started serving dinner.

The dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Hermione ordered that no business could be discussed during dinner. Harry and Ginny sat holding hands under the table and just ate their dinner. Hermione and Ron started bickering about the inclusion of carrots in the menu. Harry knew Ron would eat carrots, but his two friends enjoyed sniping at each other. Harry suspected they enjoyed the making up part even more, but there were some things Harry was happier not knowing.

After dinner was finished, Hermione cleared her throat. "I would like to show the three of you what I worked on at Harry's request." Seeing she had everyone's attention, she continued, "The problem with the Floo Network is it is possible to end up in the wrong destination or be intercepted en route."

Harry flinched at the memory of his accidental trip to Knockturn Alley before his second year.

"I looked at the cabinet used by Malfoy last year and came up with this as a result." Hermione walked to the doorway between the kitchen and the hall. Without drawing her wand, Hermione said, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes; Diagon Alley!"

The doorway was suddenly filled with a silvery light that looked like liquid silver. After a second it cleared slightly and Fred and George's workshop could be seen on the other side.

Hermione turned to her gaping friends. "I call it a Portal. It will take you instantly to the named destination without any way of being intercepted. Like a Portkey, you don't have to use magic yourself to use it so underage wizards won't get into trouble."

Harry, impressed with her creation, asked, "How hard is it to make a Portal?"

Hermione shrugged, "Any seventh year should be able to cast the spell itself. The tricky thing is the Portal will only accept connections from approved Portals. For example, Riddle could cast a Portal but this one would not accept the connection. I can also set it to accept the open commands from particular voices."

"Hermione, that is brilliant!" Ron said. "How long does it stay open?"

"About five minutes. You also cannot connect to another Portal while that Portal is in use. I have currently set up Portals to each of the Weasley shops, the warehouse, the Burrow and here. I will set up one or two at Hogwarts."

Ron whistled, "That will make running the shop so much easier. We can move product and staff around to wherever it is needed the most." Harry and Ginny laughed at seeing Ron start developing business strategies immediately in his head.

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Sorry Ron. We need to keep this quiet for a while. I want to use this for our advantage without letting Riddle, the Ministry, or the Order knowing."

Ron frowned briefly, "Of course not. You can't give an advantage like this away. The fight with the Death Eaters is much more important."

"Hermione, I am really impressed. I knew you would be able to come up with something, but I did not believe it would be before the Christmas break. This will make things much simpler for us this fall. You are not just the brightest witch in our class; you are by far the best in the school." Hermione blushed at Harry's praise.

"Thank you, Harry. I really enjoyed the challenge. I may keep researching this for other applications or improvements."

Harry smiled, "I am sure you will. I have a bit of an announcement to make as well." Harry paused a moment. "I figured out how to destroy a Horcrux. It is not really that hard, but it can be dangerous."

"I destroyed the first Horcrux that was Riddle's diary. Professor Dumbledore destroyed the second one, Slytherin's ring. But he did not have to physically destroy it. He had to convert it back to what its original use was. He had to wear it. The energy released is why his hand was so badly injured. To destroy the locket, we simply have to open it. For Hufflepuff's cup, we may need to drink out of it."

Ginny looked grim with Harry's news. "How can we drink out of it without being killed by the energy released? Look at what happened to Dumbledore's arm." Ginny looked grim with Harry's news.

Harry shrugged, "I am still working on that aspect. I will continue to study the magic behind it. I also want to talk to any of the returning Slytherins. They may have heard things from their families without knowing what they heard."

Hermione reached down into her lap and pulled out a small cap. "This is something I came up with working with Fred and George. Actually, I came up wit the idea and those two mad geniuses created it."

Looking at the cap, Ron asked skeptically, "What does it do?"

Hermione smirked, "Remember making the Polyjuice potion?

"You mean the one that gave you a tail and whiskers?" her boyfriend answered.

"You will pay for that. Watch." With that, Hermione plucked a hair from Ron's head

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

Hermione did not answer she placed the hair in the cap and then put it on her head. Instantly Ron was looking at himself.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled

"Bloody hell!" Ron/Hermione called out in perfect imitation. Then Ron/Hermione removed the cap and she was just Hermione again. "You just need a piece of hair, a drop of blood or a nail clipping. Then it works just like a Polyjuice Potion without the brewing."

Ginny grinned, "I am really glad the twins are no longer in school. Do you know how much trouble they could cause with this?"

Ron and Harry grinned back and together asked, "Do you know how much trouble we could cause with this?"

"You are not allowed to start talking like Fred and George!" Hermione yelled. "The two of them are bad enough."

Ginny looked around. "I think we should all take the rest of the night off. We leave for school tomorrow and need a break." Ginny smiled with a mischievous quirk to her lips. "I have not been kissed by my boyfriend in over forty-eight hours. I think I want to spend some quiet time with him so he can make up for his lack of attention."

The next morning Harry, Hermione and Ginny were sitting quietly at the kitchen table again, eating breakfast. Noises from upstairs indicated that Ron was dashing around trying to get everything packed.

"Where is my cauldron?" a voice demanded from upstairs.

"In the corner under your dress robes, dear," Hermione absently called back while reading the Daily Prophet. Turning the page, Hermione commented, "Has anyone pointed out to him that with the Portals we can come back if we forget anything?"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, "No."

Hermione sighed, "I did not think so. Ron is a talented wizard, a great guy and I love him, but he is so dense sometimes."

Hermione set the paper down. "Harry, did you see the article about you in today's Prophet?"

"Great. What are they saying about me now?"

"Nothing bad. Just that you are returning to Hogwarts today."

"Well, I guess Riddle would have known that already," groaned Harry.

"It also says you disappeared over the summer and rumor is the Ministry was unable to find you."

Harry nodded. "It is almost like all of Godric's Hollow is unplottable. I talked to Brian Smythe-Jones, a fifth year Hufflepuff in town. He said when he is at school he can talk about home but people take no notice of it and ignore it. Almost like Muggles see the Leaky Cauldron but don't really see it. The Hollow had that effect on both Muggles and wizards from the outside."

Hermione blinked, "I did not know he was from this village. He was in the DA and I never knew."

"Don't feel bad, I think it was Godric's magic making you not pay attention," Harry told her.

Harry called to Dobby and asked him what he would do once he and his friends had left.

Dobby replied, "I will make sure that Harry Potter's house is perfect for him when he returns."

"Dobby, since there will not be much to do here, if you would like to return to Hogwarts during the school year please feel free."

"Harry Potter said 'Please' to me again!" the house-elf squealed with glee. "Dobby will take care of your house and Dobby told the other house-elves that only Dobby would clean your dorm.

Harry had to smile at the devotion Dobby showed him. "I just have to warn you Dobby that I am sharing the Head dorm with Draco Malfoy."

Dobby's ears dropped. "Once Dobby's former young master talked to Dobby and played with him. Then he became evil like Dobby's former master. Dobby will stay hidden from him."

Harry thanked Dobby and returned to the book he was reading.

After thirty more minutes, Ron came down the stairs with his trunk and all of his other things. Gathering all of the stuff in a pile, Harry cast Shrinking Charms, while Hermione activated the Portal to Fred and George's Diagon Alley shop. Placing their possessions into pockets, the foursome walked through the Portal.

Walking into the workshop was like an odd trip through the twins' mind. Strange, half-written notes sat scattered among boxes of candies and other normal seeming items.

Fred stuck his head into the room as they arrived. Turning his head out to face the shop he called out, "They are coming down now." Then he walked the rest of the way into the workshop.

Fred whispered, "About time you showed up. Shacklebolt, Tonks and Remus have been waiting with a Ministry car. We told them you were packing your things upstairs. I think Remus and Tonks were just playing along."

Harry smiled, "I expect they all were. Remus and Tonks have been to my house and Kingsley has probably been told as an Order member, but as an Auror he has to pretend he doesn't know." Harry led his friends out into the main part of the shop.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks called as they wandered out. "What took you so long? Fancy a stop for a last minute snog?"

Harry grinned at Tonk's teasing. "Maybe I felt you needed more time to work on Remus," he shot back.

As both Tonks and Remus blushed, Ginny added, "And it wasn't Harry who insisted on stopping for a snog!"

Fred and George acted as through shocked by the news. Fred started, "Ginevra Weasley, I am shocked…" To George, "…that you would be snogging…" Back to Fred, "some boy and say it in front of us!"

Ginny turned to her twin brothers and raised her eyebrows. "Maybe it's because I had two bad example brothers who I always caught talking about snogging Angelina or Katie?"

Fred and George laughed. In unison they said, "We surrender! Just don't tell Mum!"

With a wicked grin, Ginny said, "I would never tell Mum. Angelina and Katie are a different matter!"

While the others laughed, Fred turned to George and said, "Blackmailed by our own baby sister!"

George replied, "We're so proud!"

At the prompting of Kingsley, the group said goodbye to Fred and George and walked to the Leaky Cauldron. With just a wave to Bill, the barkeep, they climbed into a waiting Ministry car. With their shrunken trunks in their pockets, the group quickly piled into the car for the drive to King's Cross.

Harry usually enjoyed the walk through King's Cross to Platform 9 ¾. Typically, the walk meant returning to the closest thing Harry had ever known to a true home and leaving the Dursley's behind. This time Harry made the walk with mixed emotions. Hogwarts without Dumbledore seemed impossible. Also in an unbelievably short time, the house in Godric's Hollow had become a true home.

Ginny's hand slipped into Harry's. Glancing down at her, he smiled and felt his spirits rise. Looking around the station, Harry could spot many of the remaining students and a number of the incoming first years. He was surprised by how young they looked the new first years looked. Harry could almost see a young, mop-headed boy with a fully loaded cart, complete with owl trying to make his way onto the platform.

Reaching the platform, Hermione started to immediately assume her Head Girl duties. Pointing out students having difficulties, she started assigning Ron, Ginny and Harry to help.

Kingsley stopped her and said, "I need Harry to do another duty. He will meet you on the train." Ignoring Hermione's look of warring frustration and curiosity, Kingsley led Harry to a small room off the platform.

Sitting in a chair flanked by two Aurors sat Draco Malfoy. Malfoy sneered at Harry when he walked into the room. "Great, now my day is complete. At least it is not the Mudblood."

Harry turned angrily and asked Kingsley, "What is this?"

"You are going to be responsible for making sure Draco gets to Hogwarts. Kingsley shrugged, "It was not my idea. Here is his wand."

Harry took Draco's wand in his hand and felt the temptation to snap it in two. After a moment he asked Kingsley, "Are there any other surprises?"

The dark skinned Auror smiled, "Good, I can see you are as happy as I am. What would a year at Hogwarts be without more surprises?"

Harry snorted. "A sweet dream"

Harry turned and looked at Draco for a minute. He sat in his school robes with a Slytherin badge but without the Prefects badge he had held since third year. Behind Draco's sneering condescension, Harry thought he detected something else.

"Could you please leave us for a moment?" Harry asked.

Kingsley nodded to the other Aurors and said, "We will be just outside." Then they left.

Harry sat in another chair and continued to study Draco. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Harry spoke a question that had been running through his brain.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco snapped.

"Why when you had Dumbledore in your power did you hold back?"

"I don't know. I froze up on the pathetic old fool." Draco said nastily.

"Draco, it is only us in the room. I won't tell a single soul. I will tell you I know how much you agonized over it during the school year. I know about crying in the girls' bathroom. I just want the truth."

Draco seemed to pale at Harry's words and how calmly they were asked. This did not seem to be what he expected. "I don't really know. I guess…"

"Go ahead. I need to know before I agree to all of this."

Draco sighed. "I guess it is because Dumbledore always treated me decently. All I ever wanted was my father's approval; to be every thing he expected of his son. Dumbledore is the only person who ever simply treated me as Draco."

Draco dropped his head. "I hated and loved both of them for what they demanded of me. Then I failed both of them." A sob came from Draco. "Did they tell you about my parents? What the Dark Lord did to them with Snape's help?"

Harry could only nod. What could he say?

"I will never admit this again, but, I am sorry, Harry. I understand now some of what you went through growing up. I never wanted to know."

Harry was surprised to see tears in Draco's eyes. For the first time since meeting Draco in Diagon Alley six years before, Harry felt that Draco was actually telling the truth. Harry felt a moments rage at Lucius Malfoy. What kind of person would Draco be without his father's twisted views?

Harry stood up and motioned to Malfoy. "Stand up."

Draco stood up reluctantly. When he stood Harry noticed a wide bracelet on his right arm.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"It prevents me from using magic or Apparating. The Ministry did not want me running on them." Draco answered with contempt rich in his voice.

Harry turned and called for Kingsley to come back into the room. When he stepped in, Harry asked him to remove the bracelet. Reluctant, Kingsley asked Harry if he was sure.

Harry nodded, "We need to do this."

"If you are sure about this," Kingsley said while reaching for the bracelet.

Once Draco was free of the bracelet, Harry handed him his wand.

Draco shook his head. Looking Harry in the eye, he asked, 'Why?"

"You deserve to be able to defend yourself if Riddle and the Death Eaters come again. Let's go."

Draco followed Harry out of the room and onto the platform. "Why did you call the Dark Lord 'Riddle'?" he asked.

Harry chuckled, "Did you think he was born with that name? He was born to a witch mother and a Muggle father. His real name is Tom Marvalo Riddle."

"The Dark Lord is a Half Blood? You are lying!"

Harry shook his head but kept walking. "No, I am not. When we get back to Hogwarts, I will tell you some of the things I know about his life." Harry reached the train and motioned for Draco to precede him onto the train.

Harry led Draco into the car set aside for the Heads and the Prefects. The car was empty since they were all out assisting the students boarding the train. Harry moved to the compartment furthest from the car entrance. Opening a compartment, Harry pointed to a seat for Draco to sit down.

"This is not going to be easy. I look at you and I see what you tried to do and Dumbledore offering his protection." Harry said to the blond Slytherin.

Draco paled slightly and asked, "What do you mean you 'see'?"

"No one told you?" Harry asked. "I was standing on the walkway with you when the whole episode happened. Professor Dumbledore placed a full body bind on me and hid me from view. I witnessed the whole thing." The last was said from behind clenched teeth.

Draco collapsed into himself. The news that Harry witnessed Draco's moment of greatest weakness felt like a dagger to his ego. Draco hated Harry and all of his Muggle-loving crew. Nothing had changed Draco's view that Purebloods were superior. Yet, a small part of Draco respected Harry as an opponent. Although Harry exhibited all of the nauseating Gryffindor traits of bravery and heroism, he also showed an almost Slytherin cunning and subtlety at times. Much of the reason Draco harassed the Gryffindors for the last six years lay in the fact Draco saw Harry as his only worthy opponent in the school. Knowing his greatest opponent witnessed his failure burned.

Harry left the compartment when he heard other students approaching the car. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Prefects filtered in first. Exchanging greeting with Harry they moved into the open compartments.

Ron wandered in and approached Harry, "Great you already got us a compartment! I figured we would be stuck wandering the train the whole trip."

"Hold on, Ron. Don't go in yet."

Ginny and Hermione were just entering the car as Ron asked, "Why can't we sit down?"

Draco's voice came from within the compartment, "I think he wanted to warn you about me, Weasley."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked startled at the cultured, malevolent voice coming from the car.

"Why is Malfoy sitting in our compartment?" Hermione asked in a fierce whisper.

Harry's voice was resigned when he answered, "I'm responsible for making sure he reaches Hogwarts safely."

Ginny grimaced, "I was looking forward to this trip. His two thugs didn't get on the train. I figured we would have a nice, peaceful trip for once."

Harry nodded and shrugged an apology to his friends. Then he turned and led them into the compartment with Malfoy.

Page 14 of 14


	15. On School Grounds

Chapter 15- On School Grounds

The ride on the Hogwarts Express tested the patience of everyone in Harry's compartment. No real conversation occurred despite several valiant attempts by Ginny to start conversations. Ron glared at Malfoy all the time except he was on patrol. Draco never really said much. His expressions when he looked at Hermione or saw Harry and Ginny holding hands spoke volumes for him though.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Harry joined in the last minute scramble to gather everything up and to get their robes on. Stepping off the train, Harry felt an odd sense of displacement. He never expected to be back in Hogwarts. Leaving last spring seemed to be the end of his time here. Harry was not sure if Hogwarts without Dumbledore would ever seem the same.

Yet some things seemed the same. Harry heard Hagrid calling the first years to meet him down at the far end of the train. The carriages with the thestrals waited to take the older students to the castle. Nothing had really changed here.

Hermione and the Prefects spread out down the train to help students off the train and make sure every one had their robes on.

"What is he doing here!" a voice yelled out.

Harry turned and saw a mixed group of 6th and 7th year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws advancing on Draco. Suppressing a groan, Harry turned to where Draco had exited the train after him.

Dean and Neville advanced towards Draco with their wands drawn. Several students moved to follow their lead. Draco looked like he wa preparing to go down hexing.

Dropping his wand quickly into his hand, Harry pointed at his throat and said, "_Sonorous_!" Turning the advancing student mob, Harry said, "Stop right there! Put your wands away!" The thundering voice shocked all of the students.

Harry ended the spell. In his normal voice, Harry called out, "First year students keep moving down to where Professor Hagrid is waiting for you. All other students, please climb into the carriages. Any questions you have will be answered my Professor McGonagall. Whoever starts casting spells now will lose house points and have to face me!"

Ron watched Harry facing off against the entire upper class of Hogwarts and admitted he was impressed. Ron smirked thinking he wasn't sure what scared the students more, losing the points or facing "The Chosen One" in a duel.

Harry turned to face Malfoy.

Draco sneered, "I could have handled myself, Potter."

"Probably," Harry acknowledged in a cold distant voice devoid of emotion. "In a fair fight, you probably could have. I promised I would protect you. I don't like it but I will keep my word. How do I know that Riddle doesn't have a student compromised in that crowd? Voluntarily or not. In a wild melee on the train platform, who would see a blade thrust or hear a deadly curse?"

Draco's jaw had dropped to hear Harry speak in a tone like that. Draco's father had tried to adopt such a tone when trying to be intimidating. Harry was not trying to intimidate or scare Draco, he was simply discussing ways the Death Eaters could kill Draco. Draco found his father's effort in the past to be a somewhat amusing affectation. Harry's unthinking use scared the magic out of him.

Hermione and Ginny joined Harry and Draco walking towards the carriages. Ginny immediately took Harry's hand. Hermione ignored Draco but eyed Harry subtly out of the corner of her eye.

The rest of the students already boarded the carriages and left for the castle. Ron stood waiting at that last carriage.

Ron smiled at Harry and said, "I think someone is already enjoying his Head Boy role. Facing down the whole student body, that was brilliant. It looked like something Dumbledore would do."

The feel of cold metal against his neck prevented Harry's reply. A firm hand held the back of Harry's neck, holding him immobilized. Harry forced himself to remain calm when he felt someone start to talk into his ear.

"I did not need to use a magic cloak to get you."

Harry froze, this time in disbelief. He knew that voice.

Suddenly released, Harry spun to find a familiar, troll-looking ugly man looking up at him.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked Mike Dursley.

"It seems Mr. Filch needed an assistant and Professor McGonagall asked me to take that job. She also wants me to teach some physical drills." Mike replied.

"You are not going to make us train like you did Harry?" asked Ron in a slightly worried voice.

Draco's over-cultured voice cut in. "I did not think this place would go down hill after Dumbledore was gone. But McGonagall is letting half-trolls in too."

Mike smiled and stepped up to Draco. Grabbing the front of his robes with one hand, Mike hoisted him a foot of the ground. "Next time pretty boy, I'll just let the car hit you."

Hermione coughed, "Mike, you really shouldn't threaten a student like that."

Mike smiled at her while still holding Draco in the air with one hand. "I was preventing him from getting hurt by these two." With a jerk of his head, he indicated Ron and Harry who both had their wands out.

"Harry! Ron! Put you wands away! Mike, would you please put the git down?" Ginny asked in a sweet voice.

Mike smiled, "Sure" and effortlessly flung Draco back ten feet.

Draco landed in a heap. Quickly rising to his feet with his wand, he yelled, "_Reducto_!"

The spell shot from Draco's wand and hit Mike square in the chest. To Draco's astonishment, Mike simply smiled at him.

Turning to the four friends, he said, "Take this idiot and get up to the castle. I wouldn't want to make you late. I will see you there." With a parting wave, Mike walked away.

The four friends and a very shocked Draco climbed into the carriage for the journey to the castle.

Approaching the school, Harry could see that all of the older students already entered the building. Hermione jumped out as soon as the carriage came to a stop.

"Hurry! We can not miss the sorting! What kind of examples will be if we miss the Sorting Ceremony?" The last was said over her shoulder as Hermione bolted into the castle with Ginny behind her.

Ron grinned at Harry, "I don't know, late ones?" As they started towards the castle Ron said, "We had been making good progress in corrupting her over the last couple years, but this Head Girl business seems to have changed her right back."

"If this gets any more cloying, I think I will vomit," was Draco's mumbled comment. Draco still seemed shaken by his confrontation with Mike.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry saw all of the tables were filled with the older students. The first year students had not entered yet but Professor McGonagall already sat at the head table. Harry could see Professors Slughorn, Flitwick and the others from last year sitting at the table. Three additional chairs stood empty at the table.

Ron nudged Harry and pointed to the Slytherin table. Only half of the House table was filled.

"I don't think many of the Slytherin sixth or seventh years came back," Ron noted.

"I only see a couple," Harry agreed. "I do see Nott off by himself."

Draco snorted, "Nott has been by himself since our first year."

Harry glanced at Draco, "Do you think he is a danger to you? His father is a known Death Eater."

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. He never took part in any of our discussions. I… just left him alone."

Ron looked at Draco suspiciously, "Why would you leave him alone? You attack anyone you see as beneath you and you see all of use as beneath you."

Seeing McGonagall glaring at them, Harry murmured, "We will talk about it later."

Harry led Ron to the Gryffindor table while Draco walked over to the depleted Slytherin table.

As Ron and Harry went to sit down, Ron said, "This should make it interesting at Quidditch matches."

Once they were seated Professor McGonagall stood up.

"I would like to welcome all of you back to Hogwarts. I know this will be a year of learning and growth for all of us. This will also be a year of change. Some of us may be troubled by some of the changes but we will have to make the best of it that we can."

Professor McGonagall nodded toward the main doors. Hagrid opened the door and led the first years into the Great Hall. Harry was slightly surprised at the number of new students. Although not as large as some of the past years, it was much larger then Harry would was prepared for.

Sorting Ceremony went smoothly with the fist student, Anderson, John, being placed in Hufflepuff and the final student, Xavier, Samantha being placed in Slytherin. The division seemed about normal. Harry wondered vaguely if the Sorting Hat paid attention to the number of students that each House received.

Hermione leaned across the table and asked, "Who is going to teach the Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts class?"

Ron nudged her and pointed to the head table. "I think we are about to find out."

Professor McGonagall had risen to her feet again. "This year we are left with two open staff positions. One is Transfiguration, which because of my new duties I am no longer able to fill. The second is our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which we again need to replace."

Some snickering among the students over the always-open position broke out but most were silent over thoughts why it was open.

Professor McGonagall continued over the student's thoughts. "We are fortunate that a supremely talented and qualified witch has volunteered her services for the duration of this year. I could not have found a more suitable candidate. I believe all of our student will be familiar with her name. Please welcome Professor Miranda Goshawk."

Shocked gasps rang throughout the Hall. The author of the one series of text books used by every year would be teaching their classes! The studious among the class, like Hermione, felt great excitement and anticipation. Those students that did not feel the need for more work, like Ron, felt a great nervousness.

Harry felt neither. He was simply surprised that his neighbor for the past month never mentioned her appointment. During the last three weeks, Professor Goshawk often stopped in for tea. Harry enjoyed her conversations immensely. She made a good sounding board for Harry's research. She had an amusing personality. Miranda told a very funny story about Dumbledore wandering around a Muggle shopping mall.

Professor Goshawk walked simply into the Hall through a side door. A brief bow of her head toward the students acknowledged their surprise at her appointment. She stepped over to a chair next to Professor Flitwick and settled down.

Once she was seated, Professor McGonagall said, "We are just as lucky with our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." The door opened again and an aged Japanese wizard stepped into the Hall.

"Professor Ioshi recently retired from the Japanese Ministry of Magic where he was the head of their Aurors. We were very fortunate to lure Professor Ioshi to Hogwarts. I am sure you will all do your best to make an excellent impression on him." Her last statement sounded distinctly like an order.

Professor Ioshi bowed deeply towards Professor McGonagall and then towards the students. He then mad his way over to sit next to Professor Goshawk.

If Harry was surprised at Professor Goshawk's appointment, this one truly stunned him. Harry had learned after his birthday that Professor Ioshi was a powerful wizard, but he never expected to find him here at Hogwarts. Suddenly Harry truly looked forward to his classes with the ex-Auror.

Professor McGonagall remained standing until the welcoming applause for the new professors died down. Then she gestured to her left where Mr. Filch stood and said, "Mr. Filch has posted a new list of forbidden items outside his office door. This includes any items purchased at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Also I have appointed an assistant to Mr. Filch, Mr. Dursley. Mr. Dursley will also be the instructor for physical exercise periods that will be required for all students."

Mike stepped up next to Filch but only came up to his shoulder. Standing there Harry laughed and realized that his friend really was ugly. But Harry also knew that face and short extremely muscled body hid a sharp intellect and wit.

Most of the students reacted in a very unsure manner towards the announcement of an assistant to Filch. Most students had run-ins with Filch before and the idea of him having a helper made them distinctly nervous. The required exercise periods did not make too happy either.

Professor McGonagall spread her arms and said, "Now, as Professor Dumbledore would have said, Tuck in!"

The welcoming dinner proceeded with an air of forced festivities. The students and staff seemed determined to keep the mood light. Harry noticed many glances at both himself and Malfoy.

Harry looked over towards the Slytherin table and mentally reviewed the reduced number of students sitting there. With the exception of Malfoy and Nott, not one child of a confirmed or suspected Death Eater sat at the table. This accounted for almost every one of the troublemakers and potential threats.

Draco sat at the end of the table across from Harry. Where friends surrounded Harry, Draco sat with an empty seat on either side of him. In the time Harry watched, Draco did not talk to anyone else at his table. It appeared none of the Slytherins wanted to be seen as close to their former leader.

Looking at the Slytherins, Harry noticed a slight change in his view of them. After reading his ancestor's diary of life in the original Slytherin House, they did not seem to be the stereotypical villains they had been his previous six years in the school. Harry did not know if it was the diary or his own growing maturity but there was definitely a change.

Suddenly, Harry realized that as he was watching the Slytherins, one of them had been observing him. Harry caught the eye of Nott. Nott sat with no hostility or other expression on his face. It seemed more a weighing assessment or the way a Muggle scientist would study a new creature then a hostile intent.

After a ten-second connection, Nott gravely nodded to Harry and returned to his meal. He did not look up again. The incident left Harry feeling unsettled. Added to Malfoy's unfinished remarks earlier, Harry felt the need to find out about the mysterious Mr. Nott.

Leaning into his friends, Harry asked, "What do any of you know about Nott?"

"He is a junior Death Eater like the rest of the Slytherins. What else do we need to know?" Ron asked with a mouth full of pudding.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth open," Hermione said to Ron. Turing to Harry, she said, "He is usually in the top of his classes. He does very well in Charms and Ancient Runes. I believe he is also the highest scoring Slythering in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry smiled. Leave it to Hermione to know the academic record of everyone in the school.

Seamus added, "He never joined Malfoy's click. He stays in the shadows a lot and does not say a lot. McGonagall assigned us together on a project in our fifth year. He never tried to bait me or be obnoxious. He said just enough to get the project done and that was all. Once I was going on about something and he made an observation that left me howling in laughter. He just sat blank faced and watched me. He did ask me once about you though, Harry."

"Really? About what?" Harry asked.

Seamus grinned, "He asked if you put your pant on one leg at a time or not. I thought he was barking mad and told him yes. Then he smiled slightly and said, 'Oh good. Malfoy is wrong about something else'."

The rest of the group laughed as Harry sat back to consider what his friends had told him.

Dinner soon ended and the students started making their way to their House dorms. The Prefects led the first years to their dorms and explained things to the new students.

Professor McGonagall walked over to where Harry and his friends stood watching the students file out. Hermione, in her Head Girl mode, had taken charge of making sure all of the students made it to their dorms with no mistakes. She had been handing out orders to the Prefects like a field marshal.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I will take you to your dorm and explain the details of your position with you," the professor said. Glancing at Ron and Ginny, she said, "You can fill your friends in later. Come along."

Professor McGonagall started walking out of the Great Hall without a glance back to see if Harry and Hermione were following her. With a wave to his friends, Harry followed after her with Hermione.

Seeing Draco standing near the Great Hall doors, Harry stopped and said, "McGonagall is taking us up to the Heads dorm now. Give us twenty minutes and then come up. Stay near Ron until then." Ignoring the look of distaste on the blond Slytherin's face, Harry used his ring to communicate his request to Ginny to tell Ron to look out for Draco.

Harry caught up to Hermione and Professor McGonagall just as they reached the portrait the concealed the entrance to the Heads dorm. The portrait supposedly contained a knight in armor fighting a dragon. The two tired of fighting long ago and mostly spent their time playing cards together. They looked up at the group's approach. With a quick look down the dragon set down his cards and said, "Gin."

Ignoring the pained look on the knight's face, Professor McGonagall said, "Wizard Wheezes"

Standing up, the knight bowed and said, "We are honored to guard the door for the Hogwarts Head Boy and Girl." The dragon exhaling a small stream of fire lighting the back of the knight's trousers on fire spoiled the formality of the greeting.

Harry and Hermione chuckled as the followed Professor McGonagall through the revealed opening. Harry looked around the common room and was impressed. Each of the walls decorated in the colors of each of the four Houses. Slightly more innate then the House common rooms, the room was slightly smaller but since it was intended to be the common room for only two people, it was more then enough. It was large enough for all of the Prefects to gather for a meeting if necessary.

Separate staircases in the corners opposite the entrance led up to the Heads rooms. A third door, presumably added for Draco stood between them at floor level. Walking into the room, Harry saw Dobby waving from the top of one of the staircases. Harry assumed that was his room.

Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Potter, please be seated. We must talk and then I have other places to be."

Harry joined Hermione on one of the couches opposite the new Head Mistress. As a former Prefect, Hermione had been in the Head dorm before tonight.

Professor McGonagall started, "Ms. Granger already knows the duties of the Prefects and the Heads. I will allow her to bring you up to speed later, Mr. Potter. First, here are the passwords for my office and all four House common rooms. Please do not enter a House's common room unless your duties require it or you are invited. Next, none of the current staff except for me are former Gryffindors. This has never happened in recent memory. By Hogwarts custom, I am unable to fill that role. Professor Ioshi has agreed to fill the position for the year. I have no doubt he would have been in Gryffindor."

Harry and Hermione looked at one another in mild surprise. They had never considered that McGonagall would not be able to be their Head of House with her promotion.

"Harry, I agreed to allow you and your friends certain privileges above that normally aloud Head students or seventh years. I ask that I be informed of your activities."

At Harry's nod of agreement, she continued, "Professor Ioshi has placed two requests. One is that you will assist him in teaching his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the fifth, sixth and seventh year students. He will tell you the role you are to fill. Also he will set up private training sessions for you."

Harry asked a question, "Professor, how am I supposed to keep up on my class work, be Head Boy and continue what Professor Dumbledore and I started?"

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly, "I expect Ms. Granger will be able to pick up the slack for your Head Boy duties. She already shows a knack for it." Hermione blushed slightly at this.

"Further more, I expect you will not have much free time. When you can, I suggest you delegate work to those you can trust. I know you are keeping something from the Order. I can understand that. I suggest, however, you take advantage of the Order when possible. You have already built your own team from some of out junior members already, I dare say."

Harry nodded. "Okay, professor. I am going to delegate Ron to be the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. I may not have time to play and I certainly will not have time to plan practices and stuff."

"Very wise, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said rising to her feet. "I think Mr. Weasley will be thrilled to stand in for you. Good evening to you." Then she walked out of the common room.

Before the portrait closed, Ron, Ginny and Draco entered the room. Like Harry, Ginny had never been in the room before and looked around with excitement. Draco stumped into the middle room and slammed the door behind him.

Ron muttered, "Good bye to that jerk."

"So Mr. Quidditch captain, when are you going to schedule tryouts?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" Ron asked in confusion.

Hermione giggled slightly and sat next to Ron, "Harry has assigned you to be the Gryffindor Quidditch captain."

Shock and excitement ran across Ron's very open expression. "Mate, are you sure?" he asked.

Harry nodded, "I am afraid I will not have time to run the team. You may not even be able to count on me as a Seeker. I suggest you have a backup."

Ron nodded absently. It was already plain that he was mentally preparing strategies in his head. His three friends laughed at his distraction.

Ginny settled into the couch next to Harry and took his hand. Harry felt warmth fill him. Sitting here in Hogwarts with his friends felt right. A part of him told him this is where he was meant to be.

The next two hours were filled with laughter and talk as the four friends discussed their schedules and plans for school. Ron was horrified that Hermione planned on another Yule Ball.

Harry grinned at his friend and said, "Make sure you ask her first this time." This caused a round of laughter at Ron's sudden blush.

Ginny was delighted at the news Harry would be helping to teach her DADA class. Ron teased her about kissing up to the teacher until she said okay and started snogging Harry on the couch in front of her brother.

After a while, Hermione stood up and said, "We three need to go patrol and make sure everything is alright. Harry, you turn in and get some rest. From what Professor McGonagall said, you are going to need it."

The two Weasleys and Hermione left as Harry walked up to his new room. The room was slightly larger then the dorm room Harry had shared with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville for the past six years. A slightly larger four-post bed stood in one corner with a wardrobe and a desk also. A door led out of the room into a small private bathroom. It was decorated in the Griffindor colors.

A fireplace filled one corner of the room with two plush chairs in front of it. Next to the fireplace was something Harry never expected to find here, Professor Dumbldore's Pensieve.

Harry was shocked to find the Pensieve in his room. A note was attached to it. It read,

_Harry-_

_Professor Dumbledore wanted you to have this. It has been cleared out of all of his memories except for a few that he placed behind barriers. I believe you may be the only one able to access them._

_-Professor McGonagall_

Harry sat in one of the chairs and stared at the magical device. After a couple of minutes, Dobby appeared at his elbow.

"Harry Potter, I unpacked all of your things and taken your owl to her roost. Do you need anything else?" he asked in his squeaky voice.

"Would you please just sit with me? I just need a friend right now."

Dobby climbed into the other chair and sat quietly with Harry for a while. Dobby was the proudest house-elf ever at that moment. Asked to sit and keep the greatest wizard in the world company… as a friend.

Page 13 of 13


	16. First Classes

Chapter 16 – First Day of Classes

Harry woke up to a knocking on his door.

"Harry, are you up yet?" asked Hermione's voice through the door. We really should not be late for the first breakfast of the year. We have to set a good example for the younger students."

Harry called back that he would be ready shortly. Rolling over, Harry pulled the pillow over top of his head. Maybe Dumbledore had a good point when he had made Ron a Prefect instead of Harry.

Harry pulled himself out of bed and proceeded to get himself dressed. A quick shower later followed by a Drying Charm and Harry was dressed in his school robes. Harry's new wrist holster went under the robe and then the wand. Harry was all set. The great thing about inheriting his father's hair was no one ever really knew if he combed it or not.

During the routine, Harry could not shake a strange feeling. This was Harry's first morning at Hogwarts without sharing a dorm. Ron snoring and Neville talking in his sleep seemed a part of the natural background noise of the dorm. The Head Boy's dorm seemed too quiet.

SLAM!

The dorm door swung open and smacked into the wall behind it. Harry's wand was in his hand instantly as he started to peek out of the bathroom.

"Come on, Harry! Get up!" yelled Ron. The sound of firecrackers suddenly started going off next to Harry's bed.

It seems like Ron has been listening to the twins again Harry thought. A flick of his wand and Harry wordlessly cast a Silencing Charm. All of his practice since his disastrous fight with Snape was already paying off.

Ron stood in the doorway perplexed. How did Harry stop the fireworks? The pile of blankets never moved. Fred and George told Ron that no spell could stop their wizard fireworks. It did not make sense.

Harry darted out of the bathroom with his wand drawn and said, "_Rictusempra!_" Ron's face suddenly went pale as he recognized the spell. The Tickling Charm hit Ron full on in the chest. Ron fell to the floor laughing.

Harry walked to the door of his dorm and looked down as his laughing friend gasping for a breath. Shaking his head, Harry said, "Next time make sure I am in the bed before you launch an ambush."

"Would you boys stop playing?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up at his girlfriend and felt a warmth spread through him. Although her expression and words were disapproving, her eyes danced with the Weasley sense of humor.

Drawing her wand, Ginny said, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

Ron stopped laughing and sat gasping for breath for a moment. He smiled up at Harry and asked, "Did I loose any House points, Mr. Head Boy?" When Harry just shook his head in resignation, Ron said, "Sorry, it is a family tradition. Fred and George woke Percy up his first day with those fireworks. They lost five House points for it."

Harry grinned, "Yes, but they caught Percy. You missed me."

Ginny giggled at the dirty look Ron shot at Harry. As Harry helped Ron off the floor, she asked, "Harry, how did you stop the Weasley fireworks? Fred and George told us it was impossible."

Harry smiled at her, "I didn't. I just cast a Silencing Charm. They are probably still going off."

The two Weasleys started laughing again at the thought their brothers' fireworks could be cancelled out by a second year spell.

"Are you three coming to breakfast?" Hermione yelled from the portrait entrance.

Ron, Ginny and Harry joined her at the front entrance. Hermione seemed very agitated about the first day of classes.

"You three are going to make us late! I don't want to set a bad example!"

Ron tried to calm her down. "Hermione, it will be okay if…"

Hermione exploded, "DON'T YOU TELL ME…"

Realizing that Hermione was about to completely lose it, Ron decided to use a piece of his father's advice. It seemed mad at the time, but Ron could not think of anything else.

Ron reached over, grabbed Hermione by both cheeks, and kissed her square on the mouth. Hermione was so shocked that she just stood there for a second and then kissed him back.

When he stopped the kiss, Hermione smiled sweetly at him and asked, "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Umm, yes?" Ron answered. "Is it working?"

"I will tell you later… when we are alone." Then Hermione turned and led the way out of the portrait.

Ron felt excited but realized there could be more then one meaning to what she had said. As he turned to follow her, he decided he was probably in a world of trouble.

Harry and Ginny snickered at the two as they followed along at a safe distance. Ron and Hermione were made for each other in many ways but it would be fun to watch them figure out each other's boundaries. They enjoyed their games of "verbal tag". Harry was just glad not to be in the middle of it.

Approaching the Great Hall, Harry heard a voice call his name. Turing he saw Professor Ioshi walking behind them. Harry and Ginny waited while the new DADA professor approached.

Harry bowed as the professor approached. Professor Ioshi had taught Harry the proper form when he was Master Ioshi to Harry. Unsure what to do, Ginny simply smiled.

"Professor Ioshi-sama, it is an honor to see you again. I was very surprised at seeing you here." Harry said.

Professor Ioshi returned Harry's bow and said, "How could I give up seeing my favorite student, Harry-san? I still have so much to teach."

Harry smiled. "May I introduce you to my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley? Ginny, this is Professor Ioshi. He introduced me the sword this summer."

Ginny was astonished listening to Harry talk to the new Japanese DADA professor. Harry talked to the old wizard in a very respectful and formal manner. The only professor she had heard him speak to that respectfully before was Professor Dumbledore.

Ginny smiled, "It is an honor to meet you professor. Harry has told us about training with you."

The new professor smiled with a glint in his eye, "And I have heard much about you, Ginny-san. Although it was usually with much moping."

Ginny grinned, "He deserved it. A little suffering is good for him."

Professor Ioshi laughed softly at this. Then he said, "Excuse me, Ginny-san. I must speak you Harry-san for a few moments. He will join you at breakfast shortly."

Ginny politely smiled again and politely left the two alone.

Once she had left, Professor Ioshi laughed, "That young lady is going to run you ragged. Even worse then me! I like her." Then he turned serious, "Harry-san, we have much to discuss."

"Yes, sensei," Harry acknowledged. "Why did you not tell me you are a wizard this summer?"

"It would have distracted you. You needed to learn the basics of the sword. I did use some magical techniques to impart on you the way of the sword faster then would normally occur. These techniques will not make you a master, merely proficient. For true mastery you must continue to study and practice,' the old wizard replied. "You did show a true gift for it."

When Harry nodded his understanding, Professor Ioshi said, "As Professor McGonagall informed you, you will be assisting me in some of my classes for older students. I will be teaching them to defend themselves against an attacker. Michael-san told me you would make an excellent training dummy."

Harry inwardly groaned. Harry was not worried about getting hurt in duals with other students. Harry knew he was the most proficient dueler currently in the student body. However, the constant dueling would be a drain and a test of endurance. In addition, the realization the Mike and Professor Ioshi now had Harry for the entire school year as their own pet project was a little daunting.

Confirming Harry's suspicions, Professor Ioshi continued, "I will also set up time after classes to continue giving you special training. You must be prepared when you face your destiny."

"Yes, professor. I would like your training. Did Professor McGonagall explain to you about our agreement?"

"Hai, she did. If a higher priority occurs then you must go. But I will otherwise expect you at the planned times. Agreed?"

"Yes, sensei," Harry bowed in his agreement.

The old wizard grunted, "Good, now go eat breakfast. You will need your energy. You have double Defense class first thing."

Harry moved quickly into the Great Hall and saw that breakfast was ending. Ginny waved him over to where the others were sitting. As he approached, Harry noticed that Ginny had saved some breakfast for him. He gratefully sat down and started eating.

Ginny watched him for a second and then asked, "So, what did Professor Ioshi want?"

"I am going to be the dueling opponent for the fifth, sixth and seventh year DADA classes. He also wants me to attend after-class training sessions with him on a regular basis."

Ron's eye had grown big. "He wants you to do all of that? You aren't going to have time to pay Quidditch!"

Hermione sighed, "Really Ronald. There are more important things then Quidditch."

"Like what?" Ron challenged.

"Like getting his homework done," Hermione sighed. "How is Harry going to be able to prepare for his N.E.W.T.s if he is training all the time?"

Harry mentally groaned. They were starting again. He loved his friends but if they stayed together he hoped they did not settle in Godric's Hollow. They would be at his place constantly dragging him into their "domestic bliss".

Before Harry could cut off the impending verbal battle, Ginny slammed a text onto the table. Everyone in the Great Hall was silent for a moment.

Ginny leaned in to her brother and her best friend. In a quiet but strong tone, Ginny whispered, "If Voldemort wins then Quidditch won't matter. Neither will N.E.W.T scores. Maybe Harry was right for not planning to come back here. You two have not been here a day and you are already forgetting what is important. Defeating Voldemort and keeping Harry alive are the only things that matter!"

Hermione and Ron looked abashed at Ginny's reminder of what was at stake. Both avoided looking at Harry in their embarrassment. They missed the wink Ginny threw at Harry.

Harry felt a wave of affection and awe roll over him. Ginny had used Riddle's self-chosen nickname twice. Ginny impressed Harry with her strength. She was determined and willing to fight for what she wanted. How far she had grown from the shy ten year-old he first glimpsed his first year when getting on the Hogwarts Express. The wink sealed it for Harry. What ever anyone else may think because he was "The Boy-Who-Lived", he was the lucky one to have Ginny, not the other way around.

The bell rang indicating the end of breakfast. The students left in the Great Hall started to exit on their way to classes.

Harry stopped Ginny and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I like that," she said. "You can do that anytime."

"I will remember that," Harry smiled.

Then they separated, Ginny going to Charms and Harry, Ron and Hermione to DADA.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom changed with each professor. Changes in the classroom layout or decoration seemed a part of every new professor's prerogative. Snape caused the classroom to resemble a dark cave or dungeon. Umbridge removed all decoration and kept everything as plain as possible.

Professor Ioshi kept the tradition alive. The students' chairs now formed a U and sat with three rows on a raised platform. Each row of chairs was higher then the one in front. Inside the U was a white dueling mat. A small pad with a desk sat at the open end of the U. Obviously, this was the professor's seat.

The class filed in and sat down. Although this was supposed to be a mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin class, only four Slytherins sat down; Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Tracey Davis. Draco and Blaise sat together while Davis sat several seats away. Nott sat in the third row at the top of the U. With twelve Gryffindors in the class, the Slytherins seemed distinctly outnumbered.

Harry considered the four Slytherins. Why had they returned when so many of their House did not? Harry watched Draco and Blaise for a moment while he wondered about the four students.

Harry felt some one watching him as he watched the class. With a sudden turn of his head, he caught Nott looking at him. Nott did not seem surprised or embarrassed to be caught staring at Harry. Rather, he seemed to have expected it. Nott simply nodded to Harry and then turned his head to look out the window.

This was the second time Harry had found Nott watching him. The odd Slytherin boy never caused any problems that Harry knew of in their time at Hogwarts. Hermione had told Harry he was one of the few Slytherin to never call her Mudblood or harass her in any way. Draco seemed … careful of him. Nott was definately an enigma.

Professor Ioshi walked gracefully into the classroom. Standing at the head of the class her bowed. "I am Professor Ioshi. I will have the honor of being your teacher for this year. I require that you pay attention and work hard. Perfection is unattainable, but we must strive for it anyway."

"Those who use the Dark Arts seek simply to take what they have no right to. There have been many in history who sought power simply for its own sake. In England this has noted in historical figures like Morgana LeFay to the contemporary Lord Voldemort."

The class stiffened slightly at the casual mention of Voldemort. Harry was impressed that the old wizard did not even pause slightly at the name. Even many of the Aurors Harry had met were reluctant to say Voldemort's name aloud.

The professor looked at the faces of each of his students. Then he said, "In your previous years you have been taught basic dueling. In addition, you were taught how to deal with Dark creatures. You even had a Death Eater posing as an Auror teach you about the Unforgivable Curses. I understand that many of you formed a group outside of class to study when you had an incompetent teacher."

The class murmured agreement at the description of Umbridge. All of the students in the room except the Slytherins were members of the DA. Many of them openly said that passing their O.W.L.s was because of the group the Trio founded.

"I intend to build on the group known as Dumbledore's Army. This year will be an intensive review of all of the combat and protective magic you have learned in your previous six years. I will hone that skill to enable you to survive in the coming war. Harry Potter will serve as my deshi. He will assist in all training."

Professor Ioshi gestured at Harry. "Please join me, Harry-san."

Harry walked down onto the mat. Standing in the middle of the mat, he bowed properly to his teacher.

"I would like two of the other students to join us for a demonstration," the professor said.

Draco and Blaise drew their wands and joined Harry on the mat. Professor Ioshi thanked them for volunteering and asked them to stand opposite Harry.

"You have been taught to duel using the rules established under the various Ministries," the professor began. "In a true battle there are no rules. There is only victory. You must approach each battle confident of victory. You must use every advantage possible to achieve that victory. Many who fail to achieve victory in war will not live another day. Dark wizards have no mercy."

The class was silent. The image presented by their new professor was stark. Professors Moody (Actually Barty Jr.) and Snape (both of whom turned out to be Death Eaters) spoke of fighting the Dark Arts but never this bluntly. Harry looked around and noticed that only Hermione, Ron, and, strangely, Neville seemed at ease with their professor's strong words. Malfoy seemed particularly pale.

Professor Ioshi turned to Harry. "I would like you to attack these two students. You will play the role of the aggressor. Attack them as though you were a Dark wizard." Then turning to the two Slytherins, he said, "You will defend. If you get past your attacker and off the mat, you will be victorious."

Draco leaned into Blaise and whispered something. Blaise nodded a response and made a whispered response.

Pulling his wand from his sleeve, the professor activated wards around the mat to prevent any injury to the watching students. Then he said, "Begin!"

Harry's wand dropped into his hand with a flick of his wrist. Blaise immediately raised his wand and fired a Stunner straight at Harry's chest with Draco an instant behind him. Harry sidestepped the spells while raising his own shields.

"_Tenebraearum_!" Harry muttered as he cast a spell. Both of his opponents raised shield to counter the expected spell, but nothing materialized that the other students could see.

Draco whirled around and yelled, "Where did he go?"

Blaise looked very unsure of himself and looked around carefully. "He has to still be on the mat."

The other students looked at each other in puzzlement. Harry stood openly upon the mat. Why couldn't they see him?

Harry raised his wand again and pointed at Blaise. He said, "_Langlock_!"

The tall black boy suddenly looked shocked. His hand went to his mouth but no words came out, just mumbling.

Draco turned to see what was wrong with his partner. His distraction cost him as a Stunner hit him.

Professor Ioshi brought down the wards. He released Blaise from the hex gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Then he revived Draco.

"An unorthodox approach. Tell the class what you did," the professor told Harry.

"I cast a Darkness Charm on them. To their eyes, I disappeared. Then it was simply a matter of waiting for the proper opening," Harry replied.

Hermione called out, "Harry, who taught you that spell? I never read it in any of our books."

"I created it myself over the summer. It came out of the research I was doing."

A stir went through the class at the news. Not many wizards created new spells. Most witches and wizards were content using the standard spells. Most new spells came out of the Department of Mysteries after full testing.

Professor Ioshi nodded, "Why did you choose this technique?"

Harry looked at his two opponents. "They were ready for anything standard. They planned based on what they would do without accounting for my actions."

Professor Ioshi laughed softly. "You took my word literally when I told you to play the role of a Dark wizard." Turning to the class, he said, "Harry-san has shown you an important lesson. The practitioners of the Dark Arts will seek to obscure and misguide you. You must be prepared to adapt to their attacks. Flexibility in your approach is the key."

Dean turned to Ron and whispered, "Harry is a little too good at playing a Dark Wizard. Did you see the look on his face?"

The remainder of the class consisted of a series of conventional duals between different pairings of students. Harry noticed that Professor Ioshi did not really teach any new spells. He focused entirely on strategy and the proper application of the students existing spells.

Ron paid particular attention throughout the class. Professor Ioshi's emphasis on strategy had a particular impact on Ron. It was well known in Hogwart's that Ron was a superior player of Wizard's Chess. The Trio's success in their fist year depended on Ron's skill on a chessboard. Ron also showed a skill in the development of plays and defenses for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Having a class devoted to strategy seemed like Heaven for Ron.

Professor Ioshi assigned a three-foot scroll on strategies for dueling and dismissed the class. As the students moved out of the classroom, the professor called out to Harry.

Harry told Hermione and Ron that he would meet them at Potions class and then walked over to join the professor.

"I did not expect you to use a new spell like that. I expected your opponents to be set on getting by you and leave them selves open," the professor said. "You took me unaware as well as them. A very interesting first class."

"I am sorry, sensei. I did not mean to ruin your plan."

"Nonsense. I think it went splendid." The professor gestured at the mat for Harry to sit. Taking a seat next to Harry, he said, "Harry, I must discuss with you our plans for you for the coming year."

Harry felt uneasy at those words.

The Japanese professor said, "I have been asked by Professor McGonagall and others to help prepare you for your fight. I will be teaching you almost everything an Auror would receive over three years in the next ten months. This will demand much of your time and energy. This is why I have assigned you as my deshi in class. It will help you in practice certain skills and endurance."

Harry nodded as he considered the immensity of the workload he expected to carry. At least Hermione had the Time-Turner when she tried it!

"Professor," Harry asked, "you said I would get most of the training. What will be left out?"

Professor Ioshi chuckled softly, "Nothing you will miss, mostly how to shuffle parchment and scrolls around to make Ministry bureaucrats happy. Most of the reason I retired was I couldn't take them looking over my shoulder anymore."

Picking a small scroll, Professor Ioshi handed it to Harry. "This contains a list of additional texts and materials I suggest you order. I will provide you with a syllabus and schedule tonight. Please meet me here at 8:00."

Harry thanked his new professor and turned to leave the classroom. Before he could leave the professor called after him, "Please bring your katana and your parents' wands.

Harry nodded and left the room in confusion. He could understand his sword, but why his parents' wands?

Once he was out of the classroom, he stopped and looked at the list. It contained texts on curse detection, tracking, disguise, concealment and advanced defense. The list contained more titles then Harry had to study for his N.E.W.T.s!

"Potter," a voiced hissed from the shadows.

Harry looked up quickly in surprise. He had not been aware of anyone else in the hall.

Out of a shadow stepped Nott. The Slytherin seventh year advanced towards Harry in a slow, non-threatening manner. Harry tensed his arm to drop his wand out of its sheath, but waited to see what the other boy wanted.

In a carefully neutral voice, Harry simply said, "Nott"

Nott stepped close to Harry and said in a voice too low to be heard from more then a foot away. "I normally stay out of these affairs, but find I am forced to take part."

Harry eyed the other boy wearily. "What affairs?"

"I know I am placed with Malfoy and the other children of the fools who follow the Dark Lord, but I should not be," was a hissed reply. "The Dark Lord and his followers' actions are those of spoiled children denied pudding."

Harry raised an eye at the description. He passed the largest and most dangerous group of dark wizards in centuries passed off as errant children?

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked.

"I have stayed out of my father and his friends affairs since I was a child. Now they seek to drag me in. I like the current system and don't want to see it overthrown. So I find I must assist you."

Harry's suspicions went very high. Why would a Slytherin offer to help in the fight against the Riddle? The fact that Riddle was currently winning made that support that much odder. All Slytherins wanted to be on the winning team; winning was the only important thing to most of them.

"Why should I trust you? And what help could you give?" Harry asked.

Nott smirked slightly, "To answer you second question, information. I know more about what is going on around here then anyone else now that Dumbledore is gone. Try me. For the first question, you have no reason to do so right now. I am only asking for a chance."

Harry shook his head, "That is not good enough. Why are you doing this?"

Nott hissed softly through his teeth. "I am a Slytherin and proud of it. I am ambitious and make no excuse for it. I also believe in playing by the rules. Winning the game by cheating makes it worthless. If you do not follow the rules then your competition will not either."

Nott shook his head, "If the Dark Lord had put his gifts and leadership into playing by the rules, he would be Minister of Magic today, probably the greatest in history. Instead, we have this war. How would he maintain order if he won? The Light wizards will simply adopt his ambush tactics and the war will continue."

Harry nodded. He had to admit that Nott's logic made sense. He knew that he would never quit fighting Riddle.

Harry considered the boy standing in front of him. Harry remembered all of the times Dumbledore had done the same to him. Harry asked, "So, then what is your ambition?"

"I am applying for the Auror program after leaving Hogwarts." Seeing Harry was going to speak, he raised his hand up. "I admit that is a short term goal. I plan to use it to rise to a gratifyingly powerful position within the Ministry."

Harry considered response. It seemed honest, but how could Harry trust the son of an active Death Eater. The older Nott fought in the battle in the Department of Mysteries. In fact, he was the one who knocked Hermione out of the fight. How would Hermione react to working with his son?

Harry decided to give Nott a challenge and himself time. "I will think about your offer. Come to talk to me in the Heads' common room tomorrow after dinner. You must find out the password, without asking Malfoy, to get in. We will talk then."

Nott stood silently for a moment and then nodded. Without another word, he turned and walked away. Harry turned and walked quickly towards the dungeons. Students for the next DADA class were approaching and he did not have much time if he was to make Potion class on time.

Harry sprinted the last section of the dungeon hallway to reach the Potions classroom with seconds to spare. Reaching his accustomed seat next to Ron and Hermione, Harry quickly started to pull out his materials for class.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! So glad you made it in time! Did you have a good summer?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, professor. Thank you for asking."

"We are having a little get together in my office tonight at 8:30. Please join us."

Harry groaned inwardly. Slughorn was starting already!

"I will try professor. I have to meet Professor Ioshi at 8:00. I am not sure how long he will keep me."

Slughorn's face appeared disappointed shortly, and then he said, "Of course. Come after you finish then. Mention to Professor Ioshi he is invited also."

Professor Slughorn waved the door shut with his wand. "Good morning class," he began. "This is your final year of Potions here at Hogwarts. Due to the size of the body of students, all four Houses are represented here."

Harry looked up in surprise and surveyed the room. At a back table with Zabini sat Nott. How had he reached the room so fast? He did not come the same way Harry did.

Unaware of Harry's questions, Slughorn continued, "Please put your books away. I will give you a potion recipe and I would like you to brew it for me. I will award twenty House points to the first person to do so successfully."

Harry took the recipe and looked at it. The recipe was for a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Harry read quickly through the steps and realized it was an amazingly complex potion. After skimming the recipe and its steps, Harry went back and read the instructions carefully.

When Harry returned from the ingredients cabinet, Hermione had already started preparing her ingredients. As Harry started to lay his out, Hermione smirked at him and asked, "How are you going to do without your former assistant?"

Harry frowned slightly at her reference to Snape and his old text book. Realizing she was attempting her own version of humor, Harry resisted snapping back at her. Instead he rolled his eyes and said, "Now those kinds of remarks are hardly the proper role model for a Head Girl, unless she is a Slytherin."

Seeing the little grin on Harry lips, Hermione surrendered, "Okay, you won that round."

"Are you and Ron keeping points now? I always suspected it was a game with you two." Harry murmured bending over his ingredients.

Hermione turned red as Ron approached. Ron looked at her questioningly and looked confused when she would not look up. He looked over at Harry and said, "I thought I would understand her more once we started dating."

"I think you two understand each other too well," was his reply from Harry.

Thirty minutes later, Harry finally completed his potion. The rest of the class already completed their potions. The potion remained a dark blue while most other students potions was a light red. Ron and Hermione both had red potions. While Hermione looked pleased, Ron was shaking his head.

Hermione asked him what was wrong.

"My potion is the wrong color. I think Harry is the only one who got it right."

Hermione looked at Harry's blue potion. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Remember when my father was bitten by that big snake?" Hermione nodded her head, so Ron continued, "I had to sit with my dad a couple of times and saw the Healers giving him his potion. It was blue."

Professor Slughorn wandered through the room looking at each potion. When he reached Harry's potion a large smile filled his face. "I should have known! The son of Lilly Evans did not let me down! Twenty points to Gryffindor!"

The professor looked at the rest and said, "Mr. Potter was the only student to get this potion correct. This is one of the most common N.E.W.T. practical potions over the last ten years. I would like to see an essay from each of you on what went wrong with your potion and how you could correct it at this point. Mr. Potter, you are excused from the assignment."

The class dismissed and everyone headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione maintained a frown on her face all the way to their normal places at the table.

"What is wrong?" Harry asked her.

"How did you get that potion right?"

"One of the ingredients is iron…" Harry started.

"Oh no!" Hermione grasped. "Charming iron to keep it from rusting the potion is a second year skill! I can't believe I forgot that. I am going to fail my N.E.W.T.s!" The last came out as a piteous wail.

"Relax Hermione," Ron said. "It is the first morning of classes and you are scaring the first years."

Ginny walked into the hall, almost skipping in her excitement. She dropped down next to Harry and gave them all a huge smile.

"That was the neatest class," she said with her huge smile.

Her brother asked, "What class is that?"

"Transfiguration. Professor Goshawk taught us a really useful spell for transfiguring a layer of water into ice that will support you to walk on it. We did the class down at the lake."

Ron pulled out his schedule and said, "Of course, we don't have it until tomorrow."

The Gryffindors sitting around her heard this and a buzz of excitement went around the table. The food arrived and everyone started helping themselves to the food. Harry sat quietly while the rest of the table chatted around him.

Ginny was talking to Hermione. "I think I am really going to enjoy this year. O.W.L.s are done and I have a year before I have to start worrying about N.E.W.T.s!

Ron, Seamus, and Dean were talking about this year's Quidditch teams. All three were discussing with glee the depleted Slytherin team. With most of the older students not returning, they were going to be very light on experienced players.

"Harry, we are going to get together tonight to make up strategies for the team this year." Ron told Harry.

"You are the captain this year. That is your job."

Ron looked crestfallen. "Don't you want to join us?"

"Sorry, mate. I have work to do for Professor Ioshi. I think he is going to keep me busy.

Harry left soon afterwards, leaving his friends to finish their lunch at a leisurely pace. Ginny rose from the table also and asked where he was going.

"I need to get ready for my afternoon classes. I also need to send an owl." Harry replied.

The petite redhead smiled and said she was finished and would join him. Holding hands, they walked out of the Great Hall. Harry felt many eyes on his back as he walked out. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. Harry was afraid he was getting as paranoid as Mad-Eyed Moody.

Exiting the Hall and starting to climb the stairs for the Heads dorm, Harry and Ginny saw Professor Slughorn leaving the dungeons. Seeing two of his favorite students together, he gave them a wave and a smile. Harry paused with Ginny for him approach the stairs.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, it is nice to see you together. Mr. Potter, that was an exceptional job on your potion today. Many seventh year students start to pay too much attention to the advanced magic and not enough to the basics. Well done, your mother would be proud."

Ginny said, "Professor, I think you missed lunch."

The short, round Potions Master looked towards the Great Hall and absently rubbed his belly.

Harry saw an opportunity. "Professor, why don't you join us in my common room? I can get you lunch. I would like the opportunity to talk with you about something."

Professor Slughorn looked at Harry with a faint look of surprise on his face. He had been quite frustrated last year getting Harry to attend his get-togethers. Harry's earlier comments seemed to indicate that this year would be more of the same. Yet now Harry was inviting to eat lunch with him.

"I would be happy to have lunch with you, Harry," Professor Slughorn replied.

The threesome climbed the stairs to Harry's dorm. The knight and the dragon were using the knight's lance to shoot pool using round stones. Harry noticed that when the knight stood to accept the password, the dragon "accidentally" knocked a couple stones into a pocket.

Harry smiled at the dragon's antics and led the way into the common room. As the portrait shut, a fight could be heard erupting on the other side over the missing pool balls.

Once they were in the room, Harry called out for Dobby.

Dobby appeared in an instant at Harry's elbow. "Does Harry Potter need anything?"

"Hi Dobby. Could you please bring lunch for Professor Slughorn and tea for Ginny and I?

"Dobby will go right now!" and in a blink he was gone.

"Harry, I am impressed. I did not know you had your own House Elf!" Professor Slughorn said.

"I hired him this summer." Harry told him while leading them to a nearby table.

Sitting down, Slughorn asked in a very confused voice, "Hired him? Why would you hire a House Elf?"

"Dobby used to be bound to the Malfoys. He did me a favor and I tricked Lucius into freeing him," Harry said.

Ginny finished for him. "Professor Dumbledore hired him at Hogwarts for a while and the school released him for Harry to hire. Harry needs someone to look after him."

Professor Slughorn laughed at Ginny's inference of who should be looking after Harry. He was distracted from further questions by the arrival of a number of platters of different foods from the kitchen.

Dobby appeared to see if they needed anything else. When Harry thanked him and said they were all set, Dobby said, "Harry Potter just needs to call me if he needs anything. Dobby has a surprise for Harry Potter latter!"

An uneasy feeling swept through Harry. Harry said, "Thank you Dobby. You can show me after lunch."

Dobby bowed and disappeared in an instant.

Ginny smiled, "Every time you thank him I think he is going to explode of pure happiness."

Harry poured tea for Ginny and himself while Slughorn started eating his lunch. After several minutes of small talk, Harry turned the conversation in a particular direction.

"Professor, I became very interested in some of the stories you were telling me about my mother when she was your student," Harry started.

Slughorn took on a reminiscent expression. "Lily was one of my all-time favorites. She would have gone far. Her goal was to be a Healer. She was very good with people. I had been looking forward to seeing the magical medical advances she would have made."

"I found some of her old letters to her mum. Did you know who here friends Sarah and Amelia?"

Professor Slughorn paused for a moment. "Amelia must have been Amelia Bones. She was killed by You-know-who after he returned."

Harry and Ginny were shocked. "Susan Bones' aunt, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was one of my mother's best friends? I met her. She never said anything." Harry shook his head. "She may have not wanted to since she was the head of the Wizengamot and I was under trial."

"She never said anything to Susan either," Ginny said. "I wonder why."

Slughorn sipped his tea. "I believe Sarah may be Sarah Weston. They were always together. I felt they were the anti-Marauders. All of them were polite, smart and good workers."

"Were they in Potions class with my mum?" Harry casually asked.

Slughorn considered for a moment and said, "Yes, I believe the two girls were partnered together."

"What kind of projects did my mother do for you sir?"

"I often had Lilly and her partner working on special research topics. Both of them finished their seventh year material by the end of their sixth year!" Slughorn responded excitedly, as through their achievements were solely due to his teaching.

"What kind of topics, professor?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid my boy that I don't remember after all of this time."

Harry noticed that Slughorn was starting the same signs of evasion shown as when Harry first tried to get the memory from him last year.

"Would you have any of her old notebooks? I would really like to see them. I don't have anything that was my mother's."

"I suppose I could look around."

"I would really appreciate that, professor. It would make me feel closer to her," Harry said in an encouraging tone.

Ginny picked up Harry line of questions and innocently asked, "Then who was Lilly working with?"

"What? Oh. Um. I believe she was working with Severus Snape."

Now he got really nervous. Harry could see small beads of sweat forming on his brow.

Before Harry or Ginny could ask any more questions, the portrait opened to admit Ron and Hermione. Malfoy trailed along behind them. The distance making it perfectly clear, he was not with them.

Professor Slughorn used this opportunity as an escape. Thanking Harry for lunch, he quickly made his exit.

After he was gone Harry turned to Ginny and said, "He is not going to let me see those notebooks. He is acting guilty again."

Ginny patted Harry's hand and said, "I will make sure you get them. Trust me." Then she stood up and kissed Harry before leaving for her afternoon classes.

A/N: Below is a translation of the Japanese words used in this chapter

sensei teacher

hai yes

deshi teacher's student-help or apprentice

katana long sword

Page 21 of 21


	17. Training Starts

Chapter 17 – Training Starts

Ron wandered over to the table and started picking at the food left from Harry and Ginny's lunch with Professor Slughorn. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"We were trying to learn what my mother and Snape worked on in her seventh year," Harry answered. "Ginny suggested this would be a good way to get him to talk to us. He likes to talk about his former favorites."

Hermione came out of her room and started down the stairs. "Harry, what did you do to your door?"

Harry looked up. "What do you mean?"

Harry and Ron walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to Harry's room. Emblazoned on the door was the Potter crest with the motto "Age. Fac ut gaudeam"

A sarcastic voice came up behind the trio. "Very nice Potter. Making sure everyone bows down to your greatness?"

Harry faced Draco with a faint smile. "This was a gift from a friend. I leave the ego trips to you."

Draco sneered and left the room with his books for his next class.

Ron shook his head. "McGonagall told you he changed? I don't see it."

"Last night I heard him crying in his sleep," Hermione said. "Did you know he watched Riddle kill his mother after being under a Crucio Curse?"

"Draco is trying to maintain his reputation. It is his security. A lot of his real arrogance was scared out of him when his parents were murdered," Harry confirmed.

Ron grimaced, "I believe it when he starts acting it. To me he is the same git he has always been."

Dobby appeared as soon as Malfoy left the common room. "Does Harry Potter like my surprise?"

Harry nodded, "Thank you Dobby. It is very nice. What made you think of it?"

The little elf excitedly bobbed his head. "When your Bookie used her magic on your door it made it your front door!"

Hermione said, "Oh, when I set up the Portal here I used your door, Harry. Dobby is right. If you activate it, this will take you into your entry hall at your house."

"That is wicked!" Ron said. "So we can leave whenever we want and no one will know!"

Harry asked, "Have you tested it yet?"

"Go ahead," she invited.

Harry turned to the doorway and said "Godric's Hollow!"

The Portal formed and soon it's silvery light filled the door. The entry hall in Harry's house could be seen beyond to door.

"That really is incredible, Hermione," Harry commented. "I am very impressed you came up with this."

Ron grunted, "I am more impressed it doesn't spin you around, throw you out or make you feel like you have been pulled inside out by your navel."

Hermione suddenly caught sight of the time and screamed, "We are going to be late for class!" Then she went running out of the room.

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Hermione will never change. We better get to class also."

Now Harry laughed, "Now that is a change! We may have been a bad influence on her but she has been a good one on you!"

Ron scowled at his friend but it warred with the smile that played around his lips. "Oh, shut up! Let's get to class."

The remainder of Harry's classes went smoothly for the afternoon. Harry's only class was Charms with Professor Flitwick. The diminutive professor reviewed their previous charms and started explaining the charms that would be worked on to prepare for their N.E.W.T exams in May. Many of the new charms focused on protection and long-term effects.

After class, Harry showed his ring to Professor Flitwick. As Hermione predicted, the professor was very impressed with the charms involved in linking the two pieces of jewelry. He was most impressed with Harry's use of charms from class in new and supporting ways.

"Most impressive Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick said, "You used standard charms but your layering and structure are most ingenious. I have to wonder why we did not see this level of performance out of you before."

Harry smiled and thanked the professor. Then he slipped out of the room. Harry did not want to discuss his changing motivations for studying with anyone.

Harry spent his afternoon and after dinner revising in the Heads' common room. Ginny, Ron and Hermione worked on their various homework assignments. Hermione was already acting slightly stressed over the prospect of studying for N.E.W.T.s.

Ron teased her, "Maybe if Harry can stop Riddle before May they will just give us all O's for our grades. Then all of your studying will be wasted."

A voice interrupted from behind the studying students. "Look what we have here Fred, four good little Hogwart's students!"

"We really need to be a better influence on them, George!"

Harry and the others turned to find the Weasley twins walking down the steps from Harry's room. Each of them had a box in their hands.

"We really should have had those Portals when we were in school…" Fred said.

"…the opportunities would have been limitless!" George finished.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Just checking on you, ickle Ron-Ron!" Fred answered.

"And making sure this Potter character is treating our Favorite sister right." George added.

"Only sister you mean, and what gives you the right to check up on me?" Ginny asked, going a little red in the face.

Fred held his hands up. With a fake tremor in his voice, George said, "Easy little sister, we wouldn't want to have you explain to Mum why you murdered us in a fit of temper."

"At least you admit I would kick your tails." Ginny said with a small smile on her lips.

"Prudence, dear Ginny." Fred told her. "Even if you didn't your boyfriend would finish the job."

"Hmm, yes, he would, wouldn't he." She almost purred at the twins.

Fred turned to George, "I think we were too much of an influence on her."

George answered, "Probably."

Before the Weasley Wars could erupt anew, Harry asked, "What is in the boxes, guys?"

"The Head Girl requested this delivery." Fred said in courtier's tone.

"It is a project I started working on this summer. I want to finish it up." Hermione supplied.

"What is the project?" Harry asked

"Let's just say it may be your Christmas present," Hermione said evasively.

Recognizing that Hermione did not want to talk about the contents of the boxes, Harry let the issue drop. Instead, he turned back to the twins and asked how things were going with the business.

Fred and George's faces took on unusually serious expressions. Fred said, "The Hogsmeade shop is scheduled to open on the first Hogsmeade weekend. We are going to announce a grand opening event next week. The expanded production area in the warehouse helped up to stock the store. The Paris shop should open by December."

George added, "We are having problems with the Salem shop. The US Department of Magic's Magical Import Division is attempting to list our products as hazardous materials."

"I was afraid of that," said Ron. "I exchanged several letters with them to get this cleared up but I guess they went back on their decision."

Fred sighed, "Our biggest problem Harry is running the larger operation. I am afraid George and I are stretched too thin." Fred looked at his youngest brother and asked, "Why not skip your N.E.W.T.s and come join up with us?"

Before Ron could answer, Hermione grabbed his hand and said, "No! Ron is going to stay here with me and finish school!"

Ron looked torn between pleasing his girlfriend and getting away from the dreaded exams. After a second, he squeezed Hermione's hand back and asked, "Have you added any other help?"

Fred said, "Just people to work the shop counters. We are nervous trusting anyone else with some of our secrets, especially with the "special work" Harry has us doing at the warehouse."

Ron and the others knew Fred was referring to the proposed new headquarters for the Order. "What about Fleur? She is family now. Her time at Gringotts should help you out and you can always send her over to negotiate with the American wizards," Ron proposed with a grin.

Fred turned and said to George, "I think that would work. She and Charlie are in the Order already."

George agreed, "I think our Ron-Ron is growing up."

A small bell sound rang in the room. Ron asked, "What is that noise?"

Hermione stood up quickly, "Fred and George hide in Harry's room! Quickly, Malfoy will be here any second.

The twins ran into Harry's room just as the portrait swung open to reveal the scowling form of Harry's long time rival.

Seeing the four at the table, he mumbled, "My day just gets better and better." Then he walked directly into his room and shut the door.

Hermione waited until the door closed, then said, "I put a charm on the hall outside. Whenever Malfoy is within thirty seconds of the portrait, the bell rings."

"Brilliant," said Ron. "We should do that on my door at the Burrow for Mum!"

"What do you have to hide from Mum?" Ginny asked in an innocent voice.

Ron started to turn pink and pointedly avoided looking at Hermione.

Harry grinned at the subtle wink Ginny threw at him. Taking pity on his best friend, Harry stood up and said, "Ron, go tell your brothers it is clear for them to use the Portal to go home." Harry bent over next to the table and picked up his katana that was laying on top of his bag. "I need to go talk with Hagrid before meeting Professor Ioshi. I will see you after my session." Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny and then left the common room.

Harry slipped the katana inside his robe. He held it in place with a spare belt. Harry did not want to walk through the school with a sword in his hands. Too many of the students were nervous around him already.

Harry walked casually through the halls and out into the courtyard. Once out of the school and into the cool evening air, Harry allowed the sword to shift into a more comfortable position for the rest of his walk.

Reaching Hagrid's hut, Harry heard a low murmur of voices within followed by Hagrid's booming laugh. Harry knocked on the door and after a brief pause the door opened to reveal Hagrid.

"-Arry! You're here by yourself! I thought you and Ginny were attached at the hip now."

"Hi, Hagrid. Just wanted to stop by to see how your summer was."

"Come in. I have a friend of yours here," Hagrid waved Harry into the hut.

Harry stepped into the hut to the smells of whiskey and tobacco smoke. Glancing at one of Hagrid's oversized chairs, Harry recognized a short, ugly man with a thick cigar in his mouth.

Mike pulled the cigar from his mouth and grinned, "Is that a sword under your robe or are you just happy to see me?"

Hagrid roared with laughter as Harry turned red at Mike's question. Holding the robe aside to reveal the hilt, Harry replied, "You a re not that good looking."

Mike grinned at Harry's comment and leaned back in his chair puffing on his cigar.

Hagrid calmed down a bit and said, "Harry, I like 'im. He has had me laughing all day. Did you hear about the fourth year students caught setting an ambush for Filch?"

Harry smiled at the thought and said he had not heard.

Hagrid's grin grew. "Mike caught them and then Filch came and started threatening them. Mike started making additional suggestions about how to punish them. Filch was so happy he turned them over to Mike. As soon as Filch was out of sight Mike started explaining to them the right way to set up an ambush."

"Those poor kids thought they were going to be expelled by that nut. They were just having fun." Mike said around his cigar. "They just needed help to do it right."

Harry laughed, "I am glad you were not here with the Weasley twins. The castle would not be standing."

Mike eyes glowed with his amusement, "We have talked about the missed opportunities for fun."

"I expect you will start being the target of their pranks soon," Harry commented.

Mike smiled around his cigar, "They are welcome to try. It will be fun when their spells all fail and they can't figure out what happened."

Mike took a sip of his drink and asked, "Are you ready for your training to begin?"

"I have to meet Professor Ioshi in twenty minutes," Harry answered.

"No, I mean tomorrow morning" Mike said. "Remember me? Think of me as your own personal torturer. Meet me at 5:30 in your workout clothes tomorrow morning. Bring your friends along too."

Harry groaned internally. Although he always planned in staying in shape after the past summer, he knew Mike would push him harder then he would have pushed himself.

Hagrid smiled at the look on Harry's face. "You best be going, -Arry. I don't think you want to keep your new professor waiting."

Bidding goodbye to Mike and Hagrid, Harry started jogging back to the castle. The thought of Hagrid and Mike teaming up scared the seventeen year-old.

A couple minutes later, Harry reached the DADA classroom. Harry opened the heavy oak door and peered into the dark classroom.

"Come in, Harry-san," a voice called from the center of the room. "Please sit down."

Harry entered the room and closed the door. Harry could vaguely make out the shape of his teacher sitting on the floor in the center of the dueling mat. Harry pulled the katana from his robe and kneeled down across from the old Auror. He laid the sword down in front of him.

"Harry-san, we have much to cover in the coming year. Professor McGonagall informed me of your desire to become an Auror after leaving school. As I told you before, I am here to give you much of the training you would receive in such a program. We will focus on combat, strategy, and survival skills."

"The combat skills will cover both magical and Muggle. I will teach you to meld the two into one seamless whole. You must learn to fight with wand, sword, and mind."

Harry felt twin shivers of excitement and fear run down his spine. The daunting task in from of him seemed immense. Could he possible learn enough to stand up to Voldemort in an open fight?

"You are afraid. This is good. Overconfidence is the first step to failure," Harry's teacher said. "Remove the blade from its sheath. I must tell you its history."

Harry drew the katana and held it lightly across his lap.

"My ancestor was a supremely gifted sword-maker. He came from a family famous for it's skill and pursuit of perfection in its craft. He apprenticed to a wizard and who introduced him to the magical world. Upon completion of his training, my ancestor returned to the heritage of his family. There he combined his love of steel and magic into pieces of art."

"The sword you hold in front of you was his final art. A seer in the village came to him and gave him a prophecy. The words of the prophecy stayed between them. My ancestor created this blade and charged the family to protect it and keep it in trust. He said one day we would find a warrior who would face the Darkness from the cradle and we would know him as a bolt from Heaven."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at this mention of another prophecy with him as a focus. Why did it have to be him all of the time? Couldn't it be someone else's responsibility for once?"

"Harry-san, I see this bothers you. I understand. You have been forced to bear the weight of the mountain on your shoulders. You never asked for this. But I must ask, who else would you trust to bear this burden for you? And, could you sit back and watch while they did so?"

These questions struck Harry like a slap in the face. It sounded too much like the type of question Dumbledore would have asked. Harry considered his past six years since learning of the magical world. Living with the Dursleys left Harry with a deep need to fight back against anyone who would suppress him or those he loved.

"Please meditate on this question," the old Auror requested.

"Yes, sensei. Please continue telling me about this sword," Harry asked.

"Each of my ancestor's weapons contained different abilities. They grew with the wielder's ability and personality. This one is similar but unique. Please look at the gem on the bottom of the hilt."

Harry turned the sword to consider the hilt. The small emerald on a gold disk capped the end of the hilt.

"Touch the gem," Professor Ioshi instructed.

Harry did as instructed. The disk with the gem slid aside revealing an open hole leading into the hilt. The hole was fairly narrow, thinner then a finger-width.

"I asked you to bring your parents' wands. Please take them out."

Pulling the wands out of his robe, Harry let them balance in his palm.

"Part of what makes this weapon unique is the hollow core you just revealed. You are the only person to open it since my ancestor completed the sword. You must now choose which wand will go into the weapon. Once you place the wand inside, you will not be able to remove it."

The pair sat in darkness for half an hour while Harry struggled to choose which wand to use. Why should he choose any particular wand? Would it make a difference which wand he used?

Setting the sword back onto the mat, Harry weighed each wand in his hand. His first impulse was to use his father's wand. Looking like James, and meeting the other Marauders, Harry sought to emulate his father ever since learning about him. Also the fact Aunt Petunia was his mother's sister pushed him away from that side of his heritage.

Yet, as Harry sat and considered, he started to change his mind. Lily Potter sacrificed her life for her baby son. James died fighting, but Lily could have lived if she sacrificed Harry. Her sacrifice allowed Harry to live and protected Harry until just this past summer.

Closing his eyes, Harry ignored whose wand was in what hand. Harry reached out with his magic into each wand. The magical energy within each wand responded to his power. One wand felt the most … balanced was the only word Harry could come up with.

With his eyes still closed, Harry set the one wand down and picked up the sword. Harry carefully slid the wand into the core. Harry found himself standing as a surge of magic flowed from him into the sword and back again. Harry held the sword in both hands as he felt the magic flowing.

After what seemed an hour, the magic pulled back. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his sword. The gem had returned to its place on the pommel. At Harry's feet lay James Potter's wand.

Harry sat once more in front of his teacher. He asked, "Did I choose correctly?"

"I do not know," was his answer. "That is for you to decide."

The Japanese professor rose to his feet. "We will now move to the Room of Requirement to start your training. Please sheath your weapon and follow me."

Harry placed his father's wand into a pocket of his robe. Then he picked up the sheath and replaced the katana. As it slid home, the weapon changed into a dagger-sized weapon.

"Professor!" Harry yelled.

The Auror turned to see the morphed blade. "Interesting. Please pull the weapon back out."

Harry drew the dagger from the sheath and it returned to its former size.

"The blade responds to your need to blend in. I do not think any of its brethren ever developed such ability. Please follow me."

Harry re-sheathed the katana and placed the now dagger sized weapon on his hip under his robes. Following his professor out of the classroom, Harry thought, "At least now I will not get any more comments from Mike!"

Harry realized that their destination was the Room of Requirement. Following the professor up the stairs, Harry considered the decision to use his mother's wand for the katana. The decision felt right on an instinctual level, but Harry could not have explained why to anyone.

After performing the ritual to open the Room, Harry and Professor Ioshi entered a large room with a padded floor. The floor had several circles drawn, one inside another. The professor led the way into the Room.

Standing in the center of the Room, he gestured to indicate the area around him. "We will use this room to train you in combat magic. Auror trainees are taught to fight several opponents at once and as a team. Here I will summon opponents from the past and present for you to practice against in various situations and numbers."

The old Auror turned and considered Harry for a moment. "Harry-san, you are being molded as a weapon to use against a specific target. I must wonder if you will one day hate us for driving you to one purpose when that purpose is complete."

A quick answer of denial formed on Harry's lips but he held it back. Harry considered his professor's words. Dumbledore seemed to have some of the same concerns since Harry became the Boy-Who-Lived. Would he resent those who focused him to that one purpose?

"I cannot say, professor," Harry replied. "First I have to defeat Riddle and survive. Then we will have to see what the result is."

The Auror turned professor nodded. Then he gestured and the figure of a masked Death Eater appeared before them. The conjured Death Eater drew his wand and prepared to attack, but then froze.

"We will start with a warm-up contest with a single opponent. Obviously we will not be using the Unforgivable Curses here. For this warm up, the Death Eater will not use them. In future battles if you are hit by one it will act as a Stunner. You must learn to anticipate and avoid since they cannot be blocked. Now prepare yourself. Fight!"

Harry fought several different opponents over the next hour. The single anonymous Death Eater was joined by three additional figures.

Four Death Eaters together stretched Harry to a balance point. Harry was able to defend against them but not able to attack them. It was a stalemate. The stalemate ended when a tired Harry stepped on the hem of his robe. Momentarily tangled, the Death Eaters struck with multiple Stunners.

The professor woke Harry shortly afterwards with a flick of his wand. "You have just learned an important lesson. In a Wizard Duel, robes are not that important a consideration. In combat anything that can trip you up or bind your movements is to be avoided at all costs."

Harry lay on the floor for a second catching his breath. He sat up and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Then he asked, "Then why do Aurors where robes?"

Professor Ioshi answered, "Few Aurors ever really experience true combat. Most act as a special law enforcement squad over the normal law breaking one gets in any community. The robes give them an air of intimidation."

"Do they remove their robes if they are going into battle?" Harry asked.

"Some do," his professor replied, "Some have charmed their robes with Anti-Tangle Charms or Fitting Charms. Fitting Charms shrink the robes to become form fitting."

Harry stood up and removed his school robe. After folding it and placing it in the corner, Harry turned to resume his training. Then Harry noticed that only one of the simulated Death Eaters remained.

"Professor?" Harry said in a questioning tone.

"It is time for you to return to your quarters, Harry-san. First, I would like to introduce a new fighting style to you. Please draw your sword, but keep your wand out."

Harry switched his wand over to his left hand. Then he drew his sword. The wand felt slightly awkward held this way. Harry had occasionally used his wand left-handed (usually due to a Quidditch or Riddle related injury), but not often enough for it to feel natural.

"You must learn to use your wand and sword together. In battle you do not have to stay a polite distance away from your opponents. Also, remember what your sword contains. Your mother's wand will allow you to cast spells through it."

Harry nodded, remembering Hagrid's umbrella with the remains of his wand concealed inside.

"You must learn the different abilities of your sword. You seamlessly merge your magical combat style with the physical. There is no difference in striking your opponent down magically or physically. Concern for the honor of one method or another is foolish. Once you are committed to battle, you must use whatever tactic necessary to survive and win. Once the battle is joined you must act instinctually and without hesitation."

"Now, Harry-san, prepare yourself. We will fight one final battle tonight."

Harry turned towards the frozen Death Eater and prepared for the command. Out of the corner of his right eye, Harry saw the light of a stunner. With no time to react, Harry brought the sword up to intercept the spell. Harry knew that the blade would at most slow the spell, but it was the only thing he could do.

The red ball of light stuck the side of the blade. For a split second, the blade itself turned a shade of red from the spell. Harry relaxed his guard to look at the katana in amazement.

"Your katana is able to absorb much of the spell energy that it blocks. It allows you to draw on that energy to help power your spells. But be warned, if you absorb too much in a short period of time, it will destroy your weapon and possibly you."

Harry considered all he had been told tonight. When Harry simply trained, it all seemed like a game. Harry truly enjoyed the battle of wits and magic involved in dueling. Ron was his superior in developing strategies, but once in a fight Harry came into his own. Then a moment like this comes along and drives home the bitter truth. This is a fight to the death, not a game.

"Thank you, sensei. I will work on what you have shown me tonight." Harry said while bowing to his teacher.

Professor Ioshi returned the bow. "Thank you, Harry-san, for being willing to accept a burden thrust on you by fate."

Harry picked up his robe and walked quietly out of the Room of Requirement.

Page 14 of 14


	18. Dumbledore's Man

**A/N: Just a reminder, I am a miserable human being and do not own Harry Potter or any of JKR's other creations.**

Chapter 18 – Dumbledore's Man

Harry dropped to the ground in a boneless heap. Pain radiated from every part of his body. He just wanted to lay down here and die.

The previous night Mike told Harry that they would resume their physical training this morning. Harry dragged Ron, Ginny and Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch to meet Mike at 5:30 in the morning.

Ron and Ginny were particularly unhappy about the early wake-up. Harry knew that his best friend and girlfriend were not morning people but Harry almost had to hex them to get them moving this morning.

Mike was already waiting for them at the pitch as they straggled down the hill. After a warm-up and stretching period, Mike sent Harry off running up and down the stairs in the Quidditch stands. Mike took the other three to start them on a light run around the lake.

As Harry lay on the ground, wishing to die, a gruff voice commented, "Very theatrical. Not Academy Award material, but still, not bad." The voices turned demanding, "Now, get up!"

Harry rolled onto his back and lay on the ruck on his back. He looked up at the source of the demand. "Did you really need to try to kill me today? It is only the second day of school."

Mike grinned, "If you think you are in pain, stand up and take a look at your three friends."

Harry rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself off the ground. Rising to his feet, Harry took a series of long, deep breaths. The additional oxygen filtered throughout his body and helped reduce the ache he felt.

Harry looked down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch. While Mike had sent Harry on a "ruck run", a five mile run with a full load on his back, he sent Ron, Hermione and Ginny on a simple run around the lake. Ginny ran ahead of Ron and Hermione but not by a large amount. Ron ran next to Hermione and seemed to be encouraging her to finish the run. Harry figured Ron would have finished by now if he had not stayed with his girlfriend.

Harry grinned and felt a stab of empathy for the three, especially Hermione. Mike's idea of training certified him as a torturer in Harry's mind. It was a toss-up between training and a Cruciatus Curse for a new victim.

Harry walked around slowly taking deep breaths as he watched his friends finish their run. Ginny seemed the least winded of the three runners. Hermione was ready to drop except for Ron's support.

Ginny ran up the final hill to where Harry and Mike waited. Harry tried to keep his eyes off of her pretty legs in display or what the tight running shorts hinted at. Ginny's sly smirk indicated that he had not been very successful. Mike snickered behind Harry as he caught the interplay. Harry smiled a little guiltily back and thought what did they expect? He was a seventeen-year-old male!

Ginny stopped running just short of the waiting pair and walked slowly to let her heart rate settle down.

Mike grunted, "At least she didn't drop down and do a death rattle "

A couple of minutes later, Ron and Hermione stumbled to a finish. Hermione dropped to the ground gasping for air. Ron leaned against a nearby tree taking deep breaths and wiping sweat from his forehead. Hermione rolled over and started making retching noises.

Mike wandered over to her and leaned over her. "Too much time in the library? What are you going to do in the middle of a battle? Stop to take a rest?" he shouted at the exhausted witch. "Get up! Get up! Walk it off!"

Hermione struggled to her feet and staggered a couple of steps.

Ron rose to his girlfriend's defense, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Mike turned on a new victim. "Do you think your enemies will cut her a break because you love her? Do you think her intelligence will make her more or less of a target!"

Ron turned red in the tips of his ears in anger. Before he could yell back, Harry slipped in between the two. "Knock it off Ron. Mike is doing what he has to do for us to survive. I will do every thing I can to keep us alive. If that includes running us all into the ground, so be it."

Ron took a step back, shocked by the expression on Harry's face. Although Harry was still a couple inches shorter then Ron, he still felt tiny when Harry raced him like that. Harry's emerald green eyes seemed to glow with a hard inner fire. The force of his determination seemed almost a tangible thing.

After Ron stepped back and shut his hanging mouth, Harry motioned to the others to begin walking back to the castle. "Let's get cleaned up and get breakfast." As the others started up the hill, Harry turned to Mike. "Thanks for the work out. Join me for dinner? I have some ideas I would like to discuss with you."

Mike agreed to the lunch meeting. Looking at Harry's retreating friends, he asked, "Do you think this is still a good idea to include them."

Harry nodded, "They need the endurance to stay in the fight. We are probably outnumbered. We need the magical and physical endurance to keep fighting. We won't get rest breaks from Riddle."

"I agree. I just wanted to make sure we were still good." Mike turned and started walking towards Hagrid's hut. Then he hollered over his shoulder, "And Harry? Stop drooling over Ginny in those running shorts!"

Harry felt his face flush in embarrassment as he wished that his friend were not immune to magic. Starting after his friends, Harry decided Mike needed to be pranked. Knowing Mike was immune to direct magic would make things more difficult but also more fun.

Harry's thoughts turned to the rest of the school. Why should they be immune? After all, this was his final year. McGonagall was not going to expel him after almost begging him to return. As the son and godson of Marauders, it was Harry's duty to keep the school on its toes. Suddenly laughing, Harry jogged forward to catch up to his friends.

After a quick shower and change of clothes, Harry, Hermione and Ginny stood waiting outside the Great Hall waiting for Ron. Hermione and Ginny used the bathroom in the Head Girl's room. Ron had run up to his dorm room in the Gryffindor tower for his shower.

A small group of Slytherins was making their way from the dungeons to breakfast. Harry noticed that most of them were third and fourth years, but Nott was trailing along behind them.

As the group passed Harry, Nott stopped and looked at Ginny. "I understand your brothers went international with their store."

The younger Slytherins stopped when the heard Nott talk. They all turned back curiosly to watch.

Ginny was supprosed also when the normally silent seventh year spoke to her. She simply nodded to his question.

"I suppose we will see a lot of Weasly Wizard Wheezes goods in use then. Much better then Zonko's." Then he simply walked away with not a glance towards Harry. The other Slytherins followed behind wondering what that had been about.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other in disbelief. Nott rarely talked and almost never to anyone outside Slytherin except in class. Why did he stop to talk to Ginny and about such an everyday thing?

Harry felt a bit shocked. There had been no emphasis on the password of the Head Dorms in the comment, but Harry felt certain the whole incident was simply Nott's way of telling Harry he knew the password and would meet Harry tonight at the agreed time. If Harry was right, the other boy's ability to find out the password and subtly let Harry know it was impressive. Harry found himself looking forward to their discussion tonight.

Hermione hurried Ron and Harry through breakfast. The shower had revived her a lot after the running that morning but anticipation did most of it. Hermione had found a new idol. This morning would be their first Transfiguration class with Professor Goshawk.

Starting with their introduction in Godric's Hollow, Miranda Goshawk stood as a challenge to Hermione. Author of several widely used spell books and self-proclaimed "Misss-Know-It-ALL", Professor Goshawk was exactly what Hermione wanted for herself. Working together several times over the summer, Hermione was fascinated by the depth and range of her knowledge. (Miranda never let Hermione know that she was just as impressed, but she did tell Harry. She said she didn't want the girl to get a bid head.)

Dragging the two boys behind her, Ron commented to Harry, "At least this one is not a fake."

Harry chuckled at the reference to their former second year DADA professor.

Entering the Transfiguration classroom, Harry found it changed from how he remembered it. Nothing was drastic, but it was more welcoming then when McGonagall taught here. The room just seemed comfortable now.

For the next several minutes, other students drifted into the classroom. Like DADA, this class now included students from all four Houses. Most students did not make it into the N.E.W.T level classes so they continued with the regular Transfiguration class.

Harry down next to Ron and Hermione sat on the other side of Ron. Harry watched the other students take their places and waiting for the class to begin. Hermione had already pulled her book out and was reading it intently. Harry felt someone slip into the desk next to him and was surprised to see it was Malfoy.

Harry was having a hard time dealing with Draco. Remembering Malfoy hold Professor Dumbledore at wand-point last spring still raised anger in Harry. Yet, Malfoy now seemed… pathetic somehow. Losing his parents and joining Harry on Riddle's most wanted list seemed to have broken the arrogance of Harry's nemesis.

Harry noticed several other students looking surprised at Malfoy's choice of seats and the fact he was not attempting to harass the Gryffindors. Harry knew that the school was already gossiping about Malfoy living in the Head Dorm and this was sure to add to that gossip.

Professor Goshawk entered to classroom from her office door. "Please sit down and take out your wands. You will not need your books today. This is the N.E.W.T. level Transfiguration class. I expect to be impressed."

The class perked up at the idea of a practical lesson. Professor Goshawk waved her wand and a number of items appeared in front of the students. "I would like you to partner up with the person next to you."

Hermione and Ron instantly reached for each other's hand. Harry knew without asking they did not intend to be anyone else's partner. Suppressing a sigh, Harry turned and saw Malfoy watching Harry. Harry wordlessly shrugged and Draco nodded in return. Harry figured it would only be for this class and he could handle it.

"Does everyone have a partner now?" Professor Goshawk asked. "Good. These will be your partners for the rest of the year. I will assign all homework assignments together. Also, many of the N.E.W.T. test preparation materials will require two students."

Harry felt his day collapse in around him. Bloody hell! An entire year with Malfoy as his partner! Harry needed his N.E.W.T. in Transfiguration in order to get into the Auror program. Harry realized that his anger was starting to spill out. He took a breath and held it. Then started using some of the Occlumency exercises he had learned. Soon Harry felt calm enough to continue with the class.

Malfoy leaned over and quietly said, "I am not happy either, but I won't mess you up either."

Harry felt stunned at Malfoy's comment and suddenly a little small for the way he was acting. In the wizarding world, he was considered an adult and he was acting like Dudley at six years old! It was even worse that Malfoy was acting like the mature one.

Class continued for the next hour with little disruption. Professor Goshawk had the seventh year students working through a review of the many different Transfiguration skills developed in the previous six years. The partners had to work together with one transforming the object and the other having to change it back. Reverse-Transfiguration was often difficult since it required the wizard to mimic the original casters spell exactly but with opposite polarity. Professor McGonagall had never required the students to reverse another student's Transfiguration. Although the spells were all a review, Harry found it to be one of the most difficult Transfiguration classes he had ever had.

After the class had ended, Harry and his friends gathered their things and started to make their way out of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, would you please come here," Professor Goshawk called out to Harry.

Harry looked at his friends and said, "I'll meet you guys and Ginny in the Great Hall for lunch." Harry walked over to his teacher's desk.

Professor Goshawk smiled at Harry. "Did we surprise you with my appointment?"

"You and Professor Ioshi both did. I was surprised you never said anything."

Goshawk smiled mischievously, "It was a favor to Minerva and Albus. She couldn't teach after taking his position." She winked at Harry and added, "Beside, I had to find out if all those tall tales Albus told were true!"

Harry had to laugh. Professor Goshawk was very different then Professor McGonagall.

"Now Harry, what I wanted to talk to you about was offering to tutor you in animagic. I would be very surprised if you did not have the ability."

Harry was very surprised. In his studies over the summer, Harry had been impressed by the difficulty in becoming an animagi. Harry decided that the time and effort would be better spent elsewhere.

"I thought it took years to develop the skill, professor."

"Normally yes. However there is a 'forcing' process that allows it the happen much quicker. A potion is brewed to enable the totem animal of the wizard to be identified. Then the user casts a transfiguration spell upon themselves to teach their body the shape they can assume."

Harry was shocked that it seemed so easy. "If it is that easy, then why don't all wizards use it?"

Professor Goshawk shrugged, "Because it can be dangerous and very painful. The spell requires a very strong and determined wizard. Without enough power, it could permanently drain a wizard and leave them a squib. And, as I said, it is very painful."

Harry thought for a moment. "Can I offer my friends a chance to try this also?"

Professor Goshawk smiled, "I knew you would ask that. Yes, they may. However, please tell them the warnings I gave you also. Here are the brewing instructions. You must each make your own potion." Professor Goshawk shook a finger at Harry. "And you must inform Ms. Granger that the potion can only be brewed by the user. She may not help Mr. Weasley in anyway or the potion will fail. If the potion is not made correctly it will not allow you to retry."

Seeing that Harry had taken this warning seriously, she said, "The potion will take you about one month the brew. Come and see me when it is finished."

"Okay, professor. Thank you." Slipping the instructions into his bag, Harry left the classroom to join his friends at lunch.

Harry joined his friends at lunch in the Great Hall. He quickly brought them up to speed on his conversation with Professor Goshawk. Ginny seemed the most excited and brushed off the difficulties and pain warnings.

"I have always dreamed of being able to become an animal. I used to pretend when I was little that I was all kinds of different animals, trying to find the right one," she explained.

Harry chuckled at the mental image of a cute little redheaded girl playing "animals" at the Burrow. Then Harry remembered an idea from early in the day.

"This is actually perfect timing. This morning I was thinking we should send off our final year with a resurrection of the Marauders. Think I could find anyone else to join me?"

Ron and Ginny looked like they were ready to say yes immediately. Hermione seemed very reluctant.

"Harry, I don't think that would be a good idea. We are all either Heads or Prefects. We are supposed to be setting good examples!"

Harry smiled, "Relax Hermione. I am not planning anything destructive, just entertaining. We are all going to be very busy with classes, training and searching for the final Horcrux. We need something to divert us and give us some fun."

"Nothing destructive?" Hermione asked with a tone of disbelief.

Harry shook his head, "Hermione, look at this place. Snape is gone, Malfoy seems out of it, and half the older classes of Slytherins did not return this year. Who would I want to prank and hurt. All of the obvious targets are gone. I just want to entertain and make people laugh. No one has done that since Fred and George left our fifth year." Harry shrugged, "Besides, we can use it to try out different magic or other tricks we come up with. I swear Fred and George learned more planning their pranks then is all of their class time while at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled, "Okay, since you put it that way, I will help under one condition." At Harry's nod she continued, "If I think the prank is out of bounds you will stop."

Harry considered for a moment. "You can veto a prank only if you think it will cause someone serious harm," he counter-offered.

"Deal," she said as she reached over the table to shake Harry's hand.

Harry laughed, "I don't thing Hogwarts will ever be the same again!"

After lunch was finished, Professor Flitwick stopped Harry. "Harry, Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office." Looking at the rest of Harry's gang, he added, "I think it would be best if you went alone."

Harry suddenly felt a bit nervous. "Okay, professor. Do you know what she wants?"

Flitwick nodded nervously, "I believe the Minster is in her office and he asked to speak with you."

A feeling of dread passed through Harry. This did not sound like it was going to be any fun.

Harry made his way to the Head Mistress's office. As he approached the her office door, he saw a familiar, but unwelcome figure. Stopping at the door, Harry nodded to the other person waiting, "Hello, Percy."

Harry had not seen Percy since Professor Dumbledore's funeral. Percy had not attended either Bill's wedding or Charlie's funeral. The latter especially hurt Molly Weasley. That was a time for families to pull together, not stand in petty arguments. Harry could almost forgive Percy for siding with the Ministry against Harry, but not for the pain he caused his own mother.

"Mr. Potter. The Minister is waiting for you in Professor McGonagall's office." Percy all but hissed at Harry.

"Wow, Percy. With a hiss like that you should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffinddor. Why did the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor? Giving up your family to feed your ambition really is a Slytherin thing to do."

Harry was surprised to see a flash of hurt pass through Percy's eyes. It was gone so quickly it almost seemed like Harry imagined it.

Percy's face hardened, "Get up there you insolent git!"

"Relax, Percy. You are not Head Boy anymore. That would be, um, oh ya, me!" Harry said in mock surprise. Before Percy could recover, Harry walked past him to enter the office.

"Good afternoon, Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick told me you wanted to speak with me?" Harry presented himself with an air of infinite politeness and respect. Since Harry knew that Percy and the Minster were listening, he figured it would annoy them.

Professor McGonagall, sitting behind her desk, merely raised an eyebrow slightly at Harry's entrance. "Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Please have a seat. Minister Scrimgeaur would like a moment of your time."

As Harry walked around one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk, he saw the Minister sitting in one of the other chairs. To his astonishment, Umbridge sat in the one next to him.

Although Harry tried to maintain a façade of calm, internally he was raging over the inclusion of the worst teacher Harry had ever come across. After Umbridge's experience her during Harry's fifth year, why would anyone but a complete idiot include her in a meeting with Harry?

Then Harry caught a glimpse of the Minster's expression. He expects me to lose control with her here Harry thought. A couple of months ago, he would have been right. Harry's studies and training over the summer, coupled with maturing and Ginny's influence enabled Harry to set his rage aside. It was a prank, a corner of his mind insisted. They are trying to prank a Marauder.

Harry realized he had lied to Hermione earlier at lunch. He did have a target he would like to prank in a nasty way.

"Good afternoon, Minister," was all Harry said.

"Hello, Harry. I understand you already know Under-minister Umbridge?" the Minister asked in a businesslike tone.

Harry ignored the question and asked one of his own. "What brings you to Hogwarts, Minister?"

The Minster nodded, subtly acknowledging Harry's ignoring of Umbridge. "I would like you to start coordinating your movements with the Ministry. We cannot afford to have you running around like a loose cannon."

"I don't understand what you mean, Minister. I am enrolled here at Hogwarts, not running around," Harry responded in a puzzled tone.

"Do you think we are stupid boy?" Umbridge yelled. "What were you and you little gang of misfits doing all summer? Where were you hiding?" The toad-like woman half rose out of her seat while yelling at Harry.

The Minister placed a restraining hand on Umbridge's arm. "Relax Deloras. I am sure Harry will cooperate."

Harry dropped the polite act to scoff, "I know you don't think that. You included her in this meeting to ensure precisely that I would never cooperate with you. Did you think I would really forget or forgive the woman that could do this to a student?" Harry showed them the back of his hand and the still visible scars from his detentions with his former DADA professor.

"That is enough, Mr. Potter. You will show Under-minister Umbridge the proper respect!" Scrimgeour insisted. "I understand you have plans to apply for the Auror program. As an Auror, you must learn to take orders. We know what is best. Not a seventeen year-old boy still in school! If you cannot take orders you will never be Auror material, no matter what else you do."

Harry was slightly shocked at the attempt to force him to bow to the Ministry's will. Obviously, Umbridge was behind this attack. She was with Professor McGonagall when Harry had his career placement meeting.

Harry leaned back in his chair and grinned slightly at the Minister and his assistant. Both seemed slightly taken back by Harry's response.

"I have the most dangerous Dark Lord in centuries trying to kill me and anyone close to me and all you can do is threatening me with not getting a job if I survive?" Harry started laughing. "Rufus, I thought you were a Slytherin. Even a Hufflepuff could come up with a better threat!"

Harry felt the feather touches of Legelamancy against his shields. Harry leaned forward in his chair and said, "Stop that!" The Minister faced showed signs of shock that Harry had caught the probe. Umbridge must have told him about Harry's previous inability to establish shields.

"I am now an adult in the wizard world, Minister. I have come into my full inheritance. I really don't need to work, but I hate bullies. Tell me Minister, do you think having me as an outsider makes me more dangerous or less?"

The Minister sat looking stunned, this was not the way he had foreseen this conversation going. Umbridge and Weasley assured him that Potter would do anything to protect his goal of entering the ranks of the Aurors. What happened here?

Harry rose from his chair. Looking at the Minister, he added, "And if I survive my fight with Riddle, I am sure the magical public will be fascinated to learn all about who did and did not support me." Harry watched in satisfaction, as the Minister seemed to crumble a bit. "I will be sure to keep this memory in my Penesieve for viewing by any curious reporters with questions. I have told you several times now. I am Dumbledore's man. You cannot buy me off. Good day, Minister.

Professor McGonagall, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, said, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I think you should get to class now. Here is a note for Professor Flitwick."

Harry took the note and thanked his professor. Then he left the office leaving a stunned Minister in his wake.

The rest of Harry's day passed in a haze as he considered the meeting in McGonagall's office. It seemed an awfully stupid way of forcing Harry to obey the Ministry. Why would they follow that strategy? Harry felt instinctively that a piece was missing.

Charms and Herbology passed without Harry ever really being there. Harry told Hermione and Ron about the meeting after Charms. Ron snorted and said it was the worst strategy he had ever heard and that no one knowing Harry would believe for a minute that Harry would fall for it.

"Even Percy knows you well enough to have told him that." Was Ron's opinion.

Hermione said maybe that Percy just fell into wanting the plan to work because his boss supported it.

Harry agreed those were both valid points but it still bothered him. Harry remained distracted throughout the afternoon and into dinner. The conversation with Mike never really occurred because Harry could not focus on the other problems.

Finally after dinner, the four friends sat in the Head Dorm common room. Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Enough Harry. You will work it out. Stop worring about it. Here, I will help."

Without any warning, Ginny dropped into Harry's lap. Ron turned slightly green as his sister started to grind into Harry's lap and rub her nose against his neck. Harry was reminded quickly that having a beautiful girl writhing in his lap was much more distracting (and pleasant) then any problem he had with the Minister's actions.

"I am sorry," Harry murmured. "Have I been neglecting you?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you have."

"Let me make it up to you, Ms. Weasley"

Harry and Ginny were too caught up in their snogging session to notice when Ron and Hermione left the room. Harry barely noticed when Malfoy made his way into the common room. Seeing the couple on the couch, he made a slight gagging sound and walked quickly into his room.

Several minutes latter, Harry heard a gentle coughing sound coming from the chair across from them. In surprise, he looked up to see Nott sitting comfortably in the chair. He looked like he had been there a while.

Ginny felt his surprise and looked over at the chair. She froze when she saw Nott sitting there.

"Hello, Harry. I believe you said 7:30?" Nott asked in a voice that seemed completely natural.

Harry and Ginny quickly separated. Ginny rose to her feet and asked if she should get Ron and Hermione. Harry glanced at Nott and asked her to do that.

After she left, Harry studied Nott for a moment. The Slytherin student seemed completely at ease. "How did you find out our password?"

"Simple. I followed you," was the surprising answer. At Harry's inquiring glance, Nott added, "Most people tend not to notice me anyway. Simple Disillusionment and Silencing spells kept you from noticing. Actually, you are probably the most difficult student in the school to follow." A snicker followed. "Usually that is. Wrapped around your girlfriend you become mortal again."

Harry leaned back into the couch. After a moment he asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I told you before, I want to help you to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry shook his head, "No, what you want from _me_?"

Nott considered Harry for a moment while Ron, Hermione and Ginny came back into the room. After they were seated, Nott said, "Your support. After this war, we will be either dead or victorious. If we win, you will have the respect and support of the entire wizarding world." Nott then added cynically, "At least until the next time something happens. Then they will forget again."

Harry found himself agreeing completely with Nott's assessment. Harry's experiences with the adoration of the wizards and witches of Britain had never been the most stable support.

Nott continued, "I told you I want power within the Ministry. Helping you will balance out my idiot father's actions. Your active support when I advance will make a difference."

"Before I agree to anything, we need some assurances," Harry said. "Hermione?"

Hermione rose from her seat and drew her wand. She said, "Roll up your sleeves."

Nott complied without comment. Hermione raised her wand and said "_Protus Revelo_."

Nothing happened for a moment. Hermione turned to Harry and said, "He has not taken the Dark Mark."

Ron asked, "Hermione, you just developed that spell this summer. Are you sure it would reveal a Dark Mark?"

Hermione gave Ron a very loud look. Ginny giggled. "Yes Ron. I worked on Malfoy."

Notts eyes grew larger at the conformation that the Gryffindor Foursome knew Malfoy had taken the Dark Mark. Why did they allow him to stay in their suite?

Harry simply nodded and said, "Nott, I will accept your help. But I will need you to magically swear to this support."

Nott rose from his seat and said, "I swear to support Harry Potter in all ways to defeat Voldemort. I will do nothing that would injure him or his cause. I will support him in all things until he releases me. I swear this as Theodore Nott, heir to the House of Nott. I swear it on my magic and my life."

**A/N: That seems like a good place to stop. This was a hard chapter to get started. I thought it would end up being short, but it is actually the second longest to date. I also lost my betas for the rest of the summer so I hope I caught all of my mistakes! Let me know what you think!**

Page 16 of 16


	19. Room of Requirement

A/N – These was an error in a previous chapter. I accidentally placed Charlie's name with Fleur as an Order member. It should have been Bill and Fleur. Charlie is dead. (Sorry!)

talk Parseltongue

Chapter 19 – The Room of Requirement

The remaining part of Harry's week passed in a blur. Although Professor Ioshi had not asked Harry to attend any additional DADA classes as his assistant, Harry had no free time. Workouts, both physical and magical, combined with regular class work kept Harry very busy.

Mike continued to hold his early morning workout sessions. Harry would spend half and hour running and stretching, followed by an hour of sparring or weight training. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were included in these session. Since they had not started with Harry over the summer, Mike had them at a lower level but he was pushing them hard to reach Harry.

After the workouts was breakfast. The normal school day followed. As seventh year students preparing for their N.E.W.T., the class load on Harry, Ron and Hermione was very heavy. Ginny had less of a load a sixth year but it was still significant. The four continued as normal students until after dinner.

Their evenings were spend on a variety of activities designed to stop Riddle and his Death Eaters. All of them spent a couple nights during the week training with their professors. Professor Ioshi worked them through magical combat, while Professors Flitwick and Goshawk pushed advanced charms and transfiguration work.

Monday and Thursday were spent in defense training with Professor Ioshi. Tuesday and Friday were reserved for Charms and Transfiguration work. Wednesday and the weekend was for the group's private projects and to get regular homework completed.

Hermione and Ginny were working on identifying the remaining unidentified Horcrux. They started with a search for any confirmed artifacts of the Hogwarts Founders. Then they started tracking rumors of objects held within private collections. Fred and George helped by physically going to many collectors as their agents.

Harry was researching possible ways of destroying the Locket without harming himself or others. Harry destroyed the first Horcrux by using the Basilisk's tooth and venom. However, when Professor Dumbledore destroyed the Ring, it almost killed him and ruined his arm. Harry was also continuing to work on investigating ancient magic and what his mother worked on with Snape during her seventh year.

Ron worked the least on their projects. He helped Harry with his research, but he was mostly working with helping the twins expand their business.

The first Saturday of the school term rolled in to Harry's relief. Adjusting to being back in school with the additional training was exhausting. Harry figured the weeks would get easier as time progressed, but right now, he was wiped out.

Harry and his friends wandered into the Great Hall for breakfast. A smattering of students sat around the hall. Most students wandered in and out at breakfast depending on when they woke up. The four grabbed a space near the middle of the Gryffindor table. Most of their Housemates gathered on either end of the table.

The first five minutes of their breakfast passed in relative quiet. Then Ron cleared his throat. "Harry, I want to apologize to you," he said softly.

Harry paused with a spoon half way into his mouth. Ron was apologizing? Ron never apologized!

Harry quickly glanced at Hermione. She was keeping her head down and her eyes glued to the table. Slightly nervous, Harry asked, "Eh, what are you apologizing for?"

The tips of Ron's ears pinked. "For being a jealous git all these years."

Harry felt confused. Not over what Ron was apologizing for, but that he was apologizing at all! "Um, ah, what do you mean Ron?"

The red haired wizard turned even redder. "Hermione and I were talking about the last six years. We started talking about all of the trouble we encountered since our first year." Ron paused for a moment as Harry watched the battle on his first friend's face. Ron looked down at the table and continued, saying, "I realized that many times I let my jealousy over your fame and money get in the way. I wanted to say I am sorry."

Harry's jaw dropped in amazement at what Ron had just done. In six years of friendship, Harry would never have thought he would see Ron admit an error like that. In the past Ron would simply flounder until you took pity on him and let him know you forgave him. Now Ron was apologizing for all of those pas incidents when he wasn't even in trouble!

Harry felt Ginny's hand give his arm a slight squeeze. Harry shut his mouth with a snap when he realized the silence had gone too long. "Wow, Ron. I appreciate you saying this too me. I know it wasn't easy. What brought this on, mate?"

Ron sighed and met his friend's eyes. "Hermione partially, but mostly the twins. Working this summer I realized how much they appreciated everything you had done for them and trusted them with. You've trusted me with a lot more. I don't think I will ever be able to properly pay you back enough." Ron held his hand out across the table.

Harry felt moved by his friend's comments. Harry reached his right hand across the table to grasp his friend's hand.

"Ron, you have nothing to thank me for. We've had our rough spots, but you offered me your friendship that first day on the Hogwart's Express. Your family has taken me in as one of their own. I am just trying to pay you back."

As they let go of each other's hand, Harry added with a sly smile, "Besides, I got this girl to snog out of it!"

Hermione squawked a protest, "Harry!" as Ron looked like he had just bitten a lemon. Ginny merely smiled and leaned into Harry and whispered into his ear. Harry turned white followed by a sudden blush.

Ron and Hermione joined Ginny in laughing at the embarrassment evident on Harry's face. Harry stammered for a minute. Then he took a deep breath and brought himself under control.

"Ron, I should apologize to you and Hermione also," Harry said. At their inquiring looks Harry added, "You put up with me acting like a prat for years during my moods."

Hermione looked touched as Ron snorted, "No problem, mate"

Harry took a couple bites of his breakfast and then said, "I wanted to talk to you three about the D.A. I was talking to Mike. I would like to organize it like a military unit. We can train the members to work as teams. Then we can work out strategies and tactics for facing the Death Eaters."

Ron nodded absently as he thought about what Harry had proposed. Hermione opened a notebook and took out a piece of parchment.

"What were you thinking Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Mike suggested we use groups of 10 people per unit and pair partners up within the units as a team. Depending on how many we get in the D.A. will determine how many units we will have."

Hermione wrote down what Harry had proposed and asked,"What about organization?"

"I guess I will be in charge, but I am really looking at you Ron to be their commander."

Ron looked startled, "Me?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"Who is the best chess player in Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "You see the strategies and patterns for the Quidditch better then I ever have. I am a solo player. Mike had a term for it, 'Operations Officer'." "Besides," Harry added, "I need to concentrate on fighting Riddle. I won't be able to oversee the teams during any fights."

Ron's face was a little white, but he nodded at Harry's points. "Okay, I can understand that, mate. But the D.A. follows you, not me."

"They will be following me, but you will be giving them their orders." Harry replied quietly.

Hermione asked, "What should Ginny and I do?"

Harry smiled, "I want you to be in charge of training and research. Help Ron make sure the teams are ready. Ginny, I want to put you in charge of a special team."

Ginny's eyes went a little hard. "You are not keeping me safe somewhere while you three go fight."

Harry sighed with a sad smile on his face. "If I could get away with putting you in charge of a Healer team I would, but I know you too well. I think I will ask Neville and Luna to do that. Unfortunately, I will need you in the fighting. Ginny, I want you to train a team to use their brooms in the fighting. Moving fast enough it should be a big surprise for Riddle and company."

Ginny took Harry's hand and asked, "Where did that idea come from?"

"I was playing on my broom and pulled out my sword. It reminded me of the knights I used to see on Dudley's programs sometimes." Harry paused for a moment and said, "I wonder if Fred and George have anything that would be suitable for throwing or dropping from a broom."

Ron grinned, "Cool! Quaffle bombs!"

Harry nodded. "The twins should be able to create some interesting pranks for us to drop on the Death Eaters."

Ginny laughed. "As long as they think it is for a prank, those two can do anything!"

The rest of the group joined Ginny in laughing at the image of the twins making wizard bombs. Then Ginny leaned into Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. In a sultry voice she asked, "Does this mean I will be working under you, sir?"

Harry turned red at the double entendre, looked at his girlfriend, and tried to stammer out a response. Ginny just smiled and stood up. "That is okay dear. I'll see you later." Then she kissed the top of his head and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry watched in stunned disbelief as she walked out. When he finally turned back to his two best friends, he found them suppressing their laughter with tears running out of their eyes.

Hermione started trying to talk but could not seem to hold her self together enough. She settled for making a shooing motion towards Harry in the direction Ginny had gone. Harry tried for a bit of dignity as he rose from his seat and started to follow her.

Before Harry could get out of the Hall, Professor McGonagall stopped Harry at the door. "Mr. Potter, I will need you to go to the Room of Requirement at 9:30 this morning. Please do not be late."

Harry felt his curiosity level rise, but did not want to ask in front of other students. "Yes, professor."

An hour later, Harry approached the seventh floor door to the Room of Requirement. Harry had spent the last forty-five minutes discussing their "positions" with Ginny. Both of them enjoyed their discussion. Ginny enjoyed her little teasing games. Harry was happy to play along with her. Snogging with Ginny was quickly becoming Harry's favorite hobby.

Harry opened the door to the Room and stepped inside. The Room appeared to be a comfortable sitting room. Two comfortable chairs and a couch sat around a fireplace complete with a small fire. The room was decorated in a very classy fashion that reminded Harry of some things he had seen in muggle decorating magazines.

Harry stepped up to one of the chairs and wondered why Professor McGonagall asked him to meet her here.

"Good morning, Harry" a soft, familiar voice said.

Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him. The professor looked exactly like he had the night of his murder, except his arm was back to normal. Harry could only stand in shock.

The twinkle in the deceased Headmaster's eyes grew as he took in Harry's shock. "It is good to see you again, my boy.

Finally, Harry found some words. "Professor! It is so good to see you again!"

"I am so glad we are getting this chance Harry. Please sit down we have much to discuss."

Harry stumbled over to one of the chairs and sat down. The last person Harry expected to see in the Room was Professor Dumbledore.

"I thought I would be training today when Professor McGonagall told me to meet her here. This may be the last thing I was expecting."

Dumbledore sat in the chair opposite Harry. "Harry, I need to tell you some things that may be hard for you to hear. I can only hope that you can forgive me after I am through telling you everything."

A sense of dread seized Harry's heart at that opening comment. "What kinds of things, professor?"

The most of the twinkle faded from Dumbledore's eyes. "I want to apologize to you Harry. Your entire life you have been pointed like a weapon towards a single task. To my great shame, I have been the one doing the pointing."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in a soft voice. This seemed to be the day of apologizing.

Dumbledore sighed. "I could start with the Dursleys. I knew what kind of people they were before I left you there. Lily spoke many times of her sister and her sister's view on magic. I knew your parents wanted you to be left with Sirius, Remus or the Longbottoms. I instead placed you with your aunt's family. The blood bond was important; however that was not my main reason."

"You needed to grow up away from the magical world. Living with the Dursleys was supposed to keep you from having to live with your celebrity status. I wanted you to have a normal childhood. I did not realize they would be so harsh with a member of their own family. Order members were always watching to prevent you from serious harm. I had hoped your relatives would accept you as their own, but I still needed to keep you there. So I am responsible for the conditions you have lived your life in for your first ten years and every summer since."

Harry felt his temper rising. "Why didn't you check on me?"

Dumbledore sighed, "I was afraid I would not be able to risk the urge to interfere with you life; to bring you back to the wizarding world. It was not until you were ten that I learned the conditions you were raised in. By then it was less then a year until you would be invited to Hogwarts."

"I was so proud when you first arrived at Hogwarts! Then I learned the truth about what you endured. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me."

Harry was stunned. He had been left at Privet Drive to have a **_normal_** childhood! The anger boiled behind Harry's eyes as he sought to keep control over his magic. Harry closed his eyes and started using some of his Occlumency exercises to calm himself down. Harry spent five minutes calming himself and thinking furiously.

"What else?" he asked in a harsh voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "I think that is the worst. Many have accused me of being meddlesome. During the war with Grindelwald, I was very meddlesome. My impatience cost me. I also sought to manipulate Tom Riddle as a student, to force him into the Light. Again, it cost me."

"I tried to leave events to play out as they willed, to allow people to make their own choices. I allowed many things I could have prevented to so you to choose your own path. During your first year, I became suspicious of Quirrell. When you and your friends started to investigate, I stepped back. I could have confronted him myself. You molded yourself and your friends to fight the Dark. Even when you were told not to become involved you forced yourself into events."

"Because of my non-involvement you and your friends have been placed in danger every year. I should have stopped Tom's diary your second year. I should have removed you from the Tri-Wizard Tournament when I knew someone was setting you up."

"I left you with your relatives even though Tom's use of your blood in his resurrection made the blood wardings dangerously weak. I felt we needed that time to reorganize the Order to protect you. I am afraid I failed you, Harry." Dumbledore looked as old and frail as Harry had ever seen him. "I wanted to rectify my mistakes last year but our time was cut short."

The two wizards, one old, one still a teenager, sat quietly for several minutes while they each wrestled with the complex tides of emotions in their hearts. Harry looked up and looked his former professor and mentor in the eye. Dumbledore's customary twinkle was missing as he looked sadly at his former student. Harry tried to read into Dumbledore's expression.

Finally, Harry shook his head and leaned back into the chair. Wiping his face with his hands, Harry looked at Dumbledore. "It is not your fault. You made mistakes, but you meant well. Tom Riddle is to blame. He killed my parents. He is the one who made my life hell, not you."

"Thank you Harry, but I still feel it is my fault."

Harry surprised himself with a grim chuckle. "We are alike in that way. Hermione is always yelling at me that I take too much blame on myself, like Sirius."

Dumbledore smiled slightly and said, "Yes, Harry. I guess we are. One of the problems with being a wizard is you feel you magic should be able to fix anything. The stronger you are, the worse you feel when it is not true."

"I am not as powerful as you are, er… were sir, but I understand."

Dumbledore twinkle reemerged slightly, "I believe you have the potential to be a truly great wizard. I expect one day I shall be most known for being one of your teachers, and I hope, your friend."

Dumbledore gestured and an old tea service appeared on a cart between Harry and Dumbledore. "Would you care for some tea, Harry?"

The two wizards sat quietly drinking their tea allowing their emotions to settle. A comfortable silence came settled down between the two wizards.

After half an hour of silence, Dumbledore set his teacup down on the cart. "Harry, I have to thank you for your understanding and forgiveness. It means a lot to me." Harry smiled at the professor.

"I have someone I want you to meet Harry, but first I want to tell you about the Room of Requirement."

Harry was surprised. "What do you mean professor? I already know about the Room."

"Yes Harry, but do you know its history?

At Harry's negative headshake, Professor Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and explained. Harry learned that the Hogwarts Founders created the Room before they started building Hogwarts itself. They built a small cottage on their chosen site and created the Room within it. The Room became their planning and design area. They "built" Hogwarts by imagining how they wanted it to be and walking the halls of their new school. Once they had the design precisely how they wanted it, the magic of the room transfigured the stone and wood of the area into the castle overnight.

Harry became very excited by this tale. "Is that how Slytherin was able to build the Chamber of Secrets into Hogwarts without the others knowing?"

"Yes, Harry. That is how he did it. However, the other three built their own private areas into the school as well."

Harry was stunned by this news. "Have they ever been opened, professor?"

"Yes, and you have been in at least one of them." Dumbledore's twinkle was back in force. "My office was Gryffinddor's study and living quarters. He passed it on to the Headmasters when he retired from running the school. When you sit at the desk, you can observe all of the school except for the dorms. Within the dorms you can still tell where everyone is."

Dumbledore chuckled and added, "I believe that is where the idea of the Marauder's Map came from. Professor McGonagall sent James and Sirius to my office for a prank on Severus. I was not in my office. I think James sat in my chair and the magic operated for him. I came into my office and found a very wide-eyed James talking excitedly with Sirius. They started researching the Map the next day."

Harry smiled at the thought of his father and Sirius sneaking into Dumbledore's chair while waiting for the Headmaster. It sounded like the kind of thing they would have done.

"No wonder you always knew who was outside your office and what was going on in the school," Harry said.

"Yes, that is how, "Dumbledore agreed.

"Harry, the reason I am telling you this is to understand something about this room. The Founders created this room out of their magic. They put themselves into this room and worked with it and in it for many months or years."

Harry considered the former headmaster's comments. "What does this have to do with the war with Voldemort?"

"I could have a great deal to do with the war. I know you have been training hard since my death, but I wanted to introduce you to some additional resources." Dumbledore's twinkle was back in full force.

Before Harry could reply, two men appeared out of a corner of the Room. Startled, Harry quickly assessed the two men. One was about 5'8 with blond hair and broad, muscular shoulders. He wore a golden tunic with medieval style trousers. His companion was over 6'2 with long, black hair pulled back in a ponytail. The tall man wore black wizard robes with silver snakes chasing each other's tails along the bottom hem.

The blond haired man gave Harry a brilliant smile and said, "So, you are the one who gave Albus a run for his money! Tell me, do you ever stop to think before you charge in?"

Harry felt his face flush with sudden anger. Before he could reply, the dark haired man smacked his companion in the back of his head. "Oaf! Who are you to talk? You went through your life with your sword half-drawn and your wand shoved down the front of your pants!"

"Ouch, that hurt, snake-boy! It was just a question!" the blond man answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said gently, "maybe you could introduce yourselves?"

The blond haired man turned and faced Harry with an expression of mock surprise on his face. He performed an elegant bow and said, "Godric Gryffindor at your service."

Harry felt his jaw dropping. Godric Gryffindor?

The dark haired man snorted. "He is definitely one of your students, Godric." Harry closed his jaw as he realized who the dark haired man must be. "Yes, I am Salazar Slytherin, and we have heard much about you Harry Potter."

Godric elbowed his friend and said, "Oh, he has heard of you! I thought he was going to fly over his chair! Say 'Boo!' I want to see if he hexes you!"

"Must you always act the buffoon?" Salazar Slytherin asked while rolling his eyes.

To Harry's surprise, the exchange made him chuckle. The two men sounded like old friends playing a long running game. They reminded him somewhat of Moony and Padfoot.

Harry stood out and stuck out his hand to the men. "I am Harry Potter. It is nice to meet you."

Gryffindor shook his hand first. "It is nice to finally meet you Harry. We have heard a great deal about you."

Slytherin added, "We have never talked to a student before, only the Headmasters and mistresses of the school. This is a nice change."

The two Founders sat on the couch. "We have watched you using the Room sometimes Harry. Your D.A. sessions were excellent."

"You can watch us? Why didn't you ever appear?"

"We are not allowed," Slytherin answered. "When we created the Room we placed ourselves, our knowledge, intelligence and personalities, into our creation. To prevent our own meddling after our time we placed a barrier. We can only talk to the leaders of the school and only if they call."

"Then, how are you here now?" Harry asked.

Slytherin smiled easily. "You are a leader of the school, Harry. And Dumbledore called us."

Harry looked at the founder of Slytherin House. "You are not what I expected."

The black haired wizard nodded, "I am aware of my reputation in this time. Unfortunately, it is not wholly undeserved. I made some poor choices later in my life. It cost me everything I had ever valued and worked for."

"I read the journal of Harolde Potter over the summer."

Slytherin's face lightened slightly. "Ah, Harolde! One of the terrors of our classes. You have his hair. Couldn't the Potters have created some magic in a thousand years to make their hair lay flat?"

Gryffindor snorted, "They were too busy using it to attract young ladies! Your ancestor cut a huge path through the witches of this school. Even Helga loved to flirt with him. When he got married the halls were hip deep in tears."

"Brillant mind," Slytherin added, "I am sorry my madness cost me his loyalty and friendship." Slytherin looked at Harry with haunted eyes. "You know what happened, the madness that gripped me?"

Harry nodded, "It was in Harolde's journal. It bothered me because I could understand why you snapped like that."

"I corrupted everything I believed in. My search for vengeance destroyed my dream. My house became a dark place. Even today, innocent young people start school and are twisted by my legacy. It is like a cancer within the house."

Godric placed his hand on Salazar's arm. "I understood Sal. I am sorry it came to a fight between us."

"As am I, old friend. My love turned to hate in an instant. That hate still lives within my descendents."

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Harry, I would like you to spend some time talking to the Founders. Like our looks into Tom Riddle's history last year, I believe this will provide you with valuable insight that will help you in your fight.

"Can I bring Ron and Hermione also?" Harry asked. "Hermione would go spare if she found out I could ask them questions and she couldn't."

Gryffindor laughed, "Rowena would have loved that one! Rowena could never let a little thing like a rule get in the way of finding out the answer to a question."

Slytherin nodded, "Rowena would have been upset she was sorted into your House instead of hers. Edger said she needed to be in your House or else she would have spent her whole school career in the library."

"Who is Edger?" Harry asked.

Gryffindor answered, "My old hat. He is linked to the Room so we can talk with him. He has grown quite wise over the last millennium."

Slytherin said to Harry, "I understand he almost placed you in my House."

Harry colored slightly, "I asked him not to."

Slytherin asked in Parseltongue, My I ask why? 

Harry answered, The only person I met who wanted into Slytherin was Draco Malfoy. Ron wanted Gryffindor. Ron was became my first friend. Malfoy was an ass. 

Slytherin nodded, That is what I was afraid of. My foolishness and madness live on. You remind me of your ancestor Harolde. I would have been proud to have you in my House. Your father was another student Godric and I would have fought over. 

"Would you two stop hissing at each other?" Godric asked with a grin on his face. "I keep looking for a snake to come slipping up behind me."

Salazar's eyes flashed with a mischievousness that surprised Harry. Leaning towards Harry, he said, "Godric is afraid of snakes. It seems he woke up one morning when we were teenagers and a cobra was sitting on his chest and flicking his nose. I have no idea how that could have happened." The last was said with an air of exaggerated innocence.

"I was twelve years old and this git places a venomous snake in my bed! I was traumatized for life!"

"He was speechless for five minutes. It was heavenly," Salazar added.

Harry and Dumbledore laughed at the antics of the two friends. Harry felt a stab of regret that a friendship like this could be destroyed by anger and madness.

"My friend Ron has a similar fear of spiders. Fred and George placed a fake spider in his bed and he still has not gotten over it."

Godric laughed, "Now those two were great for the school! The first ones since the Marauders to wake things up. I heard about their portable swamp. Albus kept us entertained for hours with the stories of their antics."

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "I believe, Harry, that it would be permissible for you to include Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley in your discussions with the Founders. It must be kept quiet and not shared with any other students or staff members. Also, there are some things they cannot reveal because the real Founders did not provide their Room of Requirement selves."

"Now, I think it is time for you to rejoin your friends. I am sure they are wondering what happened to you."

Harry nodded. "I understand, professor."

Harry stood also. Turning to the two Founders, he said, "It was nice meeting both of you. I look forward to talking with you again."

Slytherin and Gryffindor rose from the couch to shake Harry's hand again. "We enjoyed it as well, Harry," Godric said.

"Think about what you would like to talk about for a couple days and then come back," Salazar added. "We will be waiting for you."

Harry smiled and thanked them again. Harry said good-bye to Dumbledore and started walking to the door.

Opening the door, Harry was surprised to find Ginny running down the hall toward him.

"Harry! Come quickly!"

"Ginny, what is wrong?" Harry asked, concern filling him as he saw the devastated look on Ginny's face.

"It is Ron! He is in your dorm room! He was attacked by a snake!"

Page 13 of 13


	20. Snakes, Why does it have to be Snakes?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews! It seems everyone liked meeting Godric and Salazar. This chapter starts with a continuation of chap 19. I know I left chap 19 with a cliffe but I wanted to get something up. Life has just been too busy lately.**

talk Parseltongue

Chapter 20 – Snakes, Why did it have to be Snakes?

Harry sprinted down the hallways of Hogwarts as fast as humanly possible. Running past many students that jumped out of the way, Harry soon left Ginny behind in his hurry to his dorm room.

As Harry approached the portal to the Head Dorm, he noticed it was wide open and a number of people were standing in the common room. A number of them were standing outside of his room door and peering into the room. Slowing down, Harry walked quickly into the room and demanded to know what was going on.

Hermione spotted Harry and motioned for him, "Quickly Harry! We need you!"

Harry ran up the short flight of stairs. Hermione backed slightly away from the door to allow Harry to look into the room.

Lying in the corner of the room sat Ron's body. Harry noticed a snake lying around his neck. The snake's head sat near Ron's neck and was it was watching the crowd at the door.

Harry stepped slightly back and whispered in an urgent tone to Hermione, "Get everyone out of here, now!"

Hermione nodded and said, "Harry, please help him!" Then she turned to the crowd and started making shooing motions. The other students started moving out of the common room and into the hall. Ginny had arrived and pushed some of the stragglers out of the portrait hole.

Harry noticed the snake was not making any hostile motion towards Ron. Did it already bite Ron?

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked.

Hermione seemed on the edge of hysterics. "We were having a Prefects Meeting. Ron came in here to get something and screamed. We ran in to find that snake on him."

"Harry, we were going to try to _Accio_ it off him but we were afraid it would bite him again," Ginny added.

"Good thinking. Let me try to talk to it."

Harry stepped cautiously into his room. He slowly approached to where Ron was motionless. The snake watched Harry approach and then raised its head slightly. Then the snake did something that turned Harry's blood cold. It opened a hood behind its head. It was a cobra.

Harry felt his heart stop and a cold shot of fear run up his spine. This could be very bad.

Go away, human. Leave me now, the snake hissed.

Harry answered, Not without my friend. What do you want? 

The snake seemed surprised, You are the speaker? 

Why did you come here? Harry asked.

You called me, speaker. In my dreams, you called. The snake lowered its hood and seemed to relax.

I called you? Harry asked in shock. I never did that! 

My dreams called me to the Speaker of Light. I followed them here. 

Then why did you attack my friend? Harry asked.

Ah. The snake unwound itself from Ron and slithered a couple feet away. I have not hurt the boy. He saw me, screamed and hit his head on the wall. The snake seemed amused by Ron's fear.

Harry considered this carefully. Could Riddle have sent the snake to the kill him? He had done so before when he sent Nagini to kill Mr. Weasley.

Please wait on my desk while I take care of my friend. Harry said.

Of course, speaker. Then to Harry's amazement, the snake spread bat-like wings and the four-foot long cobra flew onto the desk. The snake seemed to slither through the air with the wings providing some lift. Harry was amazed that a pair of wings could lift a snake that large.

You can fly! Harry said in shock. Harry again sensed amusement from the snake.

A gift from long ago to my kind. Magic does most of the lift. The wings just activate it. The same is true for dragons, griffins and most other magical flying beasts. Most of us a too heavy or massive for a simple pair of wings to lift us like a bird. 

Setting that aside, Harry approached Ron and felt for a pulse. He quickly found a strong pulse. "Ron, can you hear me?"

Ron did not respond. Harry reasoned he might have a concussion. "Hermione, Ginny, come in here!"

Hermione gingerly stuck her head into the room. "Did you kill it?"

I should hope not! the snake hissed.

Hermione jumped back at the snake's hiss.

"Hermione, don't work about him. We need to get Ron to the Hospital Wing. I think he has a concussion." Harry bent and lifted Ron up into his arms. Standing up, Harry said, "Lead the way, Hermione. Get everyone out of my way."

Hermione left the room and started yelling for people to clear the portrait entrance for Harry to come through.

Harry started down the stairs when he heard the snake say, He has some small bleeding on the back of his skull and a small crack in it too. 

Harry almost ran through to the Hospital Wing. Professor McGonagall was already there as she had been meeting with Madame Pomfrey.

"Mr. Potter, what happened?" the nurse asked.

"He seems to be knocked out. We…" Harry started only to be cut of by Hermione.

"A really big snake bit him! Oh, Ron don't die!" The young witch seemed on the verge of breaking down.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, calm down. The snake did not bite Ron."

"Set him here, Mr. Potter. I will look at him."

Harry complied and stepped back and watched as the nurse started using diagnostic spells on Ron. Hermione and Ginny stepped immediately to Ron's side and watched with worry on their faces.

Professor McGonagall grabbed Harry's arm. "What is this about a snake?" she asked.

"Ginny came and found me and said a snake bit Ron in my room. I found the snake laying on Ron. It said that I called it here."

Before McGonagall could respond, Madam Pomfrey said, "He is okay. A small cut on the back of his head and a slight crack in the skull. He should be fine in an hour after he drinks a potion.

As the nurse turned to her potions cabinet, she heard Harry mutter, "That is what the snake said too."

The nurse turned and looked at Harry oddly. "Did you say the snake told you?"

"Yes, just as we left." McGonagall, Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry in shock.

"Harry, can you describe the snake?" Pomfrey asked as she pulled a bottle out of her cabinet.

"He is a cobra with wings. I've never seen a winged snake."

The nurse looked at Harry with excitement on her face. "A Caduceus? You have a Caduceus in your room!

Taken aback by the nurse's response, Harry said, "Ya"

"Mr. Potter, you must bring him here at once! This is so wonderful!" Harry had never seen the witch so excited.

"Calm down, Poppy. Why are you so excited?" McGonagall asked.

"They are very rare, wonderful creatures."

"I have read about them, but I thought they were a myth." Hermione said in surprise.

"So what are they?" Ginny asked with a hint of impatience in her voice."

"Healing snakes. They are venomous, but they can also use their venom to heal." Hermione answered.

Hermione started to explain while Madam Pomfrey got Ron to take the potion. Hermione told the story about an ancient Greek wizard named Asclepius. Asclepius saw a Caduceus healing another snake with some herbs. After that, the wizard begged the snake to help him learn to heal people. He also studied with the Centaurs. Another wizard killed him when he started teaching muggles. Muggles still use his family crest of a staff with two snakes wrapped around it and wings on top as the sign for medicine and healing.

"5 points to Gryffindor for that, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagall said. "Harry, I suggest you go find this snake and confirm its type."

"Okay, professor," Harry said. Then he grinned. "And I know the perfect way to do that."

Ten minutes later, Harry stepped into his room. The snake was now hanging over the headboard of Harry's bed. It looked up at Harry as he entered the room.

Your friend is okay, speaker? 

My name is Harry. What is your name? Harry aksed.

You may call me Astus, Speaker Harry the snake replied.

Would you please come with me? I have someone I want you to meet, Harry asked.

May I ride on you should, Speaker Harry? These humans seem afraid of me. 

Yes, but please, just call me Harry. 

Harry lifted the snake onto his shoulder and walked out of his dorm. As he was walking through the Common Room, Draco walked in from his room.

"Is all the excitement done? Why were all…? What is that snake doing in here?" Draco seemed very nervous to have the snake near him.

"Relax, Malfoy. You are in Slytherin after all." Harry deadpanned.

Harry continued out of the Head Dorms and back towards the Room of Requirement. In a short time, he was back into the Room. Since Harry and Ginny ran out of the Room, they never shut the door, ending the summoning. Harry walked back into the Room to find Dumbledore, Gryffindor and Slytherin having a three-way argument over changes that had been made in the castle since the Founder's time.

"I still think adding indoor plumbing softened up the students too much!" Gryffindor proclaimed as Harry walked in.

"Did you like the outhouses? I mean aside from 'accidentally' opening them when Rowenna was inside?" Slytherin asked in a dry, mocking tone.

Gryffindor snorted, "At least my chamber didn't end up in a girl's bathroom!"

In a consoling manner, Dumbledore attempted to intervene, "I believe that was a potions closet before the remodeling." Then Dumbledore noticed Harry's return and a look of relief came over his face. Oh, Harry, it is nice to see you again! Is everything okay?"

"I think so, professor. I wanted to bring someone up to meet Salazar."

Astus had been staring at the image of Salazar Slytherin since Harry carried him into the Room.

"Harry, you have a Caduceus! I have not seen one since I was very young!" Salazar said excitedly. Greetings, honored one. 

Greetings, speaker. Are you truly the ancient Hogwarts speaker? 

The memory only, I am afraid. I have come to help the young speaker. To atone for what evil my memory has caused. Salazar said.

Among my people, you are still remembered as a healer. the snake replied.

"You were a healer?" Harry asked in shock.

"Harry, please don't believe everything that is said of me. You know what is said of you in today's newspapers. How much of it is true? Wait a couple of centuries and you will not be able to recognize yourself at all in the stories people will tell of you and your powers." Salazar said sadly. Godric nodded his head sadly in agreement.

"To people today I was a Dark Lord. I admit then end of my life was pushed into darkness. After… certain events, I lost control. I was forced out of the school, lost my friends and tainted my life's work."

Godric added, "Sal was my best friend for forty-five years. Would I have been godfather to the son of a Dark Lord? Wizards today talk of Light and Darkness as if the magic is responsible for its own morality. The wizard determines the morality."

Dumbledore nodded, "You have seen this yourself, Harry. Professor Lupin is considered a dark creature because of something he cannot control and did not ask for. Dark magic is usually the easiest to pervert to evil ends, but it is not evil by itself."

The snake slithered down off Harry's shoulders and made its way over towards the couch where Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor still sat. It paused at their feet and coiled up in front of the fire. The young speaker wishes for you to verify why I am here. 

Salazar nodded and turned to Harry. A caduceus will not serve evil. When I lost my way, they left me and would no longer talk to me. Like a phoenix, they will only bond with a force for good. They are terrible foes but loyal friends. Their venom can kill or assist in the healing process. 

Harry considered the comments he had heard from Hermione and Salazar. Then he looked at the snake, Forgive me Astus.. I had to be certain. 

The snake bobbed its head once and said, I understand young speaker. 

Please, call me Harry, Astus 

Of course, Harry. 

Salazar nodded and looked at Harry. "Albus has told me about your adventure in my Chamber." A sad look crossed his face, "I understand Sassius gave you a problem. I apologize for that. He was very loyal and thought he was doing my bidding by helping young Riddle."

"Sassius? The basilisk? That thing had a name?" Harry exclaimed in shock

Salazar looked pained. "He was my familiar for many years. When he was young he would curl up on my shoulder when I taught classes. He was not supposed to be left so long in the chamber. My son had already died but I thought my grandson would return to claim my place as a leader at Hogwarts. He was supposed to open the Chamber and enjoy Sassius as an inheritance from me. Warwick married a muggle-born witch. The madness of the end of my life caused my estate to disown him, preventing him from taking his place here." Godric placed a comforting hand on his old friend's shoulder. Slazar looked at him with a sad smile. "I guess I was not as clever as I thought."

Godric snorted. "You were clever enough for all four of us. I died stupid. A one-hundred year old wizard has no business trying to jump a ravine on a galloping horse chasing a fox. I wasn't even trying to kill it. We were just having fun running after it." Salazar laughed a sharp, barking laugh. Godric looked pained. "I was bored. A real friend would not laugh at me!"

"Typical Gryffindor" was a grinning Salazar's only response.

Harry and Dumbledore hid chuckles at this exchange. Harry was surprised to realize he had no problem placing himself and Ron in their places. The strange thing was he would be in Salazar's position. Maybe the Sorting Hat was right about his House placement. Harry felt much closer to this Slytherin then the legendary Slytherin the rest of the magical world thought they knew.

Salazar turned back to Harry and said, "From Albus's description, I don't think you made it very far into the Chamber. I gathered a great deal of information on magic and potions inside my office and lab. I think it would be a great help to you."

Harry considered this offer. Would he really want to go back down into the Chamber? That event was a nightmare for him. Ginny had issues with the memories also. Several times over the last couple of years she was up in the common room in the early morning after being awoken by nightmares about the room.

Salazar provided Harry with several Parseltongue passwords to allow Harry full access and control over the Chamber of Secrets. Harry figured he could just take a look by himself or take Ron with him.

Reminded of Ron, Harry excused himself to go check on his friend. Professor Dumbledore said they understood but requested Harry return soon to discuss certain matters dealing with the Order of the Phoenix. Harry agreed to come back in the next day. Astus returned to his place on Harry's shoulder. Harry walked out of the Room of Requirement and shut the door behind himself. Harry started for the Hospital Wing as the door disappeared behind him.

The following week passed quickly for Harry. Harry's work over the summer moved him ahead of the most of the other students at Hogwarts. Harry discovered he enjoyed studying the different advanced magics that seventh years covered. The basics had bored Harry because they did not seem to have many practical applications. The newer spells had obvious real world usage. This grabbed Harry's attention. To lighten Harry's load slightly, Professor Ioshi actually dismissed Harry from attending many of his DADA classes where they were introducing spells or situations Harry already mastered. Harry only attended when the professor needed a demonstrator or a sparing partner.

Harry settled into a routine of training and study that felt very comfortable for him. During free periods, Harry often returned to the Room of Requirement to discuss magic or other issues with Professor Dumbledore. Harry learned that the professor had used the Room in a similar process as the Founders. Like a penisieve, the Room held Dumbledore's memories; this allowed it to create a magical simulation that had all of the knowledge and thoughts of the original Dumbledore. Dumbledore explained a great deal to Harry about the wizarding world that had always been a mystery to Harry; details about the Ministry and the Order being chief among them.

Hedwig and Astus reached an agreement to co-exist in Harry's dorm room while Harry was attending classes or training. Astus enjoyed laying in the sun of the windowsill or flying around the grounds. Harry had taken Astus to lunch in the Great Hall once in the last week. Ron was still very uncomfortable around the snake. The Slytherin's also seemed very upset. Harry imagined a Gryffindor, particularly him, with the symbol of their house as a familiar bothered them a great deal.

A hissed comment to Astus led to the snake making his way over the the Slythering table and startling many of the students by making his way onto the table. The sight of a cobra raised up with its hood spread ruined lunch for several of the younger students. Harry quickly recovered his friend and apologized for the scare. Astus laughed at their expressions and occasionally chuckled to himself for the rest of the day.

The second weekend of the school year brought about Quidditch trials. Ron dove into his captaincy with a vigor and excitement that stunned many of the other Gryffindors. Ron discussed several strategy changes with Harry and Ginny that illustrated brilliance and subtlety that shocked the couple. Ron decided to throw all of the positions open for the tryouts.

Ron figured no one would be better then Harry at Seeker, but he did ask Harry to start working with an alternate. Although Ginny proved to be an excellent Seeker, having her move from Chaser would break the rhythm and timing the Chasers needed to develop together. Also it would provide next year's team with a player trained by Gryffindor's best Seeker. Ron's forethought impressed Harry and shocked Hermione speechless. Ron blushed and mumbled about thinking your moves several turns out in chess.

All fours Houses held their tryouts on the same Saturday. A lottery was held to assign the order with Ravenclaw going first, followed by Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Harry and Ginny enjoyed a light breakfast together and then wandered down to the pitch. Ron went down early to observe the Ravenclaw team's tryouts. With the Slytherin team losing all but one player, Ravenclaw seemed to be the biggest potential challenge for Gryffindor. Hermione decided to spend the day in the library revising for her NEWTs.

The Ravenclaw team was already leaving the pitch when Harry emerged from the Gryffindor changing room with his broom. Ron motioned Harry over and gestured at the departing house.

"They picked up a new Chaser and Beater; a third year and a fourth year. Both of them have good skills but I don't know how well they will fit in with the rest of the team. It could be a weakness for a while, at least this year."

Harry was impressed at Ron's grasp of the teamwork aspect as well as the strategy. "Ron, how can you be so go at analyzing House teams and still insist every year that this year the Cannons would win the Cup?"

The tip of Ron's ears turned red and he muttered, "Oh, shut up!" but the slightly rueful grin on his face made Harry laugh.

The Gryffindor tryouts drew a fair crowd. Like Ron, the other three house team captains were sitting in the bleachers scouting the competition. Harry could see Malfoy, Thomas Bradley,the Ravenclaw keeper and Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff chaser, sitting in the stands. Smith and Bradley sat together prepared to compare notes, while Malfoy sat off alone.

Aside from Ron, Harry and Ginny, twelve Gryffindor's lined up for the tryouts. Katie Bell graduated leaving one Chaser position open. Dean Thomas, a reserve Chaser last year, decided not to tryout this year. .Harry was pleased to see that Cormac McClaggen did not return for the tryouts either. The previous two year's Beaters, Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper did return for the tryouts. They were Sixth and Fifth years. Demelza Robins, a Fifth year Chaser was also in there.

The new candidates included, the Creevey brothers and a 4th year girl named Natalie McDonald. Harry was also surprised to see a young girl who was even smaller then Ginny was her Second year. Harry had seen her in the Gryffindor common room but had never spoken to her. Harry was surprised to see she had a Nimbus 2001.

"Ginny, who is the young girl with the Nimbus?"

Ginny looked over. "Maria Esperanza. She is very quiet. Her twin sister is in Slytherin. I heard last year they got bullied a lot by people in both Houses because they sat together in every shared class."

Harry did not like that last piece of news, especially the fact that Gryffindors added to the harassment. "If you hear about that happening again let me know. I'll put an end to it." Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Harry continued, "I hope she isn't trying out for Beater."

"Sorry, dear. I think she is after your job," Ginny commented with a cheeky grin.

Looking at the small girl with long hair so black it almost looked blue, Harry had to agree. "With her size, she would be fast on that broom. If she has good agility and reflexes she just might take it."

Ron started the tryouts with Ginny leading the potential Chasers through a series of patterns and drills. Ginny paired the candidates up for passing drills and then shooting. Ginny mixed the Chasers up in different pairings to allow Ron to see how different teamings worked together. Harry was betting on Natalie McDonald receiving the final Chaser slot. She flew well and seemed to work well with Ginny and Demelza. Besides, Gryffindor had developed a habit of having all-female Chaser squads since before Harry's first year.

The only Keeper tryout was Dennis Creevey. Ron and Dennis took turns blocking the Chasers shots. Although small, Dennis was fearless in throwing himself in front of the Quaffle. Harry knew from previous experience that Dennis ran flat out all the time. When the DA formed, Dennis managed to sneak into Hogsmeade for the initial meeting. He was the only Second year to join the meeting. Since only Third years and above are allowed Hogsmeade weekends, that begged the question of how he got there.

After the drills completed, Ron called everyone over. Ron announced Dennis as his reserve Keeper. The Fifth year looked like he would explode when he heard that news. Harry had to hold back his laughter at the dance of excitement the Creevey brothers were performing. Then Ron announced that Ginny, Demelza and Natalie would be the starting Chasers with Colin Creevey and a Third year girl Harry didn't know as alternates.

Ron announced that they would now start Seeker trials. The trials would consist of flying a pattern around the pitch followed by a series of catching drills. Ron then said for anyone not trying out to clear the pitch. Everyone cleared off the pitch except Harry, Ron and Maria.

Harry walked over to the young girl and introduced himself. She nodded politely and introduced herself in a soft, quiet voice. Harry was impressed with her composure. Trying out against Harry was a brave thing to do, especially for a Second year.

"Harry, I want you to fly a pattern around the pitch. Maria, I want you to follow him if you can for ten minutes. Then switch places." Ron instructed.

Maria's face paled slightly when Ron approached them and was speaking. Harry hoped that his occasionally thick-skulled friend was not one of the Gryffindors that said something about Maria and her sister.

Harry took to the air and started into an easy pattern. After a couple of minutes, Harry forgot this was a tryout and got lost in the joy of flying. Harry had not had much time for flying and the release was incredible. Soon Harry was performing rolls, dives, and sudden, tight turns. Life was good.

Harry caught a flash of movement behind him and realized what he had been doing. He turned to look at the young witch following him. In an instant Harry realized what people had always told him about the expression of joy on his face when he was flying. Maria had the same expression. Harry laughed at the discovery of a kindred soul and led them down to where Ron and Ginny were waiting.

Harry landed next to a stunned looking Ron. "Mate," he said, "she is almost as good as you! Definitely as good as you were Second year!"

Ginny nodded, "I couldn't have stayed with you through all of that. I thought you were trying to kill her!"

The Second year was blushing at Ron and Ginny's comments. Harry looked at her and grinned. "Sorry about that. I started enjoying the flying and kind of forgot about the tryout."

Maria's blush deepened. "I enjoyed it. I didn't follow you down in the Wonski Feint though. My sister, Liz, would have. She is better then me."

Harry asked, "Is she the one in Slytherin?"

Maria nodded and tensed up, waiting for the legendary Gryffindor Harry Potter to make fun of her for having a sister in the "Dark Wizard" house.

Harry noticed the tension and simply said, "Now I am going to have to stay to watch the Slytherin tryouts. I want to see her fly." Maria gave Harry a bright smile in response to Harry's lack of a negative comment.

Ron suggested they release a couple of Snitches for Harry and Maria to chase down since there was still time before Slytherin got the pitch. Harry and Maria quickly agreed and soon took flight after a dozen Snitches. Ginny joined them after a bit and the three ran all over the sky after the elusive balls.

When playtime was over, Ron offered Maria the reserve Seeker position. The Second year girl's face split with a huge smile. Harry invited her to join himself, Ron, and Ginny to watch the Slytherin tryouts since her sister would be there. Maria accepted with a shy smile.

The Gryffindor team cleared the pitch to allow the Slytherins the field. Unlike previous years, no confrontation occurred between the two rival Houses. Most of the antagonistic Slytherins had not return to the school this year.

Harry saw Draco standing on the field waiting for his new candidates. With almost a full team to fill, Malfoy had a large job in front of him. Harry walked over and quietly asked, "Did you see our new reserve Seeker?"

Draco nodded with a slight sneer to his face, "Rubbing it in, Potter."

No, not really. Just giving you a heads up. She told me her sister is even better."

Draco's sneer made a full appearance. "So, what do I care if her sister is better? You have two reserve Seekers? Planning on getting hurt much?"

"No, you prat. Her twin sister is in Slytherin. I know it is your usual position and Slytherin is almost always an all-male squad, but you might want to take a serious look at her." After Harry finished, he walked away before Malfoy could think of a reply.

Harry joined Ginny and Ron sitting in the stands to watch the Slytherin tryouts. Harry watched Maria and another young girl who was obviously her twin sister. Harry watched them talk excitedly while Malfoy started organizing the tryout. The Slytherin sister seemed just as excited as Maria about whatever they were talking about.

Malfoy called the Slytherin players over to start the tryout. Maria left her sister and made her way up to Harry and his friends. She sat a little bit apart from them as if she was unsure about mixing with the older students. Ginny started a running discussion as the Slytherins went through a similar plan as the Gryffindors had just finished. Ginny pulled Maria's opinions on the various players out. Harry was glad Ginny pulled Maria into the conversation.

Finally it came time for the Seekers to take their turn. Aside from Malfoy, Liz and a Sixth year boy tried out of the position. Malfoy started the same Follow-the-Leader game that Harry ran. Malfoy was a good flyer but not as aggressive or fast as Harry. Liz Esperanza hung on the back of Malfoy's broom in an effortless display of flying. It looked like they had been flying in formation for years.

The Sixth year boy could not match the display so he attempted to make up for it in typical Slytherin fashion, cheat. The boy rose above Draco and Liz, and then attempted to smash Liz from above. Liz neatly moved laterally at the last second allowing the boy to smash into a goal post. The Sixth year hit the post and dropped to the ground in a heap. Draco noticed the boy and landed near by. Draco motioned to a pair of Slytherins who lifted the boy and started towards the Hospital Wing.

Draco gathered the Slytherins and announced their positions. Draco quietly announced each position and dismissed the team. Draco shot Harry an odd glance and started into the stands opposite Harry. Liz turned and ran up the stands to her sister. Maria ran down to meet her and the two sisters embraced when they met. Liz told Maria something and the two girls let out identical squeals. Maria then grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her up to where Harry sat.

Maria ran up to Harry yelling, "Liz made Seeker!"

Harry stood up and put his hand out and congratulated the young witch. Liz took on a guarded look similar to her sister's when Harry introduced himself earlier. Liz thanked Harry but seemed very wary of the older Gryffindor students.

Harry discretely reached down and touched Godric's ring and thought, 'Ginny, could you please take Ron away for a couple of minutes?'

Ginny answered with a thought, 'Okay but you will have to tell me why later.' Turning to Ron, Ginny said, "Ron, lets go check out the Hufflepuff players. I want to see who Zacharias has trying out."

"Huh? Ginny, they will be out in a while," Ron replied in a confused voice.

"I know but I want to find out now. Let the Seekers sit up and watch. I understand they like to be on top anyway."

Ron and Harry blushed at Ginny's innuendo. Ron quickly agreed to leave so he could get his blush under control, leaving Harry alone with the two young witches. After they left Harry turned to the sisters and asked, "May I ask why you are so nervous around me?"

Now the sisters looked really nervous. Maria looked at the ground while Liz glared at Harry with a defiant look in her eye. "You are the golden boy of Gryffindor. You think all Slytherins are Dark Wizards. You hate us! People are always giving us a hard time because we are in different Houses but won't ignore each other!"

Harry nodded, "I was afraid of that. Ginny mentioned something earlier." Harry sighed, "I don't hate all Slytherins. I hate Tom Riddle and his followers but I know not all Slytherins follow him. It would be much easier if they did. However, I know for a fact that Death Eaters have come from all four Houses." Harry looked directly at Liz. "Did you know the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin?"

Liz and Maria looked shocked. The Gryffindor golden boy was almost a Slytherin? Liz asked, "Why didn't it put you in Slytherin?"

Harry smiled, "I met one Slytherin and one Gryffindor before the Sorting, Malfoy and Ron Weasley. Malfoy only wanted to be friendly with the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron was nice to me without knowing who I was. Simple as that. I also know that some of my family in the past was in Slytherin. I know none of them have been evil."

Liz looked slightly less defensive. "I can understand that. Thank you."

"I will let both Houses know to leave you two alone. I can guarantee the Gryffindors will listen. If the Slytherins still give you a hard time let me know, okay? Your status on your House teams should take care of a lot of that anyway."

The two witches nodded. Maria shot Harry a small smile. Harry smiled, "Great! Now how about we go up to the Great Hall and get lunch. You two can tell me where you learned to fly like that!"

Ginny joined Harry and the Esperanza twins and soon the four were engaged in an loud, energetic discussion of Seeker tactics as they made their way to the Great Hall.

A/N: The chapter title comes from a movie quote. I'll let you figure out which one. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 19. It really motivated me to get chapter 20 done!


	21. The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP. I am just playing in the yard.**

**A/N: I forgot to include at the end of chapter 20 a note about the legend Hermione told about the wizard Asclepius and the Caduceus. It is an actual Greek myth. Asclepius was the Greek god of medicine. Zeus killed him because he heard Asclepius learned to raise the dead and Zeus did not want mortals learning to be immortal.**

Chapter 21 – The Order of the Phoenix

Harry woke up and looked at his clock. It was 6:15 in the morning the next Saturday morning. Harry rolled back over and mentally reviewed the last week in his head. It had been a busy week for everyone.

Ron spent only the one night in the Hospital Wing. Harry suspected Madam Pomfrey kept him overnight just to keep Hermione from fussing over Ron all night. Not that Ron seemed to mind too much from what Harry saw.

Ron did have a problem when Harry joined him for breakfast the next morning with Astus on his shoulder. Harry sat down across from Ron and snorted when the Ron fell out of his seat on seeing the snake. It took Ron a couple of minutes to settle down and continue eating his breakfast. Harry's new familiar kept Harry snorting through breakfast with his sarcastic comments about Ron's eating habits and table manners.

Harry's week of classes and training became a little easier for Harry to handle. This was partially because he was becoming used to the regimen that his instructors and he had set up. Professor Ioshi waived Harry from attending his regular DADA classes. Since Harry already had advanced beyond them, Harry only attended occasionally to demonstrate particular skills or spells.

Hermione celebrated her eighteenth birthday on Thursday. Harry declared it a training free evening. Ron and Ginny organized a surprise birthday party in the Gryffindor common room. A crying First year Slytherin girl lured Hermione into the common room from the library. The young actress was Liz Esperanza, and she told the Head Girl that a large red-headed boy from Gryffindor picked on her for being too short and called her a bug.

Hermione went into full "Crusader" mode and stormed into the common room looking for Ron. Instead, she found a fully decorated common room with most of Gryffindor and many students from other houses waiting. Hermione's face was red with anger when she stalked through the portrait hole, then white as she noticed all of the people gathered. The red returned as she realized she had been set up to her embarrassment. She quickly forgave her grinning boyfriend when he emerged from the crowd to give her a hug.

The party was a huge success. To Hermione's chagrin, not much homework was completed during the evening. The party went until ten as the students used the excuse (and the food) to enjoy their free night. Harry introduced Hermione to Liz and Maria when she wandered over to where the two sisters, Harry and Ginny were discussing Seeker tactics and tricks.

The next morning Harry was very glad the party was held the previous night. The students needed the good memories. The morning's Prophet reported a series of Death Eater attacks in various parts of the country. Fifteen Muggles outside London were killed in a "gas leak" explosion. Another group of Muggles were killed when their tour boat on the Thames mysteriously was sucked into a vortex. All of the Muggles drowned.

Death Eaters also attacked a small community of English wizards in France. The wizards had moved to France in an effort to stay neutral. They viewed war and conflict as completely evil and refused to take any side in the fight. The wizards refused the Ministry's offer of protection. They felt that stationing Aurors in their village would be a provocation to Voldemort's forces. After all, they were no threat to Voldemort. Why should he bother them? Riddle's answer was clear to Harry. No one would be allowed to sit on the sidelines. There was no neutrality.

No Gryffindors lost relatives that Friday, but Hufflepuff was hit particularly hard by the attack on the village. Professor Sprout's sister was a leading witch in the village. Sprout's sister, brother-in-law and their granddaughter were all lost in the attack. Classes for the 'Puffs were canceled for the day.

Harry rolled out of bed and out for his morning run. Ron was supposed to meet Harry outside the Great Hall but never joined him. Harry assumed he was having a lie-in. After his run, Harry made his way into the shower. The hot water felt good on his aching muscles. Harry knew it was going to be a long day.

Harry walked over to Hermione's room and knocked on the door. Harry did not hear an answer but he did hear a very familiar snoring sound. Harry grinned. The rooms in the Head Dorms were charmed to prevent any … improper behavior. Harry carefully opened the door and peeked in. Ron was asleep sitting on the couch with Hermione laying on the couch with her head in his lap. Harry carefully pulled his head back when he heard the sound of the portrait opening.

Ginny walked in with a cheerful smile on her face. When she saw a grinning Harry at the top of Hermione's stairs she stopped and asked, "Harry, why are you grinning like that?"

"Not much reason," Harry replied, "just Hermione asleep with her head in Ron's lap."

Ginny's smile became very predatory. Harry considered why Sirius was so fond of Ginny. She would have made a great Marauder. After Harry's conversations with the Founders, Harry realized that Salazar would have wanted Sirius, Fred, George and Ginny in his House simply for their sheer sneakiness and pranks.

Unaware of her boyfriend's musings, Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at her own throat. A mumbled incantation later, Ginny ran quietly up the steps and stepped into Hermione's room. Harry watched as she crept up to stand behind the couch.

With a quick grin at Harry, Ginny yelled, "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! ARE YOU TAKING ADVANTADE OF THAT POOR GIRL?" Although it was Ginny saying the words, she used Molly's voice. Harry realized she charmed her voice to sound exactly like her mother. Harry realized latter, after he finished rolling on the floor laughing.

Ron shot off the couch like a Bludger, knocking Hermione onto the ground in his sudden movement. Ron turned quickly to the sound of his mother's voice, "MOM! I swear we didn't do anything! This isn't what it looks like! I do…"

"RONALD, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Ginny added.

Ron finally got his eyes open and his brain functioning and realized it was his sister and not his mother standing in front of him. "Ginny! What do you think you are doing!"

Still in Molly's voice, Ginny replied, "I am just filling in for mum."

"I'll give you filling in for mum!" Ron chased Ginny around the couch and out the door past where Harry was gaping for air. The two Weasleys ran around the common room with Ginny laughing and Ron screaming his vengeance on his only sister.

Hermione sat up holding her head where it hit the floor when Ron dumped her off the couch. She looked over at where her best male friend seemed to be dying of oxygen deprivation. Sitting up she asked, "Did you do this?"

This made Harry laugh harder as he shook his head. Although her head hurt, Harry's laughter was infectious and the sound of Ginny and Ron in the common room made Hermione start to laugh too. In a laughing sobbing voice she said, "I don't know if I can handle a life of dealing with Weasley pranks!"

Harry started dragging himself to his feet when he suddenly heard Ron yell, "NO!" and a sudden crashing sound. Jumping up Harry ran into the common room, followed by Hermione.

Neither Ron or Ginny were visible in the room. Harry looked over to his room and saw that the Portal was activated. Harry ran over to his room and looked into the Portal. It had been opened to Fred and George's shop. Harry stepped through and found Ron on the floor under a pile of boxes. The Portal closed soon after Harry stepped across the threshold.

Fred came running in and stopped when he saw Ron under a pile of boxes. Seeing Harry, he asked, "What is going on here, Harry?"

Harry grinned and told Fred the story. "I think she tricked him by running into my room and then activating the Portal just before he ran through my door."

Fred turned and yelled, "Oi George! Come hear what Gin-gin has done to ickle-Ronnie-kins this time!"

Ron looked at Harry with a resigned expression and laid back into the boxes of fake wands, instant swamps and other WWW goods.

After allowing Fred and George a couple of minutes to give their youngest brother a hard time over Ginny's prank, Harry interrupted the twins, "Are you guys ready for later today?"

Fred and George's body language altered with Harry's simple question. The pranksters remained but changed. Harry realized several months ago that the twins saw the war with Voldemort much like one of their prank wars. It brought out their creative juices in a way school never did.

Fred answered, "The new headquarters is ready, Harry."

To George, "We still need a Fidelis Charm on the that part of the warehouse.

Back to Fred, "It already is Unplottable"

George again, "We also cast Muggle Repealing Charms."

Harry interrupted the verbal tennis match, "Professor Flitwick taught Hermione to do the charm. She will cast it later this afternoon."

Harry walked over to Ron and gave him a hand up. Ron accepted with an embarrassed smile, his ears only slightly pink. Turning back to the twins, Harry asked, "I have the Order members Apparatting to Diagon Alley or using a Portkey to outside the headquarters wards inside the warehouse."

Fred nodded, "We are all set."

George asked, "Hermione gave us her Dark Mark detector spell. We tied it in with an alarm spell and active defenses. Bill also worked on the wards. I think the place is safer then Hogwarts."

Ron looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Fred looked at Harry. "Didn't you tell him yet?"

"I haven't had a chance. Between Hermione's party and yesterday he has been busy," was Harry's answer.

"Well, I am here now, mate. What is up?"

Harry said, "We are having an Order meeting tonight at the new Headquarters. Snape knows too much about the old Headquarters." Harry smiled at Ron, "I hope you did not have plans today. We are going to be busy."

Ron smiled, "Only homework with Hermione. But since I am following your orders, you will be the one to take the heat, not me.

"I am glad I could give you an excuse, mate." Harry told the twins he would see them latter in the afternoon and opened the Portal back to Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny could be seen standing on the other side. Harry turned back to Ron, "Maybe you should go first."

Ron laughed, "Oh no, you first, fearless leader. I am just the sidekick here."

Harry groaned, "Thanks for the reminder." Then he stepped through the Portal.

After breakfast, Harry met Ron back to his room. Harry told Ron to meet him there prepared for a serious sparing match in Muggle clothing. Harry was wearing Muggle street clothes but had Astus riding on his shoulders.

When Ron walked into the room he asked, "I thought we were going to duel? What are we doing here?"

Harry answered, "I wanted people to think we were dueling. Dumbledore left me with some information that I need to follow up on. Come on, I will tell you more in a couple minutes."

Harry led the way back up to his room. Activating the Portal, Harry walked though into his kitchen at Godric's Hollow. Harry felt an odd sense stepping into the kitchen. It took him a moment to realize what it was. He was home. After years with the Dursleys and at Hogwarts it felt strange to have a home of his own.

Harry walked over and started making tea as Ron followed him through the Portal. Ron sat down at the kitchen table. Astus slithered off, hissing something about exploring the new house.

"So, what are we doing here, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I told you about my meetings with Dumbledore in the Room of Requirement. The professor had a spy in the Ministry office. The spy is an Order member but no one else in the Order knew this person is a member except Dumbledore. We are here to meet the spy."

Ron asked, "But why are we meeting with the spy instead of the new head of the Order?"

Harry shrugged, "Because I am the new head of the Order."

Ron's eyes went huge. "You are what! I thought McGonagall would take it over."

"I didn't want to be the leader. I was looking forward to handing things over to someone else. Dumbledore said that I was the only one he felt could lead the Order. McGonagall's health has not been too good since those simultaneous stunners hit her in our Fifth year. Moody is too paranoid and anti-social to make a good leader. Sorry, but your father is not a fighter."

"Also, none of them know about the Horcruxes. If any one else becomes the leader, I would either have to tell them or go our own way like we planned at the beginning of summer."

Ron nodded, considering the news his friend had just given him. "What about you plans for the DA?"

"No changes, mate. I am not merging the two. If it comes down to a fight the adult members of the Order will fight under Kingsley's orders. I am not sure I want to tell the adult members what we are preparing in the DA, except the twins and Bill."

Before they could continue, the conversation there was a knock on the front door. Harry indicated to Ron that he would explain more after their guest left. Then Harry walked out to open the front door. Standing on the porch was Percy Weasley.

"What is he doing here!" Ron shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Ronald. I see you are keeping your temper under control," Percy sniffed.

"Harry, you can't tell me this git is the spy!" Ron raged.

"Ron, sit down," Harry ordered. "He is the Dumbledore's spy."

Ron sat down with a stunned look of disbelief. "He couldn't be! How could you do that to mum and dad?"

"Easy, Ron. It was father's idea." Percy answered while sitting opposite of Ron.

Harry poured them each tea and said, "Percy, I heard it from the professor. Why don't you explain to Ron."

Percy sniffed, "Very well."

"And drop the act," Harry added.

Percy grinned, "But I do it so well." Percy looked at Ron. "I am not nearly as stuck up as the family thinks I am. I just do not believe in breaking the rules. Father suggested to me that I play up the separation a bit in my Seventh year. Then when I took my position under Fudge in the Ministry, we staged my fight with father in front of the biggest gossip in the Ministry. That secured my position."

Ron looked confused, "But why would mum and dad still act that way at home? Mum was upset all the time!"

Percy looked down and studied his tea for a minute. "Our parents don't remember that they agreed to this. Father and Professor Dumbledore agreed that it would be more believable if they reacted to this naturally."

Harry added, "Before the professor Oblivated them, they wrote themselves a letter explaining what happened and why they agreed to this. I have it now"

Percy snorted. "Penny and I got married secretly last spring. She is now four months pregnant with our child. I hope this is over before the child is born. If mum misses the birth of her first grandchild she may kill me and father, and then raise the professor from the dead so she can kill him again."

Harry grinned, "Now she will add Ron and I to that list since we know and can't tell her."

Ron's face went white. "Can you Oblivate me? I don't want to face her knowing this."

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said shaking his head. "Remember all those times we kept insisting Dumbledore and the Order tell us what was going on? Now we know and have to live with that knowledge. I prefer to live with it then be ignorant."

Percy smirked, "You sound like Penny. Are you sure you are not in Ravenclaw?"

Harry smirked back, "No, but I was almost a Slytherin."

Percy looked a little shocked. Then he shook his head. "I take it that the professor named you to replace him."

"That is his intent," Harry replied. "We have a meeting tonight. We'll see what the other members think."

"If points for driving the Minister count then you are a shoe in. Scrigeour is almost ready to throw you in Azkaban on general principles."

Ron snorted, "He has Umbridge as his assistant. He has no principles."

"Tell me about it," Percy replied. "I almost felt happy when she was sent off to Hogwarts. That reminds me Harry. Your Howler was lovely."

Ron looked at Harry in surprise. "You sent Percy a Howler?"

Harry smiled back. "Yep, a nice loud one"

Percy smiled, "He chewed me out for missing Bill's wedding and being an all around arse. The whole office listened in. Then it exploded into little pieces that burst into flames. One piece landed in my pocket with directions to meet the new leader of the Order at this address."

Harry grinned, "I can't take credit except to say that Fred and George are a great investment." The two Weasley brothers laughed at that.

Ron stood up and walked around the table to Percy. Percy stood up to face him. (Harry noticed that Ron now stood three inches taller then Percy.) Ron stuck his hand out and said, "I am glad to find out that you are not the git I thought you were."

Percy took his hand and replied, "And I am glad to see you are not the whiny little brat I always thought you were."

The brothers grinned at each other for a second and then sat when Harry indicated the chairs.

"Now Percy, what should we know about what is happening in the Ministry?"

The two Weasley brothers and Harry sat at the table for almost two hours discussing the Ministry and its internal maneuverings. Percy presented Harry with a report on the different activities he was aware of and certain individuals who may support Voldemort's position, if not the wizard himself.

The meeting ended when Percy rose and indicated he had to attend a Ministry meeting. Harry and Ron stood and walked Percy to the door. They shook Percy's hand and Harry told him that he would be in touch soon. Then Percy turned and walked out of the house and into Godric's Hollow while Harry and Ron closed the door and returned to Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron returned to Hogwarts in time to join the girls for lunch in the Great Hall. Hermione told Harry that she was ready for the ritual for the Fidelis Charm.

Harry noticed Malfoy sitting by himself at the end of the Slytherin table. "What has Malfoy been up to?" he asked the table.

Dean heard the question and said, "The Slytherins are shunning him, mate. I'd heard he spends all his time in his room in your suite."

Hermione nodded, "A Slytherin Fifth year asked me for some help on her Arithamacy homework. She said the Slytherin dorm is a lot quieter since Malfoy moved out and his Death Eater friends did not return." As an afterthought, she added, "She did not seem unhappy about the change."

Harry nodded, "Once we start the DA meetings, I want to have someone keeping an eye on him. He convinced the Ministry that since he did not kill Dumbledore and his parents were killed for his failure that he was forced to take part. I don't trust him. We need to watch him."

Dean flicked a glance at Malfoy. "I can talk to a couple of people to keep track of him. We'll let you know."

Harry nodded his thanks to Dean and continued eating his lunch. Finishing up, Harry said, "I am going to head back to my room. I have some homework to do."

Harry wandered back to his dorm and into his room. Astus was coiled up on the windowsill in the warm sun asleep. Harry thought that looked like a wonderful idea and stretched out on his bed.

Harry was just dozing off when he felt his bed shake a little as someone else climbed onto the bed. A faint sent wafted past Harry's nose, Ginny. She curled up against Harry and rested one hand on Harry's chest, absently rubbing him. Harry placed his arm around her and felt content for the first time since returning to Hogwarts. Harry didn't want to move, didn't want to think. He just wanted to lie here holding Ginny in quiet..

"I've been ignoring you, haven't I?" Harry said.

"Mmm, you've been busy," she murmured, edging closer into his shoulder.

"I know, but I also need to make time for us. That is why I am fighting here and not just leaving."

"You wouldn't leave, Harry. You couldn't leave people in danger."

"Ginny, after the way the public has treated me I think I would leave in a heartbeat. Your family, Hermione and a couple of others are the reason I keep fighting. You have become my family."

Ginny rolled onto Harry and said, "Then I guess I will have to remind you what you're fighting for."

Harry and the gang stepped through the Portal and into the new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Attached to the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes warehouse, the new headquartes was rather Spartan. It consisted of a kitchen, a large conference room, an office, four bedrooms, and a Muggle barracks style dormitory with bathrooms. Although the furniture was comfortable and high quality, it had a sterile quality.

Hermione started setting up for the Fidelis Charm while Harry, Ron, and Ginny explored the new headquarters. Smaller then Grimmauld Place, it was more functional and lacked the Dark quality of the old headquarters.

Harry called Ginny and Ron into the office. The office had a simple desk with a filing cabinet and a small conference table. A Muggle telephone sat on the desk. A chalk board hung on the wall next to the conference table. "I want to show you two something that Remus and the twins put together."

Ron grinned, "You let the last of the Marauders get together with the Twin Terrors? You were asking for trouble, mate!"

Harry walked up to the chalkboard with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear I am still up to no good!"

The board started to reform into a map of the new headquarters, the warehouse, and a two block radius. Small dots could be seen with names attacked. Harry pointed at the headquarters and said, "Zoom Headquarters"

The board flashed down to show a more detailed map of the Headquarters and the warehouse. Ron and Ginny could see their names with Harry and Hermione with a blue tinge to the name in the headquarters portion. Harry explained, "The blue indicates you are an Order member." Then Harry pointed, "George is in the warehouse right now. He is blue also. The gray-flagged names are Muggles. Red would be Death Eaters and green is for the Ministry. "

"That is wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "How did they do it?"

"Remus is the one who truly developed the Marauders Map with some help from the others. He still had his notes on the spells they used. But the twins helped adding the the coloring and they also added this…"

Harry tapped the map showing where Hermione was shown and said, "View"

The map opened a window to the side of the map with a picture of Hermione sitting at the conference table in the main room reading a book. Harry said, "The twins went with Mike to a Muggle electronics trade show in London. It gave them a bunch of ideas where Muggles have inventions that could be done with magic but no one has done it yet. So they created magical security cameras. The charm creates a small invisible bubble that can be used to send visual information. They are still working on the sound part."

Ron and Ginny's mouths gapped at their brothers' creation. Harry snorted when he saw the look in Ron's eyes as he considered the commercial applications of the magical device.

Hermione called from the other room that she was ready to perform the charm. He walked out into the room while Ron and Ginny stayed in the office. A small cauldron bubbled in the table with a pale white potion inside.

Hermione handed Harry a small, silver knife. "Do you remember your part?" Harry nodded and Hermione said, "Then I will get started."

Picking her wand up, she closed her eyes in a look of concentration. Then she tapped the cauldron and said, "Fidelius Oples"

Harry took the silver knife and cut his finger. "I, Harry James Potter swear to hold the secret of the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters. I swear to keep this secret from any who would do the Order harm." With that said, Harry allowed five drops of his blood into the potion. Then he used the silver knife to stir the potion five times clockwise and once counterclockwise. The potion turned from white to red and then to blue.

Hermione then tapped the cauldron again and said "Fidelius Eternus" The potion the turned green and instantly evaporated into a fine cloud that dissipated almost instantly.

Hermione opened her eyes and asked Harry, "Did the spell work? Where are we?"

Harry smiled and heard the sounds of Ron and Ginny's confusion. The Charm worked, the new headquarters was safe.

Two hours later the Order members started filtering into the new Headquarters. Fred and George were given little slips of paper from Harry with the information on the location of the new Headquarters. Using the Hogwarts, the two WWW shops and Grimmauld Place Portals, the Order quickly moved to their new Headquarters.

Soon the Weasleys, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Moody, Tonks, Remus and about twelve other people sat gathered around the conference table. Professor McGonagall sat next to Harry at the head of the table.

Harry stood up and waited until all of the conversations stopped, "Before we begin tonight's meeting, I would like to verify that we have only loyal Order members here tonight."

A middle age Auror that Harry vaguely recognized said in an outraged voice, "Who are you to question our loyalty? You are still in school!"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I am still in school. But I am still asking the question. Hermione?"

Hermione stood and with her wand cast, "Protus Revelo!"

The young witch sitting next to the Auror who objected glowed with a black hue. Neville and Luna stepped out of the office and hit her with a stunner and a body-binding curse before she could realize what was happening.

The Auror stood up and jumped away. He started to up out his wand but Moody knocked him over. Moody grabbed the witch's arm and pushed up the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "A spy" he growled.

Moody looked up at Harry and asked, "How did you know?"

"I didn't," Harry answered, "Hermione's spell reacted to the magic in her Dark Mark. Neville and Luna were told to stun and bind anyone who showed a reaction."

Professor McGonagall looked stunned, "How could you do that? The Ministry and Albus worked on that for years!"

"Riddle used Parseltongue in casting the spell. Since I am the only one else able to speak it, Hermione and I worked out the charm."

Professor Flitwick bounced in his chair (with a booster seat) in excitement. "Oh, very good! Twenty points to Gryffindor! I think you should get bonus points on your NEWTs for that!"

The Order buzzed in excitement while Neville and Ron removed the unconscious witch until Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "May we start the meeting know?" The Order members quickly settled down.

McGonagall looked at the members as if she was starting a First year Transfiguration class. "Welcome to out new Headquarters. After Snape's defection it was felt that a change of location would be best. Grimmauld Place will remain as a back-up for the time being. As you all know, Harry Potter is the Secret Keeper for this location." McGonagall held up her hand when several members, including Molly, looked as through they were ready to protest this news. "He will explain why shortly. For now let me say that he arranged all of the facility with the help of his friends."

"We have not met formally since the loss of Professor Dumbledore. We have been directionless since that time. We must choose a new leader. According to Albus's wishes, I nominate Harry Potter."

The Order erupted in arguments over that proposal. Molly sat with her concerned mother expression and looked like she was squeezing Arthur's hand to a pulp. Harry stood and held his hand up for quiet. No one aside from the Hogwarts students and professors paid him any attention.

A sudden SLAM on the table changed that quickly. The table seemed to bounce from a great blow but no source was seen. Harry stood at the head of the table waiting patiently. Everyone quieted down.

Harry started to speak in a quiet, serious voice. Many of the Order members strained to hear his words. "I did not ask for this. The professor never asked me. Yes, I am only seventeen. Yes, I am still in school. I have faced Riddle more times then anyone in this room. Professor Dumbledore taught me last year to understand Tom in many ways. Also he shared information with me that no one else knew. I will share some of that with you tonight."

Harry paused a second, but no interruptions were made. "You all know how I got this scar on my head. But have you wondered why I was targeted? Or what it could mean? Let me tell you about a Prophecy made before I was born; a Prophecy condemning me to be Riddle's biggest threat."

Harry spent the next ten minutes explaining the first part of the Prophecy to the Order. He held back the second part and the Horcruxes. Those were for his inner circle only. But the true stories were told of the sorcerer's stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the Goblet of Fire and the Department of Mysteries fight. Harry explained about the scar's connection to Riddle and the flashes that connected the two of them.

When Harry finished, the Auror who originally objected, named Cincinus Longjay, stood and said, "I second the nomination of Harry Potter."

No one stood to appoint another candidate. McGonagall called for a vote and Harry was elected as the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry sat in his chair during the quick vote and, for a second, wished he would lose; to be free of the burden of being special and a leader. Then Harry remembered a challenge Ginny gave him over the summer. "Who else would you trust to take leadership and fight Tom?"

Harry stood and thanked the Order members for their confidence. Then the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix started his first meeting of the Order.

**A/N: Chapter 20's name came from a quote from Raiders of the Lost Ark, the first of the Indiana Jones movies. The quote was said by Indy before lowing himself into the vault containing the Ark of the Covenant.**


	22. Changes

A/N: Some questions were raised about Hermione's age and birthday. According to the HP Lexicon, JKR has stated that Hermione's birthday is September 19th. Assuming that First Years must be 11 years old at the start of school, this would make Hermione about 10.5 months older then Harry.

Chapter 22 – Changes

Harry felt snug and warm inside his blankets. Getting out of bed seemed like a really bad idea today. The cool October air made Harry reluctant to get out of bed. Today was the first day without training for Harry in a month. Professor Ioshi and Mike pushed Harry and his friends every day. Teaching the DA consumed a vast amount of time. Sleeping in seemed like a really good idea to Harry.

Harry snuggled deeper into his bed. Living without roommates took some getting used to but Harry adjusted quickly. Aside from Ron's snoring, the rest of Harry's mates made quite a bit of noise when they were sleeping. Of course, Dean mentioned the quiet also, just in reference to the lack of Harry's screaming nightmares.

The Wizarding world had settled into a quiet lull for the last couple of weeks. The Death Eaters had attacked a couple of magical households in early September and a few out-of-the-way Muggle villages later in the month, but almost nothing so far in October. Harry and Remus felt Riddle was using the time to reconsolidate his inner circle and recruit new Death Eaters since there were few casualties in the attacks on muggles and none on the magical households. The loss of Greyback, Macnair, Rookwood, and Lucious Malfoy since the beginning of summer had to hurt his organization. A number of other low-ranking Death Eaters were killed or captured by the Aurors in a series of raids over the summer. Harry knew the information for the raids came from Draco.

Draco was another issue. Although he no longer bullied younger students or controlled Slytherin, Harry did not trust him at all. Malfoy still seemed to be in shock from his parents' murders. Harry did not doubt Malfoy when he said he know hated Riddle. But Harry also felt Malfoy felt his Pureblood status placed him above all non-pureblood (and most pureblood) wizards. Harry believed Malfoy may have changed his allegiance but not his beliefs.

Putting Malfoy out his mind, Harry decided that whoever invented beds and thick blankets was brilliant. Definitely Order of Merlin, 2nd Class stuff.

Harry heard his bedroom door open gently. Harry heard Astus moving slightly in his heated cage but nothing else. Harry figured it was it was "Captain" Ron coming to get him out of bed for some Quidditch practice.

A soft voice called his name from just next to his bed, "Harry"

Not Ron, it was Ginny. "Go away. I like it here," Harry grumbled.

Ginny giggled quietly. "Poor baby. Do you need help getting up? Here let me help."

A part of Harry's mind started screaming, "Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!" However, before Harry's warm, snuggly brain could process exactly what she meant, Harry felt the worst shock of his life.

Two petite hands reached down into Harry's warm blankets and grabbed Harry's sides. Usually the feel of those hands on his sides was a welcomed experience for Harry. The grabbing was not the cause of the shock. Rather it was the fact the hands in question felt like ice cubes.

Shocked by the icy cold sensation on his side, Harry attempted to move quickly away from the cause of the disturbing cold. Unfortunately, his sudden move caused Harry to roll himself out of bed and onto the cold floor below.

Harry hit the floor and bounced up as the cool air felt frigid after the warmth he enjoyed mere seconds ago.

"Bloody hell! Did you conjure a snowball to play with? Damn, those hands are cold! That wasn't fair!" Harry yelled as he rubbed his hands over his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

Ginny grinned at Harry's antics. "Oh, poor baby. Did I make you cold?"

"Yes!" Harry grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. After the warmth of his bed, standing around in his boxers in a drafty castle was not a good feeling.

Harry turned and started for the loo. Over his shoulder, he said in a disappointed sigh, "It would have been so much more fun if you had snuggled in with me!"

Harry heard a slight gasp and glanced back at Ginny. Ginny had turned slightly red and had a disappointed look on her face as she realized it would have been more fun for her also. Harry laughed to himself and left to take his shower.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny gathered met in the Great Hall for breakfast. The previous week Neville attached a new nickname to the group. During a DA training session he called them the "Gryffindor Four". Harry groaned while the rest of the DA laughed over the group's new moniker. Although Harry was not happy about the change making Ginny a bigger target, he saw her smile at her inclusion in the "Golden Trio".

With a discrete spell, Harry created a quiet zone around the four to prevent any eavesdropping.

At Harry's nod, Hermione said, "The Animagus potions are done. Professor Goshawk said she would meet us in her classroom at 11:00 this morning."

The other three felt a trill of excitement about find out if they could become animagus and what their animals could be. Harry wondered if he would be a stag like his father or something completely different.

"Wicked!" was Ron's response. The red-headed boy grinned with anticipation. "This will be great!"

Ron turned to Harry and said, "I need to sneak down to Hogsmeade today. I ordered some Muggle books Hermione suggested and need to pick them up."

"What did you get Muggle books for?" Ginny asked.

"A couple of books on Muggle military history and strategies. I realized that this will not be like a chess match. I need to study," Ron answered.

Ginny giggled as Hermione said in an awed tone, "That is the first time I've ever heard you admitting that you needed to study anything, Ronald!"

Ron's ears started to turn pink. Then a mischievous glint came into his eye. He leaned over and whispered something into his girlfriend's ear. Hermione's jaw dropped as her face flushed then turned Weasley red. Harry and Ginny started laughing as Hermione sat gapping at Ron in stunned speechlessness.

"Wow," Harry laughed, "I never expected to ever see Hermione speechless!"

After Hermione dropped her head on the table in an effort to recover her composure, Ginny glanced at her smug looking brother. "So Ron, what … body of knowledge have you been studying? Mum will be so proud when I owl her!"

The combination of the insinuation and Ginny's mention of Molly Weasley caused Ron's face to turn bright red. Ron's head soon joined Hermione's as they both sought to hide their faces until they recovered. Harry and Ginny sat laughing while the rest of the Great Hall watched and wondered about the cause of the silent hilarity occurring at the Gryffindor table.

Three hours later, the Gryffindor Four walked into the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione carried four vials of a pale pink potion Hermione and Ron walked several paces in front of Harry and Ginny. The rear two were still occasionally breaking into sniggers over breakfast memories. Hermione and Ron were valiantly attempting to ignore the sniggers and chuckles over their embarrassment.

Professor Goshawk sat at her desk grading papers. She glanced up at their entry and smiled. "Good morning. Are you ready to try your luck?"

After the four replied in an enthusiastic yes, Miranda motioned them over. "Please sit down." When they sat down, she continued, "I want to remind you that the forcing process is very painful. I believe you all have the power for this method, so I am not afraid of you becoming squibs, but it will be exceedingly painful."

Harry looked at his friends. "I will be doing this because of what I need to do, but you three don't need to do this."

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione huffed. "We haven't left you yet." Ron and Ginny nodded their agreement.

Harry smiled. "I guess we are all in, professor. I would like to go first."

Miranda handed Harry a vial and a leather covered stick. "Take the potion and then place the stick in between your teeth. It will prevent you from grinding your teeth or biting your tongue."

Harry realized this was really going to suck. Pulling his courage together, Harry downed the potion and stuck the stick between his teeth. For ten seconds, Harry sat expecting the pain to kick in, his body braced for the pain. When nothing happened, he looked up at the professor. Could something have gone wrong with the brewing?

Then the pain struck. Harry was familiar with pain. It sometimes seemed that pain was his most constant companion in life. Pain from the abuse at the Dursleys, pain from his scar, pain from Quidditch injuries, or pain from spells. This pain made them all seem like nothing.

Harry felt like every bone in his body was smashed while his skin was flayed simultaneously. Pain seemed to ooze out of every pore of his body. The pain continued for hours with no let up.

As quickly as the pain came, it was gone. Harry found himself naked in a calm darkness. The relief from the pain made Harry shiver in its memory. Harry collapsed to the ground and wept in his relief.

Harry felt something brush against his skin in the darkness. Something furry and warm. It butted against Harry gently. Harry reached out and heard a voice in his head.

'You have done well, pup. I think we will do well together.'

Harry opened his eyes as the darkness seemed to fade. Harry saw a pair of brilliant green eyes in front of him. They eyes penetrated his own. Harry felt the connection between himself and those green eyes. Harry felt they eyes merging into his own

Then the voice said, 'Now we are one.'

Harry opened his eyes into a pair of nervous brown eyes. "Ginny?"

"Harry, are you okay? You went all ridged for a minute and then collapsed in the chair. You have been unconscious for five minutes!"

"Harry, I am so sorry!" Hermione wailed. "I thought I did the potion right! How could I be so stupid!"

Harry weakly waved a hand at her. "You did it right, 'Mione. It worked."

As Ginny helped Harry to sit up, Ron get excited. "It worked? That's great, mate. What are you?'

"Are you ready, Mr. Potter" Professor Goshawk interrupted. "We must continue the process now."

Harry gathered his reserves and forced himself to stand. Harry understood now why this method was so dangerous. He felt like he had just fought Riddle and wanted to sleep for a week. Drawing his wand, Harry pointed it at himself and said, "Homonusreddobestia!"

Harry suddenly saw the world from a slightly lower perspective. It felt like he was kneeling on the floor. The room seemed sharper, more defined. A strong variety of scents filled the room. They were almost overwhelming. Harry shook himself and grinned up at Ginny with his tongue hanging out.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny sighed. The large Grey Wolf walked slowly over to Ginny, who kneeled down to see him better. "You are gorgeous!"

Harry felt mischievous as he liked her from chin to forehead with his long wet tongue.

"Harry, stop that!" she squealed.

Harry gently knocked her off her feet and continued to lick her face as Ginny giggled and tried to push him back.

Harry heard Professor Goshawk say, "Harry, you need to change back now."

Harry backed off from licking Ginny and looked at the professor. With a slight nod, Harry concentrated on his human form. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in his normal shape. Oddly, he felt a pang of remorse.

"That was cool, but man did that hurt!" Harry exclaimed. Then he promptly collapsed onto the floor in a boneless heap.

Harry woke up in bed and looked up at the ceiling. He knew the pattern of the ceiling by heart. Harry groaned. He was in the hospital wing. After so many visits over his six years at Hogwarts, Harry had a standard routine on waking up. First he tried to move all of his body parts, then he felt for his magic. Although his magic felt a bit low, Harry felt fine. He did feel an added dimension in his head where his wolf-self waited to be called on again.

Harry sat up and looked to the stand next to his bed for his glasses. Placing them on his head he noticed that the room became blurry. 'That was odd,' Harry thought. Harry removed the glasses and realized he could see the room in sharp detail. Actually, he could see the room better now the he could before with his glasses on!

Harry noticed his three friends in the beds around his. Harry started to carefully get out of bed when he heard Madam Pomfrey walk into the room.

"Mr. Potter, you set a record. I don't believe I have ever seen you twice this early in the term before."

Harry grinned at the medi-nurse. "I just wanted to visit my favorite nurse."

Madam Pomfrey harrumphed with a small smile on her lips, "Next time, stop in for tea. Did you notice your headboard?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and then let out a moan. "Madam Pomfrey!"

Attached to the hospital bed headboard was a brass plate. It read"

**This bed reserved for:**

**Harry James Potter**

**Our most Frequent Visitor**

"I warned you before, Mr. Potter," she said with a stern expression. Then she smiled, "I will have to show you father and Mr. Black's plaques some other time."

Harry laughed and walked over to Ginny's bed. She was still unconscious. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron and saw that they were still out as well.

"Mr. Potter, they will not wake before morning. You should go down to eat dinner since you are up." Professor Goshawk had silently appeared in the room.

Harry asked, "Why did I wake up so much sooner?"

"Two reasons. First was they would not start their transformation until you were up here. Also they are powerful witches and wizard, but you have a very deep reserves and a stronger will. Your ability to throw off an Imperious Curse illustrates that strength."

"I will wait here until they wake up."

"No, go eat. Then go sleep it off. I am going to have Madam Pomfrey give them Dreamless Sleep potions so they sleep through the night."

Resigned, Harry stayed for another hour until it was time for dinner. Then, under the prodding of Madam Pomfrey, Harry walked down to dinner. Harry walked into the Head Dorm and decided to eat in the dorm. Harry called Dobby and had dinner brought up to his common room. Harry did not want to face the questions of where the rest of the Gryffindor Four were at.

After eating dinner, Harry attempted to continue his research into how to safely destroy the Horcrux. Slytherin's locket still existed because Harry did not want to risk the type of injury that Dumbledore received destroying the ring.

After a couple of hours, Harry felt restless. Deciding to go for a walk, Harry was soon outside. The cool autumn air felt good after the stress of the day. Harry glanced around and realized it was very late. No one else was outside. Harry glance at his watch and was surprised to discover it was almost curfew.

Harry looked aound and realized his wolf form gave him very good night vision. It seemed no more then early evening rather then full dark. It was incredible.

Harry felt a pull and willed himself into his wolf-shape. In an instant wolf-Harry was running effortlessly across the Hogwarts grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry's great wolf size ate up the ground as he ran. Harry felt like he could run for hours without stopping to rest. Dodging the trees, rocks and other forest inhabitants felt almost like he was flying his Firebolt through a maze of obstacles at high speed. It was wonderful.

Harry suddenly realized that another wolf ran along side him.

Do you plan to run far? the wolf seemed to ask without a sound.

No Harry replied. I am new to this form and wanted to run. 

Ahh the wolf replied. Puppies often do Harry could hear the amusement in the wolf's "voice"

We can stop if you would like. Harry answered.

If you would like. 

Harry slowed to a lope and then stopped to face the wolf. It was a huge older male. Harry felt a wolf's instinct to fight for dominance start to rise up and then suddenly fade away.

Rest easy, young one. I am not here to struggle with you for your pack. 

I am sorry. Harry said. I am new to this. 

I understand. I was once young and impulsive myself. The wolf seemed to grin. It often got me into trouble. The young often charge into the unknown when their elders hold back. They believe in their immortality and the rightness of their cause. 

Harry heard an odd pain in the older wolf's voice. It was a pain of long ago memories. Harry felt like an intruder.

I am sorry. Harry said.

My pack is no more. They succeeded in our tasks. While I must abide a while longer, I will not challenge for yours. the wolf said with a formal dignity that gripped Harry's heart.

Have you been alone a long time? 

Oddly, this question made the old wolf chuckle and say What is time to a wolf? We live as long as we must. 

Come, young wolf. Let me show you what it means to be a wolf. 

The two wolfs ghosted into the night. A joyous howl was raised out of the forest as the old wolf passed on the lessons to a new generation.

Harry wandered into Hogwarts early the next morning. Despite not sleeping all night, Harry felt refreshed and alive. The old wolf showed Harry how to hunt and track prey. Since they did not need to eat, they did not kill any that they tracked. The old wolf explained the life of the wolf and his role in the forest. Harry felt he was the best teacher he had ever had.

When they parted, Harry had asked the wolf his name. The old wolf laughed and asked, What does a wolf need with a name? Then he was gone in the morning mist.

Harry made his way back into Hogwarts and up to the Hospital Wing. Harry felt a pang that it would be a lot of fun to run through the school in his wolf form. Harry knew that his animagus abilities needed to be kept quiet for now but it also felt like getting a new broom for Christmas and not getting to fly it!

Harry found his friends sitting up in bed eating their breakfast. Three voices yelled at him, "Where have you been?"

Harry smiled and said, "I went for a run since you were all sleeping."

"Why did they let you out so early this morning?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I woke up just before dinner last night. Madam Pomfrey kicked me out and told me to go eat."

Harry dropped onto Ginny's bed and hugged her. "It is good to see you all awake. I am not used to being the conscious one who gets to worry."

The others laughed at Harry's comment. "Now for the important thing. You know what I am. What are you three?"

Ron said, "I was the one after you. I am a peregrine falcon. Flying around the transfiguration room was really wicked!"

Hermione said, "I would have to agree. I am a barn owl. I look a lot like Hedwig but I am brown."

Ginny giggled, "That explains the two of you as a couple!"

Ron threw a pillow at his sister as Hermione yelled a protest. Harry laughed seeing his friends all in such high spirits. Finding out their animal forms seemed to have been a milestone in all of their minds.

Harry looked at Ginny, "So you were the last one?" She nodded. "So what was your form?"

Ginny grinned, "A red fox!"

Ron and Hermione groaned as Harry leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. After the kiss, Harry said, "I could have told you that years ago!"

"Harry! That is so corny!" Hermione yelled. Ron added, "Get a room you two. I don't want to see that!"

Harry smiled. "We will have to get Moony to visit. I think he needs to meet the new Marauders.

Harry, Neville, and Ron slipped out of the secret tunnel ending in the basement of the Three Broomsticks. After the three others got out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione dragged Ginny off to do research on their animal forms. Harry figured by the time they returned, Hermione would be able to recite every fact about all four of their forms.

Harry had not mentioned his night in the Forbidden Forest with the old wolf. He felt a strange reluctance to share the information he had learned about the lives of wolves. A stray thought occurred to Harry. Did all wizards meet a teacher when they acquired an animal form?

Harry and Ron ran into Neville on their way out to the secret tunnel to Hogsmeade. They quickly invited their friend to join them. Neville happily agreed to be included. Harry laughed to think about how Neville had changed from the boy he meet First year.

Not being a Hogsmeade weekend no students were in village today. Leaving the school grounds did not bother Harry. Actually, Harry preferred the village's quiet without the horde of students mobbing the place.

Professor McGonagall announced that a Halloween Ball would be held this year. Harry figured that one of the changed that would come to Hogwarts under the professor would be a lot more formal dances and balls. During the walk to the village the boys decided to use the trip as an opportunity to pick up gifts for their girlfriends.

The three boys broke up in different directions. Keeping their intended gifts a secret, they agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks at 2:00.

Ron went into the bookstore for his order with some Galleons Harry provided for him. Then he was going to go shopping for a gift for Hermione. Harry had talked Ron into talking a loan. Harry would have simply given Ron the money but realized Ron would never accept it as a gift. So Harry made it a business load complete with intrest. After his summer working with WWW as a business manager, Ron was willing to accept the money as a loan.

Harry made his way to a florist and purchased some roses for Ginny. Harry remembered some jewelry in the Potter vault Harry planned on using the Portal to WWW in Diagon Alley to go to visit the vault. The flowers were simply a last minute decisions since the others wanted to split up to do their own shopping..

Realizing it was getting close to the appointed time. Harry strolled down the lane towards the pub. Harry decided he definitely liked Hogsmeade more without the mob of students. Only a couple of regular inhabitants were in evidence on the Sunday afternoon.

Ron was already standing outside the pub with a small gift bag in his hand. Harry thought it looked like a jeweler's bag, but he couldn't be sure.

"Seen Neville yet?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I just got here. Did you see him while you were shopping?"

Before Harry could answer, a series of cracks sounded nearby. Ten Death Eaters appeared in front of the Three Broomsticks with their wands drawn. Harry felt anti-Apparition wards snap into place over the village. It would take a while for help to be summoned and respond.

Harry and Ron never glanced at each other as they snapped their wands in the Death Eaters direction and let loose with their spells. Harry realized they needed to end this fight quickly. Their experience with forcing the animagus transformation drained their reserves. They would not be able to hold out in this fight for too long.

As they practiced in their training, Ron stood slightly behind and to the side of Harry to help prevent the two from getting flanked. Moving smoothly as a coordinated team, the two friends started fighting the Death Eaters.

This was a fight, not a duel. A duel implies rules and a sense of fairness. Neither of those existed in this fight. This was combat, not a matter of honor.

Ron illustrated this when he fired a Blasting Curse into the side of the shop across from the Broomsticks. Small splinters from the wood exploded amongst the Death Eaters, prompting many to scream in pain as the splinters shot into their bodies. The Death Eaters closest to the exploding wall dove for cover in confusion.

Harry quickly took advantage of their distraction to shoot off a rapid series of stunners and blasting curses. Two of the Death Eaters took stunners and dropped out of the fight.

Harry dove out of the way from a return volley of curses. One Death Eater fired a Killing Curse at Ron. Ron, pinned against a wall, could not dodge the curse. Ron's face revealed shock as he watched his death coming for him.

Harry quickly cast Accio on a large piece of rubble from the destroyed wall. The curse struck the rubble. A Cutting Curse slashed through Harry's shield to lay open his left thigh. The pain shot through Harry in an amazingly painful experience.

Ron blinked at the sudden reprieve in what he expected was a sure death. Seeing that green light coming towards him, unable to move, was the worst experience of his life. The only thing going through his head was the fact he would not be able to take Hermione to the Halloween Ball.

Ron saw Harry stumble from the Cutting Curse. Harry continued to fight and ignored the pain. Ron moved back into the fight at Harry's side.

The two Hogwarts Seventh years fought the remaining six Death Eaters to a stand still. Harry realized that these Death Eaters were not here expecting to fight Harry Potter. These Death Eaters felt more like trainees on a practice mission. The Death Eaters were not casting the Unforgivable Curses except for the one Killing Curse.

Harry realized he and Ron needed more room to maneuver. The Death Eaters were starting to allow wizards in their front rank to step back and rest while others continued the fight. Ron and Harry did not have the luxury of taking a break. If the Aurors or the Order did not show up, the two boys would be in trouble.

A series of stunners shot past Harry and hit Ron. The combination caused Ron's shield to collapse. Ron dropped to the ground. Realizing he was alone and his magical reserves were low, Harry reached into his robe and drew his katana from his belt. A quick motion resized it to its normal size. Harry sprinted towards the Death Eater line.

The Death Eaters were shocked by Harry's apparently suicidal charge. In an instant, Harry was standing amongst Riddle's servants. The Death Eaters felt constrained in firing spells on Harry due to the likelihood of hitting their fellows.

Harry felt no such constraint. Harry never stopped moving. The wand stabbed out a series of quick hexes to keep the Death Eaters off balance. The katana slashed in a whirlwind of motion. The first Death Eater received a vicious slice across the back of his knee. The next swing went high, cutting a bloody furrow through the Death Eater's mask and into his forehead. As he had been trained, Harry aimed for tendons and locations where major blood vessels were exposed. This was not a fight for points and honor. This was a fight for survival.

During the fight, Harry noticed spells coming in from behind the Death Eaters, hitting them in the back. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Neville dueling a pair of Death Eaters who noticed his attack on them.

Soon five of the Death Eaters joined their two stunned fellows in heaps on the ground. Neville added a third stunned Death Eater from the pair he was fighting. Realizing that Harry and Neville would soon finish them off, the last two Death Eaters activated their Portkeys and disappeared from Hogsmeade.

Harry felt the anti-Apparition wards drop with the two retreating Death Eaters. Harry looked over to where he expected to see Ron. Ron was unconscious against a wall, Harry ran over to his best mate in a sudden panic.

A quick check reassured Harry the Ron was still alive. Quickly feeling around, Harry did not find any major blood. Ron groaned slightly as Harry gently moved him. Neville started searching the downed Death Eaters for their wands and casting binding spells on them.

"Ron, still with me mate?"

"Ugh, yeh. I think Buckbeak just ran me over. I think I broke some ribs." Ron answered.

Six Aurors appeared in the street with their wands drawn. Seeing the Death Eaters on the ground and Ron and Harry over against the wall, one of the Aurors walked over.

"Are you three alright? Are the Death Eaters still around?" Harry noticed the Auror had an unusual accent. Neville handed him the collection of wands from the Death Eaters. All of them had been snapped in half.

Harry stood up and said, "The only ones left are the ones over there. The last two used Portkeys to leave before the wards came down."

The Auror looked surprised. "You three fought them? What are you names?"

"I am Harry Potter. These are my friends Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom."

"You are Harry Potter? And these are your DA members? It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Michael Bentley. I am on loan from the Australian Ministry of Magic. So you three did all this?"

"Yeh, we snuck down from school and ran into ten of Riddle's lackeys. Ron and I started fighting them. We stood them off for a bit and then Ron took a couple Stunners on top of one another. Can you have one of your men look at Ron? He said his ribs are hurting. Neville joined me after Ron was hit by those Stunners."

Bentley called to his people to help Ron. A man and a woman in Auror robes walked over to Ron and started treating his injuries. Harry noticed that a number of the locals were starting to emerge from the shops and houses. Harry shook his head at their lack of assistance during the attack.

"Neville can you go over and keep Ron company. I need to talk to the Aurors."

Neville nodded and walked over to join Ron. Harry walked over to where the Aurors were inspecting the Death Eaters.

The two stunned Death Eaters were bound and transported before being woken from the spell. Two of the other Death Eaters were passed out from blood loss on the ground. Each had an Auror working to stop the blood flow enough to survive a transport to the secure section of St. Mungos. The last two were already dead from wounds received during the battle.

Harry said, "I would appreciate it if you could find out why they attacked now. They seemed like trainees rather then real Death Eaters. I would think that Tom would want to get me with real opponents. It would be very strange for this to be pure coincidence."

Bentley agrred. "None of the people here are on our confirmed Death Eater list. A couple are suspected but none were high priority fugitives.

Bentley motioned for Harry to join him to look at a particular remnant from the battle. "Any idea what this is from?"

Harry glanced at the object and picked it up with a grin. "Scratch that. There was at least one high priority fugitive here." Then he walked over to Ron.

"Hey mate," Harry said, "How are you doing?"

"My ribs are cracked. Nothing major." Ron answered. "Anything interesting?"

Harry nodded. "Wormtail was here."

Ron looked at Harry with excitement. "Did you get him? Is he dead?"

Harry shook his head solemnly. "No, he escaped." At Ron's crestfallen expression, Harry added, "But I did manage to disarm him."

Ron and Neville looked shocked when Harry pulled Peter Pettigrew's silver hand.

Ron started looked at Harry and asked, "Are you channeling your godfather?" Harry cocked his head to the side. Ron added, "Because that was a Sirius-ly bad pun."

Ron started to laugh but quickly grabbed his ribs as the laughing added to his pain. Neville and Harry joined into Ron's laughter.

"Here, Ron," Harry said, "Let me give you a hand up." Harry extended the silver hand to Ron with a deadpan expression on his face.

After helping Ron up, the three started walking back to Hogwarts. Holding Ron in the middle, the three young men started up the path to their school. After Ron pointed out that their respective girlfriends were going to give them a hard time for sneaking out of school (without them), Harry started imitating Ginny reprimanding him. Then Neville started on a Luna impersonation. When Ron started in on a flawless Hermione impression, the three young men were howling with laughter.

None of them noticed the barn owl circling their heads or the red fox stalking them from the shadows.

A/N: The idea and personality of the old wolf is taken from the David Eddings Belgariad series. I may do a crossover at some point. I highly recommend the series.

This was a difficult chapter to write. I deleted a couple scenes and added new ones several times. Some of the deleted scenes will show up in the next couple chapters.

I decided not to follow many fanfics and have Harry with a magical or multi- animal forms. I think the wolf fits Harry. (Plus think about Moony's reaction!) The owl for Hermione is kind of obvious. I almost had Ron as a mongoose and Draco as a cobra. That would have been fun.


	23. Slytherin v Gryffindor

Chapter 23 – Gryffindor v. Slytherin

The days following the Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade had not been enjoyable ones for Harry. Harry, Ron and Neville felt excited after their return to Hogwarts following the fight. They had won and no one on their side was too seriously injured. Some time with Madam Pomfrey would take care of their injuries.

Their excitement lasted until they reached the entry doors to Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall and Ioshi met them and they did not have smiles on their faces. Professor McGonagall started by reprimanding Harry for leaving school grounds without permission. When Harry tried to defend himself based on his pre-school agreement on leaving school and his status as leader of the Order, Professor McGonagall put Harry in his place.

"How did your trip have anything to do with the Order or fighting the Death Eaters? You had no knowledge that there would be an attack today. You placed yourselves in potential danger for no reason."

Neville dropped his head and started studying his shoes at his Head of House's reprimand. Ron was not as smart.

"We beat the Death Eaters who were going to attack the village!" Ron protested.

"Mr. Weasley," McGonagall answered with a glare from behind her glasses, "there may have been no attack at all."

Harry shook his head. "No, that attack was not directed at us. They were Death Eaters –in training. They were as shocked to see us as we were to see them."

Professor Ioshi spoke for the first time. "How can you be so sure?"

"They had no plan to deal with us. Their spells and fighting skills were well below normal Death Eater. We did make a mistake to go to the village after our session last night with Professor Goshawk."

"Indeed, Mr. Potter."

Eventually, the professors did allow the boys to make their way to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave Harry and Ron a hard time since Ron had just been released that morning. She provided them with potions and sent them back to their dorms. The return to their dorms is where the trouble really started.

Standing in their common room were Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. The three ladies sat talking quietly when the boys walked in. They were sitting together on one couch facing the entryway to the common room. Together they turned to face their wayward boyfriends.

"Where have you three been?" Hermione asked.

Harry sensed danger as Ron answered, "We snuck into Hogsmeade to do some shopping."

"Really," Ginny said with a dangerous tone in her voice. "What did you buy?"

Harry was seeing the signs of a big storm brewing. He did not understand why. Could the girls have learned about the fight in Hogsmeade already? Were they upset they snuck out without telling their girlfriends?

Harry figured telling the truth up front would be best. "We wanted to buy some surprise gifts for three very deserving girlfriends for the Halloween Ball."

"Why are there three-horned Snogwapps circling your heads?" Luna asked.

Harry and Ron looked confused at Luna. Neville however looked scared.

Neville walked over to stand in front of Luna. "I wanted to get you something special." Luna nodded in her dreamy fashion.

Hermione stood up and the other girls rose with her. "We know about your fight in Hogsmeade. We understand that. It was what happened after the fight that has us upset." Then the three girls slipped out of the room.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Harry moaned as he dropped in to the seat his girlfriend had just vacated.

"What?" Ron asked.

"They know about our walk back."

"Huh?"

"When we imitated them. They know." Harry explained.

Neville looked confused, "How could they know?"

Harry leaned back into the couch with his arm across his eyes. "I noticed an owl overhead during the walk back. I didn't think anything of it."

Ron turned white. "I bet that means there was a fox lurking in the bushes also." He slumped into a chair. "We are so dead. We are lucky we did not get hit by any Bat-bogey hexes when we walked in."

Neville looked confused until Ron explained about their Animagus training. Then he went even paler. "I knew we were in trouble when Luna started talking about Snogwapps."

Harry wondered what that meant but let it go as he thought about Ginny and Hermione's likely actions in response to their boyfriends' imitations.

The three boys sat in silence as they considered the price they would soon pay at the hands of their girlfriends. This was going to be a long week.

Monday morning found the girls acting like nothing happened. This made all three boys even more nervous. This meant they now had their plans finalized. Classes and meals passed without incident. Nothing happened and the boys started to relax slightly.

After dinner, Professor Ioshi reconstructed their fight in the Room of Requirement. All of the actions taken by Harry, Neville, and Ron during the fight were critiqued by the DADA professor. The professor delivered his assessment in cold terms in an emotionless tone. After reviewing their actions, Professor Ioshi suggested alternative strategies and spells that would have reduced their risk during the fight and sped up the outcome.

Once their assessment was completed, Professor McGonagall and Remus Lupin entered the room. Professor Ioshi made the boys present the review of their fight.

Harry was surprised when Remus entered the Room of Requirement. His parents' sole remaining friend and his former DADA instructor had been meeting with various werewolf groups since the death of Greyback during the fight in Diagon Alley. It turned out the dead werewolf terrorized many of the werewolves into following him. Remus was extending an olive branch to them in an effort to pry them from Riddle's control.

After the presentation and some discussion, the professors and Neville left, leaving Harry and Ron with Remus.

"I am impressed boys. I can't believe you are the same boys I had in my Third years DADA class. I've seen Aurors perform worse in training simulations," Remus said.

Ron said, "Professor Ioshi has been working us hard since the start of the term. Harry still makes the rest of us look bad. I think only Professor Ioshi can stay with him now."

Harry stopped what he was going to say and just stared at his friend. Ron noticed. "What are you looking at me like that for? You took to fighting like you did to flying a broom. You get this excited but concentrated expression on your face. Hermione and I think it is the adrenaline rush."

Harry and Remus looked at Ron in surprise.

"Ron, I didn't think you knew what adrenalin was," Harry said.

Ron's ears turned a little red. "Hermione explained it to me."

Harry smiled and turned to Remus. "I was surprised to see you. What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting the werewolves."

Remus smiled innocently and said, "I had to check on a few things in the library. I also had to give some advice to some new pupils." Then he slipped out of the room.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. "This doesn't look good, mate," Ron said.

The next day Harry walked into breakfast with Ron. They had run late from their morning workout. The girls told them to go ahead without them after their showers. They sat down with Neville, Semus and Dean. The conversation quickly turned to Quidditch. Saturday was the first match of the season. They would be playing against Slytherin. Semus and Dean had watched several of their practices and provided a scouting report.

About halfway through their meal, Harry found himself walking up to the Staff table with Ron and Neville. 'Why am I walking up here?' Harry wondered. Harry felt every eye in the Great Hall turn to watch the boys.

They came to a stop at the foot of the table. Professor McGonagall looked at the boys with a question on her face. Then Harry noticed that Remus and the Weasley twins were sitting at the table also. 'Oh no, something is happening.' Harry thought.

"Hey Harry" Ron called. Harry turned to face him only to get smacked in the head.

Harry heard himself yell, "Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Then he poked Ron in both eyes. Neville started laughing at this. Harry turned to Neville and said, "You think that was funny?" Then Harry hit Neville in the stomach. When Neville bent over from the blow, Harry kicked him in the arse.

Music started playing in the Great Hall while Harry, Ron and Neville started beating each other with pokes, smacks and kicks. Harry recognized the music as the students burst into laughter at their antics. The Muggle-born students laughed the hardest. Harry could see Malfoy laughing and holding his sides seeing his rival humbled.

The three boys suddenly felt themselves released from the control when a banner appeared in the air above their heads.

**This morning's production of**

**The Three Hogwarts Stooges**

**Is presented to you by the Lady Marauders**

The students in the Hall started clapping at the end of the show. Harry glanced at Ron and Neville. "I knew we were in trouble as soon as I saw Remus, Fred and George. "

Ron nodded. "I bet they helped out with the whole thing. They were watching Three Stooges videos in the shop over the summer."

Harry noticed then that their girlfriends had stepped into the Hall sometime during the show. Harry laughed at the huge grin on Ginny's face. It appeared that their public embarrassment paid for their mistake walking back from Hogsmeade.

Harry circled high over the pitch with one eye on the game below while looking for a sign of the Snitch. The game below was very different then the one he and Ron had expected.

The Slytherin team emerged from the loss of many of their Death Eater connected students with a better team then last year. Although the players were all younger, they worked together as a team. Usually Slytherin depended on dirty tactics and brutality to carry the game. The young Slytherins playing in this game showed a level of skill and ambitious play Harry had never seen before in his time at Hogwarts from a Slytherin team.

The Gryffindor team's experience was proving to be the deciding factor. The score was running in Gryffindor's favor. At 150-50, Gryffindor would eventually be able to win whoever caught the Snitch. Liz Esperanza, the Slytherin Seeker stalked Harry around the pitch; never flying right with Harry, but also not too far away.

Harry heard Ron calling instructions out to the Chasers for a new play. The thought occurred to Harry that having the Seeker as captain was probably not a good idea. The Seeker was too independent and not involved with the rest of the game. What strategies did a Seeker need? See Snitch. Catch Snitch.

Harry rolled back towards the Gryffindor goals and glanced at Ron. Harry's eyes widened when he noticed the Snitch hovering just over Ron's head.

Harry kicked his broom into a higher speed and shot down the pitch toward Ron. The howling wind and his concentration prevented Harry from hearing the announcers and the crowd, but Harry caught the sudden change in the crowd that his sudden movement made.

Harry felt rather then saw the presence of the Slytherin Seeker slightly behind him. The two Seekers raced towards the hovering Snitch. Ron's face dropped when he noticed the two speeding missiles seemingly homing straight onto him.

The Snitch dropped down out of sight behind the center Gryffindor goal. Harry banked hard to loop up and over the goal, turning inside his loop, looking for the Snitch below. Liz performed a similar maneuver to the other side of the goal.

Harry spotted the Snitch flash past him ten feet below. Harry pushed his Firebolt into the tightest turn possible to change his direction and stay with the Snitch. The stress and force from the turn was incredible. Liz's turn was easier as it was not so much a total change in direction like Harry's turn.

Harry and Liz raced after the Snitch. The Snitch flew directly towards on of the viewing stands then turned straight up to fly up no more then six inches from the stand. Harry turned his broom on its end and shot up, ending his forward motion almost touching the side of the stand. The Slytherin Seeker lost a little ground to Harry because of his greater handling experience with the broom. However, Liz's lower weight allowed her to accelerate slightly faster and she soon recovered her lost ground.

The Snitch shot straight up into the air over the stand and flew down the pitch in an effort to loss its pursuers. The Seekers chased after it while trying to block out the opposing Seeker. Harry's experience and confidence matched up with Liz's smaller size and determination. The two Seekers wove in and around after the Snitch in an elaborate spiral along the Snitch's course.

Harry found himself grinning like a lunatic at the challenge of the younger Seeker. Never in his time on a broom had another Seeker challenged Harry this fiercely. The sheer speed and maneuvers made this the most exciting match Harry had ever been in. Now this is what Quidditch was meant to be!

The Snitch made a slight quiver, almost a dip, when the Seekers where about five feet behind. Harry's experienced instincts screamed and Harry dropped down in a sudden dive just before the Snitch did the same.

Liz was momentarily distracted by Harry's seeming to drop out of the chase. She missed the Snitch's sudden dive for a split second due to her surprise. She quickly rolled her broom while turning into a dive after it.

Without conscious thought, Harry calculated his speed and the Snitch's speed and course. Aware of Liz's flight, Harry realized it would be a split second difference between winning and losing. Harry willed the last bit of speed out of his broom and reached for the Snitch flying just out of reach.

Harry's fingers closed on the Snitch just before Liz's hand grabbed Harry's fingers. The sudden contact of the two Seekers at high speeds and different courses caused the two Seekers to spin out of control. Harry fought the forces spinning his broom and brought it back into control in a couple of very long seconds.

Harry brought his broom into a hover and raised the Snitch above his head. Then he looked back where he expected to see the Slytherin Seeker. Harry's gaze continued down to the pitch to see Liz Esperanza sprawled out on the pitch with her broom lying beside her.

Harry dropped quickly down out of the sky to land beside her even as Madam Hooch and Malfoy flew to her.

"Liz," Harry asked, "are you okay?"

Liz groaned slightly and looked up at Harry. "I am fine," she groaned. "I didn't realize the ground was so close."

Harry grinned down at the younger Seeker. "Neither did I. I guess we were having too much fun to pay attention."

Liz smiled slightly at Harry's comment.

Madam Hooch arrived and pushed Harry back from the young girl. Harry stepped back, feeling guilty he had caused the girl to be injured. He did have to smile though when Liz's sister, Maria arrived and started yelling at her sister in Spanish. Harry didn't know what she was yelling, but she sure sounded like she was doing a good job of it!

Harry felt a small hand slip into his. He looked over to see Ginny standing next to him.

"It was not your fault, Harry. These things happen. Stop blaming yourself."

Harry shook his head. "No, I should have… Ouch! You kicked me!"

"You deserved it! You are acting like a prat! Liz knew what she was doing. Harry, the two of you were having too much fun and too determined to catch the Snitch to stop for anything," Ginny hissed at Harry.

Harry nodded and stood silently while he watched Madam Hooch and the Slytherin team standing around their Seeker. He felt immensely relieved when he watched Madam Hooch help the young girl to her feet.

"I thought you lost the Snitch that time, mate." Ron said.

Harry turned and looked at his friend. In his concern for Liz, he never heard Ron walk up to him.

"I thought she had you," Ron shrugged. "She is really good. Your strategy worked but she almost made you pay for it."

"I know," Harry said. "She is the best Seeker I have ever flown against."

"You two were incredible. Do you realize the whole game stopped when you two took off? It was like watching the two of you dance on brooms. I thought Hooch was going to cry watching you two.

Harry snorted at Ron's comment. It had been a lot of fun.

Liz walked over to Harry supported by Maria. "Hi Harry. That was a good match."

Harry had to smile at the Second year. "Flying against you was a challenge. You are very good. Are you okay?"

With a quick glance at her sister, Liz said, "I am fine."

"You said that like Harry does," Ginny chimed in. "A Harry Potter 'I am fine' simply means he is not dead!"

Maria cast a disgusted look at her twin. "Another thing she has in common with Harry then aside from flying like an idiot!" Maria then proceeded to make a series of observations on the supposed sanity of both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor Seekers. None of the terms were very glowing.

Harry felt his eyebrows rising at Maria's acerbic comments while Ron and Ginny started laughing at the normally shy and quiet Gryffindor twin.

During Maria's display, a wizard and witch holding hands wandered over to join them. They stood off to the side and listened to Maria's comments. After she came to her sarcastic conclusion related to high speeds causing brain cell death, the witch started to clap in mock appreciation. The twin girls squealed on seeing them and ran to enwrap both in hugs.

Harry and his friends watched as the two Second years greeted people who were obviously their parents. The girls seemed very excited to see their parents and invited them over to meet the Seventh year students.

Liz handled the introductions. "Mom and Dad, these are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley. Guys, these are our parents, Jon and Anna Esperanza." She turned to her parents. "Harry is the Head Boy and Hermione is the Head Girl!"

Mr. Esperanza stuck his hand out and shook Harry's hand and then Ron's. "It is very nice to meet you all." Looking at the Gryffindor quidditch players, he added, "Congratulations on a well played victory." Although he looked at everyone as he spoke, Harry felt like he was being evaluated by the girls' father.

"It is nice to meet you also," Hermione said. "I have heard a lot about you both from Maria." She looked at Mrs. Esperanza and added, "My parents are also dentists, Dr. Esperanza."

The short, neat, dark haired woman smiled, "Are they Muggles? I haven't heard of any wizard dentists."

Hermione explained they were both Muggles and very surprised when they found out their daughter was a witch.

"I can understand that. I met Jon on vacation in Spain. We dated for six months before I found out he was a wizard. That really confused me for a while."

Hermione nodded, "I still think my parents are confused when I talk about the stuff I learn at school. I guess since they don't live with it, it doesn't seem real."

Liz chimed in, "We live half and half. We have a Muggle style house but with magical enhancements!"

Harry spoke to Mr. Esperanza, "Both of your daughters are excellent Quidditch players. They are better on a broom then almost anyone else at Hogwarts. I really enjoy flying with both of them.

Mr. Esperanza thanked Harry for his compliments on his daughters' flying and added, "I would like to thank you personally for taking my daughters under your wing. They had a hard time last year being in opposing houses."

Harry nodded in understanding. That explained part of the observation, but Harry's instincts told him that there was more to it then his assistance to the man's daughters.

After several minutes more of talking, the Esperanzas walked away with their daughters. Mrs. Esperanza thanked them again and then led her family off to the Great Hall to share lunch together before they left.

Harry and his friends made their way to the Gryffindor tower where the celebration party was already in full swing.

After breakfast Harry led the rest of the Gryffindor Four up to the Room of Requirement. Astus rode on Harry's shoulder. They entered the Room and sat in chairs Harry summoned around a large fireplace. The Room appeared to be a tastefully decorated and comfortable study with a number of books lining the wall.

"What is all the secrecy about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I have to talk with you guys about some things I found out. I was told about a source of some information on advanced magic that Riddle may have accessed. I have to go check it out. I would like all of you to come with me but I am not sure you would want to."

Hermione spoke first, "Harry, of course we are going with you. Don't be silly." Ron and Ginny chimed in with their agreement.

Harry shook his head. "You three need to think about this time." He reached over and took Ginny's hand. Then he said, "It is in the Chamber of Secrets."

Ginny turned white. She started to shake her head against what Harry had just said.

Harry gripped Ginny's hand and said, "I have to go down there, but you don't have to go."

Hermione and Ron shared a glance. Hermione said, "I will still go with you. I have never been down there. I was petrified when the three of you went down there. Who told you about the information down there?"

"I am going too," Ron added before Harry answered Hermione's question.

Harry glanced briefly at Ginny, who was still sitting quietly with a very pale face, before he looked back at his two best friends. "I found out something about the Room of Requirement a couple of weeks ago. The Founders used this room to design Hogwarts. It actually controls the structure."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Harry, you mean this room is the control room for the entire school?"

Before Harry answered, a new voice, but familiar voice interrupted, "Indeed it is Ms. Granger. All of the magic of Hogwarts flows from this Room of Requirement."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked in shock as Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. He looked back at them with his eyes twinkling. "It is nice to see you all together again."

Hermione was up and out of her seat, wrapping her arms around Dumbledore. Then she stepped back and started launching questions at the professor. After the first dozen rapid-fire questions, Dumbledore raised his hand to stop the flow. "Please just sit down. I will explain."

As Dumbledore sat in a chair that appeared for him, Ron looked at Harry. "You don't seem surprised, mate."

Harry smiled, "I was just a shocked as you when he appeared to me. Trust me, the ride is just beginning."

Professor Dumbledore started explaining to the other three about the Room of Requirement and all that Harry had learned about it in his previous visit. He spoke to them for an hour. This conversation was much longer because Hermione kept asking questions about how the magic worked and the spell theory behind it.

Hermione was asking another question about the theory behind tying the virtual Hogwarts model held within the Room with the actual building outside it, when a new voice interrupted. "I do not understand how someone with her brain ended up in _your_ House!"

Another voice jovially asked, "My love, how can you say that?"

"Don't you call me that, Godric! You started saying that as a joke and a thousand years later wizards still whisper that we had a love child together! My reputation was ruined for all time!"

Another man's voice sighed, "You would think after all this time they would either let it go or kiss." Harry smirked at both recognition of the new voice and the similarity of the thought he had often had about Ron and Hermione in the past.

"I agree, dearie. But some people are too full of brains for common sense and others are simply too full of themselves!" a fourth voice added.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione looked around the Room for the sources of the new voices. Harry grinned watching them. He had not yet met Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw, but he had heard stories about each from the two male Founders.

Harry stood up and his friends looked at him. In his best showman style, Harry said, "May I present the Hogwarts Founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and, of course, Salazar Slytherin."

The four Founders appeared standing next to each other in front of the fireplace when Harry mentioned their name, except for Slytherin who appeared next to Harry's chair. Harry's friends were stunned at the appearance of the four legendary witches and wizards.

Slytherin leaned down and hissed to Harry, You introduced me last like that on purpose. You really should have been in my House. 

Harry hissed back, Blame Malfoy. 

I do, the reply hissed back.

Gryffindor stepped forward from the three by the fire place and said, "I would like to be the first to greet you all. I am very proud to have the four of you in my House." He cast a sly glance back at Ravenclaw, "Even if some of my colleagues want to try poaching."

Helga Hufflepuff said, "I think you should look more towards Salazar for poaching. He really wants to steal Harry. Even your own Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin House."

Godric and Salazar started laughing at Helga's comment. After all, Harolde Potter had been one of Salazar Slytherin's favorite pupils until Slytherin started his campaign against Muggles and Muggle-born wizards.

Ginny glanced over at Harry and asked, "Harry, how long have you known about this?"

"I found out the same day Ron found Astus in my dorm room. In fact, I was meeting them for the first time when you ran in her to get me, Gin."

The Hogswarts Founders introduced themselves to the Gryffindor Four (at least to the other three members). Ron seemed shocked to see Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin laughing together as they traded barbs back and forth. Hermione and Rowena Ravenclaw launched into an immediate discussion about some charm theories that Harry lost after ten words.

Harry and Ginny soon settled into a nice conversation with Helga Hufflepuff, whom he had not met before. Harry soon realized she was just as sharp as Rowena Ravenclaw was reported to be, but it was hidden behind a cheerful, homey personality.

Eventually Dumbledore, Godric and Salazar joined Helga sitting with Harry and Ginny. Hermione and Rowena stayed apart to continue a conversation it was obvious both were enjoying immensely.

Salazar looked at Ginny and said, "I want to apologize for what you went through in my Chamber. It was not meant to be used in that fashion. Please don't associate that place with what Tom Riddle does."

Ginny had turned pale when the founder of Slytherin House started to address her. She relaxed a little but still held Harry's hand. "I guess I am just afraid of going back there and facing what I thought I put behind me." She glanced at Godric when she admitted her fear.

Godric chimed in, "Completely understandable, everyone fears something. You have a better reason then most to fear the events that occurred in that Room. If Harry had been five minutes later there would have been nothing he could have done. Riddle would have been reborn and you would have died."

This did not help the expression on Ginny's face.

Helga smacked Godric on the leg. "Godric, you still have no tact after a thousand years!" Then she reached over a placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You fought his control for weeks. An untrained eleven year-old girl held out against his control when most adult wizards would have given over to him after the first couple of days. You fought. Have pride in that accomplishment. You did well child, even with all that it cost you."

Slytherin added, "I do share some of the blame for what happened. The madness that ruled the end of my life encouraged the madness the ruled Tom Riddle's life from the time he arrived here. The Bloody Baron (who was a student of mine and a good friend of your ancestor, Harry) told me of my blood heir as soon as he arrived. None of the Gaunts had attended Hogwarts in over three hundred years."

Salazar looked saddened by the memory. "I had hoped that he would turn out to be my redemption but that was not to be. His madness grew each year. There was nothing I could do to stop him or change him. He discovered my Chamber in his Sixth year. I could do nothing." This last was said in barely a whisper.

Helga took Salazar's hand. Then she looked at Harry. "I know the circumstances that led to you receiving that scar. I am sorry for that. But I also know how happy Salazar was when you arrived; both as a connection to his past through Harolde, and the transfer of the gifts of the Slytherin family. Salazar sees you as the true heir of his family."

Ginny leaned back in her chair. "Why do we have to go back into the Chamber?" she asked.

Salazar sighed. "It contained my personal library, potions lab and workroom. I also had quarters down there. A lot of my personal records and discoveries should still be there. Tom could not take most of it out when he was a student. That is why he wanted to come back as a teacher."

"Ginny, you don't have to go back down there," Harry said.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I have to put this behind me. Also it sounds like there is a lot of information that will help you and us survive this war. We need to know what is down there."

Harry stepped over to Ginny's chair and gave her a warm hug and then kissed her. "You are wonderful, Gin."

Ginny gave Harry a smile and asked, "So, when are we going to do this?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Let's do it now. Otherwise thinking about it will drive me spare all week."

Godric turned to Salazar and said, "I guess I win. It takes a lot of courage to go back down there."

Salazar smiled, "The game goes on. The courage was driven by the ambition and drive to succeed and triumph.

Helga sighed.

**A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers. I had a lot of nice comments from chapter 22. Most seemed to be awaiting Hermione's revenge on Ron for imitating her! LOL **

**To keep this story fresh I will be working on another story "Altered Destinies" at the same time. Please check it out!**


	24. Return to the Chamber of Secrets

Chapter 24 – Return to the Chamber of Secrets

The Gryffindor Four returned to the Head Dorm after their meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the Founders. The meeting degenerated into an impromptu party after Godric and Salazar started telling stories about Dumbledore as a student. Rowenna and Helga came to the former Headmaster's aid with their own stories about the male Founder's youthful misadventures. Ron complained as they left the Room of Requirement that his ribs hurt from laughing so hard.

Harry was not sure he would have wanted to attend Hogwarts with Albus Dumbledore. From Godric's description, Albus Dumbledore brothers caused as much havoc as the Marauders and the Weasley twins combined. During his Sixth year, Albus and his younger brother Aberforth, charmed all of the ingredients in the potions supply cabinet to appear to be another randomly chosen ingredient. The Seventh year NEWT class almost blew up the school when they tried brewing Luck potions.

The male Founders did not seem to be much better. Salazar enjoyed leading raiding bands of Vikings into attacking other bands with illusions. Both wizards witnessed the Battle of Hastings during the Norman Conquest. The magical community on both sides agreed the war would only be worse with their involvement. Godric's family traced to Celtic times and he saw both Saxon and Norman sides as invaders. Although he could not interfere with the battle, nothing said he could not prank both sides equally before the fighting started. In their 120's, the two wizards launched a one-sided prank war on both sides of the Saxon-Norman fight.

The death of Nateria Slytherin came at the hands of a Norman clergyman. The friar may have whipped the mob into frenzy not over her truly being a witch, (Assuming the friar truly believed in witches) but simply as a way of cementing the primacy of the Norman clergy over the native clergy. Harry wondered if part of Salazar's campaign against the Muggles came about because he blamed himself for not using his power to stop the Norman invasion.

Entering the Head Dorm, Harry dropped into a couch. Ginny plopped into the couch next to him and snuggled herself under his arm. Harry noticed she was wearing an absent expression. Ron sat in a chair next to the fireplace across from the couple. Hermione ran upstairs to her room without a word.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Hmmm"

Harry gently rocked Ginny. "Hello, are you okay?"

Ron snorted, "Mate, I think meeting the Founders broke her."

Harry shot Ron a nasty look and pulled Ginny in closer to him. He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered into her ear. "It is okay. You don't need to go down there. We can handle it."

Harry felt the petite red head shiver against his shoulder. He could almost feel the fear and dread rolling through her at the thought of going back into the Chamber of Secrets. Oddly enough, he also imagined a strange sense of excitement, almost anticipation, in her also.

Hermione returned before Harry could ask Ginny anymore questions. She sat in the chair next to Ron. She opened her book and started flipping pages rapidly.

Ron leaned over to look at the book in Hermione's lap. "What book is that?"

"_Hogwarts: A History_," she replied in her clipped, I-am-in-research mode voice. "It says nothing in here about why Slytherin changed his views. It should be in here!"

Ron scoffed, "Maybe the author didn't know."

Hermione raised her head to glare at her boyfriend. "How would you know? In six years of trying I have never gotten you to read this book!"

Ron's face turned a bit red in response to Hermione's barbed comment.

Harry interrupted before he could respond. "Hermione, when was the first edition of that book?"

Hermione flipped to the front of the book. "1429," she said.

"That is over four hundred years after the founding of the school. May be no one remembered why it happened." After a second, he added, "Or, possibly, they did not care why. Salazar pointed out to me the lies the Prophet prints about me. What will they print about me a hundred years from now when I am no longer around to stand up for myself."

"Probably print you up like another Dark Lord, mate," Ron grinned.

"Fine," Harry shot back, "you can be my goofy henchman"

Ginny grumbled, "Too late."

Harry chuckled and squeezed Ginny tighter for a second.

Hermione frowned slightly as she considered what Harry said.

Harry looked at his friends and asked, "Are you ready to head down?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. Ron seemed reluctant. Ginny did not respond.

"Ginny, you don't need to go with us."

"N-no, I'll go." Ginny got to her feet, but seemed a little shaky to Harry.

"Relax, love. I will be with you the whole time." Harry whispered into her ear.

Harry felt that weird mix of fear and excitement roll through Ginny as he held her hand and they walked out of the Head Dorm.

Entering Myrtle's bathroom, the foursome were confronted by Myrtle herself.

"Hello Harry," Myrtle welcomed Harry in a giggly, flirty voice. "Have you come to visit with me?" Myrtle hid her mouth with her hand as she giggled. The sound made Harry's teeth go on edge.

"Hello Myrtle. We are going down to the Chamber and have a look around. Um, how have you been?"

Myrtle looked crestfallen. "No one comes to see me, but my sweetie. He only comes to cry. He cries more then me. I find that annoying."

Ron got a confused look on his face. "Who could cry more then 'Moaning' Myrtle?"

Unfortunately, Ron spoke loudly enough for the ghost to hear him. She turned and glared at the four. "I HEARD THAT! No one cares for my feelings!" With that Myrtle shot up and plunged into her toilet. It immediately started flooding onto the floor.

Harry shook his head and wondered if it was possible to flood the Chamber. Then he stepped over to the sink and hissed, Open! 

Like before, the sink pulled back and dropped to reveal the opening to the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny let out a little squeak of fear at the sight. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He could almost feel the tension and fear rolling through her emotions. Harry imaged the other two were feeling much the same way.

"You three can still wait here. I'll be okay."

"I am coming with you mate. You shouldn't be alone down there." Ron answered.

"You two will get in trouble without me," Hermione said. "I want to see what books are down there."

Ron snorted, "Only Hermione would brave death over curiosity for books." His girlfriend took this opportunity to provide Ron with a sharp smack to the back of his head.

Hermione turned to Harry. "How do we get down?"

Harry ignored the evidence that his best mate was completely whipped and hissed Stairs .

A circular set of stairs emerged from the walls of the opening leading down to the Chamber.

"Why didn't we use these last time?" Ron asked

"I didn't have Salazar giving me information as a Second year."

"Oh, ya, right."

Hermione snorted, "Honestly Ronald!"

Harry looked at Ginny. She looked completely terrified. Her eyes were wide and Harry could feel her hand shaking. Before he could say anything, she stepped onto the first step, pulling Harry along.

"I have to do this," she whispered. "I can't live in fear of Tom."

Harry stepped onto the steps with Ginny and they started down the stairs. After Hermione and Ron joined them, the steps started to move down, corkscrewing down the hole. Descending, Harry and Ron drew there wands and cast_ Lumanos_ to light the way.

Reaching the bottom of the hole, Ron quipped to Harry, "At least the trip down wasn't as exciting this time."

Harry gave Ron a brief glance with a small smirk, his attention primarily focused on Ginny.

Hermione stepped beside the small redhead. "Ginny, do you remember any of this?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Ginny vaguely nodded her head in the affirmative. "Like a dream. Tom was guiding me down this hall."

Hermione took Ginny's free hand (Harry still had possession of the other.) and they started down the hall. Stones and larger rocks lay strewn around the floor. Mixed in were the bones of small animals. A layer of dust covered everything. The only sign of disturbance in the dirt were from trainers sized for a First or Second year student.

Climbing through the rubble, the foursome soon found themselves standing in the chamber with the large statue of Salazar Slytherin. Ginny looked around in a panic, a small bird looking franticly for the predator it knew was nearby. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and started whispering into her ear. Ron and Hermione had never entered the Chamber before. Both gazed around the room trying to imagine the fight that had occurred there.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled in surprise.

"Language Ron." Hermione said in an absent voice.

"Harry, you fought that!? That is a big bloody snake!" Ron yelled.

Harry glanced up from where he was supporting Ginny and replied in a dry voice, "Funny, it seemed larger when I was twelve."

The passage of five years had gone a long way in decomposing the huge serpent. Only some sagging scales and bones remained. The sand around the body had turned black, spread out like a blood pool.

Ron stepped up to take a closer look at the remains of the snake.

"Ron, don't get too close." Hermione warned.

"It is already dead. It can't hurt me."

"I think she is more worried about the sand, Ron." Harry interrupted. The blood and decay of the basilisk have probably made it poisonous. I bet a pinch of it would kill a horse."

Ron stepped hastily back from the remains of the basilisk. Turning from the snake, he looked up at the statue. "That doesn't really look like the Salazar Slytherin we met."

Harry nodded. "I asked about that. After his split from the Founders, Salazar started experimenting with various rituals. One of them dealt with a strength increase. He wanted the proportional strength of an ape. Unfortunately, they did not know anything about genetics or DNA. He did get some strength but it also gave his a ape-like face. The statue changed magically to match him."

"The door is over here." Harry pointed to the left of the statue. To Ginny he added, "It will be better when we are out of this room. You never went into there did you?"

Ginny shook her head no. "Tom would take me into this room and call the basilisk out. He never went anywhere else down here."

Harry walked up to the door and hissed the password provided by Salazar Slytherin's duplicate in the Room of Requirements. Soundlessly, the door slid back and to the side. Harry motioned to his friends to wait.

"Salazar did not leave any traps behind. He expected the only Parcelmouths's to be his descendants. Riddle may have left something behind. Wait here."

"I am coming with you, mate. You are not going in there alone." Ron stated.

"Ron, I might need you to get me out. Wait here." Then Harry turned and stepped into the room beyond the door.

After a brief minute that seemed an eternity to the waiting friends, Harry returned. "It looks okay. Don't touch anything. We need to be careful."

Harry stepped back and allowed the others to join him. The room beyond seemed to be a entry hall in the style of an early medieval castle. Three thick oak doors led out of the hall. The wooden doors looked almost new. Two stood near each other while the third, much larger door, stood alone on the side of the hall. The room contained almost no dust or signs of aging. The crest of Slytherin House hung on the wall with a spear and halberd crossed behind it.

Harry stepped upto the first door and carefully opened it. Glancing inside he found a dining room with high ceilings fit to seat a dozen people comfortably. Opening the door caused a large antique chandelier magically filled the room with a soft light. The room was decorated in an elegant style. After the rock-strewn chamber outside, it seemed remarkably formal. A place-setting sat at each seat waiting for dinner to commence.

A small door revealed a medieval kitchen with a wood stove. Ginny looked at it curiously. (Harry was glad to see that her curiosity had pulled her together after leaving the part of the chamber she was familiar with.) "My great aunt Agnes had a stove like this. Rather then running off magic directly, it wood directly from a pile when it needs more."

Like the dining room, the kitchen looked perfectly clean. "I wonder if the house-elves cleaned down here? Or did Slytherin use magic to seal the room and keep out the dirt?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I would say he used magic," Hermione answered. "None of the house-elves knew about the Chamber."

Harry grinned. "Lets see. Dobby!"

A quiet pop sounded. "You called me, Harry Potter sir?"

"Hi Dobby. We need to ask you a question. Have you ever been down here before?"

Dobby looked around the room. "We's are in the snake's area. House-elves clean it but then forget. Only remember when we are here. Should master Harry Potter be down here?"

Harry patted the weary looking elf on the shoulder. "Yes, Dobby, we can be here. Would you forget this place again?"

"No, Harry Potter. Yous has called me here; not the room," the elf answered.

Hermione was listening to the conversation and tapping on her teeth in thought. "Dobby, are there other areas that you clean that no one goes to anymore?"

Dobby gave here a sly grin, "Maybe, I don't remember!"

Harry laughed. "Thanks, Dobby."

After Dobby popped away, Ron opened another door in the dining room. "Harry, I think this is the living quarters. Looks like the Slytherin common room."

Harry and the girls followed Ron into the new room. Harry agreed with Ron on the décors similarity with the Slytherin common room. A door that probably led out to the entry hall sat in the wall immediately next to the door they had just entered. High ceilings with thick oak beams and white plaster walls made it obvious this area was never updated. A large fireplace dominated one wall. A somewhat modern collection of chairs and couches sat around the room.

"I wonder if Riddle used this area for the first meetings of his future Death Eaters when he was still in school?" Harry wondered.

"I think you are right, Harry" Ginny agreed. "Otherwise he would not have needed this much furniture."

"Look at this map!" Ron called.

The four gathered around a map of England, Scotland and Wales from the early 1940's. Three colors of tacks were pinned into that map. The tacks were blue, green and brown.

"What do you think they mean?" Ginny asked.

"Look, there is the Burrow! Longbottom's house is on here also." Ron pointed out. Both were marked with blue pins.

Hermione sighed. "They mark where all the students lived when Riddle was a student here. Blue for purebloods, green for half-bloods and brown for muggle-borns."

Ron looked at his girlfriend confused. "How do you know that?"

She frowned slightly before answering. "Everyone we know who is a pureblood is marked with a blue pin. Malfoy Manor and Nott Manor are marked the same way. Brown is the color of mud. So green must be the color of the half-bloods."

Ginny looked sick. "They were stalking their own classmates. They were planning this war even then," she whispered.

Harry pulled them away from the map. "Come on guys. Lets keep looking around."

The next door revealed a small hallway with six doors leading off it. Each door opened into a bedroom. All but one contained the original furniture from Slytherin's time. The last and by far largest room contained newer furniture. Old clothes from Riddle's time as a student sat neatly folded on the bed. A desk stood empty near the bed. Tacked to the wall above the desk were several hand drawn muggle-style sketches.

Harry looked at the pictures. Each was very well done. Unsurprisingly, Harry did not recognize any of the people in the drawings, but felt the drawings were probably accurate representations. The unknown artist definitely had talent. Why would Riddle have them here?

"Do you think Riddle ever snuck down here with a girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Maybe," Harry allowed. "I am not sure. This was Slytherin's private chamber. Would he use it for that?"

Ginny snorted, "You are assuming the bastard ever had a girlfriend."

"Even Malfoy had Parkinson," Ron pointed out. "Given the opportunity, why wouldn't he use it?"

Hermione shuddered. "I can't see Riddle falling for a girl."

Harry absently agreed, his attention on the pictures. "I don't think he ever would. Tom sees emotions as a weakness to be exploited. I think he would have liked to manipulate, dominate and control the girls around him. It would be a control issue, not an emotional one. I could see him chasing the nicest, most innocent girls in the school and corrupting them."

Ron and Ginny looked pale.

Ginny started weeping silently. "He would have done that to me. I kept seeing flashes of things I never imagined. I was only eleven years old!" The last was said in a wail. "It made me feel dirty. I couldn't look at anyone anymore. His images kept creeping back into my head. I didn't understand!"

Harry embraced the crying Ginny and held her close. He sat them in a chair with her on his lap. She curled in close and sobbed into his shoulder.

Ron looked about in a rage but did not have any place to let it out. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. In a quiet voice, Hermione coaxed her boyfriend out of the room. "Let's leave her alone now, Ron. Let her get it out. Harry is with her."

After the initial tears passed, Harry apologized to Ginny. "I am sorry, Ginny. I wasn't thinking when I answered Hermione. You never mentioned anything. We never thought he did anything like that to you. I am sorry for not thinking."

"It is not your fault," she murmured. "I couldn't talk about it. I didn't know how to talk about it. I was so naïve. At eleven, I did not even know what words to use. Growing up with six over-protective brothers and me totally naïve, I never had a chance."

Harry shook his head. "Ginny, you fought him. You fought him almost all year. You even managed to through the diary away at one point. You only took it back when you saw I had it. I may have saved you in the Chamber, but you ended up there because you took the diary to protect me."

Harry could feel the denial of his comment. "Ginny, you won. Don't ever forget that.

An hour later the door to the sitting room opened and Harry and Ginny walked in. The signs of her tears remained on her face, but she did seem to have herself under control again. Ron had been sitting staring at the fireplace in thought while Hermione glanced through a book she found on a shelf. Both looked up as the pair entered the room.

Ron dashed over to his sister, "Ginny, are you okay? Can I get you anything?" he asked speaking very quickly.

"I am fine, Ron. It's okay." Ginny assured her brother.

Hermione walked up and gave her best friend a hug. "I should have asked. We could have gotten you help. I should have known!"

Ginny squeezed her back. "I couldn't talk about it."

Ron stepped in and joined the hug. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to join in. Realizing she was sandwiched by her best friend, boyfriend and brother, Ginny started to giggle. Soon the four were laughing.

"Thank you, guys," she said. "I needed that."

Hermione straightened her jumper and said in a business-like tone, "Well, shall we keep looking around?"

Ron leaned over to Harry and mock-whispered, "It is scary when she does that. She sounds like McGonagall."

Harry and Ginny laughed at Ron's comment.

Hermione turned and glared at Ron. "I heard that, Ronald." The glare was ruined by the humor dancing in her eyes.

Knowing he wasn't really in trouble, Ron gave her a cheeky grin, "I s the Head Girl going to take House points away?"

"No, but the Head Girl won't be snogging a certain Seventh year Gryffindor prefect tonight either," came the reply.

Harry felt the tension draining out of Ginny as they laughed at the sight of Ron's outrageous attempts to mollify Hermione's "anger".

Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, "Have you noticed how much less they fight now with the kiss part added to the make-up part?" Harry could only snort in answer.

Hermione almost died as they entered the next room. In Ron's opinion it was a most insidious trap.

It was Salazar Slytherin's personal study and library.

Hermione's eyes grew huge as they entered to room. Only about a quarter the size of the main Hogwart's library, it was still massive for a private library. Hermione started walking along the shelves looking at the various titles. Occasionally she would emit a squeal of delight at a particular title.

"Tobin's Spirit Guide! These were all thought to be lost! Astra Varga's 'Guide to the Dark'! No one has seen these in three hundred years!"

"Oh, " Harry said, "think she will explode or implode?"

"She will explode any second now." Ron said. "She won't be able to contain it.

Ginny shook her head. "Implode," Ginny answered. "She wouldn't was to damage the books."

"It looks like she is vibrating." Ron commented.

"I never knew it was possible to orgasm from smelling a book," was Harry's snarky contribution.

Finally it happened. Hermione spun around and collapsed in a rickety looking old chair. She collapsed with a sigh. A happy smile covered her face. "This is wonderful." A contented happiness radiated from the brown-haired girl.

Ron walked over and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. "You cost me a Galleon. I thought the sight would cause you to explode."

Hermione grinned back at him. "Never, it might damage the books."

After she recovered, Hermione commented to Harry, "I expected more Dark books with Slytherin's reputation. Some of the books are considered Dark now, but not in the Founder's time."

Ron looked confused, "How can the Dark change?"

"It is not the magic that is Dark, Ron. It is how you use it." At Ron's rebellious look, Harry asked, "Is a Levitation Charm light or dark?"

"Light, I guess," Ron answered.

"If I use it to lift you off the Astronomy Tower and then release it, is it still Light?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Dark spells just can be abused easier then others. I don't think anyone would complain or call me a Dark Lord if I used a Killing Curse to finish off Riddle."

Although Ron nodded his understanding of the point, Harry could tell he did not fully agree.

Harry suggested he and Ron continue to look around while the girls looked through the library. Ginny looked slightly rebellious but agreed in the end. Hermione looked excited to start cataloging the different books. Ginny gave Harry a look he knew meant he would pay for this.

The two new doors led out of the study. The first revealed a potions lab. It was obvious that Riddle and his followers had used this room during their time at Hogwarts. The equipment left by Slytherin was set aside carefully on shelves. The thousand year old scales, cauldrons and other equipment set up like museum pieces.

Replacing them was equipment that would have been top of the line in the 1940's. A solid gold cauldron sat to one side, cleaned and ready for immediate use.

"Bloody hell," Ron said in a sigh, "that cauldron cost more then the Burrow!"

"Riddle was stealing other peoples money even then," was Harry's only comment.

Most of the potions ingredients had gone bad over the last fifty years. Some of the rare ingredients were sealed in charmed jars to keep them fresh. With a restocking, this lab would be even better equipped then the one in the Potions classroom.

Harry did find one feature particularly interesting. In one corner of the lab stood a small closet sized room. A heavy oak door reinforced by steel bands closed off the closet. Two small openings led into the closet from the side. One was at eye level and the other was at the same level the top of a cauldron would be at sitting in the closet. Two poles hung on hooks next to the opening. One had a scoop and the other tongs on the end. Harry had seen a similar set up in Muggle sci-fi movies. Scientists used them when working with dangerous chemicals or biological materials.

The boys moved back through the library where Hermione continued to catalog the books. Ginny sat at the table recording the tittles Hermione mentioned. Harry told them about the potions lab and the different materials found there. Hermione asked a couple of questions but never really turned from the shelves of books. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

Harry was glad to see Ginny was feeling better. He knew coming down to the Chamber was hard on her emotionally. The revelation of Riddle's attempt to corrupt her added to her pain. Ginny was always good at bouncing back from a bad experience. Although, Harry feared it was not really an ability to overcome the pain so much as the ability to suppress the pain.

Ron and Harry walked through the final door. This room Harry really liked. It was the only room that showed Riddle had completely modernized it during his time in school. It was a Dueling Chamber.

A raised wood platform covered in a thick canvas. The walls had been padded to prevent injure when a dueler took a hit. No Muggle weapons were in the room, but the walls showed signs of damage from a variety of curses and hexes. It looked like all of the common spells were represented, from Blasting to Cutting curses.

Harry noticed a mirror mounted on the wall. He had heard of these kinds of mirrors. Harry pulled out his wand, touched the mirror and said, "Show me." The reflection faded and was replaced by an image of the dueling room.

Two figures faced each other on the platform. One Harry recognized as Riddle. The other looked like Theodore Nott.

"Are you prepared, Lord Voldemort?"

The handsome young man addressed raised his wand and answered with a rapid firing of curses. No warning was given. Neither was quarter. The older Nott was thrown against the wall and he collapsed into a boneless heap.

Harry watched another fifteen minutes of images of Voldemort dueling as a Seventh year. He was quick and ruthless. If Harry fought the boy he was watching, he felt they would split their duels. Unfortunately, that boy had another fifty years of training under his belt now.

Ron had walked over while Harry watched the duels. Harry looked at his friend and said, "I need to train harder."

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay between updates. Work has been very busy. Since I am not JKR, I need to work for a living! ;-) Also, this chapter breaks the 100K word barrier! Thank you to all of the reviewers who have taken the time to send me their comments.**


	25. The Halloween Ball

**A/N: Happy Halloween! **

Chapter 25 – The Halloween Ball

The two weeks following the trip into the Chamber of Secrets exhausted Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry was a man obsessed. Harry trained intensely during the summer, but now he pushed himself beyond normal endurance. Harry pushed his two best friends and girlfriend to keep up with him.

When Harry was not dueling, he was physically training. When he was too tired to train, he watched the mirror's recordings of Tom Riddle's dueling sessions or read spell books. Harry pressed Professor Ioshi hard in his magical and Muggle fighting training. The professor maintained a large advantage in skill and style, but Harry's bloody determination and drive made the fights split more often then not. Salazar Sytherin and Godric Gryffindor worked with Harry on parseltongue magic and wordless magic. Harry even made some small progress on wandless magic. His wandless magic was limited to simple spells like summoning and conjuring light.

Harry no longer attended most of his classes. Only Potions saw his regular attendance. The extensive dueling training made DADA a waste of time. Occasionally, Harry attended to assist in dueling demonstrations. Transfiguration and Charms also became independent study. Harry's focus was surviving and winning the war with Voldemort, not graduating with high scores.

Harry worked long hours and slept little. At first, he received Pepper-up Potions from Madam Pomfrey. After he continued to use them, the medi-witch refused to provide him with anymore. Using his potions training and the portal to Godric's Hollow, Harry started to brew his own. At Ginny's direction, Dobby became a constant companion to Harry. Dobby made sure Harry ate sufficiently and took care of himself.

Hermione started to boil when she realized Harry skipped classes and homework. She told Harry he was jeopardizing his chances of getting into the Auror Academy. Ron placed it in perspective on Harry's behalf. "If we win, the Aurors won't care what Harry's grades are. If we lose, who cares?"

Ron spent some of his time training and dueling, but not most of it. Ron attended his classes like a normal student, although homework to his enjoyment became optional. Ron spent much of his time in the Room of Requirement training to understand strategy and tactics.

Wizard chess gave Ron a skill for thinking out his plans, assessing his opponent's intention, and execution. Chess does not translate directly into real-world skill. Mike and Professor Ioshi developed simulations in the Room of Requirement. The magical world, hidden for so long, never saw large-scale pitched battles. The population would simply not support it. (1) Instead, they focused on smaller scale unit and company size actions. The DADA professor and retired Army NCO turned the Room into a combination seminar and video game. They either used scenarios from the previous war or Muggle conflicts adapted to magical conditions.

Hermione and Ginny maintained a rigorous training schedule, but also attended all of their classes. Hermione maintained she may die in the war but it would be with all of her NEWTS! The girls focused on researching Tom Riddle, the previous war, and possible location of the unidentified Horcrux. Without explaining what they were exactly looking for, they recruited Padma, Luna, and several other Ravenclaw members of the DA to assist in the research.

The Tuesday following the trip into the Chamber of Secrets, Harry called the first meeting of the reformed Dumbledore's Army. Professor McGonagall allowed them to call the meeting in the Great Hall. Announcements were posted in the Common Rooms of all four Houses.

Harry waited nervously as the potential DA members gathered into the Great Hall. Harry sat with a frown on his face as he watched the students. Many of the old DA members graduated in the last two years. The loss of so many trained students brought the frown to Harry's face.

Ginny dropped into Harry's lap and wrapped her surprisingly strong arms around his neck. "Do I have to snog you senseless to get you to relax? You're scaring the younger students."

The combination of a cute redhead squirming in his lap with the effect of her fingers playing with his hair made a noticeable impact on Harry's mood. Against his will his lips quirked up at his girlfriend. Harry imagined he could feel the satisfaction rolling off of her as his distraction.

"You're a naughty little witch."

Ginny faked a pout and gave Harry the big, innocent brown eyes.

"Don't even try it," Harry smirked. "I'm onto your secret."

Ginny giggled and started nuzzling into Harry's neck.

"Can the Head Girl take House points away from the Head Boy for snogging his girlfriend in public?"

Harry glanced up to a grinning Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione were studiously ignoring the couple.

Harry snorted, "I think she went suddenly blind."

Neville grinned. "Maybe, but the DA is getting an eyeful."

Harry started laughing at Neville's comment. It was amazing the change in Neville since First year. The Neville who joined the DA in Fifth year would never have stood here and made a similar comment so confidently.

Harry patted Ginny on the bum saying, "Play time is over, dear. Time to go to work."

Ginny replied with a growl (which Harry found very sexy) and stood up. Harry stood and walked over to the raised platform the Staff table normal stood on.

Harry looked at the crowd. Harry estimated there were over one hundred students in the Great Hall. Harry was mildly surprised to see Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and several younger Slytherins. "Welcome to the first DA meeting for the year. My name is Harry Potter. Myself, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley are the organizers for the DA."

"The DA was originally planned as a study group to make up for Umbridge's reign of terror in the DADA classroom. We are reforming it to assist in the defense of Hogwarts and to fight the Death Eaters.

DA members will receive training one night a week and on Sundays. We are allowing only Fourth year and older to join the DA." A sad sigh passed through a good chunk of the gathered students. Harry added, "Depending on interest and time, we train the younger students to assist in care for the wounded.

We will be using a contract similar to the one we used two years ago to keep the plans and training of the DA secret. The contract will end after Voldemort and his merry band of idiots are destroyed." The titters through the crowd told Harry the students were not sure if they should laugh or shudder at Harry's comment.

"If you would like to join the DA, please sign the contract on the staff table. Anyone not interested, please leave now."

Harry stepped down from the platform as Hermione and Ron moved to be the first to sign the document. Hermione found a modified version of the Fidelus Charm that would prevent the signers for communicating anything about what happened in DA meetings or any of their plans.

Harry planned for the DA to meet Monday thru Thursday after dinner for 90 minutes in an old classroom set aside for its use. The door to the classroom was actually set up as a Portal. The Portal connected only to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, working in the Room of Requirements with the "ghost" of Salazar Slytherin, updated the inner chambers of the Chamber for use by the DA. Only DA members and select staff members would be able to step through the Portal and find themselves in the Chamber. Everyone else would find a dusty, old classroom. Harry sealed the doors to the outer chamber with a parseltongue password. Harry hid any Dark Arts books in the Salazar's library in a secret room. None of the DA members would know they gathered in the legendary Chamber of Secrets except the Gryffindor Four.

After all of the interested students signed the contract, Harry stood up on the platform again. "Thank you for joining the DA. Working together is the only way we can keep the school and our fellow students safe. Tomorrow night we will start running a dueling skill assessment. This is to place you at the right level of training. Training will not be by year or House but solely by skill level. On Sunday afternoons we will train as teams of various sizes in different tasks." Harry thanked them again for attending and gave them the location of the classroom the DA would be using.

After answering questions from a number of new DA members, Harry invited Neville and Luna to join Ron, Ginny and Hermione in the Head Dorms to discuss organizing the DA.

Sitting in the Common Room, Ron proposed his structure for the DA. "I would like to divide us up into five units of fifteen DA members apiece. Including us, we have eighty-three members. Harry, Hermione and I will not be a member of a particular unit. It leaves us five other members outside a unit. I propose they be some of our better fighters to act as a special team."

Harry nodded in consideration of what Ron proposed. "Who would be the unit leaders?"

"I think Neville, Ginny and Dean would be my first three choices. Neville, Dean and the other two units will train to combat Death Eaters directly…," Ron answered.

"You want me?" Neville asked in disbelief.

Harry answered before Ron, "You did well in the fight in the Department of Mysteries. Besides me, you were the only one left standing. That says a lot. You've done even better since getting your new wand."

Neville swallowed and nodded, trying to look confident. Luna absently patted his leg and said innocently, "You handle your wand very well, Neville." into his ear. Neville went from white to Weasley red in an instant. His friends snickered at the change.

Partially in an effort to save Neville, Ginny asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Your group will train to fight mounted on brooms. You get first choice of any Quidditch players in the DA, unless I want them for team leaders."

"Fight from brooms? Are you crazy?" Ginny asked in shock.

Ron shrugged, "Maybe. It won't be expected and most spells move slower then a Bludger." Then Ron grinned, "Besides, it was Harry's idea."

Hermione scoffed, "That explains it. Everyone knows Harry is crazy on a broom."

Harry mockingly gave Hermione a sneer worthy of a Malfoy and ignored her comment. "I think it will work well. It won't be expected and I've asked Fred and George to develop a few surprises." Now Harry wore a huge grin. "I told them not to think of it as a war, but a giant prank during a Quidditch match."

Ginny and Ron grew matching evil grins while Hermione and Neville started to look really nervous. Luna did not seem to care, she was too busy looking at the Snigwips behind the couch.

After the testing, Ron and Harry chose Neville, Dean Thomas, Ted Nott and Susan Bones to lead the four ground-based teams. Each team contained students from multiple years and Houses. Within the team, they worked in three-student squads. Nott's group contained the six Slytherins to join the DA, except Daphne Greengrass. Ginny met with the fifth group and explained their particular mission. As Quidditch team members, they looked forward to learning new maneuvers for fighting that might also make their matches more interesting.

Harry chose Daphne Greengrass, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, and Padma Patil for his special unit. All of them demonstrated exceptional dueling skills in the testing plus each brought a special skill or aspect to their unit. The Creevey brothers kept everyone on their toes with the high energy. Plus they worked together almost as seamlessly as the Weasley twins. Padma was an extremely clever witch with a great deal of knowledge and common sense. Ernie Macmillan showed true Hufflepuff loyalty and had supported Harry ever sense apologizing to Harry publicly for thinking Harry was the Slytherin heir. Ernie counterbalanced the Creeveys with a calm personality. Daphne was the surprise choice. The beautiful girl known as the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne never took part in the Slytherin-Gryffindor feud. Twice as wealthy as the Malfoys, Daphne's family remained neutral in the war. However, the murder of Daphne's older brother Donald during a Death Eater raid on Diagon Alley brought her to the DA. Daphne surprised everyone by beating Ron and Neville during the dueling testing.

Ron and Harry arranged with Professor McGonagall to reserve the Quidditch pitch every Sunday afternoon. The twins provided Ron with special trick wands they developed. Fred got the idea from a Muggle device called a "paint-ball gun". The wands shot glowing balls of light that turned their target colors. Ron used the wands to practice battle tactics without worrying about injuring DA members. The flying team would learn two things from the paint-ball wands. One was a surprise strafing run could be devastating. Two, massed spellfire on a single target would usually hit the flyer.

In the two weeks prior to Halloween, Ron and Harry started training the units in dueling and combat tactics. The dedication and hard work the new DA members expressed impressed all of previous members of the DA. The teams only worked together for a short time, but Ron felt they showed a great deal of potential. Harry worked with all of them on battle skills and spells, and let the unit maneuvers and plans with Ron. Nott showed a great deal of skill in tactical thinking. Where Ron showed a subtlety unlike his Gryffindor exterior in his tactics, Nott used his Slytherin-ness to deceive, making his opponent react to what they thought they see rather then what really existed.

Halloween was Harry's least favorite holiday. All of the magical world would know why if they stopped and thought about it. Unfortunately, it was a major holiday for magical folk. Not only did the ancient holiday celebrate magic and magical creatures (Muggles had it all wrong.) but it was also the anniversary of the end of Voldemort's first reign of terror. It always seemed like things got messed up on this day.

Harry's final Halloween at Hogwarts fell on a Friday. Professor McGonagall cancelled afternoon classes to allow preparations for the Ball. Hermione and Ginny left for the Gryffindor girls' dorms to get ready. Harry wondered about the odd ritual that called for women to get together in order to get dresses. Riddle, Harry understood. Women were a complete mystery.

"Hey, mate! Good thing we didn't-"

"-catch you snogging our innocent baby sister!"

Harry looked up from his reading to a sight that struck fear in the hearts of professors and Slytherins everywhere. "The infamous Weasley twins. Here to help save my sanity from the Halloween Ball?"

Fred and George looked at each other, grinned and looked back at Harry. Together, they said, "NOPE!"

"We had to deal with it-"

"So you do too! Besides-"

"Ginny would hurt us if we helped you escape."

"And we are more afraid of her then you."

"You might be a powerful wizard, but-"

"She is one scary witch!"

Harry had to laugh at the antics of the twins. "What brings the two of you to Hogwarts?"

Fred smiled innocently and spread his hands. "A test"

George matched the smile. "We need to use a Death Eater. You have the only one in captivity we can reach."

"You want to use Malfoy to test one of your inventions?"

"Yep. Don't worry this won't hurt him a bit. Unfortunately" Fred told him. "Watch."

George pulled a Snitch out of his pocket and released it into the common room. The Snitch darted around randomly.

George said, "Get Malfoy."

Harry grinned and walked over to Malfoy's door and knocked. "Malfoy, come out here for a minute."

After several seconds, the door whipped open to reveal the disheveled figure of Draco Malfoy. Against his will, Harry felt a spark of empathy for the pain Malfoy displayed. He tried to hide it but the loss of his parents and the "betrayal" of Riddle tormented the blonde boy.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

Before Harry could answer, the Snitch shot past Harry and smacked into Draco's right arm. Then it circled around again and tried to hit him again in the same place. Draco moved his arm out of the way but only succeeded in making it hit him in the side instead.

"What the bloody hell?!" a confused Malfoy yelled.

"YES!" the twins celebrated.

George whistled a tune and the Snitch returned to his hand. Taking the tone of a gentleman, George bowed to Draco, "Thank you kind sir for the services of your self in our pursuit of fine pranks and magic!"

Draco sneered and slammed the door closed.

Harry asked the twins, "Should I know something here?"

Fred smiled, "I think our partner feels left in the dark."

George – "That is not fair since he was really the first test subject."

Fred - "I think we tell him, o twin of mine."

George – "Indeed. Harry this is a prototype Death Eater Beater"

"I am afraid to ask. What does the Snitch do?" Harry asked.

"Dobby gave us the idea your Second year with his Bludger. What if we connected Hermione's Dark Mark Revealing Charm with a charmed Bludger?"

Harry grinned, "It targets the Dark Mark?" The twins nodded. "Since most wizards are right handed and the mark is on their right arms, you would get a lot of broken wand arms."

Fred grinned, "We thought of using a charmed Bludger in a match during our Seventh year. Since we never got the chance we forgot about it."

George nodded, "Until our one and only partner told us to prank the Death Eaters."

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "Your sister is going to love this. Her flying team could drop these over a fight from a safe distance and still cause massive amounts of chaos."

The twins grinned back at Harry with a light of anticipation in their eyes. "We have a couple other items to show you…"

Harry and Ron stood in the Gryffindor common room waiting on their dates. Neville had just left to pick up Luna at the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I haven't been in here much this year," Harry commented.

Ron nodded, "No kidding, mate. You've been driving yourself too hard. You need some time to relax."

Harry let out a sigh of exasperation and leaned back against a couch. "We need to be prepared. Tom is being too quiet right now. The only Death Eater activity has been small raids on mostly Muggle villages. I think they are training raids like the one on Hogsmeade."

"And?" Ron prompted.

Harry blew out a breath, "It is not going to last. Remember reading the Auror reports from the last war? Tom likes periods of silence followed by a massive wave of terror. Keeps everyone on edge."

"Harry, I know all of that. I also know you feel responsible for all of it. You're not…." Ron waved Harry off as Harry started to interrupt. "What I am trying to say is don't exhaust yourself or the DA. What good is the extra training if you put yourself in the Hospital Wing for exhaustion? If you are tired when the Death Eaters show up, you won't be very effective."

Harry felt torn between two very different reactions. The first was to stubbornly insist he was fine. However, the overwhelming reaction was astonishment at how mature and reasoned Ron's comment was. What happened to the emotional "hex now, ask questions never" Ron?

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Ron grinned, "Didn't expect that from me, did you?"

Harry smirked and shook his head, "Hermione is rubbing off on you. And people have called me 'whipped'."

"I should certainly hope so. To the first comment, not the second," a familiar voice commented.

Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione and Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs. Harry's clever retort dribbled out of his ear and slunk off into a corner to pout. Ron let out a short whimper.

Both girls wore black cocktail dresses. Hermione's came to mid-thigh with her arms and shoulders bare. The promise seen before the Fourth year Yule Ball was revealed in the curvy 18-year-old standing before them. Ginny's dress hung lightly on the shoulders and displayed her legs and red hair to her definite advantage.

"I think we broke them." Ginny giggled.

The four Gryffindors entered the Great Hall to find a fascinating undersea landscape. The Charms Club altered the ceiling to show the bottom on the lake with merpeople and the giant squid swimming by and looking down on the students. Professor Flitwick and the Charms Club enjoyed the task of decorating the Great Hall. Various water plants swayed gently in an apparent current. Overall the effect was impressive.

As Head Boy and Girl, Harry and Hermione moved to join Professor McGonagall on the raised stage. Professor McGonagall booked a new band called, "The Mad Muggles" to play for the ball.

Professor McGonagall cast a Sonorous charm on herself and moved to the edge of the stage. "Good evening students. Welcome to the Halloween Ball. I hope we all have a pleasant time tonight. Please remember that all of the school rules about proper behavior are still in effect."

The Headmistress glanced around for several of the usual suspects and then announced, "The opening dance will be led by the Head Boy and Girl."

Harry and Hermione moved to the center of the floor as the music started. Harry's instincts were going crazy being in the center of the room surrounded by wizards and witches with wands.

"Relax, Harry. We are surrounded by the DA. Nothing is going to happen here," Hermione murmured.

Harry grinned at her and shrugged, acknowledging her comment with a slight grin.

The two moved into their positions and started to dance. Hermione's eyes grew as Harry started to dance with her. Harry and Ron spent some time since the beginning of school in the Room of Requirement learning to dance. Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff were their instructors. (The various snarky comments from Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin did not count as instruction to Harry's mind.) Harry could not get the hang of dancing until Rowena presented certain dance steps as a new fighting style. Once he learned the footwork, she revealed her trick and got Harry past his mental barrier. Ron took a bit more work. (Okay, a lot more.)

Dancing with Hermione was like dancing with your sister for Harry. However, in this case it was a very hot sister and the Head Boy and Girl soon wore matching grins as they danced.

Soon the song ended and the assembled students clapped for the two dancers. Hermione laughed and threw her arms around Harry.

"Oy! Are you trying to take my girlfriend?"

Ignoring Ron's comment, Hermione asked in an excited voice, "Harry, when did you learn to do that?"

Harry gave her a cheeky grin. "Can you keep a secret?" Hermione nodded and Harry added with a wink, "So can I. Ginny?" Harry offered a grinning Ginny his arm and moved off to start dancing with his girlfriend.

"Harry!" Hermione almost yelled in exasperation. Harry's replying look conveyed equal parts innocence and mischievousness.

Hermione's amazement grew suddenly as she found herself wrapped in the arms of a tall red-haired young man. The shock was complete when she realized Ron was dancing with her just a well as Harry had.

"When did you two learn to dance?"

Ron grinned down at his girlfriend. "I'll just say it is not called the Room of Requirement for nothing."

To Harry's astonishment, he actually found himself having a very good time at the Ball. He found being able to dance confidently made a huge difference. Harry and Ginny danced for a long time.

They did switch partners once with Luna and Neville. Luna's face was glowing in her excitement. Harry found her more focused on the now then he ever saw her except in duels. Her "Looney" persona gave way and revealed an excited, witty teenage girl underneath. As they danced, Luna made several observant comments about their classmates around them.

A couple of hours into the dance, Harry sat surrounded by a number of his friends. Suddenly he felt his scare twinge. The Occlumency Harry studied over the summer kept the pain down and Riddle out of his head, but Harry could still feel the emotion through his mental shields. Tom Riddle was very happy.

"Harry, what is wrong?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Riddle is very happy about something. I can feel it." Harry stood up. "I have to go find Professor McGonagall. She has to pass this on to Moody and Remus."

Harry found his former Head of House talking to Professor Goshawk and watching the dance. She started to smile when she noticed two of her favorite students walking towards her, but the smile faded as she noticed their expressions.

In short order, Professor Ioshi left to notify the Order and the Aurors to increase their alert status. Professors McGonagall and Goshawk left to check the wards and verify the school was still safe.

Dobby popped into view next to Harry in an excited state. "Harry Potter, sir! The Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley and the Ministry!"

"What happened, Dobby?"

"I don't know, Harry Potter. I heard through the House Elves," Dobby answered while wringing his hands.

Harry put his arm on Dobby's small shoulder and said, "Thank you Dobby for getting em this news."

Dobby gave Harry a smile that threatened to swallow his whole head. "Harry Potter is always the greatest wizard in the world!" Then popped away.

Ginny gripped Harry's arm. "Harry, the Ministry was having a Ball tonight at the Ministry. My parents were supposed to go."

Harry placed his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go tell Ron and Hermione and go to Order Headquarters."

Five minutes later Harry and Ginny arrived in Order Headquarters. Hermione remained behind to organize moving the students into their dorms and helping secure the school. Ron pulled the DA members together and set them to patrolling the halls. Harry was again impressed by Ron's newfound maturity in staying to work with the DA rather then rush off in a panic.

Order members filled the headquarters. Harry and Ginny stepped through the Portal still in their Ball clothes. Harry quickly made his way over to Moody.

"What happened?"

"The bastards hits in the Alley, sucking the Aurors away. Then they hit the Ministry Halloween Ball," Moody growled.

Harry grimaced, "How bad was the damage?"

A slight grin suddenly crossed Moody's face. "Surprisingly little in the Alley, actually. The Death Eaters seem to have been targeting the Weasley twins. Big mistake."

"Are the twins okay?"

"Not a scratch on them. Did you know they had wards connected to pranks on their shop?"

Harry grinned, "It doesn't surprise me."

"Diagon Alley now has a swamp complete with alligators. Another prank left three of them smacking each other around and poking each other in the eyes."

Harry recognized that one. "So what happened at the Ministry?"

Moody's smile vanished completely. "Ten Aurors killed; sixteen Ministry employees or their spouse killed. Over thirty were taken to Mungos for their injuries." Moody glanced over at Ginny, "Your mother is fine, your father was hit by the edge of a Cutting Curse. He should be okay. They healed him and let him go."

"Are they here?" Ginny asked.

Moody shook his head. "No, they are at Mungos."

"But you said…"

"Your brother Percy was hit by a Reducto. It smashed up his hip and ribs on the left hand side of his body. He pushed your mother out of the way of the curse. It would have probably killed her."

Ginny stated to cry. "I don't understand! He won't even talk to us but he still tries to save Mum!" Ginny collapsed against Harry and let the tears run.

Harry found himself in a horrible situation. As the leader of the Order, Harry knew Percy was a spy in the Ministry. The Mr. and Mrs. Weasley themselves agreed to the situation although right now they did not remember that. Telling Ginny could cause Percy to lose his cover. Not telling her could cause her to be angry with him when she eventually found out.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and considered the situation. Once again Harry found himself understanding Professor Dumbledore's issue of sharing too much information. It was much easier to be the rebellious teenager. Being the responsible leader sucked.

Still holding Ginny, Harry asked, "Do we know who was lost in the attack?"

"Only partially," Remus answered walking over to them. "We just got some of the names."

Harry bent down to Ginny and whispered into her ear, "Ginny, you have to pull together. Your parents are okay. Percy is getting treatment. He will be okay. We have work to do."

Ginny stepped back and nodded while wiping her eyes. "You're right. We don't have time for this. I'm sorry. I am going to go back to Hogwarts and let them know what happened."

Harry watched Ginny walk away with a sigh. 'Why can't I ever have a normal Halloween?' he thought. Tuning back to Remus, "Who did we lose?"

Remus had twelve names of the names of the killed. Harry recognized the names of Hanah Abbott's father, Cho Chang's mother and Jon and Anna Esperanza, parents of the twin Quidditch players Liz and Maria.

Harry felt an additional weight added to his chest. Being the leader really sucked.

**A/N: (1) There have been a lot of articles written on how many witches and wizards live in Britain in the HP-verse. One article, based on the number of revealed students at Hogwarts placed the number as low as 9,000. I am assuming 20-30,000. Any smaller and you can't have a really sustained population or need a government as large as the MoM seems to be. Still, it is too small for pitched battles. By comparison, the Allies landed 23,400 airborne troops on D-Day. That is just airborne, not the poor GI's landing on the beaches! **

Page 16 of 16


End file.
